Harry Potter's most excellent adventure
by wolfd890
Summary: The boy who lived simply wanted to take a break from being everyone's Hero. Who'd have thought that being kidnapped by Jaffa out of some lousy Diner would do the trick? Poor SG1. They have no idea how far down the rabbit hole goes. Harry Potter/Stargate Crossover, eventual AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the Star gate franchise.**

* * *

Sandy McKinnon's head turned at the sound of the door chime ringing, not out of curiosity, but reflex. A by-product of years and years working as a Waitress in the run down roadside Diner simply called 'The Falcon', unoriginally named for its location within the unremarkable ville, soon to be absorbed into the growing city that was Colorado Springs. With a weary 'Welcome' that held a hint of warmth despite the fatigue she was feeling Sandy greeted the 7th customer of the day. It was almost eleven, so that number said a lot about the state of the business.

The individual that trudged inside didn't look out of the ordinary. His clothes were perhaps a bit outdated, not to mention out of season (it was late Fall after all) Sandy continued wiping down tables and clearing plates, mindful of where the newest guest chose to sit. With practiced efficiency she snatched a dog-eared menu and approached the…man? He looked young. Definitely under 20. A slight frame too. Mentally she adjusted her view of him. The kid looked tired, just like she did. And Sandy wasn't talking about a bad night's sleep. That look was all too familiar to her. She saw it almost every day, In the eyes of hardened men (and a few women) who called the roads their home. Truckers who spend far too much time away from home and their families.

Thinking he won't be one for much small talk, she placed the laminated sheet in front of him and smiled softly. His eyes were an unusual shade of green, she thought. With difficulty she broke eye contact, chastising herself for ogling at the young man. After all, she was closer to thirty than twenty.

"Coffee Honey?"

The oddly handsome stranger nodded with a faint smile of his own. Sandy wondered what his story was. Maybe a rough night? It was a Saturday after all. Or maybe he broke up with his girlfriend?

The door chimed again, admitting two men. 'Hmm' the waitress hummed. 'It was going to be a busy lunch if this kept up.'

"…I'm telling you Teal'c, the fish in that pond was huge. Like it was the alpha fish. The First Prime of fish!" The man held his arms far apart, a very exited look on his face. "Trust me big guy, it'll be fun."

The exited chatter from the middle aged one was like a breath of fresh air in the gloomy depressing eatery. His dark and very large friend remained silent, though a single perfectly maicured eyebrow rose in both question and somehow mockery.

The salt and pepper haired chatterbox seemed to notice this as well. "You don't believe me, do you?" He cried in an obviously false hurt voice.

Across the room, unseen by both the waitress and the two newcomers the Black haired teen smirked. That man reminded him of someone. A year ago that thought would have caused him to spiral into guilt and sadness. Fortunately those days were behind him. Regardless, he made the connection and peeked up from the menu he'd been studying, hoping in vain to find something that he hadn't already eaten a dozen times before in the previous weeks.

The large one was wearing a hat, which wasn't unusual. While it wasn't snowing yet, the beginnings of what was forecast to be a cold winter was creeping closer to Mountainous State with each passing day. But now, even inside the warm Diner the man made no attempt to shed the insulating headwear. The nice Waitress with the curly brown hair returned with a steaming cup of the black liquid he'd come to like since arriving in the US of A. He'd never been much of a tea drinker, but this stuff, when brewed right was like a godsend.

With reluctance Harry selected the special, not because of cost but so he could pick away at whatever tickled his fancy today. Shifting on the squeaky vinyl seat he felt the edges of a letter poking him in the side, as if to remind him of its presence.

'Probably another 3 page double sided number 6 font behemoth from Hermione', he thought with a snort. Merlin only knew how she could use a single paragraph response and come back with half a novel. He'd left Britain a little over six weeks ago, saying he needed some space.

Despite his best efforts to re-integrate into Britain's magical society the famous war hero often preferred the company of himself over that of others. Call it a by-product of dying and coming back. 'Space' he had in spades. It might have even been better to say he was simply traveling the world, which would not have been an incorrect statement. Either way, gloomy, rainy Great Britain was not where he wanted to be at the moment.

As a result of this…distantness over the years, his once budding relationship with Ms Weasley fell apart rather quickly. Well, at least she went quietly, a blessing really if one recalled her legendary temper. Likewise Friends and associates moved on, but outside of Hogwarts Harry had found it difficult to…well socialize.

Sure, Ron and Hermione occasionally came to visit, and he often saw Teddy and Andromeda, but the close companionship he'd come to know inside the school's walls was gone. And so, after several years of self-imposed isolation the Master of the Deathly Hallows concluded he needed to do something. Anything! That something right now was sitting on a squeaky vinyl seat, tapping his finger in tune to the crackling radio the cook preferred to supplement his oh so thrilling job with.

'Pot calling the Kettle black there, eh Potter?' The young wizard snorted before taking another healthy sip from the cup.

Yet despite the less than stellar lifestyle of hitchhiking and eating at roadside diners he was happy as a clam. No people bothering him on the street about being famous or similar rubbish. Yeah, he missed his friends a bit, but to be honest since the final battle everyone had been walking around him on egg shells. Incidentally, yelling at said people to knock it off only made things worse. Was that why he was here? Well, not here, here. Hell, all Harry knew was that he was in the State of Colorado. As for his destination, well there really wasn't one. The West Coast for now. He'd always wanted to see San Francisco.

Breakfast arrived quickly, thanks to the few other patrons. Harry scarfed down the three eggs, two strips of bacon, hash browns and toast with practised ease. The by-product of eating around Ron, though living in a tent on canned beans for almost nine months had given him different opinion about wasting food. Despite having eaten the same greasy fare for the last month he couldn't bring himself to waste perfectly good food. Honestly, Harry would never in a million years have thought he could get tired of bacon.

Shocking, right?

Well, at least clogged arteries weren't on his mind. The thought of something as powerful as the Hallows being used to stave of Heart Disease amused Harry. With the plates cleared the young Wizard sat back with a full stomach, content with sipping on his Coffee and listing to the snippets of conversation from the two men in the opposite booth. The older of the two seemed to like fishing. Harry also found out his name.

O'Neill, as the one named Teal'c had referred to him. 'Must be last names' he thought. Teal'c was an odd name after all. Actually, the chap kinda reminded Harry of Shacklebolt.

Quiet, with a powerful sort of presence. One thing was for sure, the guy certainly didn't work behind a desk. Maybe he was a muggle Auror? One had to be tough to do that kind of job in a country such as this.

This continued on for a number of minutes, until the atmosphere in the Eatery changed. At first the Scruffy haired wizard assumed it was one of his semi regular anxiety attacks, set off by anything from thunder to a car backfiring. That would not be the case today however.

Harry James Potter could safely say that he was a war veteran. Having fought numerous skirmishes and several larger battles honed his reflexes and made him light on his feet. Being a Wizard was also something to add to his identity. Both of these things however could not prepare him for what was about to happen.

His efforts to figure out the other guests ceased when an unpleasant static energy filled the air, emitting a barely audible hum that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. The others felt it too, though only the two men he'd been listening to seemed to understand what it was. Harry rose, letting his Familiar Holly & Phoenix wand slip out of its arm holster with practiced ease. No one seemed to pay him any notice, which was good. The bad news was the reason for this.

A thick set of metal rings seemingly fell from the sky, closely hovered over a section of the parking lot…and deposited a half dozen oddly dressed individuals on the asphalt. They wore bulky gray armor that looked like nothing Harry had ever seen on Muggles before, even the crazy ones who dressed up as TV characters. Heck, the whole thing didn't seem muggle at all.

"Get in the back!" the dark skinned man hollered, while the older one pulled out what looked to be a muggle gun.

The rings appeared again, depositing another 6 men with the first. They formed a loose semicircle, while a small number entered the now deserted diner. Loud bangs from the muggle weapon echoed thru the enclosed space, making his ears ring. The gray warriors responded in kind, firing a sort of energy bolt from the bulbous tips of their staffs.

The bench the two men crouched behind exploded into flame. If left unchecked the establishment could go up in flames very quickly, so without much effort the as of yet unseen Wizard snuffed the flames with a flick of his wand, then shot off a series of stunners that felled the lead two combatants.

The ones following up the rear returned fire, now aware of a third hostile firing red strings of light from the back of the eating area. Harry deflected the Staff blasts away with a shield, despite having cover to hide behind. This was so he could gauge the strength of these unfamiliar weapons without risking his neck. Satisfied with his impromptu test, the young Potter was about to stun the last two in the diner when he observed the two men get struck by concentrated lighting. The distinct sound of another Zat'nik'tel discharging was the only warning he received before the darkness took him as well.

oOo

After much useless back and forth bander, most of it from O'neill (obviously) their young cellmate began to stir. The two members of SG-1 had been ZAT'ed so many times now their rebound times were down to less than an hour. Half if a bucket of cold water was involved.

Their prison buddy on the other hand was another story. For a while there the Colonel was actually a bit worried, considering just how scrawny the boy was. The Jaffa had taken their Jackets. The Colonel hadn't gotten a good look at the guy when they'd walked in, but from the split second glance the Jacket had done quite a bit to hide the kid's small stature.

His troubled thoughts evaporated when his deep rhythmic breathing gave way to a painful groan. The kid was experiencing his first 'ZAT induced hangover', as Jack had coined it. Oddly enough, it wasn't the first term he'd come up with that had caught on. SGC'isms was what they were called. O'Neill could fill a book with them.

Harry cupped his face and grunted, wishing the pounding in his head would cease.

"Morning sport!" O'Neill said in a jovial and somewhat sadistic manner. "Rise and shine."

The teen rolled onto his side, hands rising and raking them thru his wild hair.

"Merlin's Hairy Ball sack, did anyone get the plate off that Truck?"

Both Jack and Teal'c did the eyebrow thing this time. The Jaffa because he didn't get it, and Jack out of amusement.

"The discomfort will pass in time." Teal'c said calmly. O'neill's brain translated this to mean; 'Suck it up, buttercup. It's just a little headache.'

The Colonel's smirk grew.

"That was a pretty neat trick you did there, with the lights and all." Harry remained silent. The Statute of Secrecy was almost globally enforced, and America was no exception. What was he going to tell them?

"Where'd you get the Intar kid?" The Jaffa stun weapons were becoming ubiquitous as a training tool for new SG teams. The trainers had excellent security procedures, and none of the weapons had gone missing. But the red light was unmistakable. Jack hadn't seen the weapon in his hands, but the two red bolts splashed over the Jaffa and knocked them out cold.

"Intar?" the young Wizard muttered in confusion, deciding to just roll with it. "What are you going on about?" Harry was genuinely confused. Did the muggles have technology that could mimic stunners, down to the colour? When did that happen?

Trying to deflect the question, Harry looked around. The walls were golden in colour, with strange writing covering a good portion of them. "Where are we?"

This time Jack frowned.

"Goa'uld Al'kesh. It's a big honkin troop transport. It sounds like we entered Hyperspace about an hour ago."

Goa'uld? Troop transport? HYPERSPACE? What the bloody hell was going on? The absolute look of confusion must have shown on his face, because O'neill dumbed down the terms a bit, which was saying something for him.

"We're on a big ass spaceship, going faster than light. There Goa'uld are bad guys that terrorize the Galaxy. We were taken prisoner. Right before my big vacation too. Those damn Snakes!"

All right, these Yanks were officially nutters. The older man was listing absolutely crazy facts like it was perfectly normal.

"You're yanking my chain, right?" Harry said with a forced chuckle.

Before O'Neill could even try to butcher the word 'contrary' in french Teal'c spoke up, or rather pulled his shirt up.

"GAH!" the British Wizard shouted in surprise/revolt. It wasn't often one could do that to the boy who'd repeatedly been exposed to Voldemort's mind since the tender age of 11.

While Harry was digesting the fact that there were aliens and that he wasn't even on Earth anymore, Teal'c and O'Neill were busy trying to short some circuits within the door controls.

"So what's your name kid?" Jack finally asked, just because the silence was getting awkward.

"Harry. Harry Potter"

"Well Harry, I'm Jack and this is Teal'c."

The teen didn't respond, apparently still in processing mode. Their names were simply added to the Que.

"Damn it, Carter could do this blindfolded" the Colonel growled several minutes later. In reality all SG members had training on disabling Goa'uld tech like this. O'Neil had just opted to skip out of his.

Finally snapping out of his trance, Harry cocked his head towards the dynamic duo.

"What will you do once you get the door open?" It was a valid question. There were at least a dozen Jaffa on the ship, not counting the crew. Probably a reinforced platoon, meaning over thirty bodies in total.

Jack shrugged. "We usually wing it. But getting some weapons would be on the top of our list."

Harry sighed. Screw the Statute. After all, they weren't on Earth right? Well that was actually the smallest and most insignificant of the reasons. He couldn't hide what he was from these people, and honestly stunning and obliviating them wouldn't help him much either. If they really were on a spaceship (and he still had his doubts about that) Harry would need their help to get back to Earth.

The raven haired teen patted down his pockets, finding them empty.

No wand.

All right, no problem. They hadn't taken the locket around his neck. Pulling it off, he opened the small latch and fished out a penny sized trunk, then unshrunk it with some fancy wand-less magic.

"Woah, how the hell did you do that?" O'Neil said, the door panel momentarily forgotten. Harry grinned, rummaging around in the multi compartment trunk before emerging with the Elder wand.

"I'm a Wizard." The teen stated matter-of-factly.

Both Jack and Teal'c blinked. "Riiigghght."

Harry's grin grew. With the flick of the powerful wand the doors jumped open, revealing a surprised pair of guards. For some reason they always seem to face away from the door. Honestly it's not like the Tauri humans hadn't defeated the doors a million times before. Regardless, two impressively quick stunners dropped the poorly placed Jaffa before they could so much as shout out a warning.

O'Neil's mouth hung open for a few seconds before clicking shut. "Holy shit, you're a Wizard!"

The two members of SG1 quickly picked up the arm mounted Zat's, while Harry was already busy levitating the unconscious Jaffa into the cell.

"O'Neill, they bear the symbol of Heru'ur." Teal'c informed, instantly switching into teacher mode.

"The guy who's hand I threw a knife into?" Jack asked.

Ok, there was a story behind that, Harry thought to himself as they began to move.

Teal'c led the way, guided by his knowledge of Al'Kesh layouts. Seems this one actually had prisoner cells, meaning the multipurpose vessels seemed to pick up unwilling passengers all the time. Time to add kidnapping to the long list of reasons why the Goa'uld are evil!

The hallways were mostly deserted. Twice a pair of guards passed, but their clunky boots gave them away far in advance. Harry simply used a light banisher to push his new acquaintances into a conveniently designed alcove and cast a disillusionment charm over them, then himself.

"You can make people invisible?" the Colonel hissed in barley contained excitement after the Jaffa had moved on. "Cool!"

Harry snorted before lifting the charm. They were close to the bridge. In fact it was the next set of doors. A quick strategy was formed. Harry would unlock the entrance, then focus on the center of the room. Jack and Teal'c would handle the sides.

An excessive amount of shouting and shooting later…

The Pel'Tak, as the Goa'uld liked to call them, was filled with Staff Weapon discharge smoke. The Jaffa were tied up in thick ropes, courtesy of a few binding charms, and the doors were Majik'ed shut. The smart, but cruel thing to do would be to turn off life support within the ship. But seeing how Teal'c has a huge bleeding Jaffa heart made of gold they opted to seal the former first prime on the bridge while Harry and Jack swept the rest of the ship.

It took almost an hour, but by then the majority of the raiding party was securely locked in the main cargo hold behind seamless doors that couldn't be pried open or overridden, and the few patrolling guards joined their unconscious jailors in the brig. Teal'c meanwhile had made a U-turn and contacted the SGC. For most of the return trip Harry looked for his old Wand. Jack decided to play 20 questions while he searched, but apart from a few single word answers the Wizards lips were sealed. They eventually found it in a small storage room after resorting to using a point me charm.

"C'mon Harry, tell us a little about yourself" Jack practically whined. The teen rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Really this Jack fellow was quite a character.

"All right O'Neill, but first you tell me about what you do, and why all of this isn't anything new to you."

"I'm afraid that's classified." The Colonel retorted, instantly clamming up.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything either, Harry shot back even quicker. "You know, Statute of Secrecy and all that. Sorry mate."

O'Neill sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to the General when we get back. But when you get cleared, I want answers."

"Sure." And with that, Harry transfigured one of the crew seats into a plush looking recliner and sat down, letting out a louder than necessary sigh of content. O'Neill looked jealous.

"Say, could you…?"

"Nope." Harry responded with glee, making sure to pop the P. Jack grumbled, while Teal'c had to fight back a rare laugh.

* * *

 **Ahhh, it's happened again. I've started another work, with absolutely no heading, plot or direction to speak of. All I know is that Harry needed to meet up with SG-1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your interest in this! I was amazed to see the sheer volume of emails in my inbox over the last week.**

 **To answer a few of the questions people have been asking, Harry is almost twenty here. The events in the SGC are from season four, making it the year 2001? Theoretically he should be 20 or 21, but by the time I realized where I was inserting him into the SG verse it was too late. Also, I'm fudging the timeline a bit later on to further the plot as well.**

 **Spelling and Grammar: I made the mistake of typing some of this up on a tablet with god awful spell checking. It's like an I-phone. You write potato and it somehow translates it into Sputnik. This chapter I've re-read three times and I'm still finding things. Let me know if you see anything and I'll fix it.**

* * *

Now everyone knew that a bored Harry was a bad thing. Or at least anyone unfortunate enough to know Harry that well would. What that meant right now was that the teenager was picking SG-1's resident Jaffa's brains on how to fly the ship they'd found themselves on.

There were various reasons. One, it was interesting. Genuinely so. Hardly a surprise for a bloke who liked flying fast things. And from what he gleaned thus far, the Al-kesh was anything but a slouch. Some of the numbers in fact were staggering.

Faster than any broom in-atmo, as O'Neill liked to say, and well over twenty percent the speed of light on the sub lights. Well, the numbers for the latter where so large it didn't really make sense to him. There was simply no comparison. While Harry asked his questions the youngster was also subtly performing Legilimency on the Jaffa, who he must say had an excellently sorted mind, no doubt because of this Kel No Rem he'd heard about.

O'Neill's by comparison was a jumbled mess. The elder wand made the experience unnoticed by reserved giant. So unwittingly, while simply listing statistics about the vessel Teal'c was also giving the Wizard a crash course in its operation.

Now where is he going with this you ask? Well, after meeting with this Hammond guy Harry planned on taking this thing for a quick rip around the Block. Ok, well maybe not quite. The onboard computer contained a database with the location of every Gate world the Goa'uld were aware of, as well as a few with no gates at all. He simply wanted to visit a few, and you know, see the sights.

Oh yeah, the Stargates. He'd been pretty intrigued when Teal'c's mind let that one slip. Metal rings that could take you to other worlds almost instantaneously would do that though. It made the young Wizard wonder what else was up there he didn't know about. Before he could ponder this further however the first of their 'friends' began to stir. Bound in the thick ropes, the man (alien?) couldn't do much other than glare at the trio.

"So…" O'Neill walked over their prisoner, casually twirling a staff weapon as if it was a stick he'd found on a stroll.

"…mind telling us why you had the audacity to interrupt my fishing trip?"

The arrogant (Harry was assuming) Jaffa began spitting out what must have been very colourful insults in his native tongue. A quick translation charm on his ears kept Harry in the loop, and with every sentence the teen's eyebrows rose and his grin spread. Some of these were actually pretty good.

O'Neil looked to Teal'c for clarification, though shot Harry a questioning look as well.

"He was referring to your Mother O'Nei..."

"Say no more!" the Air Force Colonel shouted. Sometimes Teal'c didn't grasp the concept of too much information. Jack kinda walked into that one though.

"What does your _God_ want with us now?" The mocking tone when using that word always seemed to get them riled up. That and the fact that Heru'ur and the Tau'ri were especially fond of one another. The Jaffa looked like he'd bitten into a lemon.

Jack didn't receive an answer, but Harry sure did. Seems that they wanted to hand Teal'c over to his old master Apophis as part of some weird peace deal. Images of the Serpent Goa'uld flashed in Harry's head.

Apophis was preparing to strike…Earth. Huh, son of a bitch. Guess his road trip would have to wait a bit. Wait a minute, how did one of Heru'urs foot soldiers know of an Attack planned by another Goa'uld? Pushing his Legilimency probe further into the Jaffa's mind, Harry met unexpected resistance… in the form of another mind?

Hold the phone, didn't Teal'c say that the Goa'uld liked to take control of a host in some weird form of hijacking? This wasn't a Jaffa at all then, it was a Goa'uld! The creature seemed to realize what was happening at leveled its gaze at him.

Harry was conflicted. He wanted to tell his new friends about the impending attack, but didn't want to tell them he could read their minds. Muggles it seemed didn't like that ability to much. Well, not that Magicals were any different.

Fortunately there seemed to exist a third option. Snapping his fingers, the young man again dove into his magical trunk, disappearing almost completely before popping back out with a small clear vial of liquid. The comical and shocked looks he got from the others only made his grin all the wider.

"What? Is that a potion of some kind?" O'Neill said in jest. Honestly, Harry thought. It's like he completely forgot about the last few hours.

"No, I just like to keep my hard liquor in tiny glass containers. Of course it's a potion."

To Colonel had never really dealt with a sassy teenager like this. Sure, Daniel came close, but he was a bit more diplomatic about it. Harry hovered over the bound Jaffa, holding his nose closed and simply waited. He lasted an impressive three minutes, according to Jack's stylish wristwatch. When he finally caved and gasped for air, Harry administered three drops.

The result was instantaneous. The warrior ceased to struggle and adopted a sort of spaced out look.

"What is your Name?" Harry stated loud and clearly.

Maruck" The answer came instantly. Harry turned to O'Neill and Teal'c. "It's working." With a nod of gratitude the leader of SG-1 stepped up.

"Why did you kidnap us?"

Maruck continued staring, not bothering to acknowledge that his arch enemy was pumping him for information.

"The great and powerful god Heru'ur wanted the Shol'va returned for his punishment."

O'Neill looked at Teal'c. "How did you know we were going to be off base?"

"A spy."

O'Neill leaned closer, staring intently at Maruck. "Who?"

"I do not know."

"The hell you don't! Tell me who?"

"Colonel!" Harry interrupted. "The Veritaserum in his system makes him unable to lie. If he says he doesn't know, then he really can't tell you."

"Shit." O'Neill backed off. "All right, do you know who does know?"

"Heru'ur"

"Figures." The now agitated Air force Officer began pacing back and forth, mind going a mile a minute. Clearly the thought of a spy in their midst was weighing heavily on the man. Teal'c meanwhile took over the questioning. "Jaffa, can you tell us why Heru'ur would risk this vessel and its crew to bring back a single traitor?"

It was a valid question. Teal'c was number one of the System Lord's shit list, but never had he been intentionally targeted. They were usually too busy squabbling like a bunch of children to plan something of this complexity.

Harry relaxed minutely, glad that he didn't have to ask the question himself. This way the muggles, strange as though they were wouldn't suspect that he knew more than he ought to. OF course he could always BS and tell them Divination was a thing. The thought amused Harry.

"My Lord wants the traitor presented as a gift to Apophis, whom he wishes to ally himself with." Jack froze mid step.

"Heru'ur and Apophis are forming an alliance?" Even O'Neill understood enough about Goa'uld politics to know that such an agreement would tip the balance of power within the System Lords favor. And neither Apophis nor Heru'ur was especially fond of the Tau'ri.

"Yes." The bound Jaffa answered, though the response times were getting longer. They had at best a few more minutes. It seemed that the Parasite was purging the Veritaserum out of its host's system. Harry tapped his wrist, informing the two that their time was almost up.

"Where will this meeting take place?"

"Tobin" Maruck hissed the World's name, but spasmed violently before revealing a time. Harry shot another stunner at the seething Jaffa/Goa'uld, who had regained control over his mind.

Fortunately Teal'c recognized the name, and with it the star co-ordinates. They once again contacted the SGC, but O'Neill demanded they speak to Hammond alone.

Harry remained quiet, arms folded and leaning against one of the decorative walls that made up the cockpit. Occasionally he'd gaze out of the thick angular windows and observe the swirling blue and purple lightshow.

A few hours ago he was hitchhiking on a Colorado highway, not even aware space travel like this was even possible. With a shake of his head he refocused on the conversation between the heavily accented Texan and his subordinate.

"…can't tell anyone but SG-1 about the spy. We need to flush this guy out, and only Heru'ur knows the agents identity. Sir, I suggest we pick up Carter and Daniel and make our way to the planet with the Al'kesh. It'll take longer, but the spy won't be able to blow the whistle."

The com channel was silent for a few moments before Hammond agreed.

"The rest of SG-1 and Jacob Carter will be waiting for you topside with the equipment you'll need."

With a rough plan banged out, the conversation turned to Harry himself.

"Sir, when the Jaffa took us they captured a civilian as well. He's here with us."

Harry took offense at being called a Civilian, but he supposed the shoe did fit. Sort of.

"Why was he taken?" Hammond asked, sounding a little guarded. Little too late for that now, Harry thought with a small snort. That Cat's already out of the bag.

"Well sir" O'Neill was rubbing the back of his neck unsure of how to say the next bit. "He kinda took down two Jaffa just before we were ZAT'ed."

There was another pause, so the Colonel forged on. "General, he already knows about the Goa'uld. We may as well tell him."

Hammond sighed, probably due to the additional paperwork associated with revealing classified information without signing the waivers prior. Like that was the biggest issue right now, besides there being a credible threat towards the whole God damn planet…again.

Hammond briefly wondered when paperwork had become more of a pain in the ass than the security of Earth. With a shake of his head he agreed.

"Go ahead Colonel."

Jack flipped the speaker a thumbs up, not caring that it looked utterly idiotic doing so.

"One more thing Colonel" the box squawked again.

"Yes sir."

"I'll leave it up to your discretion as to whether you want to drop off your new friend. It sounds like he or she knows their stuff, and quite frankly you could use the help."

Jack glanced over towards Harry, who shrugged.

"I'll extend the invitation sir. O'Neill out."

"Good luck Colonel, and god speed."

Teal'c shut off the communications relay, leaving the cockpit quiet save for the steady hum from the hyper drive that reverberated through the ship.

"So, Harry." Jack began. The wizard couldn't help but chuckle. The guy was so much like Sirius it was uncanny.

"Before you ask, the answer is yes, I'll do it."

O'Neill simply nodded in gratitude. Clearly, despite the tough act he seemed genuinely concerned about their odds of pulling this off.

"All right Colonel, talk." Of course he knew about the SGC by now, but not asking would make them suspicious. Honestly, this whole Legilimency business was nothing but trouble if you asked him. How Dumbledore ever kept it a secret for so long was beyond him. Although, simply using the excuse of being the greatest wizard in generations was a pretty darn good in itself.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asked somewhat cautiously.

Harry walked over towards his chair, but didn't give into the temptation to sit down. His diminutive size already made it difficult for people to take him seriously, no need to amplify that by making himself look smaller.

"The man you spoke to. He's your commanding officer I gather? What exactly do you do?"

O'Neill casually made his way over to the bound Jaffa and gave him a nudge with his foot, hands buried deeply in his Bush Jacket.

"We fight these guys" he responded matter-of-factly.

"Obviously" Harry sensed that the older man was stalling. Why he would was beyond him however. That Hammond guy clearly gave him permission to spill the beans.

The answer to that was actually fairly straight forward. O'Neill didn't like explaining things. And it would take hours to catch Harry up on what they did. Better to leave that to Danny, the Chicago native concluded.

"Well…we do a little bit of this…and a little bit of that. You know. Stuff."

"Rigghhhtt" the response mirrored Jacks own just a few hours ago. With the Colonel being cryptic as ever, Harry decided to 'talk' to the still unconscious Goa'uld they'd left on the floor. A quick privacy spell ensured that no one would overhear them.

" _Envigorate"_ the foul mouthed Jaffa sucked in a deep breath. Harry knew the feeling. The counter to the stunner was something similar to receiving a bucket of ice cold water to the face.

"So, you have some explaining to do. And you can frop the act, the others can't listen in." Harry crouched down, looking into the creatures eyes, which proceeded to glow for a few moments.

"How did you probe my mind human?" The voice was deep and most definitely not human. It was a bit unnerving really.

"Sorry mate, but I'll be the one asking the questions here. Now, why do you impersonate one of the Jaffa? Are you a spy for Apophis?"

Maruck glared at the messy haired Wizard but said nothing. Harry sighed. "Look, I could have ratted you out to these guys when I noticed who you were, but I didn't."

The Goa'uld snorted. "Do you take me for a fool? The sole reason you have not revealed this is that you do not wish the Tau'ri to know of your most interesting power." The Goa'uld leered at Harry. "You would make an excellent host."

Prisoner or no, this guy needed to be Obliviated stat! If word got out that humans on Earth could perform magic the Goa'uld declare open season on anything holding a stick.

He cast the spell inconspicuously. No need to give Jack and Teal'c any reasons to ask what he was doing. From their point of view Harry was simply staring at the still unconscious Jaffa.

With a shiver Harry rose again and walked back to the others.

Maruck was once again stunned, and would remember nothing of the last few hours. He never liked the memory charm, doubly so due to their utterly incompetent second year Defense Professor. The remaining time passed in relative silence.

Jack asked the occasional harmless question like if Harry liked baseball, or fishing, to which he almost always replied 'No' to.

Harry explained Quidditch, and despite the truly ridiculous notion of riding on brooms the pilot in Jack couldn't help but be fascinated as Harry explained the rules. Before either knew it, Teal'c announced that they were dropping out of Hyperspace. All three peeked outside and sighed in relief when the blue marble they called home appeared from the swirl of purple light.

Teal'c engaged the cloak just as the Al'Kesh began its decent through the atmosphere. Jack and Harry left for the ring room, where they dumped the first pile of tied up Jaffa on the floor. Teal'c confirmed they were in position above the other half of their team, and the Colonel pressed a series of glyphs on the panel just off the ring platform.

Jack had long ago joked that all of the System Lords must get together to talk about stuff like changing the codes for the rings, because no matter which ship SG-1 had found themselves on it was always the same.

With a whoosh the six prisoners disappeared, replaced by three geared up muggles, two men and a woman.

"Hi Jack." The man with the glasses said. "Looks like you had some fun."

O'Neill grunted, already busy dragging another Jaffa towards the ring transporter. Down on the surface dozens of MP's were busy readying cells at a nearby facility to house their new Jaffa guests. Should they make it back, Teal'c was sure to give motivational speeches on how evil and phony the Goa'uld really were.

It was a great ice breaker.

Harry had thus far remained unnoticed, no thanks to his small size. The first to spot him was the older man in a strange cream coloured outfit. It looked roughly sewn together. The rest of SG-1 helped haul the other Jaffa from the brig and bridge. With every load of prisoners that left more equipment was brought back up.

"So, Jacob, what brings you around these parts? Here to check out our sweet new ride?" O'Neill was bragging, and Harry had to supress an evil grin thinking about how pissed the man would be when he made off with this tub.

"Actually, Selmak here graciously granted me some shore leave. I was visiting Earth."

Jack rocked on the balls of his feet, hands buried in his jacket. "Ahh yes, well sorry to throw a wrench in your plans. I was supposed to be fishing right now."

Jacob looked over towards a casually observing Harry, not so subtly hinting Jack should cut the crap and make introductions. Luckily he caught on quickly.

"Cater, Daniel, Jacob. This is Harry." O'Neill gestured to the messy haired kid. "Harry, this is the rest of SG-1, and Jacob here is…a friend."

The Tok'ra raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Harry hoped he sounded sincere. Honestly, the ZAT was still making the squishy stuff between his ears throb, and even the strongest pain relieving potion he'd packed was only just taking the edge off.

All three continued to stare holes into him. Briefly making him wonder if there was anything on his face.

Sam was the one to voice her concern first.

"Sir, I take it he's coming along?"

O'Neill motioned them to follow him to the bridge. Teal'c had already departed. The shift back into Hyperspace was becoming more familiar now, and Harry managed to brace himself enough not to take another tumble.

"Yes Carter. Harry is actually the reason why we managed to kick the Jaffa out. Kid comes with some serious perks actually." Harry rolled his eyes at the comment. What was he, some kind of Swiss army knife?

"Yes sir." The blonde replied, though clearly not convinced.

They entered the spacious bridge, where Jack immediately shot gunned the recliner. With a growl of annoyance and smug look form the Colonel the teen conjured another recliner. Transfiguration would have taken less effort, but Harry liked to flex his magical muscle a bit every now and then. Besides, they were in for another lengthy trip. It would tire him and hopefully allow him to get some sleep.

The remainder of their group froze in place at the sight of the furniture piece appearing from thin air.

"How… How did he do that?" Daniel had taken off his glasses, presumably to clean them. Yup, it was going to be a long trip, Harry thought with a sigh.

oOo

"This is incredible! Jack, do you understand what this means?" Honestly, O'Neill hears these exact words out of Daniel AT LEAST once a week, if not more. Actually, Carter said it a lot too, didn't she? The Colonel was lying on the floor, signature ball cap resting low on his head, just trying to pass the time. His sweet chair had vanished in a puff of white smoke a while ago, sending him the polished hard floor with a yelp.

They'd be traveling for the better part of a day just to reach the rendezvous. Harry meanwhile had been answering Dr. Jackson's question whilst demonstrating to Carter how magic all but violated most of the laws of Physics. Those two were in a right state all right, the English Wizard thought with a smirk, one which matched Jacks.

Jacob looked over his shoulder yet again, watching in fascination as the silvery Stag Patronus pranced around the large bridge deck. Selmak had been oddly quiet in his head ever since encountering the youth. Jacob was a bit more open-minded to the whole thing. After all, less than a year ago Jacob would have laughed if someone had told him Aliens were real.

But even now, with said alien inside his head the idea of honest to god Magic was unthinkable. Hell, with all of the extra processing power Selmak gave him it made even less sense. Technically, it shouldn't be possible! Perhaps his companion was in denial, the old general thought with amusement.

A blinking symbol on the HUD announced that they'd be arriving in the Tobin system momentarily.

"Heads up kids, we're nearly there." the Tok'ra interrupted.

A picturesque green garden world blinked into existence, shrouded by a strange fog. The haze around the Planet was actually a very, very large and quite dangerous minefield. The Tobin it seemed thought it would protect their planet from attack. One thing was sure, it made for a good place to meet. Any hostilities near the mines would be suicidal. Both parties would be obliterated.

The Tok'ra had a plan to reprogram one of the mines and attack Aphophis's ship. Normally Harry would just sit back and watch, but considering that plan involved flying into said minefield made him a bit more vocal.

"Umm, not to poke holes in this idea of yours, but why don't we just board this Heru'urs ship and plant some bombs? He's still convinced that his men have captured Teal'c, right?"

The group looked at messy haired boy.

"It won't work," Jacob dismissed. Heru'ur will see who we are the moment communication is established. If we respond with audio only he will suspect something is wrong.

Concentrating, Harry focused on the face of the fake Jaffa with the potty mouth. The air around him rippled as the glamour took hold.

"Oh really?"

oOo

Luckily glamours worked when cast on muggles as well. It was a good thing too, considering he had no idea how to address someone like Heru'ur. Jacob and Daniel sat at the helm, looking nothing like themselves. Teal'c wore some glamours as well, giving him a roughed up appearance. Carter and O'Neill played the part of guards, while Harry was off to the side maintaining five different illusions simultaneously.

"My Lord, we have captured the Sholva as you commanded." Jacob made sure to sound a little gleeful as he addressed the bald angry looking System lord.

"You are late!" the angry bald man bellowed. So much for getting praise from your boss, eh?

"Forgive me my Lord, the humans proved to be most difficult to find and subdue. We sustained heavy losses."

Heru'urs eyes flashed with barely suppressed rage and the connection was cut.

"We are instructed to dock in the main hanger bay." Jaffa Jacob replied sourly.

The plan had been fleshed out in the few hours it took for Heru'urs Mothership to arrive in system. Teal'c graciously donated a hair (from his eyebrow thankfully) and with Harry's premade stash of Polyjuice potion fed the concoction to a stunned Jaffa they picked up in the motherships hangar bay after they docked.

Said Jaffa then received a shrunken C4 surprise on a timer. Every brick they'd brought along, moulded around about a dozen vials of liquid Naquadah swiped from the staff weapons left on board. Needless to say the bang would be big.

While Daniel and Sam hauled their decoy to the transporter, Jack, Jacob, Teal'c and Harry made their way to the bridge. 'Teal'c' was traded and Apophis left, happy but otherwise ignorant. The bomb would remain shrunk and only revert back to its original size a few seconds before detonation.

Incidentally, this would be shortly after the Polyjuice wore off. Apophis would be pissed. It was a tricky bit of magic making the timing work, but Harry pulled it off. SG-1 then regrouped just outside the Pel'tak.

Heru'ur was not expecting company it seemed. The two Jaffa manning the Ha'taks controls fell quickly, but the damn bastard got his shield up just in time. Harry, having never encountered the tech before fired bludgeoners and Reductors, which splashed harmlessly over the golden shield of the Kara kesh.

The Goa'uld responded with a strange version of a banisher, though Harry's Protecto took the brunt of the force, only pushing him back a few feet.

"How the hell do we take him out?" the teen hollered, trying a fire whip next. Banging on the sealed doors announced that the Jaffa were aware of the hijacking attempt.

"Energy attacks won't work." Samantha hollered from behind a column.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Harry snapped back before quickly ducking to avoid another not quite banisher.

"I threw a knife at him once." O'Neill piped in. Now that actually was useful information. Harry banished one of the fallen Jaffa towards baldy, who seemed to be attempting to control the ship and defend his well-dressed arse at the same time. Bad idea.

The unconscious Jaffa knocked Heru'ur off balance, but the shield remained. With a growl of frustration the Wizard then conjured a spear and hurled it with a flick of the wrist.

Heru'urs eyes widened as the ornate ancient weapon raced towards him. The spear impaled his shoulder and spun the Goa'uld to the ground. Potter followed up with a custom spell chain he'd favoured during Auror training. A leg locking jinx, followed by a full body bind in Spanish who's last syllable bled into the Incarcerous. Impaled, immobilized, and tied up the Goa'uld was quite harmless. For good measure Harry stunned him/it?

Jacob quickly went to work overriding the life support systems. Alarms blared for a moment before the Tok'ra muted them. The banging outside intensified as the ship's guards figured out what was happening before slowing, then stopping. They waited another minute or so before depressurizing the hallways. The ship was theirs.

oOo

"And this is the infirmary." Daniel concluded. Somehow, Harry knew he'd walked into a trap. A short but slender woman in her thirties came out of nowhere and immediately bombarded him with questions before pulling him into an examination room. Next thing he knew there was a tube tied around his bicep and a needle in his arm. Lovely.

Janet could sense his displeasure at the procedure. The rest of SG-1 was going through the same routine tests as well, but grinned at his discomfort.

"Sorry bout that sweetie. Does blood make you queasy?"

Harry blinked, not expecting to be called something like that. How old did she think he was!

"Not at all Madame, it's just that the last time someone took my blood it was with a dagger while I was tied to a grave marker in the middle of the night." Harry said cheerfully, as if recalling a fond memory.

Dr. Frasier's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Right. Well, you're all done. The ZAT effects have dissipated and you're good to go."

Harry smiled brightly at her reaction and hopped off Hospital bed. Teal'c acted as his escort while the rest of the team was poked and prodded by the evil Healer.

"Where do you wish to go Harry Potter?" the no nonsense man asked. Harry felt tiny next to this guy, not even reaching to his shoulders.

"Cafeteria?" the small Wizard asked with a shrug. He hadn't eaten since the Diner and his stomach was making its presence known.

Thankfully the cafeteria was empty when they entered. It seemed his wizarding garb attracted a lot of stares since he'd changed back on the Ha'tak. Muggle clothes were all well and good, but the Dragon hide armour on his former Auror robes would take hit far better than a few layers of wool and polyester.

"So Teal'c, are you planning on visiting the Jaffa we captured?"

The stoic former first prime nodded. "I intended to see them within the hour."

Harry dug into the rather plain but filling dinner the cooks had microwaved for him. It was shortly before midnight, and Harry's internal clock was telling him to go find a damn bed.

Something he fully intend to do, but first there was the slight issue of telling him about Maruck, if that was actually his name. If they questioned him the memory loss might become apparent. It was one of the few things neither Voldemort nor Harry was ever really good at.

The prisoners were isolated on level seventeen, in cells that required more than one person to open them. That way no single spy could liberate them. Harry planned on casting a few wards himself, just simple ones like threshold and proximity. If someone went in or out of the cell complex, he'd know about it.

O'Neill would be busy with the Texan, while Sam and Daniel were eager to get back up to the Ha'tak. Jacob left to brief his Tok'ra friends.

"Mind if I tag along?" Again the Jaffa nodded.

The first encounter was positively chilly. None of the captured Jaffa wanted to talk, and considering how great a conversationalist Teal'c was it really was no surprise. With the wards up around the cells, Harry retired to his temporary quarters.

There instead of simple detection wards he threw up something a bit nastier. Not lethal, but whomever decided to get within three feet of his current resting place would wish they'd just stayed on the other side of the door.

oOo

An ear splitting wail woke him instead of the much more pleasant radio alarm he'd come to enjoy since leaving Hogwarts. Sparks and flashes of light from the attacking wards were the only source of illumination in the pitch black room. Harry scrambled out of bed, wand already in his grasp and dissipated the protective barriers that had no doubt saved his life.

The smoking body on the floor twitched and moaned as Harry stepped around and flicked the lights on. It was no one he recognized, though the patch on their arm identified them as an SG team member. Seven from the looks of it.

"Tough luck buddy, seven usually works in ones favour." Harry bound the man in ropes and informed the airman on guard duty that he'd need room service to swing by and pick up the trash.

Fifteen minutes later he and SG-1 were cramped in the infirmary along with the good General.

Again.

"Well, it seems as though Lieutenant Wright was hit with some sort of electrical discharge weak enough to stimulate the nerve endings but not powerful enough to seriously injure." Frasier shot Harry a dirty look, to which the teen responded with innocent whistling while looking at the finely constructed ceiling of the infirmary.

"Bug Zapper?" O'Neill asked with a hint of excitement. No one wanted to say yes; because there was a high chance the term would find its way into his crudely written reports and eventually the SGC lexicon of unofficial words.

"Actually, it was a debilitating ward set that saps the strength of the victim until sufficiently weakened as to not pose a threat."

"Ward set?" Carter repeated in frustration. Magic it seemed wasn't sitting with her to well. Hardly surprising when it simply tells physics to grab its ankles and bite the pillow on a whim. Harry nodded.

Hammond was used to the craziness of his own men and women, but Harry seemed to push the envelope simply by cohabitating the same general area.

"What was the Lieutenant doing in Mr. Potters' quarters?" General Hammond asked no one in particular.

"No one knows. He had no reason to be there. And Harry hadn't ever had contact with the Leutenant." The Wizard shook his head in confirmation.

Speaking of the Lieutenant, the man was beginning to wake. And he wasn't restrained.

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the resting form of Robert Wright. _"Leggimens"_

It only took Harry a few seconds to conclude that there was a Symbiote within the man's body. Several ropes shot out from under the hospital bed and bound the still dazed Goa'uld before he make a move.

Harry swore. How the hell would he explain this to them? After a few moments he came up blank.

"He's got a Goa'uld in his head." The wand waiving teen said somberly.

Dr. Frasier, who was about to rip into Harry for attacking her patient once again in a way she couldn't begin to understand sputtered. "Impossible. All SG teams undergo a mandatory MRI as soon as they get back!"

Wright at this point had clued into the situation and was struggling against the bonds. "Unhand me Human filth!" The voice was unmistakable. Jack cursed.

oOo

"So how'd you know he was a Goa'uld anyway?" Jack was once again hounding the messy haired teen as everyone filed into the briefing room. The rest of the group seemed to be just as curious about that as well.

Harry, who'd up until that morning tried to hide behind numerous lies, obviations, and not so carefully woven plots decided it would be easier just to fess up. After all, he wouldn't be here much longer anyway. They were already cautious around him, so why not kick that up a notch to paranoia.

"I read his thoughts. The dominant mind's that is." Harry said with a sigh.

Eyebrows shot up all around. "You can read minds?"

He blinked.

"Am I talking in another language? Why do people always ask me questions I clearly just answered?"

"Tone down the Sass kid." Jack was painfully reminded of Charlie when talking to Harry, despite the obvious fact that he was an adult.

Said adult chose to throw up his arms in protest and banged his head against the table.

"Fine! Yes, I can read minds. And while we're at it, Maruck was actually a spy for Apophis. And yes, before you ask he's also a Goa'uld."

If someone had told Jack a week ago that they'd have not one, not two, but three Goa'ulds including a System Lord held prisoner he'd have laughed in their face. The room was quiet, save for the Airman typing up the conversation in the corner on a rather loud keyboard.

"Is there anything else you think we should know about?" was the less than pleased next question, this time from the good General himself.

"No, that's it. I think." Harry's muffled voice came from his face, still resting on the table. It made it harder to tell he was lying. Harry was bad at lying.

Harry shook his head.

"Hammond sighed." All right, Jacob will be back within the day. Hopefully they can remove the Goa'uld from Wright and we can put all of this behind us."

"Sir, knowing the Tok'ra they'll want a piece of the prize if they help us. And we all know what that prize is." O'Neill was being surprisingly mature at the moment.

"I've already talked to the President about their intentions. We won't give up the mothership, but he's ceded the Al'kesh you and Teal'c have captured.

Harry's head popped back up, forehead a bit red. "About that. Considering that I did most of the heavy lifting it would only be fair that you give the thing to me."

The General chuckled, though there was no humour to be found.

"You're in no position to make such demands."

Harry grinned maliciously. "On the contrary General. In Fact, I've already hidden the ship from your methods of detection." Very true. Just this morning Harry activated a portkey specifically linked to the Bomber and slapped muggle repellant charms all over the Hull. It felt petty in a way to use magic to bully the Muggles, but after what Dudley and his gang did Harry didn't feel too conflicted about it.

Hammond was turning a lovely shade of purple, not quite like Vernon levels but close. He continued before the yelling started.

"I don't have any interest in the big one so do with it what you want." Harry looked at the angry faces around the room. "What, did you really think sit around and get poked at by your government? Do not mistake my apparent age for ignorance. Your superiors are practically salivating at the idea of what I can do. Too bad it won't work. Heck, chances are the American ministry of Magic is already onto you."

Harry shrugged while brainstorming what would probably happen in the coming days. "They'll most likely obliviate you and anyone shy of your President, then destroy any reports you've written."

He sighed, wondering why he was even explaining this.

"Obliviation is a Memory charm by the way", he explained after seeing the hint of confusion mixed with the un-healthy amount of anger.

"You won't get away with this." Sam practically spat the words at him. He once again got the feeling she didn't like him. Odd really, Harry was usually quite smooth with the ladies.

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Luv, you've hardly left me with another choice. My own kind will seek to imprison me for violating the Statute of Secrecy. Granted, it was necessary at the time, but they don't care. When I was fifteen they put me on trial for defending myself from two soul sucking creatures. Almost had my wand snapped too."

Harry laughed. "So pardon me if I don't put much faith in the current administration, both here and back in Britain."

"We can protect you!" this was from Daniel, ever the diplomat.

"Dr. Jackson, you just don't get it. The wizards will come here and wipe any trace of my existence from your heads. And you won't even know it. Doubly so when they find out that there are aliens interested in what we are. None of you can ever know. I'm practically wasting my time explaining this to you."

Daniel was at a loss for words, while O'Neill and Carter glared at him. Teal'c…well Harry wasn't sure. The guy had one crazy poker face.

"And on that note I'm leaving, for now. Who knows, maybe there are some other Magical communities out there I can visit. After all, the entirety of the galaxy originally hailed from Earth, right?"

Harry rose to leave, but was stopped by two guards sporting MP-5's.

"Mates, are you threatening me with rubber chickens?" The Airmen looked down and indeed saw they were now clutching a pair of the popular dog toys. With a pop Harry Apparated to the Al'kesh, a little miffed that they'd parted ways on such a poor note, but not about to shed tears over it.

Besides, by next week they'd be blissfully unaware he'd ever existed. The ship hummed to life and quickly departed from its secure hangar within Area 51. He'd have to make a few stops and load up on provisions, but in a few hours Harry would be far, far away from his old life.

oOo

It had taken hours and left him near the brink of magical exhaustion, but it was done. With a long, tired sigh the young Wizard plopped down onto one of the couches. The Al'Kesh was complete with the exception of the strengthening runes on the hull, but he'd rather not do that in outer space.

Something told him the bubble head charm wouldn't work so well out there. None the less, his new home away from home was finished! Harry had cast the strongest permanent expansion charms he (and Voldemort) had known, easily centupled the available space within the converted bomber, primarily the cargohold. It sucked having to walk half a mile from one end of a room to the next. It was tedious, and the reason no one ever expanded hallways.

It was decorated, had its own Gate room though no Stargate as of yet, and was hidden under a self-cast but more importantly _mobile_ fidelius charm for which he was also the secret keeper.

The cloak on the thing would have done the job as well, but this way there was no chance of the ship being detected. After all, you can't target what you don't know about, right?

While the Al'kesh, now called the Bebop (named after one of his favorite TV shows) was able to pull off an impressive 60 parsecs an hour, it still restricted him to a relatively small portion of space. In fact it would take several days to travel to the nearest industrialized world the SGC had found. That was his best chance of finding Magicals like himself.

No Matter though, his new home was inviting and cozy. Besides, the downtime gave him an excuse to work on his very own Room of Requirement, which was by far the most complex piece of magic he'd ever attempted. Even with Voldemort's knowledge rattling around up there it didn't amount to much.

Yeah, that had happened when the Scaly bastard had AK'd the Horcrux in his head. Not a bad deal if you asked him. Old Tom knew more than Harry would ever have managed, even with Hermione as his study partner.

So far all the room could do was clean up after itself. Harry might consider applying this to the whole of the ship…just as soon as he figured out what exactly happened to the objects inside. Magical trackers revealed nothing. Because the feedback loop was still intact he knew the item still existed…somewhere.

He threw in another one of his socks and slammed the door shut. After a few seconds of pointless staring he opened it again.

"Damn…"

* * *

 **What, did you all think this was going to be a Harry joins SG-1 story? Hell no, think of him like the Milky Way's version of Lieutenant Ford. He'll do his own thing, but also run into other players and factions from time to time. Don't ask me why Carter dislikes Harry. I don't even know that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

The American Ministry _did not_ in fact wipe the memories of the collective personnel of the SGC. Not that they didn't try. The initial Obliviator squad were forcefully disarmed and detained after entering the compound before being released by the order of the President himself, who received a personal visit from his magical counterpart.

Another attempt by a small strike group of Unspeakables hidden under invisibility cloaks and disillusiment charms ended just as badly. The muggles it seemed knew how to get around the Wizard's bag of tricks. The TER's proved most helpful in locating the overconfident Magicals.

After the second failed attempt they finally conceded defeat and accepted the fact that the Statute had been breached, but not before the Commander in Chief dressed down the Minister of Magic for ordering the second incursion.

Reviewing the accomplishments of the Star Gate program however eased their worries. These people were already good at keeping secrets, so there was no real risk of exposure. At least not on Earth.

One concession had to be made by the Air Force, one which the General was not too happy with. A permanent SG team made up of Wizards and Witches. They also wanted the numerical designation '7'.

Superstitious bastards.

None of the other teams save SG-1 knew they existed, out of fear the Goa'uld might learn what they were capable of. In the following months the new SG-7 became almost as legendary as SG-1 itself, pulling off one miracle after the other.

oOo

Despite the Goa'uld being the dominant force in the Milky Way there seemed to be a healthy underworld component that thrived regardless of the evil overlords rule. The reason for this was actually rather straight forward.

If it didn't harm business or threaten their worlds the Humans could do as they damn well pleased. In rare cases like Tobin the Goa'uld would eradicate a society in order to retain this status quo.

This meant that there were dozens if not hundreds of preindustrial worlds and even a handful of advanced cultures. The one he was currently hanging out on was a bit more primitive. And what better way to make first contact than to go get pissed at a bar that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Hogs head.

Daniel Jackson would have been proud!

The fine art of making ale had been discovered and rediscovered by Humans around the galaxy it seemed, though some were obviously more skilled at it than others. Harry had found that out the hard way after a weeks' worth of severe gastro intestinal distress following a harmless mug of grog. Now he purifies everything and anything that comes into contact with his mouth. Ok, that came out wrong. Any food or drink.

A hard learnt lesson indeed. He'd been away from Earth for seven months now. That time has been spent learning, mostly from mistakes.

But the desire for drink wasn't the real reason for him being here. As stated before there existed a criminal element, and more specifically a Black Market of sorts. The damn Ship had been making a lot of trouble for him lately to the point where he'd been forced to take the Hyper drive apart and repair it with nothing more than some expertly transfigured raw Trinium, Naquadah, and some questionably jury rigged spare DHD crystals he kept for the gate he'd picked up.

Needless to say he'd been stuck adrift in deep space for weeks before succeeding. The thing still worked, but it was in sore need of replacement. Now an Al'Kesh wasn't the smallest vessel, and as such quite prized. He could have used a cargo ship hyper drive which were a dime a dozen, but that was like slapping a scooter engine in a lorry.

Even if it did work, the damn thing would be slower than a snail. He'd almost contacted Star Gate Command to 'ask' for help (AKA kidnap Carter), but luckily his…acquaintance had come through for him and set up a deal for the much needed parts.

Whom exactly he was meeting was a mystery. Not uncommon when dealing with these sorts of people, especially considering someone who just happened to have in their possession something as valuable as a spare hyper drive.

And so he was given some co-ordinates, and directions. Harry wasn't going to call them orders. Nobody ordered him around! A patch adhered to his arm was all it was. And a recommendation to avoid the Sadarian Mead. It contained an emblem. Not the mead, the patch. That was an identification marker.

Harry paid for his single drink up front in Shesh'ta and sat down near the back of the dimly lit establishment, back to the wall and Wand in Hand. Several previous deals he'd sat in on went south faster than you could say Bollocks and he wasn't too keen on repeating those first memorable mistakes.

He expected anything and anyone. Anyone except the hot bird with black hair and saucy smile walking in. She quickly scanned the dingy tavern and located him. Even without the patch she'd have made the connection.

Everyone here wore peasant clothing like it was the dark ages or something. Not that she blended in either. Harry was reminded of a central European night club with girls that wore more leather than should legally be allowed.

The dungeon mistress slid into a chair opposite from him and looked him over with an apprising eye, like he was some hunk of meat to buy for the night. Not that he would mind with her.

"You the guy who's been asking around for a Hyper drive?"

Whatever attraction Harry felt he had before she spoke was amplified by her clearly Australian accent. How this was possible he didn't know, nor care.

He nodded an affirmative.

"I don't care for Shesh'ta, only Naquadah. One thousand ounces is the price." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he leaned back and smiled. "Don't be silly luv, for a thousand ounces I could buy two whole ships. Four hundred and I won't call the police."

The brunette was quiet for a moment, not expecting him to sound so…familiar.

"Eight hundred or I walk away."

Harry sighed. "Tell me, how often does one ask for an Al'Kesh Hyperdrive? Seven hundred and you show me proof that you in fact have it in your possession."

She frowned. Seven hundred ounces was quite a bit. Several months' worth of product for a mine consisting of a thousand workers.

"And how do I know you even have that much Naquadah?

Harry snorted. "I'll admit it's not exactly pocket change. Give me a week and I'll have it ready." He pulled out a simple looking mirror and handed it to her.

"What is this?" the mysterious seller asked skeptically.

"They're lookie talkies. No, I didn't name them that", he hurriedly added seeing her eyebrow rise, not unlike Teal'c did when O'Neill said something especially stupid.

"You say the counterpart's name and communicate. Distance as far as I know doesn't affect it, but Hyperspace travel will. The one thing it will need though is your real name."

She sat back and crossed her arms. "Honestly, if you wanted to know my name you could have just asked." Was she flirting?

"Actually, if I wanted to know that I would have just read your mind." Watching her body language change from relaxed and in control to nervous was worth it.

"You're bluffing!"

Harry gave her a Cheshire cat grin.

"Am I, Miss Mal Doran?"

Oh yeah, that certainly did it.

"I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. Oh, and I already know you have the Hyper drive. Though 'fair condition' might be more apt a description than the gently used you advertised. Luckily I can cobble something together from the two that will hopefully last."

Vala was speechless. Her real name was known to only a few people, and all of them she trusted enough to confide in. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Relax, no one gave out that information. Like I said, mind reader." He waggled his eyebrows and tapped his temple with a finger. "See you around luv." With a near silent pop he Apparated back to the Bebop.

Someone out there was going to get robbed in the next week. The question now was who deserved it most.

oOo

A very disturbed Vala was left sitting in the dimly lit tavern, wondering what the hell had just happened. Judging by the lack of reaction by the others they hadn't seen what she had. Her mind began to break down what she knew of this…man.

The clothes were odd, but odd was the norm when dealing with people across the galaxy. She could handle that. The way he talked. It wasn't straight forward like the Goa'uld, or most people she dealt with, past or present.

There was no arrogance, just confidence. It was always down to business with people nowadays, and although their 'chat" only lasted a few minutes she didn't get the same vibe off him. He wasn't some zealot who needed a ship for a battle, or a money hungry bounty hunter looking for information, which she also sold in spades.

No, Harry Potter looked like he simply needed to fix his ship and be on his merry way doing whatever the hell tickled his fancy.

He also liked what he saw, which was always nice she thought. But unlike most men it didn't seem to cloud his judgment. He'd bargained hard. That would normally make sense, though from what he'd said it didn't seem like he had the Naquadah she was asking for on hand.

Which meant he would probably have to take it. And if he took it, why stop at seven hundred ounces?

The mindreading then. Well, she still wasn't convinced. It was probably a lucky guess. He'd read into how she'd react and played her. So then who had revealed her name? She quickly compiled a short list of candidates in need of talking to.

Then that left the disappearing act. How'd he done that? Even Qetesh's memories didn't help in that matter. Whatever technology he'd used was unknown to her. That interested her. To be able to disappear without so much as a sign could prove to be very useful.

She leaned back and sighed. One week. All right, let's see if he could deliver. If she could make some coin off this useless drive it would be more than worth it. After all, she'd won the damn thing during a card game last year and been unable to find a buyer since.

oOo

Harry was standing under his invisibility cloak in the middle of one of the most secure Goa'uld strongholds on this side of the Galaxy. In the end he chose not from who could afford it, but who was closest.

The patch job on the _Bebop_ was beginning to cause problems, and the nearest Goa'uld stronghold likely to have any notable Naquadah stockpiles was in this case that of Cronus. Having already picked up his complementary Jaffa ornamental helmet armour to add to his growing collection (hey a guy needs a Hobby), he was now sneakily probing the mind of Cronos's first prime for the Naquadah's location.

Harry briefly considered killing the System Lord, but thought better of it. Right now the Goa'uld were practically indifferent to the Tau'ri, as they were known amongst the stars. If he offed one of the big shots the balance of power could shift unfavourably.

No, better to rob him blind. Actually, while he was on the subject of robbing, technically Harry could have just nicked another Al'Kesh and called it a day. But that would have been easy and boring. This wasn't because he wanted to see Vala again.

Nope, not at all.

With a rough location in mind he casually strolled through the fortress's many mazelike corridors. The guards made moving about a slow progress, seeing how two of them side by side took up most of the hallway.

On several occasions he'd been forced to squeeze into cramped niches in the wall. Fortunately he had a small frame. Eventually a non-assuming door was reached and opened using the not so original four symbol combination pulled from the first prime's noggin.

There was a lot of Naquadah in the room. Harry filled his spare expanded trunk to the brim and there was still some left. The one ounce bricks didn't take up a lot of space but moving them individually was a pain. In the end he conjured a shovel to help speed things along.

Alas, such was life, reduced to performing manual labour in a secret Goa'uld base shoveling the most valuable metal in the galaxy into a magic box while under an invisibility cloak.

Shrunken and feather lightened he focused on the _Bebop's_ bridge when the faint pop, pop, pop of muggle gun fire echoing through the pyramid. His interest piqued Harry pulled himself back and listened.

Not automatic.

He wasn't overly familiar with the muggles firearms but knew enough to get by. Like how to shoot one, although his aim left much to be desired. Curiosity got the best of him and he made his way to the front entrance of the facility. Several dead Jaffa littered the floor along with - O'Neill?

No, not quite. Unless humans somehow started bleeding a metallic gray instead of the usual crimson in the few months he'd been gone.

The strange O'Neill groaned as Harry approached, too weak to even lift the pistol he was clutching.

"Who the hell are you?" Yeah, sounds like him all right. The smell of machine oil and fried circuitry permeated the air. Was he an android?

Harry slipped his Holly wand back in its holster and pulled out the Elder wand. It took a lot more juice to fix something if he didn't know how it worked. Magic knew, but it took far more of it to do so.

' _Reparo'_ Harry said loud and clearly. The oozing wound in his side closed.

"How'd you do that?" Phony O'Neill asked in awe. The simple question reminded him of their first encounter all those months ago.

"Trade secret", the Wizard replied with a grin. Another spell fixed his busted leg. Harry helped the strange doppelganger up and realized just how heavy it/he was. Or perhaps it was the sheer amount of magic he'd just used.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry finally asked, confident that the machine was out of danger.

"There's a Mothership in orbit with the real SG-1 and the rest of my team aboard. They were captured." Well that answers his question about what he was. Harry wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with this strange …thing. Better just to go find the very people he'd screwed over and ask them.

"The rings?" without an idea of where the Ha'tak was apparition was out of the question.

Robot O'Neill tested his leg and nodded in approval. "Can only be activated from the ship."

Harry nodded, already knowing what to do. "All right, this is going to feel weird, if you can feel at all that is." The android shot Harry a dirty look but held its tongue. He grabbed a hold of the Colonel and popped back to the Al'Kesh, this time to the ring room.

Kronus's Ha'tak would have a code to be able to ring in, much like the storage room did. Fortunately the two were the same. With a whoosh the two ringed onto the larger ship. Harry quickly stunned the guards that had re-secured the ring room since the real SG-1 had transported aboard.

"So, any idea where to go?" the wizard asked his cyborg friend.

"Bridge is as good a place as any to start looking", Robo Jack shrugged. From the looks of things he wanted to ask about the stick and light show, but there was a time and place.

"The Pel'tak it is!" Harry agreed enthusiastically. Just being aboard one of these things again made him nostalgic. Opting for speed rather than stealth left Harry slightly winded, both from the running and the dozen or so stunners he'd used along the way.

Honestly, with all the non-lethal Goa'uld weapons laying around you'd think he would just use them instead. Right, well he would if he wasn't absolutely pants at aiming them. If you thought guns were bad, at least they had iron sights. You don't get any of that with a Zat. Nothing a lot of practice wouldn't solve. Too bad the targets atomized after the third hit.

They arrived just in time to see Cronus get shot in the back for a third time. Both Teal'c's looked like they'd gone twelve rounds with a Mountain troll. Fake Teal'c collapsed so Harry marched over to him first.

Another overpowered Reparo fixed him right as rain and left Harry's wand warm to the touch. He considered downing a Pepper up but refrained from doing so. The damn things gave him splitting headaches. Moderate Fatigue at this point was preferred.

"The others are at the main service panel." Robo'Neill stated, presumably communicating electronically with his teammates. "We have to hurry, our Cater is fading fast."

Harry grunted, not pleased with having to drag his tired arse across the massive vessel some more. They encountered more Jaffa along the way. By the time they arrived he was seeing spots.

The doors were locked in place but quickly defeated with a simple first year charm. Not for the first time Harry was grateful the Goa'uld had no safeguards for magic.

"You!" the real O'Neill spat in lieu of a greeting. Both he and Major pain in the arse as Harry like to call her raised their weapons at him, but Harry was already working on the damaged Carter. Her power source was nearly gone.

An 'Invigorate' spell shot a surge of magic to the power cell, but she'd need to get looked at by the others sooner rather than later. Finally Harry 'healed' her arms and the superficial damage to her face. Oddly enough _Episkey_ worked rather well even on something like her. With a tired sigh the young wizard slid down the wall and closed his eyes.

Carter and O'Neill shot glances at one another, while their counterparts did the same. This was rapidly becoming awkward. Too bad Harry was beyond caring. Damn, he should have taken that pepper up after all.

"Don't mind me guys. I'm just resting my ey…"

O'Neill walked over and waved his hand in front of the kids face, then gingerly relieved him of his wand.

"He's out like a light" Jack confirmed. He then looked at his robotic twin. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The Android shrugged. "Don't ask me! I was just lying there dying when he came along and fixed me."

The Colonel rolled his eyes at the dramatics he was famous for.

"Well since you're all better now you can haul his ass over to the Bridge." Robo'Neill complained but did it anyway. The Carters swept the corridors for any stray Jaffa that they hadn't killed yet.

"So who's the kid?"

Jack sighed. "He's a wizard we've worked with before. He's ok, but last time we didn't part on the best terms." Technically they had orders to bring the kid in. After all, they couldn't just let him run loose with that kind of military Hardware. Not that it was theirs to begin with.

"Why am I not surprised?" Robo'Neill couldn't help himself.

"Just shut up will ya?" the other O'Neill shot back.

oOo

Harry woke a short while later, surprisingly not tied up. "Morning sleepyhead." A familiar voice greeted. If he'd heard it a thousand years from now it would be too soon, Harry thought. Instead of answering the Wizard rolled over and curled into a ball with an annoyed groan.

Jack's eyes twinkled in mirth. The kid definitely wasn't a morning person.

"So, what brings you around these parts Harry?"

Giving it up as a bad job he stopped ignoring the flagship team of Tau'ri and rolled onto his back.

"Stopped by for a bit of shopping to be honest. You?"

Jack decided to play along. "Just playing Good Samaritan again, you know."

"Yeah. Looks like you've been busy these last few months?" Harry glanced over at the three replicas who were watching the conversation with interest.

"What's with the stunt doubles?"

Jack actually smirked, but it was Carter that explained. "They're android duplicates of us. About two years ago our minds were copied and placed into the bodies you see now.

"Huh, weird." Harry instantly thought of the clones form Star Wars. If they had a well-trained volunteer that agreed to be CC'd prior to the process itself you pretty much make an Army of Jango Fett's.

Ideas bounced around inside the Wizards skull just thinking of the possibilities! He could totally pull off pretending to be a Sith, Lightning and all.

"Hello, you still with us?" The real O'Neill snapped his fingers in front of his face a few times before he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Sure." Harry stood with a groan, feeling a bit sore but otherwise fine. The power nap had helped but he needed to get some rest. He downed a pepper up, watching the amused looks of everyone as steam curled from his ears. Of all the places to go he just had to run into these people.

Both SG-1 and their robotic twins returned to Earth. Jacob Carter, whom the SGC had contacted traveled to Juna to lay claim to the newly captured mother ship. The Tok'ra were still a bit miffed about not getting the last one.

The second he arrived Harry began bouncing questions and ideas off the Tok'ra. The plan was to take the ship and fly it to the Tok'ra base. There they'd load up the gate and fly to an unknown planet the Goa'uld could not find. Harry decided to tag along, but first he'd need to get the Hyperdrive from Vala.

Jacob did all he could but the thing was truly and utterly shot. Not trusting his ship to make the round trip, he gated to the address she'd given him via the looky talkies.

There was nothing special about the planet. A few very old stone ruins but otherwise deserted.

"Long time no see sweet cheeks. You got my parts?"

Vala was leaning against her Cargo ship. "The Naquadah?"

Harry tossed her one of the bullion bricks, stamped with the seal of Cronus.

"This stuff is marked! It's practically useless." She ranted.

He rolled his eyes at her faux disapproval. No one cared where the stuff came from. It was like having the queen on the back of a coin. At the end of the day it was still currency. "Relax, I watched Cronus get shot in the back. He won't be coming after you for having this."

The spunky freelancer didn't look too convinced and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll remove the relief" he conceded.

With a flick of his wand the mark disappeared. He repeated the process on the heavy duffel lying next to where he stood.

"How did you do that?" Harry was getting tired of answering that particular question. "Never mind that. Where is the Hyper drive?" Again he dove into her mind, and briefly caught a glimpse of it sitting inside the Cargo Ship.

She punched in a combination on the side of the vessel and a door appeared. Sure enough, there it was. Harry handed her the duffel with just over forty pounds of Naquadah. He then shrunk the drive and pocketed it, leaving Vala looking dumbstruck.

"Whaa? How…?"

"Nah ah!" Harry was channelling his inner O'Neill. "No questions." With a huff she turned, gesturing him to follow her back outside.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd turn up." Harry remained silent as she brushed some non-existent lint from his shoulder. Her hands though continued to linger. "Look me up if you need anything else."

She leaned in for a less than chaste kiss, somewhat surprising the young man. Vala then gently nudged him from the Cargo ships threshold and closed the door. Harry quickly made sure his wallet was still were he left it. With a goofy grin he gated back to Juna.

Back on the _Bebop_ he hopped into the pilot's seat and proceeded to dock inside the Ha'tak's cargo bay. Then came the long and ardues task of stripping down the hyperdrive(s) and cobling something better together.

Some of the parts were actually in worse shape than the current ones, but thankfully the most important components, the crystals, were in excellent condition. Jacob stopped by soon after and helped. Ok Harry practically forced him.

The other train of thought bouncing around in Harry's head since acquiring a metric arseload of Weapons grade Naquadah was finding new uses for it. And the stuff the ship currently used as fuel was good, but not the refined stuff Harry had gotten his hands on. That gave him an idea.

A terrible idea.

"For the last time kid, you can't just slap a new Naquadah core into the power cell like that. There's specialized equipment needed to mould the base material into a precise shape or the power will fluctuate when the particle modulator fires up!

Not to mention that the reactor housing will melt when you stick something as potent as this stuff into it" Jacob felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

"Pish posh!" Harry dismissed the older man's concerns and continued to run every diagnostic charm known to him on the existing core to get an idea of what the new one would have to look like.

He removed several dozen Naquadah bricks and transfigured them into a single round sphere, making sure the mass was identical to the old sphere. The gray metal looked molten as Harry willed it into a certain shape, careful not to mould it too fast.

The heat generated from the shifting super fuel radiated as he manipulated it, causing Jacob to swallow nervously.

Selmak felt the need to step in, and didn't even bothering to give Jacob time to lower his head. Obviously the Symbiote thought this was very dangerous. He wasn't wrong.

"Enough of this foolishness child. You will destroy us all!" the Tok'ra bellowed.

Harry's brow was damp but it was done. He turned to the Tok'ra and cocked his head. "We'll use the old Hyper drive and test it."

"That much Naquadah will destroy the planet when you fire it up." Note his use of when, not if. Harry shook his head in disappointment. Honestly, no faith from the two of them.

"Then lend me a cargo ship."

"Lend is not the right word here. If this fails you won't be bringing the thing back."

"Merlin fine, how much do you want for it?"

"Are you asking how much to buy a cargo ship?" Jacob asked in equal parts amusement and disbelief.

"I can pay in Shesh'ta or Naquadah." He folded his arms and shifted his weight, going into full bartering mode. "Choose your poison."

The Tok'ra sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go."

Harry smirked and packed up the components of what would either by a successful test of horribly large explosion.

Several hours later…

"It worked!" The crazy Wizard stormed into the Pel'tak, Goa'uld diagnostic tablet in hand. He handed it to a somewhat disappointed Jacob and proceeded to grin.

The rest of SG-1 had returned, minus their robotic friends. Harry promised to visit soon. After all, he wanted a clone army.

"What worked?" O'Neill asked with worry.

"I crammed weapons grade Naquadah into the Al'Kesh's fuel cell and flicked a switch. Carter's eyes nearly bugged out.

"You crazy motherf**ker!"

O'Neill, very surprised at the colourful response from his subordinate waived his hands, daring anyone to enlighten him.

"Sorry Sir, but he", Sam pointed at a still grinning Harry, "should be dead." Her dad's eyebrows meanwhile where up so high it looked like he was hugging a Reetou.

"This is incredible! A nearly two hundred percent output in power? Holy Hanna, not even the Goa'uld are crazy enough to use such a refined form of Naquadah in their engines." The older man shook his head in amazement. "How…?"

"Magic!" Harry replied with glee whenever someone asked him that. It still hadn't gotten old. "I used containment runes for Fiendfyre and modified them to strengthen the containment chamber.

The beautiful thing is that they run on the energy created by the cell itself instead of magic, so there's no chance of the ship going boom should the sinks run dry."

The sinks he was referring to were not of the bathroom variety but magical ones. Harry's casual description of the ship exploding made the muggles cringe.

Teal'c finally broke the silence. "What is this Fiendfyre you speak of?"

oOo

The _Bebop_ was now officially the fasted vessel this side of the Orion Spur. Harry proceeded to demonstrate this by racing the Jacob's Ha'tak to Vorash, home of the current Tok'ra base. The trip was roughly thirty hours at maximum Hyper drive for the larger and theoretically faster vessel.

He arrived in just over fourteen, which were quite nerve wracking to be honest. He'd spent the trip with one hand practically hovering over the ejection mechanism for the drive in case the runes failed. Hollows or not, there was no way in hell he'd survive if the thing decided to go critical.

Yeah, waiting sixteen hours just to rub a victory in someone's face took some of the fun out of it. Instead Harry proceeded to harass the Tok'ra by firing off low power stinging hexes from under his cloak at random council members during a session.

In hindsight he should consider himself lucky to be alive when they pointed those weird Reetou guns at him. After all there was a very good reason these people lived under ground.

oOo

Not surprisingly whenever SG-1 visited the Tok'ra they identify a spy and the base gets packed up. This time was no different. From the sounds of it they seemed to discover a new one every other week. Honestly, this was worse than the Death Eaters working at the Ministry.

SG-1 was like that friend who helps move and only gets some Pizza but no beer for their effort. The Tok'ra though weren't the brightest bunch and let the spy escape. Obviously.

Said spy informed Apophis and there now was a rather large fleet en-route, due to arrive in a mere hours.

And that's how Harry James Potter found himself sitting around the table discussing some truly strange plans, even for his very high Standards. O'Neill and Daniel came back from playing in the big Sandbox topside.

"Sam and I have a new plan! "Jacob said with confidence.

Harry snorted, drawing a curious glance from the others around the table. Carter ignored him and explained. They'd been brainstorming on how to bring the fight to Apophis. Having a Mothership of their own broadened the horizons substantially.

"If it works we'll be able to wipe out a significant part of Apophis's fleet in one shot."

"Well you're not taking mine." Harry piped in when Carter looked his way. "You of all people should know how much of a pain it is to initialize one of those things with a mismatched DHD, especially one with no fixed point of origin."

Jack looked from Harry to Carter, than back to Harry. "What the Hell is he talking about?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the childish defiance Harry was showing, and also for ruining her presentation to Daniel and the Colonel.

"They want to dial into ABC 123 or whatever the hell it's called and throw the Stargate into the bloody Sun!"

"Sir, its P3W 451." She turned to glare at Harry. "And we only asked. The Tok'ra simply wanted Vorash's gate for their future base."

Daniel looked up, more than a little surprised. O'Neill on the other hand had long ago accepted that all the gate names were just as bad as those thrice damned Canadian postal codes.

"The black hole that swallowed SG-10?" the quirky Archeologist asked with mild concern.

"Yes" Carter confirmed.

"Oh, ok."

Harry rolled his eyes for the millionth time. Seriously, it was beginning to hurt.

"Hey guys, how bout today we blow up A STAR! Yeah, that sounds like fun, let's go for it." He ranted. Honestly, and here they thought he was the weird one.

"That's rich coming from the ass backwards English hick with a grade four education that just put together the most dangerous power cell I've ever laid eyes upon!"

Damn, Carter's swear word vocabulary has certainly done some growing ever since Harry had decided to join them, O'Neill thought.

Harry for once didn't have a comeback and proceeded to laugh in an annoying way. This was usually the last step before violence ensued. Sam, realizing she'd won went back to ignoring the little shit.

"Sir, the system is barren. Apophis's fleet is on the way. We'll likely never get another opportunity like this again."

O'Neill scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Have you all gone completely HAM?" Harry asked no one in particular. Again he was ignored.

"All right Carter. Let's do it." Really it was just a formality. The Tok'ra owned the Ha'tak and the council already approved the plan. Jacob and Sam basically just informed O'Neill as an FYI.

Ten minutes later they jettisoned the planets Star Gate. Harry wanted to leave but his morbid curiosity got the better of him and he stayed.

oOo

The plan worked…sort of. Which was why their Hat'ak was currently parked in the Coronosphere of a blue giant in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, hiding from two much larger ships, one of which they definitely knew wasn't friendly. Oh and Teal'c was probably dead. Yeah, mission accomplished. Once again there was an argument between the members of SG-1 and a certain Wizard.

"I can't just hide a damn mothership like that! The Fidelius was meant to conceal something the size of a house, maybe a manor if you had more than one wizard and some Norton brew."

"Norton brew?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It's a potion that allows the caster to syphon off the magical reserves of other wizards or witches." Harry explained with annoyance. "Curse breakers commonly use it when delicacy is needed. In fact that's why it was developed. At the time only the most powerful and skilled of Magicals could defeat the Wards around the tombs. Its why so many have been found. They were never meant to be well hidden because they were deemed impenetrable."

He didn't mention that most had muggle notice me not charms to deter grave robbers. The ones found thus far had all been uncovered by Wizards first. Heck, King Tut's tomb was actually rediscovered after a curse breaker team was forced to leave after dropping the wards. Sandstorms covered the entrance and they couldn't locate it again. Not that he'd ever tell Jackson that. The guy would probably beat him with a shovel or something.

Daniel seemed to take offense to that. "Not well hidden? Are you kidding me!"

"Down boy" Jack placed a calming hand on their pet translators shoulder. "Can we get back on track?"

Harry sighed. "Even with the most powerful wand in existence and my considerable (not bragging at all) core It took almost everything I had just to cast it over the Al'Kesh. I'm telling you it's impossible."

Jack, ever the daredevil suggested something even crazier.

"Fine. Why not remove the Stargate from Harry's ship then and repeat the process of exploding this sun?" How can they just talk about exploding stars like it was a viable option?

"Damn O'Neill, you must have some huge brass ones to suggest that." Harry muttered.

"Sir, the Sun we just destroyed was a regular main sequence yellow star." Carter went into full Hermione mode. "This is a Blue supergiant. It would take far more than just the gate to put a dent into its mass. The gates shield would collapse before it went critical." Carter dismissed.

"Even if it would work and we jumped into hyperspace headed towards the Milky Way the force of THAT blast may as well hurl us towards the outer edge of the expanding universe."

The thought of overshooting time itself was an odd concept.

"Not to mention the power requirements to establish a connection back to our own Galaxy." Harry added. "Hell, we might as well just gate back to Earth and leave the ship here."

Carter in a rare show of agreeance nodded. "We'd have to divert everything to power the gate. Sir, this might work."

"Carter, we just captured this tub form Cronus. There's no way I'm just parking it in the middle of nowhere and leaving."

"Jack" Jacob interjected. "There's no chance in hell we'll get back in our lifetime. And besides, it's the Tok'ras ship." He reminded.

The colonel grumbled. "Fine. But I'll have you know that I named this one and everything."

"The Jack 2 is not a name." Daniel dolled.

Sam and Jacob spent the next half hour hauling Harry's gate out of the Al'Kesh and hooking it up to the Hatak's power systems. Harry spent that time shrinking whatever wasn't nailed down on his ship and stowing it.

His mood mirrored the Colonels. He come to like the _Bebop_. Modifying another would take weeks. But he also saw the necessity. There was simply no way they could return to the Milky Way with what they had.

"Hey kids, it's getting a little hot up here" the Colonel's voice boomed through the intercom system.

They regrouped on the Pel'tak. "Looks like we will have to peek out our heads for a bit. The Hull won't withstand the radiation much longer." Jacob nudged the ship up just high enough for sensors to work again.

"Picking up a ship." The screen zoomed in to reveal a familiar triangular shape. "It's Apophis's."

"What about the other one?" Jack asked somewhat worriedly.

"It's not out there." the Tokra shook his head.

Daniel leaned over his shoulder to study the screen. "Can Apophis see us?"

"Should be able too."

Jacob continued to filter through the data the Ha'tak was picking up. "That's impossible!"

O'Neill looked from the former General to Daniel. "Care to share?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"There's no life signs." Jacob stated in disbelief.

It was decided that Daniel would remain on the Ship while everyone else went exploring. The larger command ship would be able to easily power the gate if need be. Its Hyper drive was also far more advanced. Perhaps it could reach the Milky Way in a more reasonable time period, especially if Harry modified the Naquadah core.

The point was moot however. Three minutes after ringing aboard the team left again just as empty-handed, and just a titch low on ammunition.

"Well that was a disaster." The Colonel muttered, picking himself off the floor. Harry studied the few loose metal pieces that had followed them through the rings. "What the bloody hell were those things?"

"Replicators", Carter huffed. They were running back to the Pel'tak to help a struggling Daniel with the sub light controls.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Harry growled. His stunners hadn't worked on the things. Likewise, nothing short of Reductors would even slow them down. Finally he'd conjured a muggle gun and mirrored the two remaining members of SG-1.

"They're machines." Was all Carter managed to get out before they reached the bridge. Jacob took over and gunned the sub lights.

"Diverting all power from engines to the shields." The ship continued its forward momentum but was quickly overtaken by the blast wave from the command ship's self-destruct.

"Well, crisis averted then. I'm going back to finish packing up my stuff. Let me know when we leave."

Harry walked out of the Pel'Tak, leaving the others to ponder whether to just leave his annoying magical butt here. Probably not. Chances were he'd just jury rig himself some brutally savage power source and dial back home anyway. And nobody wanted to incur Harry's wrath if he did find a way back.

Just after the Wizards departure the control console blinked to life, showing a very alive and well Teal'c.

"Teal'c!" O'Neill almost cried for joy. "Good to see ya Buddy!"

oOo

"Honestly, I leave you alone for half an hour and you go and sell the farm." Harry couldn't help himself after opening the door to the brig. Their feeble excuses were like music to his ears. Jacob too it seemed was getting a kick out of it, despite having been captured himself just minutes prior attempting to free them.

"I mean really, have none of you ever heard the Trojan Cargoship story before? It's the oldest trick in the book."

"Oh put a cork in it will ya?" an irritated Colonel snapped on his way out the door. There were about a dozen Jaffa and Apophis himself. Apart from Jacob and Harry they were unarmed, so the first stop was to the cargo hold to re-arm.

What they found there was…unsettling.

"Is that hole supposed to be there?" Harry inquired, pointing at the acid melted bulkhead.

"Crap!" Jack muttered. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Sir, the Cargo ship's only been here for a few hours, but there could already be more Replicators than we can handle."

Jack cursed. "All right, let's gear up. Carter, Harry. You're with me. We find Teal'c, stun his ass and get the hell off this boat." The group split up. They were about three corridors away from the bridge when the Radio squawked to life.

"Harry, I don't know _what_ you did but this does not look like any Al'Kesh control Console I recognize." Jacob, or was it Selmak sounded slightly irked at what the young man had done to the Cockpit.

"All right all right, flip toggle switches one thru seven and press the large green symbol that looks like a sideways eight." The young Wizard had installed some 'extra' controls for the dozens of runes that supplemented the ship. Harry had gotten most of the stuff from an old Tobin freighter he'd found drifting in space. Keeping all of the runes powered would drain the ship's magical sink too quickly, and unlike Hogwarts there were no lay lines in space.

All that magic came from him and only him. The switches activated certain runes. Others just replaced the ugly Goa'uld controls. Gone was the fly head shaped joystick that dominated the pilot's seat. In its stead was a sweet neural interface and sleek looking steering wheel of sorts Harry gotten off a Hebridian trader for a crate of Zats.

Selmak cursed in Goa'uld before the channel went dead.

"All right, radio silence from now on. We don't want to tip off the Replicators or Jaffa." Jack was clutching a very recognizable Goa'uld stun grenade. Harry had the unfortunate experience of looking right at one when it went off about two months ago. A hell of a way to learn if you asked him.

The sucker blinked a few times before the Colonel rolled it into the Pel'tak. They encountered no resistance when they entered. Everyone had a grand ol' time kicking snake face a few dozen times. Harry conjured a marker and doodled on Apophis's face. Sam set the self-destruct and they were off.

"All good to go", Jack gave Jacob the go ahead once aboard. "Let's hightail it out of here!"

"Do you have the Star Gate?" Jacob asked. Harry lifted his hand and wriggled his fingers, one of which was adorned with a very familiar ring. Jacob just closed his eyes, trying to ignore just what the young man was capable of doing.

Selmak was screaming bloody murder in his ear again, saying it just wasn't possible. Honestly, in the two years since the blending he'd never seen the Symbiote act like this.

What both Jacob and Selmak didn't know about was the brick sized Sarcophagus Harry had nicked from the storage room. Ever since his last encounter with a group of rather vicious mercs he'd been looking to pick one of these up. Magical healing was all well and good but he couldn't just keep a personal healer on his ship. With this he wouldn't need to.

"Opening Cargo doors…now." Said doors groaned, parted, and then screeched to a halt before finally closing again. Similarly, the self-destruct seemed to have been deactivated as well.

"Looks like the replicators learnt from their last mistake." Sam supplied.

"Crafty buggers."

The familiar sensation of jumping to hyper speed flooded their senses. "Oh for crying out loud!"

"So much for that plan. We can't exit the ship while in Hyperspace."

"Daniel, keep watch over the big fella." O'Neill ordered. "We're going to see what the hell's going on."

They re-departed Harry's ship and made their way to an auxiliary control area near the Hangar.

"Wow, were going well over thirty times the maximum of the motherships hyper drive capabilities." Sam stated after studying the screen, sounding slightly impressed. OK more than slightly.

"Headed where exactly?" O'Neill asked.

"Sokar's planet." She answered back.

"That's great news." Jacob added. "We'll just hitch a ride and jump ship when we exit Hyperspace."

"Uhh dad, that's not really good news. We can't let them gain a foothold in our galaxy. The replicators are relentless. Not even the Asgard could stop them."

"C'mon, we've stopped them before on Thor's ship." Jack shrugged. "Can't we do that again?"

Jacob looked curious and Sam explained before he could ask. "We destroyed the deceleration drive just before we hit Atmosphere. They burned up."

"Jacob nodded. Goa'uld ships use sub light engines to slow after exiting from a jump. We could sabotage them. Only one problem with that however."

"What?" the Colonel asked skeptically.

"The controls are in the engine room."

"So? Just place C4 charges."

Carter shook her head. "We run the risk of the detonators being tampered with. It has to be done physically." Jack didn't like where this conversation was going. "A P-90 at close range would do the trick." She shrugged.

Yeah, definitely not ok.

"All right. When we do this all hell is going to break loose. Jacob, keep the Al'Kesh on standby. Our exfil is going to be hot."

Harry, who'd only been half listening to the discussion and was instead carving fancy symbols into his new P-90 was hauled out of the room by Jack.

"What are you doing?" the older man asked irritably.

Harry finished the last stroke, careful not to dovetail the mark. "Making it better."

O'Neill just shook his head and forged ahead.

The engine room was every bit as nightmarish as they imagined. There was a thirty foot monstrosity pulsing and humming with energy. They stayed low and quiet until the damn thing shut down, presumably having done its job and gotten the ship where it needed to go.

Carter blasted the panel to smithereens with a long burst and they ran like hell. The muggles had a good system, one laying down fire while the other two retreated, leapfrogging from one position to the next.

Harry had carved a conjuring rune on the clear plastic magazine and cooling runes to the barrel. Instead of the short, precise burst the others favoured he simply hosed down the hallways until his shoulder hurt. 'Damn, should have put a cushioning charm on the butt of the damn thing.' He grimaced, massaging the abused extremity after another three-hundred round burst.

Jack looked equal parts outraged and envious at what Harry was doing to that poor firearm. But despite the extra umpfff the wizard was providing they found themselves cut off from the cargo bay a short while later.

Jacob already had Harry's ship ready to go, hovering just in front of the just now re-opening cargo bay doors.

"Dad, were cut off from the cargo bay but made it to a ring room on level ten. Can you remote activate us on board? The sixty seven year old retired general jumped from his seat and bolted to the Al'Kesh's ring room, a feat that took several more seconds than normal thanks the vast size of the thing.

Said rings dumped the four gun toting humans on the floor. Jacob was already booking it back to the cockpit. They cleared the once again closing doors with a scrape that was followed up with an unimpressed "C'mon!" from the ship's owner.

Their once prized Ha'tak continued barreling down towards the red planet, glowing brightly as its shields tried to absorb the tremendous friction forces from Atmospheric re-entry. A bright blue flash signalled that it had 'landed'.

Jack went to check on Teal'c, while Harry fed some more magic into the reservoir. It would take a few days to get back to Earth. Far too long to be around these people and remain civil, he thought with a grimace. Better to dump all of his magical reserves and sleep it off.

After informing Daniel he retired to his personal quarters and promptly fell asleep.

oOo

Unfortunately his body decided that seven hours was plenty of rest. After a quick shower he found SG-1 and Jacob lounging in the sitting room. Jack and Teal'c were abusing his Fuss ball table while Daniel had his head buried in a dusty old tome. Sam and Jacob were talking. Harry grabbed a Butter beer from the chiller and claimed the only free recliner.

"I gotta say Harry, you have some sweet digs." O'Neill stated after watching the Jaffa slam the small wooden ball into the back of his goal. Brainwashed or not it was always fun to beat O'Neill at games like this. The former first prime had a smug look on his face, despite wearing shackles.

The wards Harry placed in the room detected any malicious intent and had zapped the Jaffa numerous times before he realized that trying to free himself or hurt the rest of the team was a waste of time.

Harry lifted his bottle in thanks. "What's mine is yours. Just help yourself if you need anything." For the next hour or so the young Wizard wrote out complex arithmetic equations for the Room of Requirement.

Said room now returned things but still had problems adjusting its size to accommodate the occupant's wishes. It was essentially a well-designed storage space for now. The problem was trying to enlarge a room that's technically already part of an enlargement charm. Even magic had limits, and tended to say no when someone got greedy.

Right now he basically tried to find a way to undo certain parts of the broad spectrum expansion charm he'd used when first modifying the Bebop. There was no way to undo it without thoroughly compacting all the junk he'd accumulated in the last few months. Hell, the Gate would most likely blow a hole in the hull if he did that.

"So Harry, what have you been up to these last few months?" Harry expected this from Jack, but it was actually Daniel Jackson that had asked the question. He was still reading, but seemed to crave conversation.

Harry was hitting a wall with the equations anyway and set the notepad and pencil aside.

"You want a step by step explanation or the short and sweet version?" he asked, cracking open another butter beer he'd lifted form the ice bucket.

"Short and Sweet please" O'Neill answered all too quickly, not wanting to know the kinds of chaos the scrawny runt probably caused.

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see, I ran into a guy named Aris Boch. Oh you know him?" Harry saw the team cringe, probably at the thought of those two working together.

"Yeah, we ran into him a few years back." The Colonel supplied. "Nice guy."

Harry snorted. "I take it he tried to sell you first chance as well? Yeah, he was pretty sure of himself when he 'disarmed' me." Harry used finger quotes. "I was curious to see who'd place a bounty on my head so soon and allowed him to deliver me. Some bird named Nirrti." Harry frowned. "She's a right bitch by the way."

The news surprised everyone including Jacob.

"I thought she was imprisoned for the stunt she pulled at the summit?"

"Well she bought her way back out. Seems your guys' security could use a little tweaking. They knew about me, specifically what I could do. Before I knew it my wand was gone. Luckily they missed the backup I carried."

O'Neill shared knowing looks with Carter.

"It must have been Heru'ur sir."

Harry swilled the contents of the bottle a bit, trying not to get too worked up over their incompetence. Well, the NID's really. What, did they really think he wasn't aware of the shit going down on their little blue marble? The US government was as rotten as the British Ministry was corrupt.

"Yeah, most of the System lords banded together when news of Apophis's rise over Sokar spread." Harry continued. "Nice work by the way. You literally went to Hell and back."

O'Neill actually smirked, though Jacob cringed, reminded of the unpleasantness while on that moon.

"The Tok'ra would know if you were wanted." Selmak butted in. "We have new spies amongst Lord Yu Why aren't the System Lords after you anymore?"

This boy was a treasure trove of information.

Harry grinned. "After killing Nirti I wiped the System lords memory of myself. Also did you guys a little favour and removed any reference of the Tau'ri. To top it off their star maps no longer contain the coordinates of our little world. You're welcome by the way."

It had involved quite a bit of geekery to pull that last part off. It involved Iperio'ing one of the System lords to get into the main frame and introducing in a program that updated the Navigational computers of every Goa'uld ship regardless of who owned it. Quite a feat, especially burying the code under layers of software so it wouldn't be spotted.

Now whenever one of their ships came into communications rage of another the bug would automatically transmit and install itself. The Goa'uld's arrogance in that matter helped immensely. Normally he'd expect there to be a firewall to stop this sort of attack, but it seemed that possibility had never crossed their superior minds.

It wasn't a fool proof plan of course, but by the time the Goa'uld realized there'd be no reference of the Tau'ri Home world on any of their computers. And it wasn't likely they'd ask Apophis anytime soon.

"Impossible! There is no way you could have done what you claim. They must have all been together in order…"

Realization dawned on the Tok'ra elder. "You infiltrated the Hasara Space Station during one of their meetings."

Harry nodded, very pleased with himself that the Tok'ra had figured it out. After all, it had been a bitch to get in there, Cloaked ship or not. Harry wasn't above getting a bit of recognition for pulling off that little stunt.

"Why didn't you just kill them?" O'Neill asked.

Harry cocked his head and glanced over towards the Colonel, who'd accepted his defeat at the hands of Teal'c and pulled up a chair.

"And hand the rest of the Galaxy over to Apophis on a silver platter?"

"Point taken" the older man realized. "You did good kid. Even if it doesn't work it'll confuse the hell out of the Goa'ulds."

Harry shrugged. "Like I said before I have friends on Earth, and I'd rather not see them get taken as hosts."

The next few days followed the same routine. He observed the easiness with which SG-1 interacted. It reminded him of his time with Ron and Hermione.

Harry shook these thoughts. There was no way he'd join a program such as Stargate Command. Besides, the American Ministry probably still wanted to 'talk' to him about the whole fiasco half a year ago.

Teal'c, while reasonably civil chose the company of a candle instead of the rest of the people aboard. The first day was an anomaly, probably a way for him to gather information to present to his master later. Trying to convince him that Apophis was a greasy stain in the bottom of a smoldering crater didn't sit to well with him. It would be a lot of work getting his mind sorted out.

oOo

"Is this really necessary?"

Janet Frasier was beginning to think a certain member of SG-1 was beginning to rub off on the young man. What she didn't know was that Harry had practically spent whole months of his life in Hospitals, specifically a certain School Ward.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Now pull up your sleeve. I'm going to take a sample of your blood." The young man hopped off the bed and backed off towards the door. "Not this time Doc. Sorry."

The Doctor growled, but Harry would have none of it. "Look, blood has a lot of applications for my people. We don't just hand it out like candy."

Not one to usually care for other cultures curiosity got the better of her. It was for medicine after all. "How do you perform blood transfusions then? Surly your medicine is advanced enough to compensate for blood loss."

Harry nodded, still guarded and holding his arm as if she'd fall on him with a syringe. "We have blood replenishing potions." An idea formed then. "I'll give you a large supply if you forgo the tests the next time I drop in."

Janet looked thoughtful. The whole Wizarding thing sat about as well with her as it did with Samantha. Harry realized he was losing her and sweetened the deal. "All right, I'll throw in some Skelegrow. C'mon, it's a good deal!"

Harry really hated Hospitals.

If the thought of blood replenishing via small doses of 'brewed' liquids sounded absurd the revelation that one could just regrow bones was entirely out to lunch.

"Just go" she sighed. Harry wasted no time and did just that.

* * *

 **I had to shuffle around some things in here since this was written a few months ago. Still not happy with the opening paragraph, but it's been rewritten enough times where I can safely say 'phuck it' and move on. Vala makes a brief appearance. She'll be a reoccurring character in the upcoming chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Despite wanting to get the hell out of dodge Harry decided to stay at the SGC for a few days, mostly to see what would become of Teal'c. The Jaffa way of undoing brainwashing was brutal to put it mildly. This Bra'tac fellow was one hard core son of a bitch, even if he did complain about being a hundred and thirty-nine a lot.

Now with this being the SGC things were bound to happen. Oh and happen they did. An alternate Carter dropped by at the US military's secret storage facility in Nevada, oh so originally named Area 51, and after grudgingly volunteering to help he found himself in an alternate reality where Stargate command has fallen to Apophis.

The situation was strange even by Harry's standards. He also seriously wondered if Teal'c's old master didn't make a Horcrux or two. The bloke was almost as hard to kill as a cockroach. Anyway, things went south as they often did and they were captured…again.

Daniel muttered something about Deja-vu and Harry had to hold back a snort.

Apophis then turned to face the captured interlopers. "Who are you?" he demanded in that sexy raspy Goa'uld tone. Not that he'd ever admit it, though the Tok'ra were getting suspicious at how often he hit on their female members.

"Hey, is it me or do all of the bad guys in this dimension have badass goatee's or something?" Harry asked. Ignoring his capturer/interrogator probably wasn't the best idea, but it had to be said.

Jack turned to face the Kneeling Wizard next to him in astonishment. "Thank you. I was just thinking that!"

Apophis was about to order the Wise Cracker killed but the older human threw him off.

"My first prime killed you before my very eyes." Apophis looked confused, and more than a bit intrigued.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now thank you." This time Harry couldn't help himself and did snort. His reaction earned him a blow to the back of the head by the nearest Jaffa.

"Enough!" Goatee Apophis next addressed Teal'c. "Who are you? What magic is this?"

As one they all smirked and looked to Harry, who was busy rubbing the rapidly growing goose egg on his head.

"Well you should know better than anyone there's no such thing as magic." Jackson just had to go there didn't he?

Hammond took a Zat blast to the back. "Tell me how you could rise without a Sarcophagus?"

"It's a bit hard to explain." O'Neill said next. "I don't really know it myself. But he does." Jack pointed to Daniel, essentially throwing him under the bus. Apophis didn't have much patience it seemed though, and really having Daniel try to explain quantum theory was just a bad idea.

Hammond was hit a second time. Kowalski at this point went mental. Harry made the best of the brief distraction and pulled his wand. Daniel was Zatted next. It seemed Apophis didn't buy whatever weird truth they were divulging.

Jackson was about to get a second helping while Harry was on the verge of acting to prevent just that when a pair of Jaffa came in, shouting what were probably warnings. A second dialed the gate. Whatever he'd said made the Apophis quite angry.

And look, he has a Kera Kesh! Brilliant.

Harry leapt into action, sending a powerful cutter towards Apophis in the hopes of forcing him to defend rather than press them into the back wall of the command room. Before the spell connected however he vanished, as did the other Jaffa.

O'Neill was shaking his head in confusion. "Ok, I'm guessing…

"…Asgard." Wow, Jackson sure recovered quickly from that Zat blast. What kind of immunity did he have against those? Harry was actually a bit jealous.

"Nice!" the Colonel said before getting to his feet. The remaining Jaffa hightailed it through the gate. Sam appeared in a bright flash of light soon after. The Asgard even revived Hammond!

"Wow, those guys are pretty handy" Harry studied the strange new ship descending over the mountain from the monitor. I was shrouded in fog, and looked quite cool. Their saviors however didn't show themselves, leaving Harry with a strange and what he thought bogus description from O'Neill to get an idea of what the Asgard looked like.

oOo

SG-1 + company left shortly after, job well done and feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Yeah no, not really. When all was said and done it was decided the mirror was too dangerous to be left intact…and that was a real shame if you asked Harry.

Such a shame in fact that, with some well transfigured rocks there were now two mirrors. Except the body double he'd created had a dull black surface, meant to emulate it in the off position. The remote was easier, resting on top of the angular frame of the fake.

The original now sat in a specially warded room aboard his Al'Kesh that only Harry had access to. And rightly so, considering he'd hidden it with another Fidelius charm. Yes, a Fidelius within a Fidelius.

Inception! Not even SG-1 knew it even existed. If someone read the files they'd assume it was destroyed, so there was no worry that he'd incur the wrath of the Americans...again. Harry had a bad habit of nicking stuff they found. But back to the mirror.

The Quantum mirror was both the most advanced thing he'd ever laid eyes upon and simultaneously the crudest in almost painful ways. Its creator must have had some sick sense of humour to make such a device and give it a remote with a simple forward and backwards setting.

Add to that the fact that somewhere, in a parallel universe someone else could be 'flipping through the channels' so to speak complicated things considerably, even if the odds were slim to none of it affecting 'your' mirror.

From what Sam had told him, it was like sitting at home watching MTV and suddenly someone from the Oprah Winfrey Network plugs in to watch you. Chances are you won't ever see MTV again, and all you're left with is shitty OWN.

Oh, and if you touch the TV you get sucked over to the other side. Confusing? Harry thought so too.

Of course it didn't help that should the mirror be turned off it wouldn't be connected to the place last seen. While he didn't understand its power source the Wizard was able to hook up a permanent connection to the Bebop's power systems, so losing his way wouldn't be an issue.

But despite the great number of things that could go sideways when dealing with the artifact Harry was unable to leave it be. To think that somewhere out there a version of his parents and of all the friends that had been lost during the last war could be alive! It was too tempting to pass up.

And so here he stood, flipping through realities in a room no one could find in a ship no one could find, parked light-years from the nearest star, yet alone Stargate. Harry was looking for realities where the mirror was on Earth.

So far he'd found one, and that trip had been a bloody disaster, ending with an Occupied SGC being destroyed via the often activated but rarely used self-destruct. Yeah, let's not go there.

Alien laboratory, laboratory, smoldering ruined laboratory, random alien landscape with purple sky…ah, the ubiquitous doors of Star Gate command. This looked promising.

Making sure the Hallows and his other things were secured in his mini trunk, Harry pulled the Holly wand and brushed his fingers against the silvery surface of the device. With a flash of light he was on the other side.

On the Bebop side of the mirror stood a Voldemort mannequin with a valet sign hung around its neck that said; 'Potter'. The thing was pretty odd to look at, but then again that was the point. It would give him the visual que needed to return in case the mirror was tampered with. Also, if anyone other than him returned the wards would make short work of them.

That Mannequin could fight!

Right, first things first.

Light. The fact that the glaring fluorescent fixtures did indeed work was promising. It meant someone was paying the power bill. Transfiguring a paint can into a sheet Harry covered the mirror. He'd considered throwing the invisibility cloak over it, but removing one of the Hallows from the rest would void the immortality warranty he'd come to consider a safety net of sorts.

Well, without so much as wanting to open the door the young Wizard concentrated on Apparating. Long distance apparition was a bit tricky, but only because it was a power hog. There was a reason Port keys existed.

With a faint pop the Dimension traveller disappeared.

There were several places Harry knew very well back in England that he could focus on. The most powerful and important of course would not work, seeing how the school had extremely strong anti-apparition wards. Similarly, Grimmauld place was also out of the question. Besides, who knew what sort of nasty stuff was lurking in that house. The next logical choice then was of course the Burrow.

What he found there was troubling. Where the infamous leaning house had stood was nothing more than a burnt, black hole. Some of the metal components, like the claw footed metal tub could be picked out of the wreckage. It was hard to tell, considering it was pitch black.

'Must be night time' the Wizard thought, lightly kicking a charred piece of lumber that stuck out of the ground. It fell into a pile of ash with a soft 'thump'. Keeping track of day and night became somewhat overrated when living inside a spaceship travelling to other planets, all of which did not have any semblance to Earth's rotation.

There was clearly nothing left here, and from the looks of it the fire happened quite some time ago. With a worried frown Harry popped to the Diagon alley apparition point. There was some life here, though it seemed as though the magical district had seen better days. Hidden under the cloak, Harry took in all there was to see.

Most shops were boarded up. Some had clearly met the same fate as the Burrow. Gringotts's pearly white façade was dirtied with soot and pitted from curse fire. Its heavy doors were firmly shut. The WWW store was empty, with no sign of the building having ever housed the twin's joke shop.

Flourish and Blotts was open however, and although the store catered to those seeking books, it also kept a meticulous record of newspapers, including the trashy Daily Prophet. At the back of the store Harry removed his cloak and applied a glamour. It wouldn't do if people saw the archives open and close as if haunted.

Harry read over yesterday's issue first, hoping to glean some information from the current coming and goings with which to refine his search. With a feeling of dread he read the headlines, and promptly vomited into a conveniently conjured waste bin seconds later.

The Order here had been all but slaughtered a mere days ago. Moving pictures of familiar faces, both alive and dead back in his world were shown crucified, hanging from heavy wooden crosses.

They were still moving as of yesterday's issue, though some were clearly beyond even his help. The archives forgotten, Harry bolted from the cramped shop and headed towards the main square. There were few people milling about, but even more were just hanging around. Harry kicked himself for the terrible pun.

There they were. The entirety of the Order of the Phoenix, reduced to this. Elder Wand in hand, the two dozen crosses were ripped from the square and gently placed on the ground. As of yet no one had stopped him but that would no doubt change soon. With a grim efficiency he moved from victim to victim, wand held so tight he feared it might snap.

Harry had come here to find his parents, but instead found his very own Hell on Earth.

The first live one (and this was a very loose term to be used in this case) was oddly enough Moody. They'd taken his magical eye, and should he ever walk again his approach would sound more like a thunk, thunk, thunk, instead of the thunk tap thunk Harry remembered.

They'd taken the other leg as well. The wound was in bad shape. Infected, but fortunately it wasn't bleeding. No, the bastards had cauterized it to prevent him from succumbing to blood loss.

Harry transfigured the barely conscious Ex Auror into a marble before moving on. At least in this state he'd be stabilized. The rest were dead already, but one of the twins seemed to show signs of life. Harry paused. The long haired Carter had suffering from some sort of temporal malady before she was sent back. Would the universe care what twin it was he brought back?

'Fuck, no time to ponder this shite Potter, just get him off that thing and figure it out later'. Harry made sure to apply numbing charms to the Weasley's wounds before prying the rusty rail spikes from wood with a loud creak.

This was it, he concluded as a second marble joined the first. Out of two dozen, he'd gotten two. And chances are that they might not make it anyway.

"Hey you, stop right there!" It seemed whoever was running or at least policing this sorry excuse of an existence had shown up to stop him. Well, let them come. Let them reap what they've sown.

Harry loosened a powerful banisher, not aimed at the group of dark robed wizards but the cross lying on the muddy ground beside him. The thick trunk leapt towards the group like a missile, impaled the leading man through the chest…and kept going, at least until the sides of the perpendicular cross member hit and blew him apart.

The others scrambled to cover themselves from the gory display of raw power. Harry quickly followed up by throwing the nastiest spell chain he knew, all positively dark stuff thanks to his access to Voldemort's memories. A tendon shrinking curse struck a Death Eater (he assumed that what they were).

The snapping sounds of his bones breaking could be heard over the agonizing screams. Oddly enough it was one of his fellow henchmen that put him out of his misery. The barrage of spells continued, with about one in four aimed at a random Death eater while the majority focused on one man.

Harry recognized him to be the most powerful if not experienced, and therefor focused his efforts on him. Despite the volume of fire the hooded man ducked, weaved, and sidestepped with practiced efficiency, occasionally loosening an accurately cast spell that Harry was forced to avoid.

Harry switched tactics, going for broad spectrum elemental attacks that couldn't be easily blocked. They would drain him faster, but prolonging this fight was unwise. Already two of the hooded men were moving towards his flanks. The fire whip forced them to raise shields, and Harry wasted no time pulling a concussion grenade from his robes.

The device detonated between the group of wizards, so loud a faint ring was all he could register despite plugging his ears. Overpowered bludgeoners found two targets shortly thereafter. Fun fact, a bludgeoner at full power creates a similar effect to a _reducto_ depending on where it hits.

Harry had aimed for their heads. Four down, two more to go. A flick of the wrist and a low Bone shatterer from the sole remaining minion was deflected back. The man was quick enough to block, but his hood fell back.

Harry's anger increased tenfold when it turned out to be Malfoy, junior. It had been years since he'd used the Cruciatus last, and back then he'd honestly thought Bellatrix deserved every bit she got. Well, with the Elder wand and a fully mature core, there was a lot more juice behind it now.

He didn't doubt that it was every bit as strong as the Dark Lord's at this very moment. Draco squealed like a pig, writhing on the muddy ground. Unfortunately he had to break the curse to dodge the AK coming his way.

Shame, but it seemed he'd have to deal with those two swiftly.

Harry reciprocated with his own killing curse, feeling no qualms about using it. Dumbledore would be disappointed. Luckily even the dead couldn't watch him here, at least none he knew. The group leader, as Harry had categorized him dove to the left and narrowly avoided instant death.

His use of multiple unforgivables left him feeling tainted. Harry was quick to follow up with Severus's favorite cutter and neatly cleaved the bastard in two. Or so he thought. The illusion shimmered away, and the battle hardened Wizard's body moved purely on instinct.

Not in any calculated manner or predetermined direction, but simply to get away from the spot he'd occupied a mere second ago. The transparent curse grazed his shoulder, and the dragon hide material instantly began to turn to dust. It was like the magical resistance didn't even matter. Harry shed the red coat with a curse and glared at the person who'd cost him his best outfit.

For a few seconds the two remaining able-bodied combatants simply stood there, looking at the other, trying to figure out who the other was. Harry was cherry picking some of the more vicious spells from his brain, cataloguing them in order of effectiveness and possible counter spells for the next spell chain.

He never got the chance to start though. A dozen pops announced the arrival of reinforcements. Out of options and time, he summoned a small explosive device of his own design from an inner pocket. It was a Naquadah infused hand grenade with built in inward facing concussion wards.

The single use runes carved into the bottom of the cylinder would erect a spherical shield fifty feet from the device. Anything inside will vaporize. With a twist not unlike an Egg timer it activated.

Harry apparated just as the first spells flew, not even bothering to place the device on the ground. He chose a nearby spot for two reasons. One, to watch the result. The second was not to give them an apparition trail to follow. The likelihood of them doing so from the bottom of a glass crusted fifty foot hole was slim, but erring on the safe side put his mind at ease. This wasn't the time to horse around.

The flash was blinding, but there was no sound. There was a tremor that transferred through the building's foundations and shook the slate tiles. He didn't remain long enough to watch the vaporized particulates clear the now collapsed barrier. After all, there was nothing to see.

With another crack he was back at in the SGC store room, slightly panting but otherwise fine, physically anyway. Well that was a disaster.

Made his last furrow into the mirror look mild by comparison. A quick check confirmed that he was indeed still dialed into the right place. Harry stormed from the Mirror room and headed to the medical bay, making sure to kick the large heavy sarcophagus on the way to the stasis chambers.

The journey back to Earth would take several hours, and fortunately the _Bebop_ had the suspended animation chambers. The marbles, even with the Elder wand in the equation would not last much longer.

He cursed his lack of a functioning Sarcophagus for the tenth time. After unshrinking it the thing refused to work. Damn finicky Goa'uld piece of rubbish! Harry suppressed the thoughts about what he'd seen. He didn't want to go there right now. Who knew, if those two pulled through this little field trip might be worth the weeks of nightmares he was bound to have.

oOo

Harry parked the Bomber in geosynchronous orbit over London and pulled the two survivors out of stasis. Within a minute they were in the emergency ward of St. Mungos and in the hands of some truly baffled Healers.

Harry decided to Apparate to the Ministry directly. No need to confuse Schack more than necessary. The hyperspace journey had given him time to digest what he'd seen. That world was fucked.

He wanted to avenge the Order there and make Voldemort pay for what he's done, but the more rational part of his mind screamed at his that it wasn't his fight. But what if he'd rescued Hermione or Ron, or anyone else who just happened to be alive here? Hell, what if that was George down there and in a few days he'd start to get sick like Carter had? Harry couldn't send him back. There was nothing there for him. No one.

He cursed. An entire universe of space but the one poor bloke who deserves it the most can't find a place in it. Harry shook his head walking past the baffled Ministry security detail. With a deep calming breath he took a step back.

He was getting ahead of himself. No sense in cursing the powers that be for something that might not come to pass. For now all he could do was pray the redhead was indeed Fred Weasley.

As much as Harry Potter hated his fame, there was something unquestionably brilliant about being able to walk into the acting Minister of Magic's office and get his full and undivided attention. No wonder Albus liked being the most influential wizard of his age. Those sorts of perks he could get used to.

"Hey Kingsley, how's politics treating you?"

The dark skinned former Auror looked flabbergasted as the reclusive War Hero waltzed into his office and flopped down on the visitors chair, then placed his feet on the desk.

"Harry…? I wasn't expecting you." There was a double meaning there.

"Ah, well I wasn't expecting me either, if you know what I mean. Heck, twelve hours ago I was halfway across the galaxy. Strange world we live in, eh Shack?"

Harry sounded aloof. Call it a defense mechanism for awkward conversations. The former order member was also quite good at reading people. What emotions he could pick up from Harry included frustration, rage and nervousness.

So he hid it behind a facade that all but screamed crazy. Shacklebolt meanwhile decided to overhear the whole galaxy bit, which simply added to Harry's already good deception.

"Errr, yes. What brings you here then Harry? No one's seen or heard from you in quite some time."

In fact the last Kigsley had heard of Mr Potter was when his American colleague had ranted on about the boy a few months ago. While he wasn't officially deemed a criminal, they were very keen on bringing him in for questioning.

Harry dismissed the faux concern Kingsley was showing and decided to get right down to business.

"I dropped off two badly injured Wizards at about five minutes ago. No, before you ask I didn't cause their injuries. In fact I saved them from a most painful death." Images of a bloody and lifeless Kingsley Schackelbolt briefly came to mind before Harry clamped down on his wandering thoughts.

The minister remained silent, waiting for the young man to get to the point. After all, one didn't just walk into this office with irrelevant news such as this.

The identity of the two individuals however is the real reason for me poorly announced intrusion."

Harry leveled an intense stare at the man sitting across from him. Shacklebolt leaned closer, the chair he was occupying creaking as he did so.

They are one Alastor Moody and Fred or George Weasley."

The Minister sighed, looking weary and more than a bit disappointed. "Harry, I'm all for a good joke but this is neither funny nor appropriate."

Potters expression never faltered however. If anything, the next words were spoken with a clear chill.

"I assure you Minister that this information is entirely true."

Kingsley shook his head and rose. "Mr. Potter, there is no way to bring back the dead. Now I must insist you leave. Please make a proper appointment the next time you feel the need to visit."

Harry sighed, not in the mood to be handled like some child who made up stories to get attention. He grabbed the Ministers arm and forced his way through the anti-apparation wards placed on the ministry. They arrived in St. Mungos practically in the exact spot where the port key had dumped the two survivors, as marked by the still bloody floor.

A confused and very agitated Healer marched up to them, but just barely managed to regain his composure when realizing he'd be addressing the Head of State.

"Minister, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shacklebolt looked both mad and concerned at what Harry had done, but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

"Healer Stanrobe! Harry greeted the man as he strode past and pushed through the heavy double doors to the Intensive care ward. "How are you good sir? I trust you've taken care of our newest patients?"

"Mr. Potter? Potter! That is a restricted area!" Harry ignored the enraged man and made a beeline for the only two occupied beds in the wing. This place hadn't seen much action in the last few years, ever since the war ended. Both Moody and the mystery twin were heavily bandaged, but thankfully their faces were recognizable.

"Minister, here's your proof. As you well know Poly juice doesn't work with dead people's hair. That is Alastor Moody laying in front of you.

Kingsley swallowed hard, looking at the grizzly face of his former superior. Next he cast a finite, just to make sure this wasn't a glamour.

"How is this possible?" he whispered.

Stanrobe had followed them in and Harry now looked at the man, pondering whether he should forcibly remove him or not. Stanrobe was quick to recall the doctor patient confidentiality agreement, which was a magically binding vow.

Anything discussed regarding how or why these two people arrived here would be impossible for him to divulge. It was good enough for Harry.

"I picked them up in an alternate dimension. They'd been crucified by Voldemort."

Kingsley looked pale as a sheet, which was an impressive feat for a man of his…complexion.

"Potter, what on Earth have you been up too?" he whispered. Harry smirked. "Actually, I haven't been on Earth in months. To be honest it was all a bit unexpected."

Shack just nodded, still studying the unconscious men's faces.

"And this is Arthur's son?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. But I'm not sure which." Kingley looked at the unconscious redhead. "Why does it matter?"

"About a month ago someone from another dimension arrived here." Harry pursed his lips, recalling the strange fuzziness that Carter had experienced. "When there are two people occupying the same verse the visitor will eventually develop an illness.

The physics and reasons are beyond me, but the punchline is that they must return or die. Moody here is safe, considering ours is dead. But with the twin here, there is a chance he might have to return." Harry shut his eyes and praying again that it was Fred lying there. "And Kingley, that place isn't very pleasant."

The minister nodded, his frustrated demeanor morphing to one of pity for the young man lying on the hospital bed.

"How long before the first symptoms begin?" Harry was glad Schack had a good head on his shoulders and didn't ask stupid questions.

"Eight to twelve hours", he said with a shrug. "There hasn't really been any time to study the effects."

At this point Stanrobe piped in. "His injuries weren't as severe as Mr. Moodies. He should be awake within the hour."

Harry nodded in thanks. "I'll stick around Shack, at least until I know who he is."

"Very well. I must return to the Ministry and soothe over the ruffled feathers with my protection detail." Harry grinned shamelessly.

The following sixty or so minutes were spent leafing through outdated Teen witch weekly and Daily prophets. The visitor chairs here weren't really that comfortable, even with a cushioning charm. They'd slipped the mystery twin a calming drought about fifteen minutes ago, just in case.

A half gurgle, half groan alerted Harry that he was coming to. The young Weasley looked dazed but was quickly perking up.

"Hiya mate, you all right?" Confused eyes focused on the greeter's face and immediately went wide in recognition.

"Harry?" Fred or George croaked. Harry smiled. "The one and…wait, no I guess that wouldn't be right now would it?"

"Am I dead?" A sense of Dei-ja-vu hit the Master of Death. He'd asked train station Dumbledore the same thing during the battle of Hogwarts. Never thought he'd be on the other side of that conversation.

"Ahh, no. You and Moody made it."

The ginger tried to sit up but was foiled by the steady hand of long dead younger brother's friend.

"I know this must be confusing…"

Understatement of the year there Potter, his unwanted inner voice quipped. "…let's take a little trip." A shrunken Pensieve found the light of day from Harry's robe pocket and was quickly inflated (i.e unshrunk). Wand drawn, he pulled a short memory from his temple and flicked it into the bowel.

The Weasley looked at him suspiciously but accepted the offered hand. Thanks to the magic within the Bowl one can move within despite injuries. For the rich but crippled few who can afford the relic it is often used as a retreat. To be able to walk, run, at least within your own conscience was well worth the immense price these things fetched.

Harry's companion was fully mobile and marveling at the sensation of not hurting for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

The memory began in front of the mirror, on the Al'Kesh's side.

"What is that?" the redhead asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Harry turned and gazed at the source of all this trouble, his past self-frozen a mere millimeters from reaching out to the surface.

"I'll explain that in a moment. But first, I was hoping you could tell me if you're Fred or George? I never really figured out how to tell you two apart", Harry added with a small grin.

The twin hesitated. "And please don't lie. You're life quite literally depends on it." Ok, so that could have been interpreted as a threat. Yeah, he took it as one.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. But physics might. Look, I'll explain later. For now just tell me. Please?"

"Fred. Fred Weasley." Harry visibly relaxed, as if the anxiety and worry simply fell off his body. "Oh thank Merlin," he whispered.

No longer guarded, Fred instead looked mildly concerned. Harry cleared his throat. "Right. That's damn good to hear. C'mon, let's get this show on the road."

They approached the stone gateway and watched as Harry was sucked into the silvery surface.

"Woah, what just happened?" Fred asked, his suspicion momentarily forgotten.

"It's called the Quantum mirror", Harry explained "and it's a portal to other universes or realities."

One could almost see the dusty gears grind into place in the twins head. Ron would have taken a considerable amount of time longer, but despite their poor attendance and work ethic the Weasley twins were anything but slouches in the brains department. He briefly wondered if this Fred had helped found the WWW franchise over there.

"You're from another reality?"

Bingo! Harry nodded. "I was looking for my parents and stumbled onto your world. Harry's easy smile faded into a frown. "It wasn't a very nice place."

Then the reality of Harry's comments hit home. "Merlin, you said me and Moody were the only ones. Oh no, George, mum, dad. Everyone! They're all dead!"

Seems the calming droughts effects didn't extend into the Pensieve, Harry concluded.

"I'm sorry Fred." The twin sunk to his knees and wept. Originally Harry had planned to show him the full memory, but now he wasn't so sure. He gave the twin a few minutes to compose himself.

"Fred. Remember why I asked you who you are?"

"What of it?" His chest was heaving, trying in vain to keep it together in front of a man he really didn't know.

"The reason was that in my world Fred Weasley died. It also means you can stay." Harry gently patted him on the shoulder. "Voldemort is dead here. The Deatheaters all gone. No more war. Your family is alive."

Fred shook his head. "They're not my family", he hissed.

Harry sighed. "I'm truly sorry. If I'd used the mirror sooner they might still be alive."

Fred said nothing for a while. On the other side of the mirror the memories' Harry had left. In another few minutes he'd return with the two marbles.

"The Weasleys here, they were kind enough to take me in," Harry recalled fondly, breaking the awkward silence. "Molly was like the mother I never had. They're good people, and your…his death left them broken. They put up a good front, but none of them were the same after. There isn't anything left in your world. Just pain and death. Here though, you could help them heal."

Harry squeezed Fred's shoulder before pulling his hand away. "And who knows, maybe they can do the same for you."

The memory faded and they returned to the Hospital. Kingsley would be back soon, and he'd ask a lot of awkward question Harry had no intention of answering.

"Listen, I have to go. Tell the Weasleys I said hi."

Fred nodded, still somewhat loopy from the drugs and painkillers. But despite his current state of mind the twin remembered what Molly and Arthur had taught him. Gratitude.

"Thanks Harry," a once again tired and battered Fred Weasley said weakly, extending his hand.

The boy who lived flashed him a crooked smile and accepted the bandaged limb, giving it a gentle shake. Harry apparated away. He needed to get drunk. Maybe it was time to see Vala again.

* * *

 **Before you rage quit and send me nasty messages about the timeline being screwed, Yes I'm aware. Quantum Mirror happening in season 3, and we are currently somewhere in season 5. But it's a standalone episode that doesn't further the Canon, so I felt safe moving it slightly. I also need it for future chapters.**

 **The fic went a bit dark this chapter. Blame it on me watching crime shows at my in-laws all weekend. I was downright depressed by the time we came back.**

 **So we've finally toe dipped into the Alternate Universe bit of this story. Don't worry, there will be more. One thing I'd like to touch on about most AU stories is that Harry seems to find THE perfect one every time. Here he'll have to work a bit to find what he wants. I didn't want to be an ass and send the twin back, so yeah that one was pretty obvious. I'm not a completely heartless bastard you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

The setting was a candle lit bedroom. The scent of perfume and essential oils filling the air. Soothing music emanated from the large flat screen Telly currently showing the infamous red screen of NETFLIX.

The atmosphere certainly was intimate. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together could have seen this. Anyone but Daniel Jackson it seemed.

"Hello Harry!"

The wizard, who'd been waiting on the large bed for his 'partner' to join him instinctively rolled off the bed with a startled yelp of surprise before hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Well that didn't sound like any Goa'uld voice he'd ever heard before. In fact it sounded an awful lot like… With a dubious look he peered over the edge of the mattress.

"Sweet Merlin's gaping arsehole Daniel, have you ever heard of knocking!" the young Man pulled the thin sheet down and around him. Did he mention he was naked?

"Daniel…" he began before stopping. Even saying his name was weird coming from within the candle lit bedroom. Just then the second door opened with a soft his and a slender, sparsely dressed figure emerged.

"Look Harry, I like how much you are into role playing but screaming another Blokes name is where I draw the lin- oh hello."

Vala had just emerged from the walk in closet wearing a very revealing version of female Jaffa armor, presumably from all female Hak'tyl Resistance if Daniel's eyes weren't deceiving him. One of the perks of being an omnipotent energy based life form, peeping on the hot girls.

"I didn't know we were expecting company." She purred with the deep throaty rumble the Goa'uld and Tok'ra were famous for thanks to the voice emulator necklace pressed up against her throat.

"Harry, you shouldn't have."

The shameless criminal was eyeing the former Anthropologist like a piece of meat. Daniel Jackson, ascended being extraordinaire blushed, turning beet red despite not having an ounce of blood to his name.

Sheet now securely wrapped around his waist the wiry Wizard popped up from behind the bed.

"Daniel" he repeated in an even tone, much like O'Neill did whenever the two didn't see eye to eye.

"How did you get here?"

'Here' currently was in Hyperspace en-route to some planet with a butt load of ancient treasures Vala had convinced him of accompanying her to. One notable fact was that there was nobody aboard when they started this little journey. And Harry sure as hell didn't know of any way to do so once in Hyperspace.

"Yeah, I may have picked a bad time to pay you a visit." Jackson muttered, the awkwardness of the situation dawning on him. Oh, Oma was probably in tears by now. He wearily eyed the very real whip Vala was playing with. Higher plain of existence or not, that Woman was a sexual deviant.

"You think? The wizard snapped back. "How are you in my bedroom anyway?"

Harry was beginning to sound irritated.

"Ah, about that." The enlightened ex human started.

"About two months ago I was irradiated by a nasty version of Naquadah while off world."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Go on."

"I was basically dying, so I chose to Ascend."

Harry had heard of Ascension. Not his cup of tea but still, Danny was talking about it like picking up milk from the store. "You Ascended? Just like that?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here." He was doing his stupid thinker pose again. Harry hated it when he did that. "Jack's been captured by Ba'al."

Vala sucked in a sharp breath. "Uhh, that's not good."

"And you want me to help?" Harry finished for him. He folded his arms and cocked his head. "Aren't you supposed to be the ultimate power in the universe? Able to control and do what you want?"

Daniel frowned. "It's not that simple."

"So the brochures lied!"

"Harry! Ba'al is torturing him into insanity." The young Wizards mouth clicked shut. Daniel it seemed struck a nerve without realizing it.

"Where is he?" he asked with a drawn out sigh.

"I've already added the co-ordinates to your ship's Navigational computer. Thank you."

Daniel disappeared like the mist he was, leaving a thoroughly turned off Harry Potter and an even more turned on Vala Mal Doran alone in the formers private quarters.

"Jackson, you complete and utter Pillock."

oOo

The dynamic duo soon found themselves sneaking around Ba'al's super-secret outpost looking for the prisoner cells. Luckily said outpost wasn't very big and better yet lightly guarded. Its primary defense was the shield protecting it, so Ba'al had only assigned a handful of guards to tent to it.

A majority of them were already inundated. Despite this mission being a complete pain in the ass at least Harry got his Jaffa headwear. Did you know he was up to seventeen different headpieces now? They decorated the Bebop quite nicely, though on more than one occasion had they scared him enough to almost hex one in the middle of the night thinking the ship had been boarded.

Another stunner found another guard.

"So why are you helping this O'Neill guy anyway?" Vala asked as they stepped over the unconscious Jaffa.

"When I went to school I met this guy…"

Vala smirked and Harry caught on.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Woman! His parents were tortured into insanity. It just struck too close to home to ignore. Besides, I know the guy. He's all right."

Harry would never admit that to him, but that was beside the point. Vala could understand that. Despite what most of the people she dealt with thought there was a heart beating beneath that sexy but cold exterior. Holding off a few days on their treasure hunt wasn't even that big a sacrifice.

It seems Murphy didn't even need to hear words like that out loud anymore, because they quite literally bumped into Ba'al himself as they rounded the next corner.

Shouts of 'Bloody hell!' and 'Jaffa! Cree!' echoed through the corridor, followed shortly after by staff fire and loud snapping noises. A few minutes later five people ringed back aboard the Bebop.

Jack looked grateful but very tired. His shirt was also beyond saving. Harry had a nice circular burn on his shoulder from a staff blast that grazed him. Vala slinked off to get a healing device from the infirmary.

It wasn't severe enough to merit use of the Sarcophagus. The thing made him jumpy, and gave him violent urges. Leave it to the Tok'ra to fix the bloody thing and still get it wrong anyway. But then again it wasn't like they were space mechanics or anything.

Harry pushed through the pain and dumped Ba'al in a magically reinforced cell. Only then did he undo the ropes and silencing spells.

"Foolish Tau'ri!" The well-groomed Goa'uld spat. "When the system lords hear of this you will be punished severely!"

The remaining three, already almost out the door paused. Harry turned, completely unconcerned. "Somehow I don't see that happening. That outpost we just found you on, I take it you never divulged its existence to the other System Lords as per your little agreement?"

Ba'al knew what he was getting at.

"We'll make it look like an accident. A weapons test gone awry. They'll think you're dead."

The Goa'uld roared as Harry, O'Neill and Ba'als former slave left.

oOo

"You didn't tell me this treasure was on Earth!" Harry moaned, none too thrilled to be back at the SGC.

"How was I supposed to know that's where you hailed from? I've never ran into your people before today."

Vala defended, crossing her arms and drawing Harry's attention to her sizable bosom. To be honest Harry hadn't bothered looking at the co-ordinates she'd imputed into the navigational computer.

"Didn't I mention that?" he asked distractedly. "Also, not my people." The young wizard added, looing rather disgusted at the insinuation.

"These monkeys wouldn't accept a solution to their little Goa'uld problem if it came up those stairs and slapped them across the face."

Several eyes looked at the stairs, as if expecting something to happen.

"Morally superior dimwits", he muttered. Vala smirked and General Hammond was massaging his temples, already feeling a headache coming on. And those two had only been here for a few minutes.

"Tell me again why I should give you access to the resources of this base for your little treasure hunt?" he asked, but instantly regretting doing so.

"How bout we split whatever we find?" The former host offered innocently. "After discussing with my business partner we're willing to offer you ten percent."

"When did we decide on this?" Harry sputtered, caught completely off guard.

"Ahh, it was technically that time on the Orilla when we snuck off into that Asgard broom closet.

"Not a broom closet" Harry interjected. "They don't even have brooms. Also, what?"

"Well, remember I said we really shouldn't do this right now, but you were insistent."

Harry crossed his arms. "Please, that happened one time and is most certainly was not on the Asgard home world. Also, you were the one that spilt that aphrodisiac all over the place. It was embarrassing."

Vala forged on, ignoring the technicalities. "I refused unless you agreed to my terms."

"And your terms were to make all executive decisions when it comes to payment for all future jobs?"

"Exactly." she confirmed with a bright smile.

The SGC muggles (and Jonas) looked on in horror at the idea of them getting busy on the Asgards home planet. Jackson would have rolled in his grave if he had one.

"What makes you think we'll even let you go looking for this 'mythical' treasure?" O'Neill cut in, effectively ending their little discussion.

"Well, considering I was born on Earth I sort of have every right to come back, do I not?"

"The American Ministry isn't exactly thrilled with you being here!"

"Technicalities" Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Look, I approached you because we have some history (not much of it good) and I didn't want to step on any toes(yes he did)." The Colonel gave Hammond a calculated look.

"Not that you would have found out if I hadn't" he added.

"What do you need from us?" the Texan asked, choosing to ignore the last jab.

Vala snapped her fingers, causing Harry to roll his eyes and unshrink a medium sized crate.

"We came across a tablet…"

"You stole it!" Harry corrected.

"…that mentioned a sizable horde of valuables located here on Earth."

"Let me guess" O'Neill smiled humourlessly. "You can't translate it."

The two troublemakers remained quiet, essentially admitting just that.

Jonas studied the tablet. "It's encrypted." Vala pulled a folded piece of paper from her cleavage and handed it over with a wink. The poor Kelownan blushed, acutely are of how warm said paper felt on his fingertips. Jonas quickly ran off to Dr. Jackson's old lab, presumably to start on the translation and to cry about his loss of innocence.

"So" Harry finally broke the silence, much to the dismay of the others. "I hear you guys have an all magical SG team now. Ran into them a while back."

The General and the rest of SG-1 frowned.

"More like beat the tar out of them." O'Neill growled. "The American ministry shipped them off to one of their special Hospitals to recover. Last I checked they were still there."

The smug looking Brit leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "They started it."

"If you say so." George muttered, but not really buying it. Neither was anyone else. "I'm still waiting to see a mission report from them about what happened. Care to enlighten me?"

The young man shrugged. "I could, but would you believe me?"

"Point taken." the General nodded and rose, presumably to head back to his office and bang that shiny polished head against something solid.

At least Potter had done him a favor by removing SG-7 from active duty. Fudging their mission reports was becoming ludicrous, and his imagination only went so far. O'Neill would have been far better at that than him.

oOo

In the year or so since meeting Vala a lot had happened to Harry. Most of them were bad because of his connection to the truly evil Woman. But with so much bad comes some good as well, even if at first it didn't look that way.

Not unlike their current objective, Harry and Vala had been on some god forsaken rock looking for loot left behind, this time by some unknown race called the Furlings. The name made them sound cute and fluffy, but he knew better than to associate a certain mindset with a name. One of the few valuable life lessons Hagrid had instilled.

The clues Vala had picked up turned out to be fake, planted by an Asgard named Loki. They were complicated enough to weed out any…shall we say lesser individuals. The smart ones that did find their way here would become the Mad Scientists new project, all in the name of self-preservation of course.

The Asgard rouge, or more aptly his ship didn't remove Harry's wand, not considering it a weapon. Harry up until this point had never seen an Asgard before. When all was said and done they'd bound Loki and proceeded to pump the creature for information.

Now normally Harry was all for some fun prodding and experimentation, but it seemed Loki's subjects tended to expire more often than not. They contacted the rest of the Asgard and Thor came to collect the troublemaker.

But the story does not end there. Loki's scheme it seemed had paid off bigtime. A routine sensor scan on the visitors revealed that Harry was some sort of advanced version of a human.

Mom always said he was special!

Thor had filled his head with words his advanced but apparently rather empty brain couldn't understand. With a few samples of genetic material (Vala volunteered to help) and some live tissue samples the little grey men overcame their cloning problem.

Harry and Vala gained the favor of the most powerful race in two galaxies and both cashed in. The Bebop was picked up from the Milky Way and spent the better part of a week in an Asgard version of a chop shop.

The thing looked unrecognizable. Top of the line experimental weapons, shields generators, power generation. You name it it's got it. Those crazy Star Trek matter converters that can make anything including delicious cups of Coffee? It's got it!

Where was this going you ask? Well, coming back to the current situation the Bebop's sensors were able to identify a hidden network of caverns right underneath Gloustenbury Tor. Which is where SG-1, Vala and Harry now found themselves.

"Well this is just fucking brilliant." Harry muttered after the recording ceased. "Merlin was an Ancient."

"You already knew that," Vala dismissed. "Quit being such a drama queen Harry."

The brooding Wizard growled at the thief. "Yeah, well Merlin was supposed to be the greatest Wizard of all time. How would you feel knowing that your most holy of deities was nothing more than a big fat phony that used fancy muggle toys?"

"How do you know the Ancients didn't perform magic?" Vala asked.

"If the treasure was hidden with magic I'd have felt it." He countered. "And there isn't a drop of it here."

"So what, Wizards and Witches are actually ancients?" Jonas asked, much to the dismay of O'Neill, who just wanted to get on with it. He had a date with a small lake in Minnesota tomorrow and from the looks of it that might not happen now.

The Ancient/Wizard comparison made a surprising amount of sense. How else would the Asgard have been able to use his physiology to create new bodies from nothing more than Harry's….cough donation.

"How bout we table this discussion for later kids" O'Neill was getting tired of discussing what if's in the middle of a dingy wet cave.

"Well since the sword can't be pulled let's just see if there's anything else in here." Jonas added, rather exited at the prospect of exploring the ancient Terran ruins.

"Vala, keep your hands in your pockets and whistle so we know where you are." Harry said, only half joking. The former host flipped Harry the bird.

Jack and Teal'c took one corridor, Sam and Jonas another. That left Harry and Vala with the third. A few dozen steps along a very obvious stone block in a scone lit room with a drop down door came into view.

"Well this is obviously a trap." Vala said to her dragon hide clad partner.

"Nooooo really?" Harry drawled. They walked in anyway, and as expected a massively thick slab of granite ground its way down. Harry didn't seem too phased. If push came to shove he could always Apparate them back out, or blast the door to rubble. It was all about having options.

The altar contained two pots. One was gold, the other silver.

"Can you read this?" he asked. The text looked familiar, but Harry was never gifted when it came to languages. Valla shook her head.

"If I could would we have involved the other knuckleheads?"

She had a point. "True."

With nothing else to do Harry lifted the lid of the silver pot. Inside was a coin. And just like that the door opened again.

"Well that was weird." Vala went to collect the coin but Harry stopped her.

"Honestly Vala. There's a horde of treasure here, and you try to take the single galleon you find in a dubious looking pot?" She huffed but didn't complain. Damn it she hated it when he was right. A few more minutes of wandering they ran into Sam and Jonas.

"You guys get locked in a room with torches as well?" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder and back in the direction of the so called 'trap'.

The two SG-1 members gave each other questioning looks. "Not that we know of."

They returned to the main chamber and went looking for O'Neill and Teal'c. A very familiar gap in the wall with a smooth rock gave Harry and Vala a good idea of where they were. Before either could even shout to see if they were in there that door ground open as well.

"Hey kids. Miss me?"

"What happened?" Jonas asked in excitement.

"Oh you know, life or death struggle. The ceiling started to drop. I rearranged some tiles. Saved the day." Jack inspected his finger nails, trying not to sound too smug.

"They were mirrored numbers." Teal'c stated. "All O'Neill did was arrange them numerically." Jack turned to look at his Jaffa friend.

"Really Teal'c? Way to give it all away."

The Jaffa cocked his head slightly. The team walked back to the raised dais with the sword. Seriously, the ancients must have been dumber than a pile of bricks to use riddles as idiotic as this to hide their shit. Even the one Hermione solved in first year was more complicated.

Jack, lover of all things flashy and pointy once again tried to remove the sword. Not surprisingly he got it out.

…annnd a holographic knight appeared. Harry and the others got to see firsthand just how spry the good Colonel was for his age, ducking and parrying the blows from the digital tin man.

O'Neill finished the thing off quickly, firmly cementing Harry's belief that the Ancients were complete and utter morons.

"Well done, for a guy who can count the colored hair on his head with one hand." Harry almost found out just how pointy that sword really was.

"Now now, let's not get carried away. Why don't you put that thing back where you found it Arthur."

Carter and Jonas snorted, only deepening the Colonel's frown. Harry got what was coming to him though because when Jack re-inserted the sword a very large amount of gold was transported into the chamber, and more than a bit of it was deposited right where the Wizard was standing. Well, had been standing.

"Gahhh!" came the muffled screams from underneath a sizable pile of gold.

Contrary to popular belief swimming in a pool of coins like Scrooge McDuck was quite impossible. Oddly enough this wasn't Harry first near death experience with a pile of valuable metals. The memory of the Lestrange Vault came to mind specifically.

"Oh, what a shame." O'Neill made no move to help the mostly buried younger man. Similarly the rest of SG-1 was busy looking at all the cool stuff kicking around. Harry eventually managed to get at his wand and levitated the pile of gold off him.

"Thanks for nothing you Tossers!" he wheezed.

"You're fine!" came the chorused answer of almost everyone in the room. Harry shook his head, not feeling the love. A short while later Vala came slinking over, an exquisite cloak draped over her shoulders that had a ruby fastener the size of Hagrid's fist. There was also a Crown on her head.

"Show me where it hurts and I'll kiss it better." She stated in a sultry voice. Apparently her hunger for treasure was momentarily sated and she focused on the 'other' Hobby she had.

Harry pointed at his mouth without hesitation, which she fell upon a split second later. Jack broke up their ensuing make out session a few minutes later.

"Hmmm, the fact that we were rolling around on that much gold really gets my motor going." Harry raised a single eyebrow.

"Oh, why didn't you say so before? I'll take you to my vault sometime. The goblins might take offence at the mess, but I think they secretly like stacking coins."

Vala's eyes lit up in excitement. "You have a vault?"

* * *

 **More upgrades to Harry's ship! Hurray! I realize that we're deviating from the canon timeline quite a bit now, but don't worry. I have a plan.**

 **The way the Ancients guarded their stuff makes me scratch my head. It's like having the number 1-4 as your debit pin. I skimmed over Harry's Asgard experience because they really aren't very good conversationalists.**

 **Lastly, in honor of the many strange things 2015 has brought about Netflix and Chill has made it to the year 2004. Happy New Year everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been made aware that Bebop has been spelled wrong this entire time. I've remedied this, and will fix it in the previous chapters as well. Thanks for pointing this out.**

* * *

In the end they both received a respectable finder's fee. Harry gave most of his portion to Vala. The stuff would honestly not be worth hauling around, especially now that the ship was packed full of Asgard tech.

Space was rapidly becoming an issue, which only underscored the sad fact that he was a huge Pack Rat. Harry did keep a few nice jewels the Air Force cleared as being merely very valuable instead of priceless.

But he didn't accept them to sit around in some vault collecting dust. If one looked very closely at his fuss ball table they would notice the players heads were now a good deal shinier.

Vala left for a few days to exchange the relatively uncommon gold for something a little more liquid. She'd 'acquired' a Cargo Ship to make the trip. Harry decided to use downtime to catch up with the Quantum mirror.

After all, he rarely got any alone time these days.

He had a system now. Instead of just flipping through the channels randomly every shift was recorded to keep things straight. It was tedious but necessary should he have to backtrack for any reason.

The few times he'd been able to jump to another verse the results were usually the same. Voldemort won, or the Muggles caught wind of the Dark lord's plans and eradicated all magical creatures in Britain and sometimes even the entire planet.

It was sad to think that his universe was one of the few lucky ones where Earth wasn't a smoking pile of rubble. He was beginning to doubt whether he'd ever find a world that held what he sought. Heck even if it happened to come along with the next swipe what would he do then? Just introduce himself and say where he was from?

With a sigh he shifted to another reality. All right, Star Gate Command it is. Harry geared up and touched the rippling surface of the mirror.

The storeroom was dark. He placed a muggle notice me not charm on the door and Apparated away. With the familiar jump from the base in Cheyanne Mountain to Diagon Alley behind him the young Wizard looked around.

OK, people were out and about. There were no burnt husks or boarded up stores. The sky wasn't orange. This looked promising!

Harry decided to forgo the invisibility cloak and simply walked around in his usual Auror Robes. Twice someone asked him for direction, and each time it was a muggle born or someone with no clue about the Alley in general.

He took that as a good sign. The first gens were usually the first to be prosecuted. The usual trip to the Book store yielded no mention of Voldemort or his death Eaters.

Curious.

Digging further back, specifically Halloween 1981 Harry found the reason for this.

The words the front page read; 'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE KILLS YOU KNOW WHO AT GODRICS HOLLOW' followed by a footnote reading 'POTTER CHILD KILLED BY YOU KNOW WHO"

A picture of an injured Dumbledore consoling his parents repeated on the magical picture. A world where Voldemort AND Harry Potter died in the early 80's? Harry couldn't keep himself from grinning.

"Perfect."

While reading dated newspapers was a good way to get information, if he wanted specific details on individuals the DMLE archives were the place to go. Despite the misleading acronym the archives held much more than just case files for criminal investigations.

Harry had a pleasant dinner at the Leaky Cauldron while waiting for the Ministry to close its doors for the night. Tom kept shooting him weary glances but didn't bother him.

Perhaps he should wear glamours for now. After all, he'd been told a million times that he looked like the spitting image of his dad. Young Harry might be gone, but the magical community was small enough to realize he might be a Potter, distantly related or otherwise.

Night soon fell and the Wizard slipped out of the busy tavern into the cold late autumn chill. He checked that his INTAR M9 was switched on and secured in his robes. If he had to stun someone down there he'd better do it with the training devices. He didn't fancy having his wand signature on file. Either of them.

Despite the bitter cold the streets were busy he observed. Yesterday's paper told him today was Saturday, so that was to be expected. It was only seven, and the Muggles were eager to socialize. Harry was pleased to see the visitor entrance was the same here as it was back home.

"Please state the nature of your visit" The cool feminine voice stated upon entering the phone booth. Harry always wondered how it distinguished between a muggle wanting to use the phone and a ministry visitor. Must be a ward or something.

"Breaking and Entering" the space Wizard answered cheerfully. The wall mounted phone spat out a badge which he secured to his robes. Getting in had been easy. Locating the archives would prove to be a bit more difficult.

During his Auror training Harry rarely ever saw the inside of Headquarters, and he didn't stick around long enough to be assigned any cases or even a workspace. He managed to get lost twice before locating the sealed doors that housed the documents he'd come for.

Hours later he re-emerged. This was it. His eventual new home. They were all here. Everyone and then some. The Tom Riddle of this word wasn't nearly as much of a menace as he had been back home.

Likewise Dombledore seemed to have removed his head from his arse and actually done what was necessary. To summarize, it was the perfect place to fall back on should shit _really_ hit the fan in his dimension.

Harry Apparated back to the alternate SGC and pulled his expanded duffel over the Quantum Mirror. Some alien tech simply didn't like being shrunk, and this was one piece he didn't want to risk breaking.

He'd need to work on it for a few hours and this storeroom wasn't the most ideal place. For now he took it back to the room booked at the Leaky Cauldron. The runes had to be perfect, and when complete would cover most of the available surface of the mirror's frame.

It's counterpart on the Bebop had already received the same treatment. Once activated, these two mirrors would become exclusive to one another. The magic would seep through the portal created by the mirror itself and act as an anchor, meaning no risk of losing the connection.

Harry wondered if the Vanishing Cabinets could pull off the same feat, as a backup in case something happened to the mirror. The Bebop already had a room full of the things. A Cabinet room. He'd even gone so far as to hang signs from each just to keep them straight.

Breaking out his stone chisel and wooden mallet he began the tedious work of carving runes. Tomorrow he'd go to Gringotts and buy a property with the fake ID he'd bought at Knockturn Alley earlier. Then he'd ward the living daylights out of it.

oOo

Unlike the busy bank tellers the Gringotts real estate branch saw few customers. Real Estate wasn't nearly as good an investment here as in the muggle world. Sure, Gringotts held property, but much of it was commercial and in the form of shopping centers or the massive muggle high-rise structures in their financial districts.

The average Wizard or Witch didn't move nearly as often as their muggle counterparts. Part of this was because of the horrendous cost of the Wards that often accompanied the buildings.

See Wards could be keyed into new people, but not outright transferred. They needed to be torn down and rebuild from scratch, often at a greater cost than the Estate itself.

The quiet office area tucked away to the side of the main hall held only a few Goblins. They looked thoroughly bored. Sadly the Goblins had no system of browsing through listings without viewing the property in person like the muggles did.

That made property hunting a tedious and time consuming exercise. The first half dozen listings were nice, but not quite what he was looking for. The goblin that had been assigned to Harry was getting testy by the time he shot down property number seven.

"This isn't working" Harry groaned as the port key took them back to the branch. "Don't you have any muggle properties that can be hidden?"

Mudflap grimaced, not pleased with his newest clients picky disposition. "I'll see what I can do."

Twenty minutes later Harry was on the thirteenth floor of one of London's most sought after high-rise building. Ever wonder why the elevators never go to this particular floor? It's certainly not because of the numbers unlucky quality.

"I'll take it." Harry muttered in awe. The business district of London shone brightly through the floor to ceiling windows. Glass and steel goliaths that sparkled brightly in the setting afternoon sun. It was a magnificent sight.

Because of the building's size he'd have to forgo a fully encompassing Fidelius, instead going with a localized version involving ward stones, just like its counterpart inside the Bebop.

A single room in the five thousand square foot condo would be invisible and undetectable. Inside would rest the Quantum mirror. If said building were to collapse right now, this room and its contents would survive without a scratch.

The ownership transfer documents were drafted and handled by his new personal goblin. The funds had been paid in jewels and gold bars up front, something the Goblins appreciated. The reason for this was simple.

He didn't want to risk flooding the economy with his own world's Galleons, something that would surly raise red flags amongst the greedy creatures. With his base of operation selected the dimension traveling Wizard returned to his world.

…aaaand Daniel was waiting for him on the other side. The Wizard groaned at the unexpected visitor.

"Wasn't that mirror supposed to have been destroyed?" the supposedly all-knowing being asked with the typical Jackson-like condescending tone.

Harry cursed, firing back with a comment of his own.

"I could have sworn the Fidelius works on you lot."

Daniel didn't know what he meant but forged on regardless. "Fidelius? That means trustworthy in Latin right? Well it certainly explains why it was so hard to find you."

"Yet here you are!" Harry bitched. "By the way, why is that?"

Never mind the fact that he found his way into the most secure room in the entire galaxy.

"Ah yes, I need your help." Daniel said.

"Again? You know this is getting old fast." Harry folded his arms. "I'm not your lackey Jackson!"

'Damn', Daniel thought. Even Jack wasn't this stubborn, and he'd just had a very similar conversation with him a few minutes ago in an Elevator.

"Look, please just hear me out. I already asked Jack and the others. Could you just humor me and go to the SGC?" Harry threw up his hands and sighed, knowing he wouldn't stop pestering him unless he actually went.

"Fine!"

Harry set a course for Earth. ETA twenty minutes. Long enough for a shower. Harry hoped Jackson could contain himself at least that long. A little under half an hour later and with well-practiced efficiency the Master of Death arrived in the briefing room, which contained SG-1 and Hammond.

Lovely. As if he hadn't seen them enough this month. The group jumped at his unexpected arrival, a fact that always made him smile a bit despite his foul mood.

For once O'Neill was on the ball.

"I take it Danny asked you to come join us?"

Harry grunted an affirmative before sinking into a seat. "Wouldn't tell me why. What's this about anyway? You all look very much alive and well, so it can't be your arses I'm saving."

"We're going to be looking for something called the eye of Ra." O'Neill said sagely, channelling his inner Archeologist.

"Sounds revolting." As always Harry was being his annoying self, though at least today he wasn't so damn cheerful when doing it. O'Neill explained what the jewels did and why Anubis needed to be stopped. They left through the gate for Abydos shortly after.

Harry decided to help Teal'c with setting up a perimeter instead of searching the catacombs. The Abydonians eyed him suspiciously but seemed friendly enough.

Sure enough, not twenty minutes after arriving Anubis crashed the party. A half dozen Al'Kesh and gliders mercilessly strafed what little cover there was to be found. Then the first troop transports came in. The muggle guns and rocket launchers were next to useless. Harry clipped one glider with a blasting curse, but he wasn't faring much better.

The Bebop would have torn these guys asunder, but even with the most advanced Hyperdrive the trip would have taken a little over an hour, so the point was moot.

They were quickly pushed inside the Pyramid. The loose sand was hastily transfigured into a solid stone slab. It would hold for a while, but time was not on their side.

As an added bonus there was a hollow cavity in the barrier that contained a swarm of angry hornets. The second they blasted the first layer of rock the entire nest would attack.

Hey, Harry had to vent on someone for ruining his previously good mood, so why not some innocent order following Jaffa.

The Colonel poked his head in shortly after. "How are you kids holding up?"

"You better have that eye O'Neill." Harry said dryly. He didn't like not having the Bebop here, but like he said earlier the timing wouldn't have worked. On que a half dozen Jaffa ringed down. They were quickly cut to ribbons, but managed to take out the last of the local defenders. The gate also activated. They were stuck.

Teal'c, Jack and Harry ran through the Catacombs and met Carter and Jonas halfway. They had the eye, but no way to get back. But that didn't mean Harry couldn't make Anubis's Jaffa pay for every inch of ground gained. Dozens of nasty/humiliating single use runes he kept on a thick stack of sticky notes were plastered on the stone walls around archways, corners, and corridors.

Linked pairs of lightning runes, one negatively charged, the other positively would go off if a medium passed between them, causing boils and extreme hair growth from all manner of orifices.

Threshold activated quicksand that could swallow a man up to the neck in seconds while a magical feather tickled the individual's feet in a pocket of space directly below the victim.

One even switched clothing, as one unlucky Jaffa would soon find out. Call it part of his Marauder heritage. Did you know that hazing and ridicule was common amongst all Jaffa armies?

Well the hot pink fishnet one piece Harry opted to tie into that particular rune ensured that the individual in question would forever hate the Tau'ri.

It worked for a while, and the screams of terror/outrage did amuse Harry somewhat. Enough at least to pull him from the rut Daniel pushed him into this morning. But undeterred by the general nastiness they encountered Anubis's raiding party eventually forced them into the room containing Ra's swag.

A winged swarm of battery powered pleasure toys shot into the large antechamber, announcing the last barrier had been breached. They looked like those flying keys back when he was in first year, but instead of avoiding these would slap the unsuspecting Jaffa across the face when they weren't looking.

Anubis's forces had given up on destroying them after figuring out they multiply if shot.

Harry meanwhile had shrunken down all of the naked female Egyptian statues and stowed them in his bag. Part of his greater plan to beautify the Bebop with all manner of useless but eye-catching clutter.

Maybe he'd dress them in the Jaffa armor? Carter looked at the pervert with a look of revulsion. Harry simply replied by flipping her the bird, a tradition the two continued to share.

A very angry and flustered voice finally boomed from the room beyond the hidden chamber. "We have you surrounded! Hand over the eye of Ra or be destroyed!"

O'Neill, trying to stay focused with all the craziness happening held out the red eye with a complimentary brick of C4 attached to it for Her'ak to see.

"You try barging in and we blow your prize sky high. Now go on and run back to your Greasy Master."

O'Neill's negotiation skills were legendary!

As Her'ak left Harry fired a wandless tripping hex at the First Prime, then laughed as he got up. The Blonde Jaffa face grew red with anger but didn't rise to the bait.

Harry some time ago had come to the conclusion that killing Jaffa didn't serve any real purpose. It was far better to toy with them, and kept his ledger a little cleaner in the process.

"Is it really necessary to further antagonize them?" Jonas asked.

The Wizard looked at the Kelownan man with pity. Oh if you only knew Quinn. Harry had been pulling this shit on the System Lords for months now. His favorite one was pumping Lord Yu's Pel'tak full of Helium while he was addressing the combined forces of the System Lords.

Sadly a number of his Jaffa were executed on the spot for cracking up, but the resulting Holo recording continued to be the most traded piece of digital information in the galaxy to this day.

"Absolutely" Harry answered, nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then quickly stepped over towards where O'Neill and Quinn stood.

"Hand me that Jewel." He said.

"Why?" was the obvious response from the Colonel. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So I can make a believable counterfeit. He levitated a fist full of nearby rubies and went to work. If they wanted to get out of this in one piece the Jewel would have to be surrendered. Harry for one had no intention of letting the real one fall into Anubis's hands.

Her'ak returned, stating that Abydos would be destroyed should they continue to defy his Master. The whole conversation was so cliché Harry groaned.

The replica was complete, and fit inside the golden retainer perfectly. Harry pocketed the original and hoped his poker face would be good enough to pull this off. Just as he was getting ready to make the Handover Jackson stopped by to convince SG-1 to hand over the eye.

Funny because they would have done that anyway. Anubis had pinky sworn not to destroy Abydos. How Daniel was buying this shite was beyond him. Maybe when you ascended the brain didn't make the journey. This whole system of non-interference the Ancients had was pretty idiotic after all.

The fake eye was handed over with the sincerity of a used car sales man waving as you drove of the lot and Anubis's forces departed. Harry and SG-1 didn't stick around to see who would win the slugfest in orbit, but Anubis sure would be pissed when he realized he'd been duped. The question now was would he blame the Tau'ri or Harry specifically?

oOo

Harry spent the following weeks researching the differences between the two mirror connected worlds, but eventually returned to the Bebop to find a message waiting for him from Earth. SG-1 it seemed went looking for trouble again and pissed off the inhabitants of another Galaxy using a communication device they found under Glastonbury Tor a few months back.

Wow, it would be hard to top that, even for him.

He and Vala are asked to return to Earth as soon as possible. The Wizard wondered what exactly they wanted him for but shelved the question for later. He flopped down on the sofa and summoned the lookie talkie from across the room.

"Vala, how goes the thieving?" The hand held mirror shimmered to life, showing his unimpressed 'Business Partner'

"It would be a lot better if you'd stop interrupting important meetings." She hissed.

Whoops.

"All right, I'll make this quick then. Head back to Earth when you're done. The SGC wants to talk to us."

"…again" he added in annoyance.

Vala cut the connection before he'd even finished the last sentence. Sheesh, some people.

oOo

"So how bad is it?"

Considering Daniel had made an appearance he had a fair idea already. What he didn't know was that Danny was back, in the flesh so to speak. No more spying on poor little Harry.

"Oh it's bad." The good Colonel said. And here O'Neill was usually the positive one.

"We pissed of another Galaxy's version of the Ancients." He added when Harry gave him a curious look.

Wow, that _was_ bad.

"Okay. So what do you want with me. Shouldn't I be packing or something?"

Harry drew the line for helping people when un-killable energy beings were involved. Fighting Ascended beings that could snuff you from existence with a sneeze? No way Jose. His new home looked more inviting by the minute.

"The Ori can't personally get involved. But they are sharing their knowledge freely with their Worshippers. It's a neat way to avoid all-out war with the Ancients here in the Milky Way.

We were hoping you could set up a meeting with the Asgard. They upgraded your ship right? We are hoping they can do something similar for us."

"Do you even have ships?" Harry asked, fully expecting to receive a 'no' for an answer.

"Well, after getting our hands on Heru'ur's Ha'tak a few years back we started laying keels for a few..." Jack answered. Harry crossed his arms.

"How many is a few?"

"A baker's dozen."

Seriously, what was it with the number thirteen lately? Harry cupped his face and leaned forward, groaning.

"All right. And these ships, what can they do?"

Carter handed over one of the ubiquitous manila folders so eloquently decorated with the equally familiar TOP SECRET stamp. Harry glossed over the highlights.

Staff weapons, rail guns of various calibers, Ballistic missiles? Not bad. The Bebop had its bomb bays retrofitted to make space for the Asgard's prototype Beam weapon. Apart from that there was the pair of bulbous staff guns mounted on the underside of the Hull which he'd kept. They were good for harassing bigger ships.

With more advanced shields and weapons like his these hunks of junk could prove effective. Of course convincing Thor and company to spring for these kinds of upgrades was an entirely different matter altogether. They still had their hands full with the Replicators after all.

He reviewed the weapons load out again. Hmm, this might work. Harry looked up from the plans spread out before him.

"I'll ask, but can't promise any guarantees. One thing I can tell you though. If you lend your ships to the Asgard to help fight the Replicators there's a far better chance of them saying yes.

Those guys have some serious issues with their energy based weapons when it comes to fighting the bugs. Your ships are like your guns."

"Crude but effective."

General Hammond nodded, grateful that Potter was proving useful for once.

Harry Apparated back to the Bebop and headed for one particular Vanishing Cabinet. Its twin currently sat in the High council building on Orilla. Technology might the way of the future, but magic still took the cherry on the cake.

oOo

"They'll do it." The wizard announced the second he appeared in the occupied briefing room later that day. The guards at this point had stopped bothering with trying to get him to sign in the normal way.

Hammond gestured Harry to follow him inside his office, leaving a very unappreciated SG-3 hanging out to dry.

"A single freighter with an engineering crew was dispatched from Ida an hour ago. It had taken Harry the better part of the day to convince the council of the plan, which had been cooked up in under ten seconds.

"They'll arrive on Earth soon to begin retrofitting your hyper drives for the journey. Once done they want all your ships to head over there."

"All of them?" General Hammond asked. "That won't sit well with the President."

"Sorry, but it was all or nothing." Harry shrugged. "Personally I suggest you take them up on this offer. The campaign might take a few months but when finished you'll have superior ships and the entirety of the Asgard fleets to help defend the Milky Way."

Despite his better judgment Harry opened his mouth one more time.

"Look, I can keep the Bebop here while your forces are away. Its Beam weapons can handle anything up to and including a Ha'tak." Harry didn't mention that the recharge rate of the buffers meant that it could only be used as a selective strategic weapon. If there were more than a few ships they'd be royally fucked.

George Hammond sighed.

"I'll let the President know that." Harry nodded and let himself out, moseyed on over to Jackson's lab.

"Hey Danny boy, saving the world one ancient relic at a time again?"

Daniel was pouring over mission reports for another SG team.

"Oh hey Harry. Actually you're not that far off." The Muggle flipped to the next page. The news of an impending invasion weighed heavily on the man's mind. Certainly more so than Harry's, that's for sure.

Jackson activated the screen of the lab's desktop and showed Harry a picture of a strange device. Harry crinkled his nose in disapproval. "It looks like an angry pimple."

Daniel it seemed wasn't one for much silly talk. "It's a repository of knowledge. The ancients left a number of these behind before they vanished." He pushed off the desk, rolling his office chair back to the table cluttered with mission reports.

"Annnd it looks like we just stumbled across another one."

"Cool beans." Harry seriously needed to stop hanging out with Casandra and her friends. Some of the silly stuff they said was beginning to rub off on him.

A little while ago he'd received a message from Star Gate command requesting help with a problem they were having. Surprise, Surprise! Sadly Harry kept answering. He wondered if there was some sort of block caller function his ship had.

Harry, who'd been the one to dispatch Nirrti was deemed their one and only long shot at saving Janet Frasier's sick little girl. Harry of course hadn't the faintest idea of what to do. Instead he stuffed her into the freshly repaired Sarcophagus and presto! All better. The good Doctor hasn't asked him for a physical since then. Not that he could be swayed.

'That's what you get for saving the Brat's life' his useless subconscious chided.

"Quiet you" he growled.

"Did you say something?" Jackson asked.

"Nope! How bout I leave you to it."

Harry moved on, finding O'Neill and Teal'c playing basketball the gym. Never one for sports other than Quidditch the young man kept walking. He didn't even want to imagine the carnage if he went to visit Carter.

Perhaps it was time to visit 'the other place' for a few days. A quick messenger Patronus to the General informing the man of his absence and Harry Apparated to the Bebop. It was time to make an entrance on the other side.

oOo

Unfortunately for Harry he had no idea on what to do. Currently standing in the middle of Diagon Alley he was at a loss of how to proceed. Contact the Potters and just say; 'Hi guys, it's your long dead son from another reality' just didn't seem right.

Yup, one way ticket to the St. Mungo's mental health ward. Perhaps pretending to be an evil Dark lord solely interested in turning the magical population of Britain into sex crazed berserkers. No, the ugly people would ruin it for everyone.

Harry sighed. Maybe a visit to see Albus would help? After all, he did sort of run the Government. Sneaky lemon drop loving bastard.

Yes, keeping Albus in the loop would be prudent. Thanks to the wards around the castle Harry was forced to walk from Hogsmeade. Despite his hectic lifestyle he really hadn't dealt with any magic apart from his own in the last few years.

It was shocking just how complacent he'd gotten, Apparating wherever he wanted. The visit with Shack was the exception to the rule, and first reminded the young man of just how lazy he'd become. Like when the twins Apparated down the stairs at Grimmauld back when they got their license. Harry grinned at the memory and briefly wondered how the other Fred was doing.

The castle was just like he'd remembered it, down to the vicious temperament of the Womping Willow. It was still light out, and quite honestly Harry had no idea if it was a weekday or not, yet alone what month it was.

The temperature wasn't too cold, but in Scotland that didn't mean much. Perhaps a letter would have been the wiser choice.

One thing Harry always was curious about is if uninvited guests could just walk into the school. With so few teachers and no security to speak of other than the identifying wards it should be rather easy, right?

Not really. As the main gate came into view a figure slipped through the doors. Harry groaned. Of all the teachers it had to be Snape.

The potions master stood at rigid attention. "And who might you be?" Even his voice sounded greasy.

"Good afternoon Sir." Harry greeted, his stomach reeling at the thought of having to talk to this ponce, yet alone in a civilized manner.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It is morning."

Oh.

"I'd like to speak to Albus Dumbledore if at all possible." He inquired, skipping over that little mishap.

"Your name?" it seemed Snape was having as much problems holding back his annoyance as he was. Harry pulled out his ID and stared at the card in disbelief.

I.C. Wiener? Who the fuck did this? He was going to burn down all of Knockturn alley once he was done here! No wonder the Goblin grinned like that when he'd handed over his Identification last month.

Harry forced a very difficult smile. "Ikarus, he made up on the fly. Ikarus…Wiener."

The corner of Snape's mouth was twitching. Harry couldn't tell if it was in anger or amusement. To be honest he didn't know if Snape was capable of laughter.

"The Headmaster is currently unavailable."

Darn. "Well then, could I set up an appointment?

"Do I look like his secretary?" the Potions Professor hissed.

Don't say yes, don't say yes.

"Yes."

Bugger. Now that twitch was from being angry.

"I'll just Owl him." Harry turned around and walked away from the castle. All in all it could have been worse, he concluded while walking down the dirt path. At least no one got hexed. Then he remembered his ID.

oOo

"Hey Potter, I need you to take a squad down to Nockturn!" Director Bones hollered across the cubicle farm that made up a large portion of the DMLE. "Some crazy trigger happy bastard leveled a half dozen shops and left the oddest un-removable swamp in the middle of the alley."

James Potter cherry picked his brightest subordinates, and hoped he wouldn't need to contact his wife for help on this one.

"Proudfoot, Jenkins, Tonks!" the middle aged man sporting glasses barked. "Gear up, we're going shopping."

oOo

Several days later…

"My Slytherin Head of house informed me you wished to meet in person a number of days ago." a very much alive Albus Dumbledore stated before sitting back down behind his desk. Harry followed suit and sat in one of the visitor chairs. Fawkes was studying him carefully.

"Ah yes. I see he did relay the message then?"Albus's eyes twinkled. Harry couldn't stand it.

"In a way."

"Well thank you for seeing me. I don't expect you to know me."

"Yes, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Mr. Wiener."

Harry winced. "Yeah, I really should have checked the name before handing over my Galleons to that counterfeiter."

Despite the impromptu confession Albus remained in good spirits, even chuckling a bit.

"Indeed you should have. I assume you are going to tell me your real name then?"

Harry had pondered whether to tell the old coot who he was, and ultimately concluded that it wouldn't hurt. After all, the prophesy here was said and done.

Baby Harry had been killed, and Albus then finished Voldemort. The real question then was if the Hogwarts Headmaster had solved the Horcrux mystery or not.

No, keeping secrets was what got Dumbledore killed in the first place. Harry wouldn't follow that same path. The two men locked eyes and he lowered his Occlumency shields while bringing a memory to the forefront of his mind.

"Harry James Potter"

Those three words shattered the easy going façade of the headmaster. As expected Harry felt a most gentle Legilimency probe, and he offered up the single memory before raising his shields once more.

"Oh my."

The young man nodded in agreement and grabbed a sweet from the bowl. "I've got a bit of a story for you." He said before popping the stale confection into his mouth.

oOo

It was well after sundown by the time Harry left the Headmaster's office. But he wasn't alone. Though Albus believed every word that young Mr. Potter had said, he dearly hoped that tales of events he'd brought with him had not come to pass here in this world.

The easiest way to establish this was a suggestion from the young man himself. Find Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement. Even as Headmaster the elder Dumbledore had no idea such a place existed.

"You know I've been attempting to recreate this place on my ship" Harry supplied as he walked past the same bare stretch of wall for the third time. An ornamental door appeared from the stonework.

"And how is it progressing?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, though inside he was both exited and very, very nervous.

"Mixed results. I'd call it a work in progress." The room was mostly complete, but like any work in progress there were a few…glitches. Like that time it splinched him when walking out the door. That was fan-fucking-tastic by the way.

It was incredibly difficult throwing your legs into the sarcophagus before dragging yourself in after them. They walked through narrow pathways of bare stone surrounded by mountains of items.

"My memory's a bit hazy, but…" he took off down a familiar looking path. He'd seen that rug before! Left, left, and finally a right.

"Damn!" They stood in a small clearing with a dusty wardrobe off to the side. On it rested a very familiar piece of Silver Jewellery.

Harry conjured a set of gloves and velvet drawstring bag. Even from here he could sense its inherent evil. The founder's item carefully found its way into the bag, which Harry held out to Albus.

A few hours ago the Headmaster had looked carefree and youthful. Now his true age was beginning to show. Harry actually felt bad for dropping this bombshell on the old coot. After all, he could have just collected them in secret.

"Don't worry Professor." Harry said, with actual sincerity and everything.

"We'll round them up and destroy them."

Man that sounded cheesy.

Harry left the castle with the Horcrux. There were a few options on how to go about destroying it, but none sounded better than chucking it an unstable vortex of a Star Gate activating. He needed to check in with the SGC anyway.

The Asgard should be here by now. The mirror transported him back to the ship, and he left the Mirror room and walked over to the gate, whistling a merry tune. The address was random. One of the many planets with no occupants.

Just as he pressed the large orange orb on the DHD the Diadem was tossed towards the gate. The white wash of the gate activating swallowed the bag. For a split second there was an unholy screech, then nothing. The faint squishy sounds the gate made when it was on was all that could be heard.

The gate shut off.

That done, he ringed down to surface. It had been a long day full of Apparation. Better to play it safe and go the slow way. Thinking about splinching himself always made him a bit more cautious.

* * *

 **So the AU bit of the story is getting some more love. A lot of people don't like Albus, and there are obviously some very valid reasons for this. But I didn't want this to turn into a bashing fic. Harry isn't going to brood because his childhood sucked. He chose to come here, so he has no right to treat these people like crap. Well at least more than he usually does. After all, they didn't do anything to wrong him. Just my two cents.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. This is my favorite part of AU stories. The moment when characters that in the books never got to speak come together for the first time. I apologize for the length in advance.**

* * *

For the next week Harry actually recognized that there was a set routine to his life, something which hadn't happened for years. It roughly went like this; Check in with Star Gate Command in the morning before heading over to see Albus and hunt Horcruxes.

Despite their dark nature Harry found himself enjoying the task of rounding them up once more. It was much easier to destroying them this time around, and their negative effects were easily negated if one didn't hang on to them for weeks on end.

This Albus was also much more forthcoming. Not being a part of his plans was refreshing, and dare he say Harry enjoyed spending time with the man.

They'd quickly liberated the ring from underneath the Gaunt Shack (with no loss of any hands he was proud to note), but there was no Diary in the Chamber. He left the Basilisk alone. No need to tempt fate a second time. Perhaps he could gain its allegiance somehow? How hilarious would it be if he could sic it on the Goa'uld.

Back to the Diary though. It wasn't a surprise to him that it wasn't at the school. After all, Lucius had no one to give it to back in '92. Harry suspected it still rested in the Magical Safe in Malfoy Manor. That could be an issue. The cup would also be tricky to get to. For now though he'd concentrate on the one he could get.

Slytherin's locket.

"You look nervous Harry." Dumbledore really was a master of stating the obvious, the younger man concluded, wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers as they walked up the stone steps of the Row house.

"You'd be too were you in my place Albus. Sirius was the only real family I ever knew. The fact that he willingly chooses to live in the Black's ancestral home is not a good sign."

He knocked on the heavily lacquered door of Number 12 Grimmauld place.

"Tell me, what's he like?"

Albus stroked his beard. "To be honest it's been a while since I've seen the man outside of the Wizengamot. I take it he was a member of the Order during the second war?"

The young man shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, right until he got his ass stunned by Bellatrix and fell into the Veil of Death."

That single comment caused the Headmasters eyebrow to rise in surprise. Harry liked to cough up random and very strange morsels of information that when properly explained made sense, but on their own sounded bat-shit crazy.

Call it his way of keeping the Headmaster on his toes. They hadn't talked much about Harry's earlier adventures, mainly because Harry kept asking about the people in this reality. His friends were similar to his counterparts back home, though none seemed to have befriended one another.

Harry took solace that he was the glue that kept the clique together. This world's Ron actually married that bimbo Lavender Brown.

'Mione was single, married to her job if anything. He would have gone on, but the door opened and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jebus H Christ on a bicycle!" It took every ounce of his considerable willpower not to stun the bitch right where she stood.

Bellatrix looked at the strange young man, slightly put out. One normally didn't address her like this. She looked over at his companion and spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, to what do I owe the honor?"

The headmaster chuckled. "Miss Black, how do you do? We wish to meet with the Head of the House if he is available."

The pale curly haired witch nodded and let them in, though she kept shooting concerned looks at the younger man. Harry instantly recognized Wallburga's painting and braced his poor eardrums.

Both Dumbledore and Bellatrix now observed the young man's strange behavior, as did the painting.

"Sorry" he said stupidly.

"Who is your companion?" Lestran- Black inquired pleasantly. Harry was very put out by all of this. The Bella he knew was nothing like the cordial lady standing a few feet away. She reminded him a little of Andromeda Tonks actually. Come to think of it, Harry had never heard crazy Bella talk normally.

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce you two. This is Ikarus Wiener."

Harry growled, still not having had a chance to pick up his new documents from Knockturn.

"Charming" Bella held out her hand, which Harry shook instead of kissing.

"Likewise."

They were served tea and made to wait. Harry didn't like this. Normally people waited on him. After all, he did as he pleased, defied powerful enemies almost daily, and laughed at the rules of both Muggles and Wizards alike.

Was he really prepared to give up all the hard won freedom he'd acquired for something as silly as Family? It wasn't like he needed Parents. He was a grown ass man for crying out loud. Damn it O'Neill, get out of my sodding head!

Lost in thought the sole Potter/Black heir didn't notice the arrival of Head of House immediately. Albus cleared his throat, getting his attention. Harry's eyes locked onto his not quite godfather and just stared.

Sirius Black was dressed as if Lucius Malfoy was his personal Tailor. The scraggly hair he remembered was neatly combed and tied back into a Ponytail. Gone were the hollow sunken cheeks and haunted looks. This was the face of an aristocrat. Cold disinterested eyes observed the two 'guests'.

'Was it too late to undo the runes on the mirror and try again?' Harry thought in revulsion.

Probably not. Damn! If he was like this, did Harry even want to meet the others?

"Lord Black, my assistant and I express our utmost Gratitude for allowing us into your lovely Home on such short notice." Has Albus always kissed ass like this or was he just oblivious?

"Headmaster. It is my pleasure to invite you into my humble estate." Dear god, Padfoot sounded like Snape! Harry wanted to gag.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"Ahh yes, my colleague and I are searching for an interesting set of items. One of which we believe resides here in your home."

"Items?" Sirius asked, feigning interest. He had no need for money and wasn't about to part with anything deemed worthy of being stored in the House of Black.

"And why do you wish to gather these items?" Harry's cheeks were pulsing, something the young man had picked up from Teal'c no doubt.

Albus on the other hand looked conflicted. The man's obsession with keeping secrets was as alive and well in this verse as Harry's.

"To destroy them Lord Black." Harry cut in, effectively making the decision for the older man. Albus didn't look pleased, but Harry honestly couldn't care less.

"Ikarus Wiener, how do you do?" Harry watched Sirius's face closely. A name like that would have gotten a reaction out of the old Sirius he knew. There was a small twitch, but not much else.

Harry took that as a sign that the older man might be rehabilitable. Is that even a word? Perhaps some harmless kidnapping was in order later on. Or maybe he just needed to get laid.

Sirius shook Harry's with distain, going so far as to rub his hand on his robes. Harry proceeded to do the same just out of spite. Albus was already regretting bringing the flamboyant youngster with him. Black took note of this and frowned openly for the first time. Harry just smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. The Black Family has a rich history of collecting all manner of magical artifacts, many which I'm sure are quite dangerous. I won't be parting with any of them."

Albus frowned. Harry had blown it. Harry though knew Black was never even going to consider their request. He'd been involved in enough back door deals to know when his time was being wasted. Unlike then, today he had a bit of leverage the young man was fully willing to take advantage of.

"Kreacher", Harry hollered, choosing to take a more direct approach. His eyes though never left Sirius's. The house elf appeared, confused at being summoned from another master he'd never met before.

"Master?" the creature was confused.

"Kreacher" Harry repeated, ignoring the baffled looks from the others. "Regulus Black entrusted you with a locket yes? I am here to destroy it. Could you fetch it for me?"

Black regained his wits and stepped in. "You will do no such thing." The man hissed at the cowering elf. "As for you, I believe you have overstayed your welcome. Leave or the House wards will remove you by force."

The pompous arse was going to make things difficult it seemed.

"I highly doubt that Padfoot." Harry flashed Sirius the middle finger, on which rested the Black family ring.

"Impossible!" The pureblood attempted to activate the wards, but they didn't respond.

"Kreacher, the locket?" Harry repeated.

The elf popped away before Sirius had the chance to belay the order a second time. "Just who the hell do you think you are? And who told you that name?"

Harry observed as he drew his wand.

"You did, once upon a time."

"I've never met you." Sirius spat.

Phoenix and Holly slid into Harry's waiting palm. "True. I'm shocked to see what's become of you Sirius."

Harry had no clue what had happened in the past to cause such a drastic change.

"I hope for your sake that your forearm doesn't have a Tatoo though. I'd hate to have to kill you." The tension in the room was noticeable now.

"Harry!" Albus bellowed, shocked at what the dimension traveler had done. Kreacher cracked back into existence, a very familiar locket clutched in his bony hand.

The locket itself resisted summoning so Harry targeted the chain. Sirius didn't know this and tried to do the same with no effect. The Horcrux flew across the room and into his waiting hand.

"I'll compensate you for this, though I'm sure you had no idea this was even here." Harry turned to Dumbledore, hand now clutching the vile artifact, still coiled and ready to deflect whatever curse this weird version of Sirius Black would chose to hurl at him.

"Ready Professor?" Albus was at a loss of what to say, and instead just nodded. Boy did he look mad though. Harry grabbed his arm and Side-alonged back to his Condo.

The clean, sleek lines and surfaces were a complete 180 from the Victorian decorations in that awful house. Silence reigned supreme for a several seconds as his old mentor attempted to find the right words.

Not one to get yelled at Harry spoke first.

"I'm sorry it came to this."

Harry doubted it would even dent the fury that was building in the Headmaster. Any second now he'd be torn a new one.

Annnny second. Surprisingly the Headmaster deflated.

"That was most unwise Harry. Lord Black is a very powerful man. You may have just shown our hand to Voldemort himself."

A wicked grin spread over the younger man's face. "You should know that I 'deal' with powerful men all the time. Also, Black seeking out Riddle is sort of a contingency plan. "

For once Dumbledore had absolutely no idea what was going on, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Explain." He demanded in a firm tone.

The space wizard next pulled an oval device from his robes and pulled it apart, revealing a crystalline display. His anger momentarily forgotten Dumbledore asked what he was holding.

"I planted a nanite tracker on Lord Black using a rather ingenious delivery system I designed. If weirdo Sirius is in league with Voldemort he will most likely report what just happened. This lets me see and hear what he does, in real time."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the insinuation.

"You're spying on a Wizengamot member? Harry, this is getting out of hand." The grainy video feed sharpened as the microscopic machines tapped into the subjects visual cortex and hearing.

Once in the same room the remaining nanites would have jumped to Riddle. That way I could have spied directly on the man and we wouldn't have to break into Gringotts or Malfoy Manor."

If anything Albus looked even more put out by the explanation. "How?"

The screen showed the man looking around in his study, pouring himself a few fingers of amber liquid. Harry frowned. It seemed Lord Black was not a Death Eater after all. He'd have left by now to report if he was.

"I genetically modified jumping spiders that latched onto his robes during our visit. Harry explained, ripping his eyes away from the screen.

"The ones that didn't inject Black would have sought out Voldemort himself and delivered its payload of the spying machines via a small stinger, similar to one found on a Mosquito. We would have had an idea of all his plans and an exact location of the last two Horcruxes once their creator had retrieved them."

Harry could honestly say that he'd never seen the Headmaster look so completely and utterly dumbstruck. For muggle technology to have advanced like this? It was unbelievable.

Had young Harry's plan succeeded the Light would have had the perfect spy with no drawbacks. And from the sounds of it was only a matter of time before that happened. All they had to do was find a Death Eater.

Harry showed Albus the around his base of operations.

"I can monitor dozens of individuals with this tech, but it becomes difficult with no staff. Harry wished that true Artificial Intelligence was a real thing. It would have made this whole operation a breeze.

He sighed. "Well, should Black come in contact with a Death Eater the spider will inject them. It would do for now. At least we'd have an idea of where Voldemort is holed up, and if he has a new body or not." Harry slid the tablet closed and pocketed it once more.

"C'mon. Let's get rid of this thing." The silk bag containing the locket was lightly tossed in the air and caught for emphasis. Harry next handed the Chief Warlock, who was busy admiring the Jaffa suits a piece of paper.

' _The Mirror room is located opposite the Serpent Guard Armor.'_

A door appeared where previously only a blank wall appeared to be. Albus understood what he'd just been handed.

"Impressive." He muttered.

"Wait until you see the Star Gate."

Harry opened the door, revealing the large blocky Mirror resting within. He removed the remote from a bin attached to the wall and turned the device on, showing an equally plain looking space on the other side.

"This is how you've managed to get here I take it?" The headmaster inquired, studying the device.

Harry nodded, recalling showing Dumbledore the memory of the quantum mirror during their first encounter and explaining what it did.

"I've encountered some truly terrible realities thanks to this thing. But can happily say it can only be used to reach my own now."

They transitioned over and the Headmaster began looking around. "Where are we now?"

The automatic doors slid aside as Harry led Dumbledore to the Gate room. "This is the Bebop, my personal space ship."

Albus was a secret lover of muggle sci-fi novels. The limits of their imagination was remarkable. To think that some of their outlandish ideas were actually possible? They stopped by a large bay window the Asgard had installed at his request. The view was quite stunning, showing off Earth in its entire splendor.

They observed a sizable spinning storm off the Eastern Seaboard.

"Hurricane Jeanne" Harry gestured towards mass of white. "It's supposed to be one of the bigger ones this year."

Harry didn't normally watch the weather network, but Jackson seemed to favor it when working in his lab. Background noise, he called it. Harry just happened to be there long enough to catch the highlights.

They moved on to the Gate room.

The large gray ring dominated the expanded space, complimented by the DHD off to the right. Harry didn't bother with an Iris like the muggles. The wards were plenty enough for any unexpected visitors, and even managed to distinguish if a dangerous foreign object entered the ship, sending it back into the event horizon to dispose of it.

The young Wizard was already busy dialing. Just before activating the gate Harry noticed where Albus's feet had carried him.

"Professor, please step aside." With a final push the vortex formed and shot out, consuming yet another piece of Voldemort's soul as it was tossed if front of the ring.

"This is how you've been destroying Tom's soul fragments?"

He nodded. "It disintegrates anything and everything. As long as it's matter it can be destroyed."

"A very strange device indeed." Dumbledore was gazing at the shimmering blue surface. Harry laughed.

"Actually the Stargate allows nearly instantaneous travel to other planets. In fact if you want we can take a quick trip to the other side. The address I dialed leads to an uninhabited world."

The older Wizard looked unsure.

Harry though was already beside the Headmaster and pulled him along by the sleeve. They stepped into the event horizon with a wet sucking noise.

"Merlin" Dumbledore muttered when they emerged from the ring. Harry had never heard the man utter the legendary Wizards name. If only he knew the truth. The gate had deposited them near a cliff overlooking a turquoise sea.

"You see now why Lord Black's feelings mean very little to me. There are far bigger things out there than a stuffy ancient Lord and his bruised ego."

Albus was only half listening, gazing at a foreign world in another reality. It had taken but a minute to get here. The implications were enough to blow anyone's mind.

oOo

Harry was lounging on the stone steps of the Gate, trying in vain to find a way to occupy himself. They were on some planet, recently dubbed P2W 589. By 'they' he meant SG-1, himself, and Vala. Plotting all of the Worlds visited by the Priors, it was thought that this place was going to be next very soon.

Harry didn't really know what to think of their new Enemy. The Priors sounded like they could wield some sort of magic, using old fashioned staffs instead of wands. SG-1 had been tasked with trying to establish contact with these Religious nut jobs.

Kinda funny considering they all agreed the Ori couldn't be reasoned with. Heck, Harry would have agreed were he privy to how they dealt with Heretics, burned in the middle of a village square like in the dark ages.

Unfortunately for Harry he was quickly roped into this mission. Vala followed just for the hell of it, a decision she was beginning to regret. After nearly sixteen hours of doing nothing everyone was more than ready to go home.

O'Neill was this close to calling it when the chevrons started lighting up. Lo and behold the gray and silver robed form of a Prior stepped through the gate shortly thereafter. The locals had been warned to stay away from the gate until the Tau'ri gave the all clear, so collateral damage wasn't going to be an issue should shit hit the fan. Which it would, of that he had no doubt.

Oh and it did.

O'Neill foolishly began arguing about how they weren't going to let them take over and told the guy off. Now normally that was all fine and dandy IF you could back up a mouth that large, but something told Harry this was no ordinary walking stick. The Prior's staff started glowing ominously.

SG-1 became trigger happy. Muggle guns and Staff fire were ineffective. Harry finally stepped in with a quick _Aresto Momentum_ and caught everyone that the Prior hurled away.

He gently lowered them back onto the ground. By saving his companions (he wasn't going to call them friends) the thing focused solely on him.

The tattooed man cocked his head in mild curiosity.

"You aren't like the others."

Harry began stretching, trying to loosen up after sitting idle for the better part of a day.

"You don't say Captain Obvious." With a loud pop his neck cracked. "So what's it going to be Prior? Fight or flight?"

He answered with his staff, and Harry deftly apparated behind him, wand ready.

Several minutes later…

"Why am I always bailing your sorry arses out of the fire?" Potter hollered, nimbly sidestepping another concentrated banisher form the Prior's staff.

He reciprocated with a series of bone shatterers, cutters and Blasters, all fairly standard stuff. A previously invisible energy shield bounced them all, in some cases deflected the offensive spells back towards his position. Next he tried a Killing Curse. Theoretically nothing but solid objects could stop those. Much to his surprise the green curse was absorbed like it was nothing.

Great. Time to change tactics. He hurled a sickly yellow Peruvian Withering curse that impacted the ground in front of the barrier and spread out. The Prior back pedaled to avoid getting his feet turned to dust.

Two Gorillas meanwhile thundered towards the distracted demi human form the sides but met horrible ends when he realized what was happening.

Nothing worked. Fire Whips fizzled against the bluish defense, banished projectiles bounced off it. That shield took everything Harry could think of. The Prior on the other hand had no issue throwing him around like a rag doll.

It was like a scene out of Skrillex's 'First of the year'. Several times now he'd been blasted into the nearby tree line, only saved by a bunker shield that effectively turned him into a giant low mass cannonball.

Tree limbs, or in some cases whole trunks snapped as the seven foot diameter sphere of defensive magic shot through their midst. A large fir finally caught him, losing half of its canopy in doing so.

Harry cursed, making the quick apparition back to the battlefield. The gunfire had tapered off long ago. Instead SG-1 simply watched as the Wizard and Prior continued to duke it out. O'Neill had even sat down.

"Do you want some fucking Popcorn with your show?" He screamed at the more than useless muggles. Harry was getting fed up. As fun as it was being hurled through a dense grove of trees over and over again his magical reserves would only last so long. His opponent on the other hand seemed to get his power from the Staff he/it wielded.

It was time to take the gloves off.

A small cutter of his own making nicked Harry's wrist, which instantly started spewing blood at an alarming rate. Next the Wizard began chanting in a long lost language. The blood took on a life of its own, boiling and writhing as it splattered to the ground.

This was truly horrible magic, spells he'd never wished to use. But his foe required Harry to break out all the stops, taboo or no. Thankfully the Prior was getting cocky, choosing to observe instead of attacking.

Sweet, because this would be infinitely harder if he had to dodge attacks. The blood pooled at his feet before leaping into action. It advanced, not alarmingly fast but quick enough to be effective. As it covered ground it left behind dead, cursed patches of earth.

The Prior expected his shield to stop its advance. When it didn't he tried to purify the vile substance but even the light of his staff had no noticeable effect on the Dark Magic.

It shied back briefly before resuming its pace. Three earth and stone Golems assembled from the debris created in the last few minutes and moved up as well, hoping to limit the man's freedom of movement.

They were blown apart with enough force to shower the battlefield with dust and pebbles. The Ori Prophet though was now moving quite swiftly trying to stay ahead of Harry's attack.

The Wizard meanwhile paused a moment to knock back a blood replenisher and close the cut on his arm.

He needed to be penned in Harry concluded, watching as the strangely robed Ori messenger continued to evade the slow but unstoppable boiling substance. With a grunt he summoned the bedrock, hidden some twenty feet below.

It heaved and exploded from the surface, forming a rough U shape that boxed in his enemy. Much to Harry's pleasure the Dark magic latched onto his Robes and spread. His dying screams were amplified by the hard, unforgiving rock.

With a sigh he willed the Blood to dissipate. Only then did the team move up, although cautiously. Despite not knowing what exactly Harry had done it simply felt wrong even to them. The whole area around the gate felt like cursed ground.

"Wow Harry. That was some seriously evil looking stuff you just pulled."Vala muttered, not taking her eyes off the smoldering pile of ashes lying next to the glowing blue staff.

The Wizard grunted in disgust, not happy to have been forced into fighting like this. He felt dirty.

"All right kids. Let's get back home." O'Neill picked up the Ori walking stick and marched back to the Star Gate. What the kid had done just now would give Jack nightmares for weeks.

As expected Harry didn't stick around for long after returning to base, choosing instead to hole up on the Bebop. Vala for once used her common sense and stayed away from her partner in crime. He'd come around eventually. He always did.

oOo

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A very nervous looking Harry Potter asked for the third time in as many minutes. He and Dumbledore were making their way to the Great Hall. It was winter break, and at Albus's request the Potters had travelled from Godrics Hollow to Hogwarts for dinner.

For Lily it meant she didn't have to cook. Sara was a sixth year, but never minded being at the school. JP, their oldest had been dragged here by his father on his way home from work.

At nine-teen, James Potter Junior, or JP for short had recently moved out and liked it. He was employed not in the Alley or the Ministry but with the Muggle Armed Forces. A most odd choice of employment.

Harry of course knew all of this thanks to his not very legal file search well over two weeks ago now. Sara was still a student, so only her OWL's were on file. She seemed to be a talented witch, scoring high on almost all of her subjects.

So Harry knew about them in a way, but nothing could prepare him for when he'd be sitting across from them in a few minutes time.

"Albus, what am I supposed to do? You can't just set this up and expect me to come out of it smelling like a rose." Harry half argued half pleaded.

"Look at what happened at Grimmauld Place!"

He'd come this afternoon prepared to break into the Goblin's bank and retrieve a simple cup. Childs play for someone like him. But this? No, this was infinitely harder. How could he do this? Harry had almost wept when he saw Sirius for the first time.

Before he could object any more though the massive Hall doors parted and the two entered. Harry, not aware that he'd be dining with company was wearing his regular dark red Auror garb. The Potters on the other hand had dressed up.

"I can't believe you." Harry hissed just low enough to remain out of earshot. Albus had tried for weeks now to convince the young man to just take a leap of faith and go for it. This dinner party in his opinion was just the right push he'd need.

"Headmaster!" Lily Potter greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you for the invitation."

Harry's throat constricted. She was everything he'd seen from the precious few pictures in his possession. Wavy Auburn Hair, a slim build, and a radiant smile. His heart beat harder than it did when confronting Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore embraced her briefly before moving on to shake James's hand.

"My pleasure. I do hope you are enjoying your Holidays?"

They nodded. Both Sara and JP looked a bit reserved. An invitation from Albus Dumbledore himself was strange. While the Potters knew the Headmaster of course, but they'd never really spent much time with the Legendary Wizard.

Albus briefly greeted both Potter children before the collective attention shifted to the guy standing on the side lines. Harry all of a sudden wouldn't feel so conflicted fighting another Prior instead of being here.

"Urrr…hi." The four headed family just looked at him, each forming their own opinion of him from that one comment.

James spoke up first, recognizing his robes.

"Are you with the DMLE? I've never seen you around Headquarters."

Harry shot Albus a dirty look. "I…" He cleared his throat.

"I used to work there, briefly. The uniform suited me, so I kept it." James took that comment with a grain of salt. As a squad leader of over ten years he of course didn't know everyone, but his was a face he'd never seen before.

Also, one wasn't just allowed to keep the uniform. Albus gestured for him to sit, which Harry did, although reluctantly. James studied the younger Wizard more closely now that they were seated.

There was a pale white scar on his forehead. He looked very much like James Junior, but much less stocky. Quite young too. Perhaps a few years out of school.

Was he a recently graduated recruit? The Robes though didn't look new. In fact they were in worse condition than his own. Scorch marks and sewn up tears dotted the garments. They looked like old Mad Eye's.

The kid looked nervous. Very nervous. The behavior made James's work side come out. The urge to question the man sitting across from him was hard to resist. Why had Dumbledore brought him along?

Seeing how Harry made no move to come out of his shell the bearded Wizard stoked the fire just a little more.

"Harry here approached me about a month ago in regards to a treasure hunt of sorts." Sara and JP's ears perked up at the words 'treasure' and 'hunt'.

"Over the course of a few eventful trips and several conversations I came to the conclusion that he needed to meet you."

"Why would he need to meet with us?" Lily asked, suddenly forgetting her Salad. Damn that old bearded tosser! He'd prank him into next week just as soon as this was over.

Harry was looking at the plate so hard he swore the peas were starting to smoke. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd killed countless men and other unsavory creatures in his brief life. Why was this so hard? Getting himself psyched up, something finally snapped in him. It was like the floodgates opened, just like with Sirius.

The previously nervous and shy man disappeared, replaced by indifferent and slightly rude version of himself he liked to use when dealing with the scum that lurked in all corners of the Galaxy.

Harry tossed the fork he'd clutched onto like a lifeline onto his mostly full plate and leveled a hard stare at the four people sitting across the large round table.

"Because I'm from another reality."

"Another reality…" James looked to the Headmaster. "Albus, is this some sort of joke?"

Lily and Harry meanwhile were having a stare off. He could see the gears turning in the middle aged woman's head. Any second now the pieces would fall into place.

"He called you Harry…" she whispered, just loud enough to shut up James. He too blatantly stared at Harry now, having picked up on what she was saying.

The young man subconsciously crossed his arms. Yup, there it was.

"Mom, what's going on?" Sara looked concerned. Then Harry really threw a wrench into the works.

"I take it you don't know about your other brother?" He briefly looked at the young Witch, his head cocked to the side just a bit. The question hit Lily and James like a freight train.

"Impossible." James whispered.

"You know weirdo Padfoot said the same thing last week." The offhand comment only served to confuse James even more. The final coup de gras was when Harry slipped off the Potter family ring and wordlessly levitated it over to his not quite Parents.

Now it was the Potters who were speechless.

"Albus, I'm going to step outside for a minute to get some fresh air. Also, I think we need to have a friendly spar after tonight. I feel it might be good for both of us."

The scraping of the chair on the stone floor echoed across the large space. The Headmaster swallowed nervously. James was almost as good as him in transfiguration. He shuddered to think what his son could do wielding the most powerful wand in the world.

Harry felt like an idiot walking away, but it was just too much to take in. He wanted to blame Dumbledore, but really it was all on him. The second he chose to squirrel away the Quantum Mirror for exactly this moment was when the blame shifted to him and only him.

The battlements outside the Main entrance were as good a place as any. Harry brushed off the powdery snow from the cold stone and sat down, gazing at the fountain's jets of water frozen in mid fall.

This was supposed to be a happy moment wasn't it?

Then why did it feel like he'd just broken the hearts of two people inside that Hall? The sudden urge to blow something up made itself known, but Harry squashed it. It wouldn't help and probably alienate these people further. And that's exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Besides, he had Dumbledore for that later.

"I don't know who you are but whatever you said back there really threw my folks off their game."

JP was leaning against one of the Pillars of the inner courtyard structure.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt them." Harry clarified. He wondered what house JP had been sorted into. The file didn't go into that much detail.

"That's good. 'cause if you did I'd make you regret it." Harry fought the urge to tell this little piss-ant off.

"Are you done?" He could do without company such as this. JP took the hint and walked off. Great. His not quite Parents were mental wrecks and he'd just told his brother to sod off.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Harry had always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. A brother with which to play, laugh, and get in and out of trouble with. Or a sister to protect from monsters and overbearing boyfriends.

And he'd just kicked over the anthill in there. The wind tonight was particularly strong, and warming charms only went so far. With a sigh Harry got up after another few minutes and slowly made his way back to the Great Hall. May as well get this over with.

Lily and James were having a rather loud conversation with Dumbledore, who probably wondered why he was being yelled at. All of that stopped the moment he walked in.

"Oh don't stop on my behalf." He said with grim satisfaction. "I do enjoy watching Albus get a good verbal thrashing every once in a while."

The normally jovial Headmaster frowned at the jab.

"Why are you here?" James asked quite bluntly.

"Well, I was led here under the impression that we would be robbing Gringotts tonight. Instead I got roped into a very awkward dinner."

That was the wrong thing to say to the Auror it seems.

"Let me rephrase." James said licking his lips, resisting the urge to slap the cuffs on this kid. "Why did you come to our World?"

Damn, straight to the point, eh dad?

Harry scratched his chin.

"A few reasons. One, I wanted to see you obviously. But not like this." Harry hastily added. "This is all Albus's fault!"

"Naturally." James Potter said testily.

"What's the other?" A Feminine voice asked. Lily sounded nothing like her Husband. There was no anger, just curiosity and sadness. Harry felt like a jerk for re-opening old wounds. But often that needed to be done for them to heal properly.

Yeah Potter, 'cause you know so much about mind healing. You use a bloody Sarcophagus when you scrape your knee!

"I'd call it a plan B of sorts. My galaxy is not really all that safe right now."

They looked confused as to why Harry said Galaxy instead of reality, but didn't press the subject.

"You're really my Brother then?" Sara was the spitting image of her mother. Harry smiled faintly.

"Not quite. Never had siblings where I come from."

"Wait, if you came just to see mom and dad that must mean yours are dead right?" Harry was right in his earlier assumption. Sara Potter was sharp.

"How?" oddly enough this came from JP.

"Halloween 1981." The answer didn't mean much to either Sara or JP, but Lily and James understood perfectly.

"He killed them." She whispered. They swallowed hard, remembering just how close a call it had been that night. James almost died, and Lily woke to find her baby dead.

To think it could have been the other way around. That it _had_ been the other way around. Before them stood the answer to all of those what if's they'd been asking themselves for years. No, decades.

Lily couldn't help herself any longer. She ditched James and ran over to Harry, hugging him without hesitation. He on the other hand could have sworn his heart stopped for a few seconds there.

Slowly, with trembling hands he embraced her back. She smelt of lavender. He'd always wondered what she smelt like.

The first tears threatened to spill then. Harry caught a glimpse of his Father before he joined in. Both Sara and JP felt like the odd man out but didn't interrupt.

They'd never known. But then again how could they? Their parents had put up a perfect front for all those years. Their well-known but not well understood dislike of Halloween made sense now.

Albus knew his work for tonight was done. The Headmaster excused himself and headed towards his private chambers. He'd catch up with the Potter brood tomorrow.

oOo

They talked throughout the night. So many stories. So many laughs. Sara and JP learnt that they shared many interests with their new found sibling. Albus had kept the fireplace in the Great hall connected to the flu network for the night and the Potters headed back to Godrics Hollow, Harry in tow.

They all had a good laugh at Harry's ineptness with travelling via Flu. Oddly enough that wasn't something he'd inherited.

"There's just no way!" JP refuse to believe the load of Bull Harry was shoveling. There wasn't a Basilisk under the school. No way!

Harry gasped at the insinuation that he was lying. "Oh yeah, I've got the scars to prove it" he cried, pulling his sleeve up to reveal two coin sized pale marks on his forearm.

"Please, that could be a birthmark for all I know."

"It's not" Lily supplied, clutching a large glass or Red wine. She was curled up on the couch, content with watching her _three_ children half bicker, half try to one up each other with stories.

James's arm was draped around her shoulder, but he looked close to falling asleep. Lily didn't want to, out of fear that this was a dream. If so she'd happily stay asleep for the rest of time.

"Thank you!" Harry responded with satisfaction. JP rolled his eyes. "I'll break out the Pensieve if you keep this up. And you'll be shitting your pants at some of the stuff I've lived through."

Sara yawned, looking ready to pass out. Harry glanced at the clock. He'd been up for almost thirty hours now. Stifling his own yawn he started to rise.

"I should go before I splinch myself trying to get home."

Lily Potter's head shot up.

"Nonsense. You're staying here tonight!" Her commanding voice left no room to say otherwise. Harry grinned, not about to risk incurring her wrath. She extracted herself from James's half asleep arm and left to freshen up the spare room.

Despite being a cottage, the Potter's dinky little house was surprisingly spacious. They even had a permanent spare bedroom for any guests willing to crash for the night. It smelt like wet dog.

Sniffing, Harry asked; "Did Moony sleep here last?"

James, who'd been stumbling to reach his own bed paused. "You know Remus?"

"Of course. He was my Defense teacher in third year."

"Huh" the senior Auror said. Harry decided to pull an Albus on his dad.

"Is he married to Tonks here as well?" Yeah, that did it all right. James almost stumbled.

"What?"

Harry smirked. "That's a no then. Anyway, good night."

Prongs grunted an affirmative and disappeared through the far door. Harry put up the regular detection wards around the door and window, as well as single use incarceration runes stuck to sticky pads.

If anyone was foolish enough to wake him they'd find themselves tied up real quick. With a tired sigh the young man hit the hay, but not before freshening the air. The smell of wet dog always reminded him of Padfoot.

The jostling of the Bed woke James from a light sleep. He'd only meant to rest his eyes for a few moments while Lily got ready in the Ensuite. His wife quickly found his warm skin under the sheets and pressed her cold hands up against him. Normally he'd protest but tonight was different.

"Hey Lils. What do you think of all of this?"

She quickly scooted over all the way and under her husband's waiting arm, her vivid red hair spilling all over his chest.

"It's like a dream." She whispered. "But James, he looked as blindsided by all of this as we were."

James thought back to their very awkward introduction. It certainly had Albus Dumbledore written all over it. He sighed. "In a way yes. But you heard what he said. This Harry sought us out. He's not actually our Harry."

"I know that." She said sadly. "And he does to. But from the looks of it he's willing to look past that. I think he genuinely wants a family. Merlin, I can't imagine how…" she sniffed, and James squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way. "I mean, he grew up all alone. With my sister. James, she's a terrible person. You know that. And her Husband is even worse. That poor boy."

James Potter stroked her hair affectionately, lost in thought. For years he'd wished that You know who should have taken him and spared little Harry. But after tonight he wasn't so sure. A quick and painless killing curse didn't seem so bad when faced with life as an orphan, unwanted and unloved.

James' own parents had been killed when he was fifteen. It was hard, but his friends had helped immensely. He couldn't imagine having none of that support, growing up never knowing love and affection. It was a miracle Harry wasn't more messed up. Sleep eluded them both for several hours after heading in. Tomorrow they'd need to figure out where to go from here.

oOo

"Harrrrry!" The wailing voice ripped him from the strange dream he was having.

"HARRY!" Ah, the sound of desperation. The messy Haired Wizard lifted his head off the pillow and looked at the bound victim on the floor.

"Oh, hey Sara." Harry asked coyly. "What'cha doin' down there?" The redhead flopped around on the floor like a fish.

"I came to get you for breakfast you brat!" She screeched, sounding quite put out. James poked his head into the door and took in what was happening.

He grinned. "Definitely an Auror" were his only words before he made his way down the creaky stairs.

Harry smirked and vanished the ropes. Sara got up and stormed out of the room, looking rather upset.

The table was set and the rest of the gang already seated when he joined them.

"You ward your room?" JP asked, a hint of respect showing for the first time. Harry loaded up his plate as if he'd done so a million times before and briefly made eye contact with the Auburn sixth year. She huffed and looked away.

"Always. Saved my bacon more than a few times actually." He bit off a strip of crispy maple, savoring the taste.

The Potters looked at one another but Lily was the one who asked for them all.

"Umm, what exactly do you do Harry?" she asked.

"Free-lance work mainly. With the Potter and Black fortunes I don't actually need to work. Mostly I explore the Galaxy in the Bebop."

Lily ceased cutting her eggs to ribbons. "Wait, did you say Galaxy?" They also filed away the most interesting tidbit that he was Heir to the Black Family for later discussion.

"Yeah. The Bebop is a spaceship." He stated, chugging half of his OJ.

JP growled. "What did I tell you about lying?"

Harry smirked and fished a Tok'ra holographic display from his pocket. With the push of a few buttons a miniature version of the Al'Kesh appeared, spinning lazily over the Hash browns.

"Trust me; my truth is far crazier than your fiction."

Sara forgot she was mad at him and repeatedly waived her hand through the holo projection. With another push the 3D model came apart, revealing the interior.

"So cool…" she muttered. James and Lily just shot each other disbelieving looks.

After breakfast Harry volunteered to do the dishes. Lily reluctantly let him, but sat nearby sipping on a hot cup of tea.

"Harry, were you serious about the Gringotts comment yesterday?" she asked.

James made eye contact with his not quite son, making Harry chose his response rather carefully.

"In a way…" the Auror sat up straighter, and Harry held out his hands in a calming gesture.

"When Albus meant treasure hunt he was actually referring to a set of very dangerous items. We've collected three and destroyed them. The last one is in the Lestrange Vault in the London Gringotts branch.

"Is there a reason you won't divulge what exactly you two are looking for?" James wasted no time beating around the bush once again.

Harry rinsed the last plate and set it on the drying rack before grabbing the towel to wipe his hands.

"It's better if no one else knows about them. They are very, very dangerous. Please don't ask me anymore." James and Lily didn't look happy, so Harry threw them a bone, abet a small one.

"Look, I'll fess up once they're all gone ok? That's the best I can do."

They reluctantly dropped the subject.

"What are your plans for the weekend Harry?"

Sara asked, done examining the piece of tech he'd left on the table. JP was studying it now. The prospect of having another older brother was exiting to her, though an elder or even younger sister would have been even better.

"Will you stay for Christmas?"

Harry's head shot up. "It's Christmas soon?"

The pagan holiday wasn't all that well known across the galaxy, and quite honestly he'd lost track of time a bit over the last few years.

The idea of leaving a decorated Christmas trees in Anubis's throne room briefly crossed his mind. The illusive new Goa'uld was stirring up a lot of trouble lately, especially with Apophis gone for good this time.

"Yes. The day after tomorrow." Lily confirmed, curious as to what he could be up to in order to lose track of time like this.

"Right! Albus mentioned the hols last night didn't he?" Harry recalled, smacking his forehead.

"Well, I need to check in with the SGC today, but it shouldn't be a problem if I took a few days off."

The unknown acronym spiked JP's interest.

"What is the SGC?" he inquired. James was curious as well.

Harry had signed the waivers, but they were never magically binding. Besides it was fair to assume those only applied to his own verse. Screw it, since when did he care about a silly muggle nondisclosure agreement. He'd only signed it because they pestered him every time he showed up, ironically to save their collective arses.

"It's short for Star Gate Command. The U.S. Air Force runs it under NORAD headquarters in Colorado. Your dimension has one as well. I sometimes work with one of their teams when the stars align."

The corner of his mouth lifted at the unintentional pun.

"It's a military installation then?"

Harry nodded. "Very much so."

"How did you…you know meet them?" The youngest Potter asked.

Harry laughed. "Believe it or not I was at the wrong place at the right time."

The Potters looked confused. "I was eating breakfast at a diner in Colorado when some of their personnel were captured by aliens. I was taken as well. We overwhelmed the crew and after returning to Earth I stuck around for a few days before stealing the Bebop."

"You stole the ship?" James asked in a monotone. Harry shut an eye and moved his head from side to side, trying to justify his actions.

"Well technically I did most of the capturing, so rightfully claiming it would be a more apt description." Harry shrugged.

"Can I see your ship?" Sara asked out of the Blue. Harry meanwhile had finished wiping down the counters and rejoined the others at the table.

"I don't see an issue, but you should probably clear it with your parents."

James shrugged, choosing to give his approval non-verbally. His newfound son was a career criminal. What was the world coming to? Lily on the other hand was a bit more vocal.

"Screw giving permission. I'm coming with you! I finished my Christmas shopping anyway." She looked at her almost son.

"Harry, somehow I doubt you'll want any presents with all the stories you've told me."

Harry smirked. She had a point. Unless they could get him an Anubis Jaffa head ornament to complete his collection there was little he actually wanted nor needed.

Well, maybe there was one thing. "How 'bout a picture book? I only have a couple of pictures of you guys."

Lily teared up and hugged him again, and James patted his shoulder.

"Get used to it. You're a walking, talking soap opera for your mom."

He grunted, patting his proxy mom on the shoulder. The Potters took fifteen minutes to get ready they all flu'ed to his place. Harry had placed a permanent cushioning charm on the floor in front of the Chimney.

"This is where you live?" Sara nearly shouted. The Potter's home looked rather humble compared to his newly acquired penthouse.

"Errr, really it's just a place to house the Quantum Mirror." They arrived at a bare patch of wall and he handed each the same slip of paper Albus had held a few days prior.

"I usually crash on the ship."

"You certainly didn't get your Parents' modesty" James muttered. JP snorted, though was somewhat jealous of his brother's 'storage place'. Harry explained the mirror and before long the Wizarding family was walking through the halls of the Bebop.

What Harry forgot was that Vala was on board. Even worse, the shameless bounty hunter/thief wore her usual outfit and seemed more sexually charged than usual. He admitted that the last few weeks had been busy, and he'd probably waived her off a couple of times for sure.

Harry wasn't all that good at picking up his partners Subtle hints.

"Harry darling!"

She proceeded to give him a long drawn out snog, as she often did when people were around. Previously this hadn't bothered him, but now it was rapidly becoming awkward.

Vala picked up on his discomfort and pulled away. "What, don't tell me you picked up a sense of modesty in the last few days?" She played with his dragon hide robes and he coughed awkwardly.

James cleared his throat, worried she might tear the clothes right off him right then and there. Harry regained his composure.

"Right! Vala, these are my Parents and siblings. Potters, this is Vala Mal Doran. She and I…work together from time to time."

The intergalactic thief smiled mischievously and made for James Potter.

"My, it's certainly no surprise where Harry gets his good looks from." She purred in a husky voice. Vala sure didn't waste time now did she?

"I…" James stuttered. "Urrr, I mean." He desperately tried to lean away from the bold muggle. Lily looked like she was out for blood, and the children howled at how easily their dad was reduced to a stuttering first year with a single sentence.

"You-You scarlet Woman!" James's spouse finally found the words she'd been looking for. Vala just smiled.

"Why thank you!" Harry decided to step in before things got messy. He'd just waxed the floors after all.

"Vala, why don't you head down to the Surface and inform the good General I'll be arriving with some guests."

She winked at James before the Asgard transporter beamed her away. The four magicals stared at where she'd been.

"Sorry about that. She's…" Harry pursed his lips as he tried to describe Vala with words. "Well she's everything you just saw and then some. Just don't believe anything she says about me. It's probably a lie!"

The Potters took that with a whole shaker of salt. Harry corralled them onto the ring platform and activated the controls from his wrist band. The rings swooped down from the ceiling and with a shoosh they were gone.

"Woah! That was so cool." Harry suppressed a grin. Sara was pretty easy to impress. That probably wasn't a good thing for his nerves when she dragged a boy home. It was odd having a sister, but he didn't mind in the least.

"Harry. Care to explain why you brought four civvies into the mountain?" O'Neill was already waiting for them in the makeshift ring room, arms crossed and looking none too thrilled.

"Didn't Vala say?"

The Colonel's frown deepened. "Just answer the question."

"They're my family from another dimension."

…

"Oh. All right then." Jack didn't want to deal with this and walked away. It was too early for Harry's special brand of Insanity.

oOo

"You mean to tell me that thing still exists?" The bald General was livid.

"Surprise?" Harry wasn't helping the man's high blood pressure with revelations like that. The Potters simply kept quiet, looking at everything and anything, including the very large metal ring outside the window.

"Mr. Potter, I have been patient with your nonsense for far too long. Hand over the mirror this instant!"

"Not a chance General." Harry retorted cheerfully, as if defying the man was common practice. Which it was.

"It's perfectly safe though. I've permanently connected this realities' mirror to the one these lovely individuals are visiting from. Both are in very secure locations and absolutely harmless."

Hammond stood up and walked away from the table. It was too early to deal with Harry and his crap. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think of the math required to do what Harry had just said. She was close to a psychotic break. She could feel it.

"I see why you chose to consult rather than join." JP finally said. "My CO would rip me a new one if I talked to him like that."

"I don't like being ordered around." Harry shrugged. "My Dumbledork did that quite a bit before he died."

"Your Dumbledore is dead?" James asked, trying desperately to be join the discussion just so he wouldn't have to watch Vala suck on a Lollipop whilst watching him.

Lily was quiet, which scared James as well. Somehow he'd get blamed for his son's terrible choice in Women. He just knew it!

"Who defeated Voldemort then?" SG-1 was listening intently at the conversation. Harry was usually very tight lipped about his past.

"I did of course." Harry puffed out his chest as if what he'd just said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When he came to Godric's Hollow in '81 the killing curse rebounded off my head and destroyed his body. But a little bit of himself was left in the curse scar." He tapped his noggin. "I basically know everything he does. It's quite handy to have. Knocked it all loose when he hit me with another one in '98."

The Potters leaned back as if Harry was contagious. He was talking about getting hit by the killing curse like it was a Jelly-Leg Jinx or something. Also, having an individual as young as Harry with the knowledge of this generations worst Dark Wizard was a very unsettling thought.

"You should have seen his face when I used his own variation of the Dark mark during the final battle. Gave him a nice Tattoo on his forehead that said 'Riddle me this?' and transfigured half the rubble in the castle into mirrors. It was hilarious!"

James actually smirked a little. Pranking the Dark Lord during a battle was right up the Marauders alley. Not that they'd ever attempt it. They weren't that crazy.

SG-1 meanwhile looked confused. "Who's Voldmort?"

Harry turned, just realizing they weren't alone. "Oh, I forgot you were here. Mind looking at my wand for a second?"

Carter growled. "Potter, that's not funny."

Last week he'd Obliviated Sam's memories of her dad. When Jacob came to visit she didn't know him. The retired General was quite put out until they realized it was Harry's doing. He was forced to undo the charm at gun point. Seriously, these people had no sense of Humor.

* * *

 **Oh the feels! I know this chapter was a bit OOC for the Harry I've built. He's simply showing his soft underside for once. Pretty soon he'll be back to his annoying, pestering, vexing old self.**

 **For those sharp readers who've picked up on the names I gave to the Potter children, yes they are similar to Nonjon's 'A black comedy'. BUT, I did spell Sara's name differently and she is the younger one. Sorry but those names just sounded right, and I'm tired (as a reader) of having to remember what all of the AU potter kids' names are. JP at least is original…sort of. I'm sure somewhere out there someone's used that name before. Alas, I tried.**

 **On the Stargate front Harry continues to lend a hand with the Ori shaped Pandora Box he helped open. Anubis is just now coming into the picture, and will undoubtedly benefit from the disarray the Goa'uld find themselves in. Good times ahead for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, what on Earth happened between you and Sirius by the way?" Harry was hanging his coat, having returned from an errand with JP and Sara for dinner that night. His mother it seemed was a real scatterbrain.

He briefly wondered how someone like that could become so good at potions. Images of personal tutor lessons with Snape came to mind, and all of a sudden Harry became very upset with his ever wandering imagination.

He gagged and tried to make it sound like a cough.

The elder Potter put down his newspaper. "You met Lord Black?" he asked, not remembering their very first conversation.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago. JP was telling me how much of an ass his kid was in Hogwarts. Heck, he didn't even have any kids in my 'verse."

The Potter children took up various seats in the living room. It seemed every time Harry opened his mouth they'd learn more about their parents or the Family in general.

James sighed. He hadn't expected Harry to know him.

"Back when the Marauders were still in school Black locked Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack with Remus during a full moon night. Snape was bitten, and Black expelled. We…"

James sighed.

"He went too far. The few times we saw each other since then have been tense. He feels I betrayed him for not having his back."

Harry scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Huh, I heard a similar story, but you and that backstabbing rat Peter managed to save Snape before Remus could do any serious damage." Harry wasn't used to watching what he said and regretted the comment the second it left his mouth.

James's frown deepened. To think that an alternate version of him had managed to salvage what at the time was a great relationship. The older Potter's shoulder slumped. Way to go Harry, depressing your new dad on the second day.

"For what it's worth there seems to be a spark of humor left under that stuffy pureblood exterior. He wanted to laugh at my fake name." Harry shrugged. "Maybe we should prank him."

The Auror in James thought that was a very bad idea. Black held a lot of political power, and was quite competent at wielding that power. He could lose his job if that happened.

"Better not. I doubt he'd take it lightly."

Before Harry could argue his very effective rehabilitation abilities Lily called them for supper.

"You have a fake name?" Sara asked as they filed into the dining room. Leave it to her to pick up on the small things. This time Harry frowned.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about it. It's bad. I already roughed up the bloke who sold it to me and levelled his shop…and a few others"

James tripped on his way to the table. "You're the punk who left an enchanted swamp in Nockturn?"

Harry winced at the slip up. Of course James would be involved after that momentary lapse of control he'd suffered with the Forger. "Err, maybe?"

"Really Harry?" Lily Potter sat a plate in front of the sheepish looking young man and shook her head. Damn, she was guilt tripping him wasn't she?

"It took some of the smartest charms masters to undo that mess." Lily still went to the occasional Slughorn Party and mingled with a few of the poor souls that had been asked to unravel that particular mess. "They called it a fine piece of magic, but devilish to undo."

Harry thanked her and summoned the nearby jug of juice from the counter. "Sorry, I can't take the credit for it. That would be the Weasley Twins. They mass produced them from their joke shop in Diagon. In fact I have a half dozen in my for the undoing part, I would venture a guess that they picked their older brothers head a bit and mixed some curse breaking elements into the final design."

"So anyone can use them?" JP asked, sounding worried. He'd been a second year when those two graduated Hogwarts, much to the relief of the staff and quite a few students. Peaves actually cried.

"Yeah, pretty sweet eh? They came up with a lot of weaponized stuff during the second Blood war. Bloody brilliant those two are, though you wouldn't expect it if you looked at them." Harry grinned.

Harry and his dinner were ready to do battle. Armed with cutlery and a promise to out-eat JP but he suddenly felt several sets of eyes on him. The Potters observed him with various expressions, all holding hands.

"Oh, you say Grace?" He'd only ever observed Hermione's parents do so.

"Only for the big dinners like Christmas or Easter." James confirmed, sounding very supportive.

Not.

"Lily would be to blame for that." James didn't care for the custom it seemed. He winced when the petite Mrs. Potter proceeded to roll his knuckles in her vice like grip.

"Right." Harry took the outstretched hands of Sara and JP. Who'd have thought Mom was the religious one. Dinner was every bit as good as a Molly Weasley home cooked meal. Used to eating alone and usually while working on some project this was pure bliss in comparison.

Granted, his new family didn't talk much while eating, again a manners thing ruthlessly enforced by Lily Potter. But it was still nice.

His offer of cleaning after dinner was rebuffed. Instead the brushes and sponges sprang to life and went to work while the Potters moved back into the living room. He needed to get that spell from his Mom. He'd been using the Bebop's Room of requirement as a dishwasher for far too long.

"Hey Dad?" Calling James that was still a bit weird to Harry, but they'd insisted.

"Hmm?" The Head of the Potter family was focused on his hand, which would be strange if they weren't playing poker. Apparently it was a family tradition.

No issues there, gambling was a big thing in the places he frequented around the Milky Way and magic always beat cheating. Never mind that he was down by twenty Galleons at the moment.

"If there was a dark and dangerous magical artifact hiding in Malfoy Manor, how would you go about retrieving it? Theoretically of course." He added, as if that would make it ok.

James's poker face slipped and he shot Harry a look that all but said; 'Don't you dare'

"Malfoy Manor may as well be an extension of their Gringotts vault." James offered, if only to dissuade his wayward son. "There is no way in unless they want you there. Even if Lucius didn't bribe his way out of trouble it would take several of the best curse breaker teams in the country weeks to drop the Wards before the DMLE could gain access. The place is a fortress."

Harry had expected that much. Dang!

Sara dealt the third and final card and Harry saw Lily's mouth twitch ever so slightly. His poor father didn't and matched her stack of Galleons. JP was already out, and Harry wisely folded as well.

"Just how many of these things are you hunting?" JP asked, watching as his mom squealed in delight and began pulling the rather large pile of money towards her. Harry avoided eye contact with James, who normally read his wife like a book.

"Well, Albus and I destroyed three. And there are three left."

"And one is in Malfoy Manor while another rests in Gringotts? James sighed.

"Yes" Harry shuffled the deck and handed out cards from left to right. "We got all the easy ones already."

"The Wards on the Manor will kill you if you try to gain entry. And the Goblins will tear you limb from limb if you attempt to steal from them. Please Harry, leave it be."

He burned the first card and placed three on the table.

"The great thing about these objects is that I don't need to take them, but simply destroy them. If the Malfoy Ancestral Home burns in the process, so much the better!"

"Harry." James said with a growl.

Harry though just smiled innocently. "Remember, this is all hypothetical." JP smirked and shook his head.

oOo

"What could give us the edge on these guys?" O'Neill asked the room full of Scientists. "Cause there's a force field out there right now that is going to become their beachhead pretty soon." A holographic image of the bluish dome surrounding the planet rotated lazily on the red and black conference table.

"Heck, the only reason we know all of this is because of some fat Goa'uld stuffing its face with KFC and Walmart box Wine told us!" for once Harry couldn't contain his amusement and snorted.

"Sorry" the messy haired Wizard said, trying to re-divert O'Neill's attention back to the poor bloke getting the verbal thrashing of the century.

"There must be reason he came here to warn us." Teal'c piped in. "A Goa'uld will always have ulterior motives."

"So we get it out of him. Harry, you want to do the honors?" The wizard sitting between the big guy and Jackson shrugged.

"Sure. Shouldn't take long."

Jack meanwhile had only just started. "What about the repository. You've had it for two months now and there still hasn't been a stitch of progress."

Man those Area 51 guys were getting chewed out right now. Who'd have thought ol' Jack had it in him?

"Colonel, we simply need more time!" the hapless scientist begged.

"Well were out of time! You have 24 hours before someone volunteers to stick their head into that thing!"

Harry, who'd been content with staying out of this looked around with mild confusion.

"Umm, why haven't you done that already? he asked, hoping it wasn't a stupid question.

"Human physiology hasn't evolved far enough to handle the load placed on the brain." Carter explained, actually sounding sincere.

"The last time Colonel O'Neill was almost killed by the knowledge. The Asgard removed it and saved him."

"Then I'll do it." The muggles around the conference table looked concerned.

"What? Apparently I was advanced enough to help the Asgard with their little cloning issue. It stands to reason I can handle whatever's in that box. Even in the off chance I can't all I have to do is walk through the vanishing cabinet and bam, I'm on Orilla. Quit screwing around already and let's do this."

The scientists and Carters subconsciously started rubbing their foreheads with obvious distress at the thought of a pair of wooden Wardrobe Cabinets that allowed for instantaneous travel to another galaxy.

General Hammond and O'Neill gave each other questioning looks. "Sir, are we really entertaining the idea of giving Harry even more ammunition for his crazy plans?" the Colonel whispered.

"What, like turn my 100' spaceship into an unstoppable Leviathan and take over the Galaxy?" Seems as though he'd overheard them.

"And you'd freely share any and all technology to help defend ourselves?" The general seemed to try and assure himself that there was at least a chance that Harry would co-operate.

He crossed his arms. "General, contrary to what you think I do still have friends on this planet that I care about. I'm dedicated to the defense of Earth as much as the next person. Hell, why do you think I keep helping you amateurs?"

For once the troublesome Wizard actually made sense, insulting barbs aside. And that, that scared the General more than anything out there.

oOo

After Crucioing the fat Goa'uld for a bit he spilt the beans, almost literally. The Ori were planning something big, though even he wasn't sure what it was. In the meantime Harry and SG-1 had taken a little field trip to Nevada.

"So what is this going to feel like? Ice-cream scoop scraping out your brain? A bleach dripping toilet brush being pushed through your ear?"

Jack grimaced at the very vivid descriptions their paid consultant Wizard was providing and instead focused on finishing their journey through the maze that was Area 51.

"Beats me. When I came to there was a bunch of Asgard hovering over me. Don't remember much else."

"Wonderful." Harry frowned. The Ancients had managed to invent a mechanical version of Roofies. "Well, let's get this over with then."

There was a very good reason why something held on to your head when looking into one of those things. The pain was immense. Harry's instinctual reaction was to try and back away, which of course didn't work.

Several seconds of girlish screaming later…

"Oww!" he moaned, lying on the concrete floor of the lab housing the Ancient Torture device. What else could it possibly be?

"Are you in pain Harry Potter?" Teal'c asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Harry didn't clue into that and did the usual thing when faced with a head splitting migraine. Lay on the sarcasm.

"Does the Pope shit in the woods Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked confused. O'Neill meanwhile was banging a fist against a nearby wall.

"All right, let's get him up." The Major said with a sigh. Honestly, as if having one of them wasn't enough.

The trip back to the SGC was one he didn't care to repeat. Pain potions did nothing to ease his suffering, and the company was lousy. He'd have a better time getting Crucio'd by Voldemort himself.

Add to that the fact that every few minutes someone asked if he knew anything new compounded his misery. In the end Harry threw in the towel and downed two doses of dreamless. He didn't even care that his head would be resting against Carter's shoulder during the Humvee ride back to base.

Officially she objected, but even a hard-core machoist like the Major could appreciate that a sleeping Harry did look a little cute.

Yay for him.

oOo

The familiar sight of the Infirmary ceiling was the first thing his blurry eyes took in.

"Hey you." Janet greeted. "How are you feeling?"

The headache was of course still there. But hot damn, there was some interesting stuff lodged up there now. "Fine I guess." He sounded groggy. "How long have I been out?"

Janet frowned. "You're pushing three days. The odd thing was that you weren't actually in a coma. We just couldn't wake you."

Wow, that was surprising. Who'd have thought two doses of sleeping drought would knock him out for that long. Guess those warning labels weren't just to scare little kids. Pomfrey would have a cow if she knew.

Frasier sounded intrigued as to how that happened. Harry though was in no mood to elaborate. Wanting the need to get a move on Harry threw off the covers and wordlessly transfigured the Hospital gown into something more…covering.

"ThanksDoc I'mallbetter byenow." Janet sighed as he ran from the room.

He apparated directly into the briefing room, a by-product of not being trusted with a security card. Or maybe Hammond simply thought he didn't need one. Speaking of Hammond, the short bald man was currently sitting with his favorite SG unit.

"General, I need access to a lab and machine shop!" Once again Harry interrupted a mission brief, again with SG3. Those guys were really starting to hate him. Hammond sighed before rising and walking into his office. Harry just assumed he was to follow. "I'll phone Area 51."

"Do that. I'll also need Carter." Harry never thought those words would ever leave his lips. With a crack he disappeared.

Sam heard a whip like noise behind her, and before she could even turn around a hand had grabbed her and she was forced through an impossibly small opening. The air inside her lungs threatened to burst out as she was being compressed. Then it all stopped.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." She proceeded to completely and utterly ruin a potted indoor plant in the entrance lobby of the top secret facility.

"Harry? She wheezed, still hunched over. "What the hell did you do to me?"

The younger man fired off an oral cleaning charm and handed her some Gravol. The muggles accepted it more willingly than a fizzling green substance in an unmarked vial. Besides, the non-magical stuff worked almost as good and didn't taste like feet.

"C'mon Blondie, we have work to do."

The boys at Area 51 were already busy readying the mothballed workshop. Harry told them not to bother, slapping transponder beacons on several big machines for the Bebop's transport beams. Various pieces of equipment including Lathes, C&C machines and workstations all vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Why do you need all this stuff? Doesn't your ship have matter converters? Sam had been practically begging Harry to let her use the advanced Asgard tech.

"They'll be busy making Drones. In the meantime we need to make some goodies for when the Ori arrive."

"You know what that shield is don't you?" She concluded.

He sighed.

"Oh yeah. And it's not good. Your fleet is still tied up in the Ida galaxy, and the Ori will mop the floor with the Goa'uld if we don't stop them here and now."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

He shrugged. "Sure, initially. But it'll take them only a few weeks, a month tops before they turn their attention to Earth. That toehold they have now needs to go."

Harry and Sam were beamed up a few seconds later. He'd apparated three times in five minutes. Do it too much and you tend to get sloppy. And sloppy in this case is very bad. A minute later the rest of SG-1 was aboard as well.

"Would you stop doing that!" O'Neill complained after picking himself off the floor. From the looks of it he was getting ready to eat lunch.

"Harry?" Daniel asked. "What's going on?"

The Bebop slipped into Hyperspace and the young Wizard swiveled the captain's chair to face them. "We're going to check out this shield your portly friend was talking about."

"Wonderful." The Colonel stated, flopping down in the co-pilot's seat. Field Trips with Harry tended to end badly. Thankfully the journey only lasted twenty minutes. When they arrived a cluster of Three Ha'tak's were busy pounding the blue shield.

The Asgard sensors immediately flooded the heads up display with a combination of English and ancient.

"Firing on the Shield will only strengthen it." Harry muttered, eyes scanning through the sensor readings.

"It has some sort of feedback function I'm not privy to. There seem to be growth phases where it weakens though. We should drop in and see what's going on."

They beamed down. The gate was active, but aside from the single Prior standing around looking bored out of his tree there was no one around. Some invasion this was shaping up to be.

"Hiya! Nice weather we're having today right?" The prior flipped a page from the Book of Origin, effectively ignoring the Colonel.

"So, what brings you here?" The question, whether he ignored it or not will bring forth the answers Harry was looking for. With his wand out he clearly cast the Legilimency spell. Harry blinked a few times, absorbing what he was seeing.

"Oh wow. Damn that's ambitious." The prior paused and stared at the young man. The eye contact only made it easier for him.

"All-righty-then. Lads, I think it's time to go." Fortunately the Prior didn't attempt to stop them.

O'Neill tapped his P-90. "Why, we just got he…" a beam of light took them.

"…re." He looked around. "You know that's really annoying. Not to mention rude."

Harry took the ship back into Hyperspace. "Why are we leaving Harry Potter?" Teal'c asked. "Do you not wish to stop the Prior?"

"We are, but unless that guy was feeding me a huge load of shit we are massively screwed. This is even worse than I thought."

Harry was always the confident one. If he said they were royally fucked you could take it to the bank.

"As for our destination, it's called Praclarush."

"Lost in fire?" Danny Boy was getting good at his Ancient.

"Bingo! There's a small outpost there with a power source we need. The other one would take too long to get to." Carter's ears perked up. "What kind of power source?"

"It pulls energy from an Artificial Pocket of Subspace time." Harry began massaging his temple. All that knowledge was severely taxing his poor brain. After all, he already had a whole other person's memories in there already. The dismissive explanation made the Major weak in the knees.

"Wow! That's…just wow."

Jack's eyebrows rose. It took a lot to leave Carter speechless. "Carter, are you going to share with the class or do I need to order you to explain."

"Sir what he's talking about could solve the Energy needs of everyone in the galaxy. I mean, it's nearly limitless!" Sam refocused on Harry. "How big is this thing?"

Harry held his arms apart about a foot. "Really? That's amazing."

The dirty minded Wizard smirked. "So I've been told."

She shot him a dirty look. Harry next clapped his hands together and rose.

"Ok kids, do whatever you want. I need to go work for a few hours. Cater, I'll holler if I need you."

"Wait, what about the matter converters. You still haven't told me what drones are."

The Wizard snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Harry fiddled with a metallic device hung around his neck and Vanished. Now normally that wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but this looked a bit different from the usual way he moved. Not three seconds later he walked back in with a squid like device about two feet long.

"What did you just do?" She was already dreading the answer. Harry grinned, knowing this would rub her the wrong way. "I needed to write the software updates for the Matter converters to begin their work. Just a bit of harmless time travel."

Just outright choosing to overhear the last part she took the Drone from his grasp and looked it over. Harry was a bit disappointed at the lack of reaction. Damn! She was on to him.

With nothing further to discuss he then disappeared into the hastily put together machine shop and cranked the A-Team music. The Power module they were picking up needed some heavy duty interface hardware to power the Bebop properly. He couldn't just hook it up to a pair of jumper cables and clamp them onto an exposed conduit. No sir.

There was something to be said about working with groups of three, and so the bulky housing would be able to carry exactly that many of the crystals. He'd need to set up a manufacturing facility later to make new ones.

Problem was It was like manufacturing microprocessors. The start-up costs alone would severely dent his family vaults and take up acres of space. All for a ten pound piece of crystal that also doubled as a night light.

Fortunately the goblins could handle most of the material procurement. But back to the housing. Specific runes needed to be carved into the conduits themselves, made from pure Silver to maximize conductivity. If there had been time he'd have gone with a superconductor.

With the added magic the devise should channel 99.9% of the energy directly into the ships power grid safely. The remaining %.01 still translated to a multi gigajoule loss of energy, all in the form of resistance and therefor heat.

He'd never attempted a cooling rune cluster before. There was simply no reason to try. After all, nothing should ever run that hot.

Strengthening runes carved into the Trinium alloy would ensure that even if the ship was destroyed the Power modules would not. The process took another forty-five minutes, mainly because he'd started earlier thanks to the time turner.

Very convenient, that thing.

Finally the device was wrestled into the Engine room, where the Asgard Neutronium generator hummed happily. Harry decided to keep it as a backup. The familiar shift back to normal space alerted him that they'd arrived. He made his way back to the Bridge, where Teal'c was already moving the ship into orbit.

Teonas was a wreck.

"Nice place." The Colonel commented, not really knowing what else to say to the red, angry looking planet. They suited up in some hastily replicated environmental suits and beamed in.

The dome was solid, but damn was it hot. Harry walked over towards the platform and liberated the Power module from its resting place in the floor. Afterwards he shrunk the chair and pocketed it as well.

It would take too long to assemble a control interface for the drones from scratch. This was almost plug and play. Ok not really but you get the point.

The Bebop left Orbit and slipped back into Hyperspace not 15 minutes after arriving. It was time to head back towards Beachhead on Kallana.

"All right Harry, spill!" O'Neill was tired of being dragged around the Galaxy and wanted some answers.

They were lounging in the Room of Requirement, which had morphed into a warm tropical island paradise complete with white sand beaches, palm trees, and about a hundred feet of shoreline containing gently lapping turquoise water.

Harry pulled off the Aviators he'd sported and sipped on the fruity cocktail the room had decided to serve to its occupants.

"The Ori are planning on collapsing the planet to create a mini black hole." Harry was intentionally dumbing down the terminology so O'Neill didn't ask any annoying questions.

Ironic, considering the room of requirement used to be the brig where O'Neill first explained what was happening to Harry all those years ago.

"All right, Black holes are bad. But unless the Ori can sic them on people they're relatively harmless, right?"

Teal'c was enjoying a good swim while Jackson had found the sand toys and was constructing miniature replicas of his favorite historical sites. Seeing a grown muggle like this was a bit strange, but hey. To each his own right?

Carter occupied the lounger next to the Colonels. Her skin was pretty pale. Blame it on living and Working in a mountain year round. And those ugly BDU's didn't help either. But damn that Woman had some nice curves.

Harry shook his head and focused on what O'Neill had just said.

"They will use the singularity's gravitational energy to open a gate connection to the Ori Galaxy. But this isn't just any Gate. The thing will be Massive. Easily big enough to fit two Ha'taks side by side."

"Is that all?" Jack picked up his own drink and hoped the room got the alcohol content right.

"They could send entire fleets of ship through in an instant!" Carter said in a mildly panicked voice. "Harry, what do you hope to do with a single ship?"

The Wizard leaned back and sighed in content. "Well, the super gate they hope to build will come through the Stargate in pieces. I 'm going to shrink one and see what happens.

"If that fails, the beam weapons on the Bebop should be able to butter their way through whatever they chose to send through. The Power module speeds up the recharge time to something a bit more reasonable, which is why I decided to make the pit stop."

"Now that is a good plan!" Jack held up his glass. "To blowing things up." Sam and Harry looked at O'Neill.

"How much liquor is in that cocktail?" the Major asked. The Wizard looked at his own drink, somewhat jealous that he wasn't equally inebriated.

"I don't know, but mine clearly doesn't have enough."

oOo

Harry stood on the hull of the Bebop, wand tied to his wrist with some fishing line in case it slipped and drifted off into space. He didn't like being stuck in a space suit, but it wasn't as if he'd be dueling so the lack of mobility was tolerable.

As expected the pieces of the super gate were flying out of the blue shield and started to form a big honkin ring. They'd blown apart the three Motherships guarding the Jaffa world with ease. The Bebop, piloted by Teal'c accelerated to match their speed. This gave Harry about thirty second window to work his magic. Ha! Pun intended.

The massive metal construct shuddered as the magic enveloped it. From his vantage point it looked as though the piece was simply moving away, but that was just because of the black background.

As if that wasn't enough he pocketed the piece, not even allowing it to join its much larger brethren. In hindsight that was a bad idea. Of course beings as smart as the Ori would build in redundancies.

The ring's diameter simply became slightly smaller to compensate. Before he could sabotage the last piece it slotted into place and the mega structure began charging.

"Opps" the messy haired Potter muttered, watching as an unstable vortex bigger than his ship shot from the giant ring. He quickly Apparated to the bridge and vanished the cumbersome suit.

"Plan B people, I screwed up." The Bebop's primary buffer was already charged to capacity. That meant they had three shots. The Ancient power module would then kick in and the average rate of fire would drop to one shot every 7.8 seconds at max draw while the buffer slowly recharged.

On a larger ship the Neutronium core would be big enough to do this in a matter of seconds. But the Bebop wasn't a full-sized battle cruiser now was it? The first ship hadn't even fully emerged from the event Horizon when the Al'Kesh opened up. The solid white burst of plasma splashed against the shields before dissipating. The following two did the same.

"Buffer depleted, recharge time is three minutes, fifty two seconds!" Carter hollered. Harry meanwhile scrambled to the Outposts chair, currently Jury Rigged near the back of the Spacious Bridge.

Dozens of the newly formed drones shot from the hidden ship. To the crew of the Ori mothership the seemingly appeared out of nowhere. None the less the spot was targeted and fired upon. The Al'Kesh was grazed by the hot white beam and all sorts of alarms began to wail inside.

"Hull breach!" The bridges doors snapped shut automatically. Everyone's ears popped as the life support systems struggled to raise the barometric pressure back to normal levels.

"Teal'c, keep this thing mobile!" Harry focused on the mental link to the chair, guiding the golden missiles towards the previously targeted area on the enemy vessel. The drones punched through the weakened shields and sought out soft targets on the odd oval ship.

It detonated and broke up just as the second came out of the event horizon. Harry kept the remaining drones on stand by while the Plasma beam harassed the second ship. The Al'kesh maneuvered quickly, but left a trail of molten hull and atmosphere that was easily followed.

First one, then two Ori ships began taking pot shots at the tiny bomber, invisible though it was. After the fifth beam hit on ship number two Harry launched the remaining drones. The matter converters had only been able to create about forty, and he'd used a little over two dozen on the first. The small bright yellow torpedoes quickly closed the distance and obliterated the second ship.

Harry jumped out of the seat and relieved Daniel from the weapons console position. The steady beam fire was working on softening up the third ship. He glanced at the timer of the buffer.

1:23

Finally the third ship's shield could take no more and allowed one shot through. It impacted the slender side superstructure of the silver vessel and bisected it cleanly. With a severed side the vessel couldn't risk maneuvering without ripping itself apart.

The Ori ship was left limping, missing an engine and unable to maintain the fusion reactor type center that made them light up like a Christmas tree. Teal'c flew a few circles around the crippled vessel before Harry ordered a course change.

"Leave it. It's dead in the water. Focus on the last ship." The Commander of the vessel, baffled by the invisible foe that had incapacitated the first wave was attempting to flee when the buffer finally recovered.

The first shot collapsed the shield, who'd stood up to five shots in the time it had taken to charge the hyper drive. The following two were precision aimed and took out the front of the bulbous vessel, presumably neutralizing the bridge. It too was left intact but floating dead in space.

"Damn, that was too close for comfort." The Wizard muttered, leaning back in his seat. They took a moment to take in the carnage of the four drifting Ori ship wrecks. The gate beyond them was still active. He fired a shot at the energized gate, but it didn't so much as leave a scorch mark.

"Teal'c, park the ship about two klicks away." The Jaffa nodded and nudged the limping ship forward.

"What do you have planned?" O'Neill asked the grim looking Wizard.

"I'm going to try and sever the connection with Magic by targeting one of the modules." He conjured a suit and line of sight apparated to the edge of the ring. The event horizon looked like an ocean of shimmering silver and blue.

In the past Voldemort had extensively researched the various types of Forbidden Fyre majiks and found out the hard way why they were forbidden in the first place. The mistake cost him most of his first inner circle members back in the early seventies.

There were actually several kinds, all varying in order of magnitude. It was believed that each class was one logarithmic scale higher than the previous. Fiend fire was one of the lower ones. Voldemort had known up to class eight.

" _Norse Fyre"_ the whispered incantation sent shivers up and down Harry's back. The white hot magic jumped from the Wand like a racehorse, taking on the form of a demonic beast with horns.

Considering this was space the only thing the sentient flames could consume was the durable metal blocks that made up the perimeter of the gate.

Harry wasted no time Apparating back to the Bridge and yelling at Teal'c to hightail it out of there. The unholy flames made quick work of the ring and the wormhole collapsed. It was far from finished however.

Without hesitation it made for the crippled Ori ship and tore it asunder, followed shortly thereafter by the second. Fortunately the micro singularity's hold was already pulling the wreckage and Dark Magic towards its tiny black center.

With a silent howl of rage the beast was swallowed. The whole thing only lasted a minute or so start to finish. SG-1 had watched via the rear facing cameras

"Sometimes I forget just how scary you can be." Jack said, watching as Harry lay down and closed his eyes, panting from the exhaustion of calling up such powerful magic. How Voldemort had dealt with the thing after summoning it was beyond him. The single spell had nearly syphoned his entire magical reserves through the Wand.

"Yeah, you and me both." He said shakily.

* * *

 **Finally a proper space Battle! Dare I say the Bebop is now fully upgraded. With its expanded drone bay and a full complement of plasma weapons it will be a match for any ship in the Galaxy. Of course Harry will need to wait until the other Lantian power modules can be produced or found. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's short but sweet. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Great. This is just perfect." Harry whined from outside, inspecting the damage to his Pride and joy. The Port side cheek of the Al'Kesh had a huge molten gash in it. It had been a glancing blow, and despite the extensive runes carved into the Hull they were lucky to be alive. The ship's shield hadn't been activated to speed up the weapons cycling time. Harry had thought the fidelius would be enough, but that was clearly not the case. Not his best moment if he had to admit.

The planet they'd landed on didn't have a gate but had a breathable atmosphere. Perhaps it was buried. Teal'c was busy cutting away damaged sections of Hull with a blow torch. The Asgard sensors then turned inward and created a 3D model of the replacement pieces. One by one they came out of the Matter converter. Harry levitated another piece in place while Jackson spot welded it. Carter proved to be a very proficient MIG welder, expertly stitching the broken Bebop together one piece at a time.

O'Neill was fishing.

They'd done it though. The Ori Beachhead was destroyed. Word had been sent to the SGC about their success. Harry demanded there be Cake and Champagne when they get back. All joking aside, watching his ship get put back together made Harry realize that maybe, just maybe he'd need something with a bit more Umpf to keep the Ori out of the Milky Way the next time they came knocking. Scanning through the after action readings the Bebop recorded he noticed that the Ori ships had sent back multiple communications bursts, no doubt jam packed with information on the small vessel that had so thoroughly kicked their butts. Yes, he needed something bigger.

With the last plate in place Harry excused himself, retreating into the user interface area for the Bebop's Asgard computer. The rough idea of what he wanted fell into place quickly, but tweaking the design would take some time.

They spent the night on the surface and lit a campfire. Surprisingly the Colonel had caught a good amount of fish, or what passed for fish on this planet. A quick diagnostic charm came back clear, meaning they were edible. Really they could have just synthesized the food, but this was good too.

"…how can you even say that?" Jack cried in a scandalized tone. He waved his beer around wildly, almost spilling it. "Star Trek is way better than Star Wars! I mean c'mon, clones? They all look the same."

Teal'c lifted his eyebrow, visible in the faint light from the dancing flames. They had this debate at least once a month. Jackson and Carter weren't even listening anymore. Harry had this glassed over look, no doubt remembering his own robotic clone army. He'd visited Robo O'Neill and the others on Altair about two months ago. After failing to find someone to willingly let themselves be copied Harry used himself. Obviously they didn't listen, and were more than a little pissed that they had no magic. They were also mad at him for thinking it was a good idea. Again not one of his best decisions.

Several dozen Robo Potters now terrorized the Galaxy. They were more trouble than they were worth. Harry had to visit other planets with glamours on the off chance that one of them had wronged the population somehow. Their modus operandi was to work alone, though sometimes they did collaborate in groups if it suited them. All had their own ships like him with miniature versions of the big machinery to sustain themselves.

Thankfully none knew the Ancient knowledge or how to use magic. They were still pesky though. The Goa'uld, while aware that they were machines placed another bounty on his head, simply because he was to blame. They seemed to go out of their way to implicate them. Ingrates.

Was it too late to hit the reset button? Maybe he should just stick to the other verse from now on? Nah, who was he kidding. Harry lived for causing trouble like this. Speaking of trouble, SG-1 had moved on from the very serious Star Wars vs. Trek discussion and onto the topic of Anubis.

"Wait, could you repeat that?" he'd only been half listening. Carter frowned but humored him none the less.

"I said before you decided to kidnap us we were to meet with Jacob and Selmak to discuss Anubis' new weapon."

"Oh you mean the Kull Warriors?"

"You know of them?" O'Neill prodded the fire with a stick. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. "What are they?"

Harry recalled what Vala had told him about those guys during their conversation with the mirrors just before his brain was scrambled. "Nasty stuff. Nothing energy related works on them. Vala ran into one a little while back. She apparently had to ram it with her Tel'tak and then stole its armor. Says it's the best thing she's ever worn."

Leave it to Vala to strip Anubis's minion and take its stuff.

"Do you think she'd let us borrow it for study?" Sam half asked half begged. Harry shrugged. "Doubtful. But hey, maybe your dad knows where we can find more. I wouldn't mind one myself."

O'Neill nodded and glanced towards Teal'c. "Not having to worry about getting shot at for once would be nice."

"Indeed", Teal'c concurred.

"It's settled then. I say we go for it."

The next day Harry and SG-1 returned to Earth. There was no cake. Ingrates. The merry group was currently waiting in the gate room for their Visitor to arrive.

"Ja-mak! Sel-cob! Good seeing you again." The Tok'ra went from indifferent to frowning shortly after stepping thru the gate. The Robo Potter phenomenon had caused the Tok'ra a lot of grief in recent months, especially those under cover. And the butchering of his and Selmak's names didn't help either.

"Harry." The former General nodded, hoping that being polite and civil will bore the Wizard and he'll move on to Jack or George. They filed into the large briefing room overlooking the gate room.

Jacob got straight to business. "Unfortunately we don't know where Anubis creates and equips these new Warriors that have been ravaging the other system lords."

Harry crossed his arms. This Anubis fellow was making quite the row since Apophis bought the farm. And somehow his fleet was even larger than the one they'd cremated on Vorash.

Was there some Goa'uld Ha'tak wholesaler out there that sold them in Bulk? It seemed like they were as plentiful as Toyota's in the Middle East.

"I thought the Tok'ra pride themselves in the ability to spy on people." Harry continued to antagonize the man/sybiote.

"Do you at least know where we can pick one of these blokes up? I could probably interrogate him to get a location. Then we can go there and blow the place up." Harry suggested. "And steal their stuff. We should definitely do that too."

How had it come to this? Harry was now regularly going on missions with these fools to save the Galaxy. If it wasn't the Goa'uld causing trouble it was the Ori. There was always something. He often wondered just how bad things would be if the Tau'ri or him hadn't intervened.

Well at least this time he was getting something out of it. Already rough ideas of how to incorporate energy absorptive armor systems into his Auror robes and ship's hull began clogging up his head. Of course with the Lantean knowledge up there he could replicate the results. But why bother if Anubis had already done all the hard stuff. Besides, he had a power module factory that needed building.

Carter had dubbed them Zero Point Modules. He'd set up shop on Jupiter's moons, specifically Io, mainly due to its easily tapped Geothermal power. Lots of power was needed to make Lantean Power modules, and the gas giant's massive gravitational forces acting on the hot interior ensured he wouldn't cool the core anytime soon by syphoning off to much.

The facility was still a work in progress, and once finished needed to be equipped. Heck, Harry hadn't even built half of the very complex machines that were needed for the crystal growing process. The Bebop's matter generators had been working overtime for the last week and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future. Needless to say he could stay busy for the next three months just tinkering.

"For once I agree with the kid General. Anubis is becoming a real pain in the ass." Jack recalled the numerous times the freshly reinstated System Lord had tried to off the Tau'ri. He counted the occasions with both hand. "Asteroid, Stargate blow upper machine, that stunt he pulled with Thor on a while back. Need I go on sir?"

Hammond chuckled. "You've made your point." SG-1 was dismissed and began to gear up.

"When did the Asteroid thing happen?" Harry asked when they filed out of the briefing room. He didn't recall that one.

"Couple of months ago?" O'Neill shrugged.

"Huh."

oOo

Harry stood at ease in the dark, vast High Council Chamber of the Asgard Home world. Among them stood Thor and Freyr, who he had to say looked quite different from the last time he'd seen them. Those genetically engineered bodies gave them a good three feet of extra height and quite a bit of body mass. They were humanoid, but retained their pale gray skin. To be honest they looked an awful lot like Voldemort after his stint in the kettle at Little Haggilton Graveyard. They also still don't seem to like clothes. It wasn't a good combination.

"We've reviewed your request." Thor said, kicking off what would be a nail bitingly intense meeting between the two most advanced races in the Galaxy, with Harry being the only member of the latter.

"and?" The not so little gray men looked at one another, reminded of another great hero to the Asgard that acted very similar.

"The design seem quite unorthodox, but very combat effective. Some of the Armaments and specifically the shape of the hull give us pause." Harry nodded, effectively winning the bet with himself. Of course they'd bring it up. "I'm aware it's not what you usually build, but I really want it to look like that."

Thor nodded his approval. "And the primary armaments?"

"What's wrong with railguns?" Harry asked in mock protest. The high council just sighed.

"Very Well."

oOo

SG's 1,3 ,and 9 were lying in the woodwork next to a well-travelled path on a planet belonging to…who was it again? Some minor Goa'uld. Reamus? Raymas? Something like that. Anyway, the word on the street was that a Kull warrior should be dropping by soon to take the guy out.

The Muggles were of course armed to the teeth, and had laid a number of explosives on the path. In addition to Jacob Master Bratak (the only real person in the galaxy Harry respected) had also come along for the ride. Harry was busy harassing his favorite team, SG-3.

"So boys, how many times has it been now? Five? Six? You do realize I pick on you deliberately when meeting with the good general?" The members of SG-3 looked like they wanted nothing more than to blow their cover and gun the annoying Wizard down, court-martial be damned.

"Do you know why I pick on you lot in particular?" Harry quipped, sounding downright devilish at this point. They still didn't say anything.

"You." Harry pointed at the muggle with the unsightly sideburns. "The one time I decided to use the elevator at your god awful base you didn't hold the door." The others looked at their team member. "That's right. Blame…" Harry leaned in to read the tag on his BDU uniform "…Lieutenant Chester."

Jack watched the verbal Harassment with mild interest. Having Harry around was like a double edged sword. The entertainment value he provided was immense, but god have mercy on your soul if you're the poor bastard on the receiving end of his Shanaegans.

This verbal abuse would have continued were it not for the strange bird call from the sentry ahead. Harry pulled his wand, but opted to let his 'friends' do the heavy lifting on this one. Stunners probably wouldn't work on this thing anyway. Besides, he'd dealt with the Prior. It was about time they pulled their weight.

The trap was sprung and a golden force field not unlike the one Boris the bounty hunter had captured him with sprung to life. The Kull Warrior paused, giving the Colonel a clean and easy shot with the Trinum tranquilizer Gun.

The thing pulled the darts from its soft under armor and stepped right thru the energy barrier. A slew of heavy MG's and staff weapons barked to life, peppering the Black suited thing with metal.

It didn't look to have any visible weapons…until it lifted an arm and hosed down Teal'c and Bratacs position with Plasma repeater fire. The muggles blew their charges but that didn't work either.

The Kull chose to ignore the pesky humans and continued down the path. O'Neill and Carter looked at Harry with frown.

"Whaht?" the Wizard mumbled with a full mouth, having just inhaled a large chunk of power bar. It was always better to eat when watching action packed scenes like this.

"Are you going to help or just sit here?"

Harry wiped his mouth and got up, making sure they both saw him roll his eyes.

The Kull was actually rather far away. Harry rested his wand in the crook of his left arm, giving him that added bit of accuracy. Closing one eye (even though his trainers back it the Ministry told him not to) he took aim, making sure to give it some lead.

The rope binding spell shot from its tip and launched towards the back of the now jogging super soldier. Poor Kull, thought he'd gotten away Scott free. The thing went down and Harry blew the imaginary smoke from Holly's tip.

O'Neill grunted in gratitude, but was far more peeved that Harry had done what three SG teams, two Jaffa, and a Tok'ra couldn't without even breaking a sweat. He followed up with another binding spell as the humans (and Jaffa) closed in.

Bratac nodded at the young man with respect. Harry was about to milk the gesture for all it was worth but a series of horns told them they'd have company soon. Prisoner in tow they hightailed it back to the gate.

oOo

Jacob was eager to interrogate the rather ugly creature that lurked under the Darth Vader like outfit it sported. Probably because up until now the Tok'ra had simply been along for the ride, and wanted to contribute. Harry didn't want to rain on his parade and watched, slightly curious as to how they were going to go about removing the information they need with a coin shaped piece of tech.

Turns out it was some sort of Technology based Legilimency probe. Quite brilliant actually. The sensors the elder Carter had brought along also identified that Anubis had in fact grown the hosts these Goa'uld occupied. Daniel and Selmak bounced ideas off each other and somehow the good Doctor departed for Honduras soon after, hunting for the Granddaddy of all Sarcophaguses. Sarcophagi? Which was it?

Anyway, Jacob donned the Kull armor and left for Tartarus while Harry, Sam, Teal'c and O'Neill flew there on the Bebop. The plan was for the Carter Senior to deactivate the Sensor array, which may or may not be able to detect his ship, Fidelius or no.

How many times had he snuck around in a Goa'uld base, ship, or a combination of the two in the last three years? If you can't count the amount on two hands, you may have a problem.

Jacob opened the back door and led them to the upper story of the facility. Anubis had managed to find a way to create obedient Goa'ulds. No egomaniacal, self-serving tendencies whatsoever. The last time he saw a Queen was when the Tok'ra contacted him and asked to borrow the sarcophagus. They did it at least once week. It was almost worth just giving them the thing and stealing another. The worst thing was the way they asked, like it was a cup of sugar from your neighbor or something.

'Hey Harry, how you doin? Good? Ok listen, we need it again. Yeah sure, we'll leave the door unlocked. Peachy.'

 _Harry Potter's mobile Hospital_. Yes, that had a good ring to it didn't it?

The Goa'uld Queen sitting in the fish tank in front of them was pushing larvae out like they were gum drops. A rather large helping of C-4 on a remote detonator would take care of that little problem very soon though. The group moved on but was distracted by a chorus of voices.

Harry outright bitched at that point. How had some no good half ascended bad guy figured out how to make a clone army when he couldn't? What a pile of rubbish!

Fuming, the young man stormed out…and ran straight into one of Anubis's evil scientists.

"Shit!" For once Harry wasn't quick enough. The minor Goa'uld banished him across the room with his Kara'kesh. Carter leveled her new Micro 16 and dropped him with a long burst.

"Hey kid, you good?" O'Neill picked Harry off the floor. He was groaning, but being introduced to one of the base's bulkheads at high velocity would do that to you.

"I'll live." He wheezed. "Let's just go." The bases alarm began to wail, no doubt from the rather loud gunfire Sam's gun produced. The C4 blew and they ran towards the airlock, but caught the attention of a patrolling Kull in the process.

Harry, who wasn't in the mood to sprint all the way back to the Bebop fired tripping hexes over his shoulder. It was super effective. Impervious to lethal weapons, but a simple first year spell made them look like fools. What's the world coming to?

The fun didn't end there however. Seems poor ol' Daniel got his arse captured by some nasty, mean Anti Government Rebels back on Earth. They didn't bother stopping by the SGC and went straight for the ram shackle base they operated out of. For once the Staff guns on the Bebop saw some action, blowing the shanty town a mile high. Harry might have been a bit overzealous in their use. Jackson and Lee were beamed up, along with a weird cube.

Hopefully nothing else would crop up for the next week, because Harry really needed to take a break from all this saving the Galaxy thing. Or so he thought.

Whatever Jackson had found left him feeling right as rain the second he picked the artifact up. Sadly the muggles didn't let him keep the cube. A damn shame, because whatever it was hadn't been recorded in the Ancient Database in his head. Well, once the Tok'ra were finished with it he'd study it. Or maybe just keep it in the Bebop's infirmary on a pedestal or something. It beat the tar out of laying down in a coffin every time he had a cold.

oOo

Harry visited the shipyard in Orrila almost daily. With the vanishing cabinets it was a breeze. The keel had been laid, and the superstructure was branching off the main hard point like the bones in a ribcage. The yard foreman, a very no nonsense Asgard named Hadrim was already waiting for him at the usual apparition point. To be honest overseeing the construction of a ship, even if it was one of the smaller ones was taxing the Wizard quite heavily.

They were getting close though. He could almost taste it. During the 12 weeks it had taken to assemble the vessel Harry had also thought of a name for his new Pocket Battleship.

The Graf Spee.

She would look like a souped up version of the Space Battleship Yamato, another excellent show MTV had introduced him to. Her sleek hull and heavy turrets were to be painted the traditional Asgard Gunmetal gray; though she retained the recognizable red underbelly Terran seafaring vessels were known for. She was glorious. Seven inline neutronium drives, supplemented by six lantean power modules, inset between each drive.

Enough power to fire every weapons system on the ship simultaneously without recharging.

The super heavy Rail cannons, three apiece for each of the four turrets were only limited by how fast each new round could be rammed into the breach. Each projectile weighed in excess of fifty tones, and could be hurled through space at an impressive twenty percent the speed of light. That was still pretty slow compared to the modern Plasma beam weapons installed on various points along the hull, but the kinetic energy these slugs packed could split a small moon.

One would think the flat red underbelly of the ship looked like a huge blind spot, but it was actually as effective as the rest of the ship at bringing to bear the Spee's weapons.

Finally three primary drone bays served as both point defense weapons and missile support. The ship was essentially a combination of several vessel types. Small and nimble like a frigate, but armed to the teeth like a cruiser. It could also be a sniper platform or missile boat, engaging at long ranges. Yes, she'd be one of a kind, the Wizard concluded while watching as one of the main armaments was lowered into the large turret pits.

* * *

 **You've asked for a new ship, and after much humming and hawing decided on this. It's absolutely crazy, looks incredibly out of place in space, and will strike fear into the hearts of the Goa'uld and Ori alike. Harry's space pocket Battleship, the Graf Spee. I'm calling it pocket sized because it's a paltry 400 m in length, quite small compared to most other spaceships in the Milky Way. Yet for a true 20** **th** **century battleship it has no rival. The Iowa class battleship for instance is 260m in length. Obviously tonnage wise the naval equivalent is much heavier than the spacecraft, owing to its use of advanced alloys and shields instead of direct armor.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry watched with disinterest as SG-1 sat idle in the gate room. O"Neill looked almost as bored as he, rocking back and forth on his heels while, occasionally shooting glances to Jackson and Carter, who were talking about…well to be honest he didn't know. Teal'c just stood there, perhaps leaning a bit harder on his staff than was the norm. The Stargate was grinding away in the background, going through its dialing procedure. For all intents and purposes this was going to be a routine exploratory mission.

So why then was he here with them? Well, truth be told Harry was simply going along to get off world. SG-1 couldn't actually see him, seeing how he was cloaked underneath his Hallow. But why take the gate if he needed to go somewhere? Why not the ship you ask? Well, it was a bit hard to drag a whole ship thru the Quantum Mirror, and stretching expanded pouches would only get you so far. Unlike his verse there was no Bebop here. So this was the only way. The gate activated and SG-1 departed. No one noticed the fifth ripple as he followed behind.

The planet was uninhabited, a green garden world undistinguishable from the countless others in the gate network. The other SG-1 set out after a few, O'Neill still droning on about how his favorite football team lost the night before. The minute they were out of sight Harry began entering his final destination on the DHD. The planet in question held a Goa'uld ship building facility. He couldn't recall which system lord owned it, but it honestly didn't matter.

The Guards around the gate looked at the gate in confusion as it seemingly activated and shut down again. The facility was nestled in the mountains, covered in most parts by thick old growth trees. Several hulls were in various stages of completion, protected from the elements by sitting in massive holes dug into the hard rock.

Harry line of sight apparated to a nearby mountain peak. The wind was howling around him and would further muffle the already quiet pop he produced. Another few years and he'd be able to do it completely silently. The tip was snow-covered, but offered excellent views over the various ships. He identified the most complete looking. From above the pits looked almost like molds from which to build a Mothership around.

Like muffin tins. Yeah, that comparison was kind of weird.

Gangways and catwalks covered the massive superstructures like fine cobwebs. Thousands of slave workers swarmed around, though this particular Ha'tak was practically deserted. Slipping inside proved to be child's play. After locating an acess panel he determined the systems to be operational. In fact the logs showed that the vessel was nearly ready for commissioning, having received its Naquadah power core a few days prior. All it lacked some interior spaces and a compliment of Gliders, neither of which he needed. In other words, it was perfect.

Unfortunately he simply couldn't just walk into the Pel'tak and take off. The reactor was offline and the ship still connected in dozens of locations, receiving its power much like a ship would from a dock. Harry set out to find the engine room. He Imperio'd the Jaffa there and ordered a full boot up for testing purposes. Next Harry placed dozens of Muggle explosive charges on the connection points holding the ship. Technically he could just fly away, but doing so could compromise the hull. The power lines received similar conditioning.

Back inside he stunned the skeleton crew and turned them into pearls. McGonagall always made them turn stuff into pearls. It's like the Woman had a thing for them.

When the sensors showed no more life signs he dumped the brilliant white spheres outside and blew the charges.

The brand spanking new Ha'tak rose out of its cozy looking parking spot and sped off. Harry had to push the engines to full power in order to overcome the gravity well's grip on the ship. It groaned slightly from the additional G-forces placed on it. Two Motherships in orbit began firing but he managed to raise shields in time. With a random set of co-ordinates entered the ship zipped past and jumped into hyperspace. He clicked a button on his stopwatch.

28:54

Not bad.

oOo

Despite his immense dislike for the entire Malfoy family Harry was not about to pound their home from orbit with them in it. As such he parked the mostly complete mothership on the far side of the moon and waited for his watch to strike ten AM. Dear old Lucius would be in a Wizenmongot meeting, and Narcia out with friends at a tea party.

Draco had moved out long ago, according to the records. That left Dobby. Harry had sent the little elf a letter using a communal post owl earlier this morning. The paper was bare, not even charmed. All too often the recipient would make sure the contents were harmless but almost always touch the bloody envelope. As such he turned the innocent piece of stationary into a port key that reacted only to the elf's magical signature.

As if on cue the poor confused creature landed on the Pel'tak's floor. The flight had been a bit longer than most, leaving Dobby rather dazed. He stunned the little fella before he could get his bearings. Dislike or no, Dobby would be forced to aid his master regardless, bound by the slave contract and the magic behind it. Better to keep him unaware, after all Houseelves were pretty darn good at magic.

Who knew, maybe he could take the creature to his reality. The magic binding him to the Malfoys shouldn't affect him there. If not he'd Imperio Lucy for the sole purpose of giving Dobby clothes…and maybe make a complete and utter fool of himself in public.

But yes, with the Manor now vacant Harry nudged the ship out of Luna's orbit. It settled over England and input the co-ordinates into the targeting computer. The weapons were charging. He briefly wondered what the fallout of his actions were going to be. Then he jammed his finger over the firing control. Bright gold bolts of concentrated energy tore through the cloud cover and pounded the estate. From a previously set up camera Harry could see the wards flare bright red as they tried to dissipate the staff fire's energy. Huh, who'd have thought they could act like shields. After a dozen hits or so they fizzled, accompanied by several bright white flashes where the ward stones had up until a moment ago sat. The house was a good deal less robust than its wards, and blew apart almost an instant later. Harry conjured popcorn and had his eyes glued to the large screen, taking in every glorious detail.

While stealing from muggles (even the space faring ones) proved to be all too easy, a properly warded Wizarding home was a much harder nut to crack. Unless of course you had a mothership at your disposal.

To be sure of the Diary's destruction the bombardment lasted several minutes, until the house was in fact nothing more than a smoldering crater with a glass bottom.

Well, that was that. As an afterthought Harry repositioned the Ha'tak and parked it overtop of Cheyanne Mountain, leaving a single note on the control console. Call it his gift to the SGC for giving him a ride. It would also freak the hell out of them. Harry departed on the single Cargo ship in the Hangar bay, wondering if Godric's Hollow had a field large enough to park this thing in.

OOo

"HARRYYYY!"

A very dirty James Potter burst into the kitchen with his best Vernon Dursley impression. Ah, just like the old times. Except he didn't call him boy.

"Hiya Dad, how was work?" After parking the Cargo ship Harry found himself in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea with his mom. It was the little things in life.

If one looked close enough it was possible to see the uncontrollable twitching in the Auror's eye.

"I just spent the last three hours inside a charred crater where Malfoy Manor used to be!" He slammed his hands down on the previously clean white table cloth.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Harry took another sip and smiled innocently. "I've been here of course." It was true. After Harry landed he used the time turner and created the perfect Alibi. He'd been visiting his dear mother the entire afternoon, listening to the Telli in the other room describe today's most unusual events.

Ah time turners. The perfect way to get away with murder. Lily looked at James, then Harry, finally back at James.

"James dear, Harry came this morning and hasn't left since." If anything the elder Potter looked even angrier.

"Shame on you, using your mother like that! I know you had something to do with it. The British Military is crawling all over the area trying to find the crater I've spent the last 6 hours in! They think it was an attack from space!"

Lily slammed her fist down on the table, startling them both. "JAMES POTTER, quiet down or I will spell your mouth shut! You will not yell inside this house. We are not your recruits!" This was working better than anticipated. Another second longer and he'd have cracked and burst out laughing. Now he was too afraid to even smile.

His dad did as 'requested', but silently glared daggers at the younger man. Harry went back to sipping his tea, feeling no shame for what he'd done.

"Harry, a word please?" He asked through clenched teeth. Lily gave him a long hard look, as if to say 'Raise you voice one more time buster.'

Harry followed his dad into the living room. "Talk, now!"

Hmm, how to go about this? Harry bobbed his head from side to side, weighing the pros and cons. "Ok, I may have had a hand in today's events." James inhaled deeply, trying his hardest not to strangle his wayward son. Harry wondered in the meditation techniques those boys down in the Miami PD like to use would work on the overworked Auror.

Woosa indeed.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do? James hissed, shooting worried glances back towards the kitchen. "That hole is almost a mile across and two hundred feet deep!"

Malfoy had my Diary." Harry replied with a straight face. "I didn't want him to read my deepest darkest thoughts."

Oh, there was the eye twitch again. But it only lasted a few seconds. "Wait, did you say Diary?"

"Yeah" Harry confirmed, a sliver of worry finding its way into his tone. "Why?"

"It's weird. The place was completely gone, and I mean not even a brick. But there was a small black Diary just lying there."

This time Harry's eye twitched. He'd take that Diary and rip it page from bloody page, if only to coat his ship with them. Apparently it was indestructible!

But his surprise only lasted a moment.

"You know Father dearest, I've always wanted to see the inside of DMLE evidence lockup." James didn't even have time to say no before Harry apparated them both there.

"Harry! Stop this nonsense right now!" The younger Potter though was already roaming the corridors, heading towards the entrance. He'd been taught that all new evidence passed through the front reception area. But when he reached the place three masked individuals were already there. One held a familiar looking Leather wrapped book.

"Stupify!" the red bold impacted the mask, shattering it and throwing its wearer into the shelf behind him. The other two pulled their wands and returned fire. Harry in turn pulled his Intar and fired three quick shots while casting with his other hand. The shots were blocked, but the massively overpowered bludgeoner from his wand rang the other death eater's shield like a gong before it shattering, blasting the man through the interior wall and clean into the next room. The sole remaining figure apparated before James could detain him.

"That's Walden Macnair" James stated, looking at the damage Harry had caused in under three seconds. The master of death picked up the Diary and held it up for his father to see. "That's one of the items I was looking for. It was in the Malfoy's blood safe."

James accepted the small book and looked it over. "What is it?"

Harry sighed. "It's a soul container, created by none other than Voldemort." James looked at Harry, but he didn't look overly horrified. Understandable, most people didn't know what a Horcrux is. "He split his soul and put a piece into this diary." He elaborated.

Now James did look shocked. Harry though simply slipped the Horcrux into a velvet bag.

"Voldemort undoubtedly knows were hunting them now. Why else would he send his men in here? We need to get to Gringotts before he does."

"Are you insane?" Gringotts is technically a sovereign territory. You can't just waltz into the place, much less start a fight. Momentarily ignoring the fact that Voldemort was dead he added; "and with the Dark Lord to boot."

Harry was getting tired of being called that. "Well It's either that or he retrieves his soul shard, hides it where we won't ever find it and he's essentially immortal."

Technically at this point even an immortal Voldemort wasn't that big of a deal. He could just capture him and Nagini, throw them into…say a singularity and be done with it. His wraith would never find its way back. But there was always a chance that some poor bastard found the remaining soul piece and become possessed, like Ginny.

James shook his head. "You said that there were three left. Wouldn't he have one more?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, his pet snake."

"Voldemort put a part of his soul in a living being?"

"Bingo. Sounds pretty nutters right? But there's' a very good chance he'd keep her close if she was the last one. Plus she has to feed. Can't just lock her up in a dank cave full of inferni. James felt goosebumps run up and down his back.

"Damn it Harry, I told you to stop doing that!" Harry grinned, pulled two vials from his belt pouch and handed one to his father. "What's this?"

"Polyjuice obviously. If we went as us we'd be thrown in Prison in the off chance that we make it out alive."

"And whose hair did you use?" James asked cautiously.

Harry grinned manically. "The Malfoy's."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that right?"

Harry next pulled two jet black suits out of his bottomless bag. "Here, put this on. It can take anything including a Killing Curse. Brilliant Stuff. Just don't get hit in the face." James eyed the very strange looking suit with doubt. It looked like a cheaply made muggle costume. Harry next demonstrated how to use the plasma repeater, firing into the nearby wall and lighting it on fire. With a swish the flames snuffed out. Ok, never mind. This was the real deal.

"Merlin Harry, where do you get this stuff from?" The younger man snapped on a shin guard and pulled on a boot.

"Goa'uld Yard sale." The Auror sighed, pulling the Kevlar inner liner over his head. When they were done the two covered their odd attire with robes.

"Ready?"

The older Potter looked at his son.

"Not really."

oOo

Gringotts was still open. It would have been easier to go see the Malfoy vault and steal the cup then, but dressed as they were 'Lucius' and 'Draco' wouldn't make it past the magical waterfall. The robes barley hid their bulky space armor as it was.

They waltzed in and Harry opened up with a Bombarda that hit the tall teller bench at the far back. It exploded in into a thousand splinters and pieces, sending several goblins careening into the air. James stunned the guards and shot Harry a warning look.

"I've always wanted to do that you know." The younger man confessed with a huge grin.

James shook his head. The goblins activated their attack wards, but the Kull armor simply shrugged it off. Feeling the energy wash over his suit James concluded that he definitely needed to get his hands on some of these. The Auror corps would be nigh untouchable with this stuff.

After inundating the goblin quick reaction force they found themselves at the entrance to the cave system. Harry handed his father a broom before mounting his own.

"You know, I was Gryfindor's seeker at school." He commented off handedly. "Want to make it a race old man?"

For the first time that day he actually saw James smile. "Oh you've got guts kid, but no one beats James Potter in a broom race."

Said broom groaned under the added weight of the Kull suit. They were about to start when the older Potter spoke up. "You know I don't actually know where the Lestrange Vault is." He admitted sheepishly. "Let's make it a race on the way back out?"

"Deal" Harry grunted as he pushed off. The trip down was rather quiet and they didn't actually run into any resistance at all. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They both had emergency port keys, but it was doubtful they'd work down here. Too bad he didn't have access to beaming Asgard technology like in his world.

The vault was up ahead. Three feet of solid goblin made metal, thought to be impenetrable to all magical attacks. Good thing muggles had figured out ways to get thru several feet of steel then. Harry removed a magnetic cone shaped device that latched onto the smooth surface with a dull thunk. It was actually a shaped charge. Pulling the pin from the pointy nose he backed off. There was a hollow bang, not very loud to be honest.

The smoke cleared, revealing a fist sized hole in the metal. Just big enough he reckoned. He packed the opening with a healthy amount of Semtex while James stood watch. Harry fused a thick slab of metal to the hole for added effect. This time they moved around the corner. It would be a big one. The bang indeed was deafening, shaking the very ground they stood on. A few rocks loosened from the cave ceiling and plummeted into the depths below with a whooshing sound. The plate he'd used to plug the hole now sat embedded in the rock across the vault door. Or what was left of it anyway.

The thing was a mangled, twisted mess. Jagged edges blossomed outward from the scorched center. Harry climbed through and looked around. Just like he remembered it. Mindful of his step the Space Wizard navigated the packed vault.

Knowing there was a duplication charm he became acutely aware of the many devious objects left lying around. Flails sporting spiked metal balls, daggers, no doubt poison coated, and various other pointy objects. He'd been lucky only to touch galleons and cups the last time around. The simple goblet sat inconspicuously on the shelf. Ah yes, Helga's cup. He grabbed it and was immediately showered with replicas. Throwing caution to the wind he bolted over piles of valuables, half running half surfing back to the ruined door, propelled by the surge of objects at his back. It was like being trapped in a popcorn maker.

The clinking and clattering left his ears ringing, but the other thing he heard simply made his skin crawl.

"Lucius, why do you betray me?" the sickly voice of Voldemort himself wheezed. Harry was ejected from the hole along with a pile of gold like a cannonball. A few of the death eaters snickered at the sight.

"And dear Draco as well. Tsk, tsk." The bald pasty looking Dark Lord shook his head. "I am most disappointed."

'Draco' picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his robes.

"You know, he sounds kind of like Dumbledore doesn't he? Harry asked the assembled crowd, going so far as to emulate Voldemort's last comment in a fake raspy voice. "I am so disappointed. Cough, cough. Would you like a lemondrop?" Before James could even laugh Harry was blasted into the stone wall twenty feet back."

"You dare mock me?" Riddle hissed.

Harry picked himself up off the ground _again_ , very happy to have the Kull Armor. The thing made that hit feel like a slight bump. Awesome!

"Give me the cup." the Dark Lord hissed, not expecting his victim to get up so quickly.

Not bothering with a reply or even wands for that matter both Potters opened up with their wrist mounted Plasma repeaters. Voldemort managed to shield, as did most of his better fighters. But others simply weren't that quick and the fast bolts of golden energy seared themselves into their flesh. Raising his other hand Harry unleased three quick AK's. Only one scored a direct hit, but James delivered on the follow-through and nabbed the two that managed to dodge after dropping their shields.

The Auror didn't even have time to reprimand his son on using the unforgivable. The multitude of curses that should have killed them during the brief exchange were all absorbed by the Kull armor. It proved to be a handy force equalizer.

And better yet what they lacked in numbers their repeaters made up for in sheer volume of fire. But despite the protection it was no cake walk. After figuring out they couldn't be felled with center of mass shots the Death Eaters attempted harder headshots. Riddle was by far the most dangerous of them, and his aim was darn good. Harry recognized a particularly savage hex that would have negated the armor altogether and pushed James aside. He reciprocated with a curse only Voldemort would know. The man moved with inhuman grace and the brain liquefying spell splashed harmlessly into the wall opposite of the chasm. For a brief moment Riddle looked at the younger Malfoy with something akin to wonder.

Before things could escalate further Harry pulled a Goa'uld stun grenade and primed it. James, who'd been warned about the effects of the small silver sphere cast a translucent bubble of Harry's own design over his head. Harry did the same. The device activated, bathing the dark cave in brilliant white light. The polarized bubble darkened to shield the caster's eyes from the blast. Despite this the two had to look away.

Somehow though Voldemort was not among the pile of unconscious bodies when the proverbial smoke cleared. Damn, capturing him would have been the cheery on the cake tonight. They bound and transfigured their prisoners into a deck of cards, or most of one at least.

The goblins had heard the commotion down below but wisely stayed put, instead opting to block off the cave entrance. Somewhere along the way their Polijuice wore off. It didn't matter. Harry pulled an RPG-7 from his bag and fired it at the poorly crafted barricade whilst on his broom, blowing it apart. He dropped the spent tube, not bothering to put it away again.

Once beyond the walls of Gringotts they two activated their port keys. James landed smoothly, while Harry fell over the coffee table.

oOo

"Every time!" the travel inept young man yelled after picking himself up from the ground. James repaired the table.

Lily came rushing down the stairs and hugged James, then Harry. "Where did you go? We were worried sick!"

"We?" the two asked in unison before glancing at one another.

"Sara and JP are here as well." Lily explained. The two Potter kids entered the back door, each loaded up with an armful of wood for the fireplace.

"You're back!" JP noted, almost indifferently, with Sara almost as excited as her Mother. "What happened?"

James pulled the remains of his tattered robes of his person, revealing the Kull armor beneath. JP eyed the suit with curiosity, and Harry was sorry to see a lustful look in his mom's eyes when she looked her Husband over. Ew.

Harry's robes fared no better but he elected to keep them on regardless. Instead he sank into the couch. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff." Seeing how Harry wasn't too keen on spilling the beans anytime soon James explained.

"Harry was concerned the item we found at Malfoy manor was one of the ones he was searching for and convinced me to retrieve it from evidence back at the DMLE. We ran into Death Eaters there."

Lily gasped, but there was no big reaction from the kids. They wouldn't really know about those freaks anyway. James soothed his wife and carried on. "We nabbed two." James then looked over to where Harry was resting. "But one got away. They knew we were after the last object, so Harry and I polyjuiced ourselves and broke into Gringotts." The Auror hung his head in shame.

"That's so awesome!" Sara was practically bouncing on the spot. Harry chuckled and pulled the redhead down beside him. She clung to her brother's arm but never stopped staring at James, as if he was telling the best story ever. JP too was grinning. Who'd have thought that his dad of all people would break into a bank? Oh the Irony.

"So who'd you impersonate?" this came from Lily, who'd joined her Husband on the other couch. Harry snickered and James smirked. "Draco and Lucius Malfoy."

"Noooo…" Sara moaned. Harry looked down at her, genuinely confused. "What? Why no? Don't tell me…"

"She had a crush on Draco a few years ago." JP supplied, looking very amused. "Ran into him in Diagon Alley and wouldn't stop talking about him ever since."

Harry gasped. "Shame on you Sara. Conspiring with the enemy." The redhead swatted him hard, though with the armor all she accomplished was breaking a nail.

"Ok, back to the important stuff. What was in Gringotts?" Lily was too curious to be distracted by her daughter's poor taste in men. Sara certainly hadn't gotten that from her.

Harry cleared his throat. "I guess I'll take over Dad. It gets a bit technical and you don't exactly know a lot about muggle explosives." The thinly veiled hint got JP's attention. "What explosives?" Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat. "The ones I nicked from your base little brother."

JP pointed at him and shouted; "I knew it!" Harry had been slowly planning the Gringotts raid for weeks now, and stockpiled a few things to get around the archaic security the Goblins implemented. He could have gotten the military hardware elsewhere, even from the SGC with relative ease. But he'd gone out of his way to pick JP's base.

"We used the shaped charge first, and packed the resulting opening with Semtex." JP whistled, wishing he'd been there. I grabbed what we needed from the Vault, but when I came out your old man here was staring down a dozen Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

Lily grabbed her husband's arm with enough force to pull it from its socket were it not for his current attire. "James, you're grounded." The man pushed his crocked glasses up his nose and looked at her. "Surly you mean Harry Lily dear?"

"You heard me perfectly clear." Her voice was frosty.

"But I'm your Husband."

Harry roared with laughter and James pointed at him. "Shut up you. I still can't believe you mocked the way he talked."

The dimension traveler wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah, that was classic. Your Voldemort seems faster than mine was though. He avoided that brain liquefier pretty well for a guy pushing seventy."

The girls scrunched their noses in union, but James just nodded sagely. "So you fought him then." JP concluded. "How did you survive?"

Harry patted his chest plate with a gloved hand. "These bad boys saved our skins. I'll let you keep yours by the way," he gestured to James, who nodded in genuine gratitude.

"What is that, some advanced space suit?"

Harry shook his head. "Goa'uld Kull armor. Very powerful. We're having a hell of a time fighting these guys in the field. Complete kinetic resistance to all projectile weapons, and energy based doesn't work either. Magic is hit and miss. Binding charms work, but you can forget stunners of just about anything else offensive." Harry looked back at his dad. "The spell I saved you from was an obscure combat transfiguration spell. Would have turned your armor into a statically charged acid, every bit as bad as Basilisk venom. Nasty stuff. "

James sighed and rose. "Well I better get changed. HQ is probably going nuts right now, and Bones can be a real bitch when someone pulls her back into the office after hours." Harry nodded and handed over the deck of cards. I'll take care of the two 'items' we found. Voldemort will probably lay low for the next little while. We put a decent sized dent in his man power supply today. A word of advice though, don't send them to Azkaban. He'll simply break them out. Use the kiss or veil."

James paused for a moment. "Unfortunately it's not up to me. And as tough as Amilia is she won't go for the capital punishment option in this day and age. The political leadership doesn't have the stomach for it."

Harry sighed. "I could just take them with me. It would be painless." James considered it but shook his head. "I can't Harry. As smart as it sounds."

The young man shrugged indifferently. He was sure they'd be able to tag them sooner or later. He always did. With a gentle pat he extracted his arm from Sara and rose as well.

"I need to go as well. Should be back in a few days though."

The Potters hugged him one at a time before he apparated to his suite in London. He'd equip the cargo ship with Asgard beam tech when he got back and let it sit in orbit cloaked. Wards wouldn't affect them, and they could be remote activated via the stones. Better than any port key. His family would get them as soon as they came out of the matter converter. Harry was reasonably certain that the Death Eater who got away didn't ID them. It had been dark in the Evidence lockup. But he wouldn't take any chances. Voldemort needed to be put down, and soon.

In hindsight he should have helped the Asgard in this dimension and gotten them to help him. With their tech he could have beamed Voldi and his Soul collection straight into space and blasted them into the sun itself. Yes, it would have been the most logical thing to do, but his way infinitely more gratifying. He'd have to show the memory to his Hermione some time. His Hermione. Hmm, Ron wouldn't like that. He should figure out a better way to classify his friends.

That reminded him, Vala was getting awfully frisky with Jackson. Perhaps he'd court a girl from this world to rile her up. It was the smart thing to do, after all he wouldn't trust the crazy thief not to kill anyone he try to date back home out of spite. She'd do it too, no doubt about it. With a touch he was back on the Bebop. The Horcruxes were atomized and Harry hit the showers. A single thing had slipped his mind today, and it hit him as the water cascaded onto his face.

'Oh shit, he'd left Dobby on the Ha'tak!'

* * *

 **Ok, before you rant yes there are dozens of ways get the diary and cup using Stargate tech. Harry could have beamed in, or used a Tolan phase changer.(once he found their colony) I just liked the Ha'tak idea better.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry James Potter, Basilisk Slayer, Dark Lord Defeater, and general menace of Goa'ulds throughout the galaxy was drumming his fingers on a kitchen countertop, waiting for a simple electric Kettle to finish boiling water for a nice hot cup of tea. In the time it took for the appliance to finish he'd thought of nine different ways to do it faster, with only a minimal increase in chance that the ship would explode. Thoughts like this were common to him now, ever since that stint with the repository. It also made it extremely difficult for him to relax and shut his mind off. In fact this was his first day off in almost a month, not counting the brief trips through the Quantum Mirror. Cup in hand he navigated his way outside and onto the primary deck of the battleship.

He'd received the Graf Spee in a low key, informal ceremony less than twelve hours ago. The Asgard deemed their debt paid, or had until Harry of course handed over a memory crystal containing the information on the subspace power cells. He couldn't let the little buggers off the hook that easy.

The ship was fully automated, and tied into an Ancient power chair that also acted as captain's chair. Very convenient indeed. The surrounding stations were empty, giving the ship an eerie sort of feel. But boy was the view amazing. The Command deck was almost entirely enveloped in glass, like a domed bubble that sat overlooking the front of the ship. His first task once operational had been to fly the Spee back to Earth, specifically to Japan and knock on Leiji Matsumoto's door and ask him to sign the utterly useless ship wheel mounted on the bridge. It seemed like the right thing to do. The ship descended over Tokyo with the typical Asgard mist that shrouded them when entering a planet's Atmosphere. The 400 meter long vessel settled near Tokyo tower like a big, fat space blimp. Harry even dropped the anchor, though it was more of a symbolic gesture.

The people living in the Kanto region took it rather well, even with the Ship's name displayed in old Germanic writing on the side. News of the incident reached Cheyanne mountain in due time, where a certain bald general began to sob hysterically.

With homage paid and assurances made that he wouldn't be sued for copyright violations of the highest caliber Harry departed as quickly as he'd arrived, making the short trip across the Sea of Japan before finally easing the Graf Spee into the relatively warm waters of the South China Sea.

Settling on a Hammock stung between two of the Gauss barrels on the forward battery he donned a pair of sunglasses, content with relaxing under the real sun for once. The ship needed a ton of magical work, enough to keep him busy for months. Right now a dozen automated robots similar to octopi hung off the hull, their diamond laced carbide routers etching all manner of runes over every square inch of the hull. The Spee was anchored over three intersecting oceanic lay lines, slowly charging the truly massive magical battery he'd managed to wrestle into the ship. And it would continue to do so for the next three days.

Perhaps he'd draw a nice bath for himself later. Yup, this was the life. Right up until the tablet he was holding came to life, showing O'Neill's ugly mug.

Just fucking perfect.

"Colonel" Harry sighed. "What can I do you for this fine day?" Never mind the fact that they'd seen each other just this morning at the SGC.

The Air Force Colonel grinned like a fat kid in a candy shop. "Hiya Harry. Just checking out the com feeds on OUR SWEET NEW SHIPS!" The wizard rolled his eyes. The Asgard had recently managed to contain the entirety of the replicator threat to a single world where time crawled a fraction of the rest of the galaxy. In theory this would give them time to prepare a superweapon and wipe them out. The ships Earth had loaned were back, forming a fleet that hovered around their little blue marble.

They were boxy compared to his new vessel, and lacking the sleek lines and sexy curves his ship possessed. Plus they couldn't float.

Speaking of floating ships, a few clicks off the port side a mass of dull gray ships was gathered in a cluster. The Chinese were mighty nervous when they caught wind that a flying battleship was moored less than thirty miles off its coast. Just outside the economic exclusion zone, but close enough to hurl shells at their coastal cities.

Please, he could hit London from where he was with these babies. But alas, it was one of only two places on the planet where the Spee's magical buffers could charge this fast, the other being somewhere in the Antarctic. And he couldn't sunbathe down there now could he?

Harry lifted a pair of binoculars, watching as a PT Boat whizzed close by. He could make out a guy in a white collared shirt, and a smoking hot bird standing on the Bow, both looking back at him with their own field glasses. He waived, and the girl flipped him the bird.

Wow, what a bitch.

"Is that all?" the British Wizard said dryly, ready to get back to whatever he was doing, which admittedly wasn't much.

O'Neill shrugged. "Pretty much. Hey listen, later tonight the guys want to-"he paused. "Hang on a second."

Harry sipped his tea, savoring the few moments of peace he had left. Jack turned back to face him.

"SG-13's in trouble. I got to go."

Harry sighed and vanished his drink. Damn it, he actually liked Colonel Dixon. His crude sense of humour just struck a chord with the Wizard. He'd intended to visit some seedy bar tonight and pick up a date. Why did this always happen to him?

Oh well, what did he get, an hour? Two? Deciding to conserve power for what he guessed would be an interesting afternoon he let the beam transport carry his arse halfway across the globe to the SGC instead of apparating. O'Neill arrived a mere seconds after, also in the briefing room. The two looked at each other.

"Beats the hell out of taking a plane doesn't it?" The older man said, still sounding far too pleased. Harry shrugged, still wearing his Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops. "Never flown in one to be honest."

Hammond welcomed them down and immediately explained. "Dr. Balinsky's team encountered a Goa'uld Probe on P2X-787 and managed to disable it, but not before the damn thing sent a signal. SG-13 is pinned down in some ruins near the gate by a battalion strength force at least."

Harry observed as more than a dozen muggles suited up down below, over half of them clutching heavy weapons. Oh yes, this one would be good. Normally he'd stay out of it, but what the hell, he was here so why not join the fun.

Hammond dismissed them and O'Neill left to gear up. That meant Harry was alone and unsupervised with a Muggle Television crew just on the other side of the blast door. They'd been slinking around the Base for the last few days, recording away. Jack especially was very much against talking to them. But Harry? Well he got a kick out of stuff like this. O'Neill and Hammond had screamed themselves raw trying to intimidate the Wizard into keeping his big trap shut. Harry did promise just to get them to ease up, but there were so many more ways to mess with these guys that didn't involve talking.

On the way into the gate room he took the long way around the left, 'accidentally' running into Bergman and the Mustached Air force officer babysitting him. Harry waved at the man before submerging his entire right arm into the bottomless duffel he'd brought along. The camera was clearly on as he rummaged around in there, eventually pulling out his nifty fifty, as he liked to call it. It was actually the M107, a five foot long anti material rifle he'd extensively modified. With a bright smile Harry walked into the gate room, leaving a dumbstruck camera crew in his wake.

Harry ditched the gun shortly after. Though he was getting good with the muggle projectile firearms his wand was still his weapon of choice. And from the looks of things it was going to get a major workout. The Tau'ri heavy strike team included Dr. Frasier, who'd been dispatched to stabilize a wounded Lieutenant.

They came under fire moments after arriving. The Jaffa engaged them almost immediately, supported by gliders and Al'Kesh bombers.

The whole thing reeked of an ambush.

The scale of this engagement meant that Harry, even with his abilities was nothing more than a chess piece, although a very flexible and versatile one.

Harry unshrunk his Firebolt and kicked off hard, drawing more than a bit of Staff Weapons fire for his effort. It was the perfect time to test his new invention. The top flap on his heavy canvas satchel pack opened with a small swish.

Over the last few weeks he'd perfected a neural implant that effectively cut the Lantean Chair out of the equation. Implanting it had been a bitch, even with the Asgards help.

The expanded satchel, apart from containing an unholy amount of ordinance held a few dozen drones. Harry activated a half dozen and they zipped from the magical pocket of compressed space. Each sought a target. Two Gliders were blotted from the sky in an instant, raining down to the ground in pieces no bigger than a foot across.

An Al'Kesh was hit next, not destroying it completely but removing a good chunk of the superstructure. It rolled hard to port before disappearing behind a ridgeline with an unhealthy wail. A bright blue flash signaled its landing, seen only by Harry himself, now hovering several hundred feet above the battlefield. Two more met similar fates halfway through a strafing run, with one drone impacting the bomb bay, detonating the entire remaining payload and blotting both bombers from the sky in the resulting secondary explosion.

The rest wisely disengaged. The sky, at least for now remained neutral. The last drone circled lazily until he guided it into a concentrated group of reinforcements, making the very ground shutter. The bird eye view gave him an immense advantage.

Below him staff blasts and green tracers raced back and forth across the uneven terrain. The Tau'ri, despite driving off the Jaffa's air support were still massively outnumbered. Two Al'Kesh could be seen a few clicks away hovering closely above the ground, their rings working nonstop spilling troops into the theater. Four more drones left his backpack with a high pitched hum, racing for the two newly designated targets. Twin flashes of yellow and white followed.

So far so good.

The Radio he'd grabbed before stepping through the gate had been quiet for the most part, but now roared to life with reports of a man down. Harry strafed the perimeter of the ruins with blasters, trying to ease the pressure on the three SG teams hunkered down there. The casualty was picked up, though from his position he couldn't make out who it was. The collective group then made their way to the gate, which was also under heavy fire.

Suddenly the frantic voice of Daniel Jackson crackled though the radio. "MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC. FRASIER's BEEN HIT." Harry cursed, banking his broom into a shallow dive towards the tree line where the initial casualty was being treated. The area had no prior Jaffa activity, so only Jackson and another marine were dispatched to guard the Doc. From above he stunned several Jaffa who were using the old growth forest as cover, firing at the four Americans in the shallow depression.

Upon dismounting he snapped off two quick diagnostic spells. The Lieutenant was in bad shape, but would pull through. A blood replenisher and general purpose healing drought left him right as rain, or at least enough to move. The Doctor was another matter. Daniel was hovering over her, unsure what to do.

"Is she-?"

"Yeah, but I can get her back. Daniel, help get your guy back to the gate. I'll take her." Harry delicately picked up the slender woman and placed her on the broom. The ride back was slow, in part because he never left the three remaining muggles still on the ground out of his sight. Twice he had to fire a stunner at a Jaffa, but for the most part they were left alone. The main force meanwhile had dialed back to Earth, keeping a connection open in case the Goa'uld tried to cut them off. Most were dug in around the gate with only their injured sent back.

O'Neill was being supported by Teal'c. He didn't look to good either. Harry unleashed a spinning vortex of magical fire, creating a blazing ring around the gate and DHD that allowed the remaining defenders to slip away. Harry was the last to leave. His robes were sticky with Frasier's blood. Someone was going to pay.

oOo

"Jackson!" Harry hollered back in the Gate room, still cradling the lifeless body of Janet Frasier. "I want to know the name of the Goa'uld that had the audacity to harm my favorite doctor."

Daniel, still somewhat dazed from the close call they'd just walked away from rattled off the name of one of Anubis's under lords. A guy named Zipacna. With a louder than usual crack they vanished, leaving an emotionally exhausted SG's 1, 5, 7 and 13 to deal Hammond and his debrief.

He apparated directly I to the Bebop's med bay and placed Janet inside the Sarcophagus. The Spee wasn't fully combat operational, but his smaller ship would have no problem doing what he was planning. Next he contacted Vala.

"Hey luv, I need to get a solid location on a minor Goa'uld named Zipacna."

Vala knew Harry well enough that the Guy's days were numbered just by hearing her partner's tone. She was currently somewhere in the Norma Arm of the Galaxy, doing god knows what. In recent months they'd worked together less and less as Harry spent more time 'over there' as he referred to the other reality. They still talked regularly via the mirrors.

"Give me a little bit to ask around." She said, disconnecting with a wink. The mirror once again turned a dull gray. Harry performed a quick scourgify on his clothes and took a cold shower. Anger lead to stupid mistakes, and he wouldn't have that happen this time.

oOo

It took almost a day but Harry found his man. Vala had come through for him, providing him with the co-ordinates a few hours after contacting her. Never very patient Harry didn't wait for Janet to finish healing and left with her still aboard. He did send a message to the SGC informing them of his upcoming itinerary.

Three destroyed Hat'aks and one burning Goa'uld Base later was all it took. With all three power modules powering the Bebop ripping the heavily guarded fortress world apart had been frighteningly easy. Harry however didn't Crucio the Goa'uld, as much as he'd loved to have. Instead he sent Zapacna off to the great beyond with a simple AK. He wasn't going to exact revenge like that, not with an unwilling host to share the pain.

Frasier awoke just as a bloody and rather beat up Harry Potter walked into the medical bay.

"Harry?" she muttered, holding her head. "Where am I? And what happened to you?" she added after seeing his sorry condition. She still wore her now ruined combat clothes. Harry cleared his throat, his face coloring a shade or two.

"I'm fine. You on the other hand were shot back on 787. By the way, you might want to cover up." The staff had burnt a nice dinner plate sized hole through the layers of clothing, partially exposing her right breast.

Janet turned bright red.

"As for your questions, you're on the Bebop, and I just came back from my personal revenge mission against the idiot who attacked us."

Janet extracted herself from the bulky golden healing devise while Harry pulled a glass bottle from the cabinet nearby. He'd have to hit up the Alley's apothecary soon if things continued at the current pace.

"You revived me?" He nodded, wiping his mouth with a dirty sleeve. Soot still tasted better than what he'd just knocked back. Janet hugged him unexpectedly. "Thank you. First you saved Cassandra, and now me." Harry patted her arm awkwardly. "It was nothing. All I did was place you in a golden box."

She snorted, but did let go. Harry led her out. "Let me find you something to wear. I'm sure Vala left some stuff here." The Wizard disappeared into his bedroom and reemerged shortly after with a formfitting women's shirt. In another week or so he'd move his stuff to the new ship. Harry was already dreading the move. Perhaps he'd still live here, but park the bomber in the Graf Spee's hangar bay. That would work, right?

She sighed and took the Garment, not really liking it but unable to refuse regardless. Harry grinned. "I'll be sure to lower the room temperature a bit for the trip back." The good doctor's bra didn't survive the engagement, leaving her with just the shirt. Janet swatted him, but didn't lose the smile. Later Harry gave her his old Quidditch Jersey, which is what she wore when they arrived back at the SGC.

Cassandra, who'd been on the base for the last day relentlessly teased her adoptive mother over her choice of clothing, as did O'Neill, who seemed to have limped away from that battle with nothing more than a few cracked ribs.

"I see you managed to walk away yet again." Harry actually shook the man's hand, something he'd never done before. This last mission had been a close one. It reminded the Wizard that despite his advantages over the Goa'uld they were still merciless bastards who commanded his respect. O'Neill winced at the awkward movement but looked grateful. Harry didn't want any more hugs and offered the General an actual debrief for once, though he still wasn't filling out any paperwork.

oOo

"You want me to attend Sara's Birthday party?" He repeated, wiping his mouth with a napkin during dinner later that night.

"She'd love to see you there." Lily nodded. JP was of on a training exercise up in the Scotland, and Sara back for her final term at Hogwarts. Harry tried to stop by twice a week to eat with James and Lily, and would occasionally stay the night if it fell on a weekend.

The young man nodded, taking a healthy sip from his wine glass. "I don't see why not. Got any idea of what she might want as a gift?"

His parents gave each other wary looks. "From you? Probably something big." Harry smirked in response. "And it's not allowed to be dangerous I take it?"

They both nodded.

Right, well that limited things. Or did it? He still had that Eye of Ra collecting dust on his ship. The ruby itself was rather beautiful, and showed the symbol with smaller blue and green gems. Symbolically it represented protection and good health. Problem was the damn thing was the size of his fist. Kinda bulky for a necklace. Maybe he'd shrink it.

"I think I can dig something up."

James and Lily wore identical looks of doubt.

Sara did indeed love it, doubly so because of the story behind the eye and its potential power. Yes, his sister craved ultimate power. Such a shame. It was of course completely harmless by itself. One needed a special Goa'uld command ship to make use the jewels power, and even then all it really did was focus the destructive energy like a lens. Somehow he didn't think little Sara here had one of those lying around.

Unlike his sweet little Sister though her friends didn't buy into Harry's fairy tale. The many girls and few boys rolled their eyes at how gullible she was. Harry though didn't mind. He was just glad she liked it.

After chatting with several partygoers Harry ran into Remus, which brought a big smile to his face. The encounter was bittersweet however. He'd stopped visiting Andy and Teddy years ago. In fact Harry hadn't been in contact with anyone from his side of the mirror in a long time. They chatted for a bit, but with the Werewolf unaware of who he was it wasn't really much of a reunion. Remus excused himself, leaving a pensive Harry standing alone in the middle of a strange crowd on a warm spring day.

That didn't last long though as several of the unattached girls made their way over to say 'hi'. Harry kept it PG, and did exchange flu addresses with one Katie Bell, who didn't know Sara but was Quidditch Captain when JP made the team.

What he didn't expect was for the other SG-1 to crash the party wearing their usual terrible muggle civilian outfits. The other Potters recognized them too, but didn't approach them.

"Mr. Wiener?"

God damn it all, why do people still address him with that name! Katie looked at him, seemingly regretting her earlier decision and walked away. Harry pulled the other O'Neill aside.

"Mind telling me how you clowns found me here?" he growled. The unknown SG-1 looked at each other questioningly. "The note you left in the Pel'tak, we matched the handwriting to a property transfer document in London from two months ago. A few days ago it showed up again at the local jeweler."

From there surveillance footage gave them a face, and Godric's Hollow really wasen't that big a place to begin with.

Bugger. Of course, the damn cheque for Sara's gift he dropped off. He kicked himself for ever writing that note.

"We have some questions for you." Alternate Jackson said softly.

"I'm sure you do mate, but this'll have to wait until later." In reality Harry had no interest in talking to this world's version of SG-1. With a strong compulsion charm and a fifty pound note they headed to the ice-cream shop down the road. He sighed again.

To be honest the fact that the Goa'uld hadn't wiped out this place was a miracle. He'd been very busy back home but would soon need to worry about defending this Earth as well. Giving the SGC access to Lantean tech was probably a bad idea. They'd squabble with the other nations, especially Russia. Harry didn't come here to see the world wiped out by his indirect involvement.

The protected planets treaty was rubbish as well. The Asgard here were too busy to enforce it. It would take years for them to finish off the replicators with his help, time he didn't have thanks to the bleeding Ori back in his verse.

There was one short and sweet way to do this. Unfortunately it involved talking to the clowns he'd just sent away. Harry excused himself and followed the four muggles to the Parlor a few blocks away.

Unbeknownst to him a single figure slipped away from the crowd, cloaked under her Boss's Invisibility cloak.

"How'd you do that?" Alternate Carter asked in mild alarm after Harry paid for a big scoop of Chocolate Fudge and sat down. He took note of the door opening and closing, but had a fair idea of who it might be. Ignoring the suspicious looks from the others he took another bite of the frozen dessert.

"Never mind that. I have a proposition for you."

He explained the mirror, his reasons for being here, and the problems he faced back in the other reality. "Wait, you were the one who took the mirror?"

"What, were you using it for anything? I mean it was sitting in a storage room."

It was quite simple really. Harry would stay out of this Galaxies' problems unless Earth was in direct mortal peril. In order to defend themselves he divulged the location of the Ancient outpost in Antarctica. The SGC would run the place, completely off the books from the rest of the US Government. How they did it was their concern, but keeping it secret was crucial in case the NID tried to cock it all up. Later they could bang out an international treaty. He even handed over a spare Power Modules to power the outpost, as well as a single Lookie talky. The module had a tracker. If he didn't see it over the South Pole in the next few weeks they'd get their new toy taken away.

It was the easy way out, he surmised, but also necessary. Despite his power and knowledge he was only one person. Defending two galaxies simultaneously was too much. As an afterthought he discreetly laced their ice-cream with his spy nanites. If these guys wanted to pull a fast one on him Harry would be ready.

After taking his leave he loitered around the side of the establishment. On cue the door opened again and he slipped an arm around the cloaked person's side, effectively forcing 'her' to walk alongside him.

"Honestly Sara, what did I tell you about snooping around? If you're going to do it don't make it look so obvious."

The cloak came off, but it wasn't the red haired birthday girl that greeted him. It was pink.

"Tonks?"

He removed his arm and stepped away. "The hell Woman. You're supposed to be an Auror. How can you be this bad at surveillance?"

Not the response she expected, like; 'who are you?' and; 'how much did you overhear?'

"Relax Harry. Your dad told me about you."

"Did he now?" he sounded skeptical. She frowned. James Potter used that same tone every times she tried to pull a fast one on him. "Well not quite. You see, I kinda sorta was in the evidence lock up that night when you and Senior Auror Potter trashed the place."

Harry slid a hand down his face and groaned.

"All right, let's talk."

He led her to the cloaked Cargo ship a few hundred meters away. At first Tonks looked at him in confusion until the door appeared out of nowhere, causing her to trip over the uneven ground and fall on her can.

"Honestly Nym, how did you ever make it past Moody during basic?"

She growled, but accepted his hand, pulling herself out of the mud. With a flick of his wand her robes were clean again. Once inside he observed as she looked around the small vessel with interest.

He broke the silence a few moments later. "All right, so you saw my old man and I." He tried to recall what they discussed that night. Horcruxes mainly. But she also have seen the Kull armor. How the hell did neither of them notice her? Especially her!

"Senior Auror Potter-"

"Just call him James, please. The Senior part cracks me up."

She snorted. "Fine. James lent me his families cloak for an assignment. An internal investigation on a fellow colleague. We didn't want to tip him off prematurely, so I went after hours."

Harry nodded, leaning against a Golden bulkhead. That made sense. "You followed us to Gringotts then?"

She nodded, looking like someone who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "And now you heard my conversation with the American muggles."

Another Nod.

"Have you put all of the pieces together?"

She gulped "You're the baby the Potters lost on Halloween in 1981. Or at least another version of him."

Green eyes boring into her multicolored ones intensely, but he remained quiet.

"So I take it we knew each other where you're from?"

At this Harry actually smirked, completely losing the intimidating look he'd used on her up to that point.

"I know well enough not to call you by your first name. What do you think?"

"Right", she hastily said. "Moving on. Where do we go from here?" Tonks's features morphed, making her look more innocent than out to be allowed.

"All right, here's the deal. I'm not going to Obliviate you." The thought occurred to him, but the Gringotts job, as he'd begun to refer to it as had happened over two weeks ago. Wiping that much of her memory would be too obvious.

Tonks sighed in relief. She considered herself a competent, although clumsy Witch. But what Harry and his dad had done made her look like a snotty nosed second year in comparison. She doubted that if he wanted to, she couldn't have stopped him.

"I will need a vow of secrecy though." He stated. "Magically binding of course." She nodded and Harry began on the wording, scribbling on a conjured notepad with a ball pen.

Tonks resumed her study of the Tel'tak's interior.

"Is this your ship?" she asked.

"In a way yes." But I have better ones back in my verse'."

She spun around. "Can you show me?" He'd been nibbling on the end of the plastic and looked up. All of a sudden Sara's behavior didn't seem so odd anymore.

"I suppose." He finished the document and handed it over, curious to see how she'd react to the last minute 'addition'. Nothing serious mind you, just a harmless bit of fun. Tonks read it through once, then again before finally breaking out into a Hysterical fit of laughter.

"I don't think anyone's ever asked me out like this before." She managed while wiping a tear from her eye.

Harry shrugged. "I highly doubt Katie is going to return my calls after learning of my fake name. With you I don't need to keep secrets. I'm terrible at lying."

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "I don't know if I like being your fallback option."

"Well technically you jumped to first place thanks to your general nosy-ness." He countered.

"Oh, lucky me! Is that the only reason?"

Harry rubbed his chin, pretending to come up with more.

"Don't strain your brain." She added dryly. Harry laughed. "All right, let's just say that you were already taken by the time I saw you in a different sort of light."

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?"

Harry grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

"It's Finch. He caught you in your seventh year after hours and shackled you in his office. You were never the same. Very tragic."

Tonks looked revolted. "That's not even funny. And you're right, you are a horrid liar!"

Harry laughed again, running a hand through his messy hair. Tonks cocked her head sideways, looking him over with an appraising eye.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't like what she saw back in the DMLE. Besides, Tonks always thought her boss looked cute. Harry here was pretty darn close (no surprise there), and younger to boot. Plus the way he held that muggle pen up to his lips a minute ago…

"Gimme that." She swiped the writing utensil from his hand, scratched out a paragraph and substituted it with something else. Harry's eyebrows rose first in protest, then some more in excitement.

"I can live with that." He said with a thick voice when she finished.

A small nick and two blots of blood landed on the paper. It glowed for a moment before fading again.

"So, you want to make it official?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tonks rolled her eyes and made for the door.

"Let's go buster."

Harry grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Actually, I have another idea." For a second she thought he was going to force the issue, but that wasn't the case. With a wicked grin he whispered in her ear, even though they were completely alone in the ship.

"Oh! Oh that's Brilliant."

 **That's right, Frasier DOSEN"T die!**

 **I was scratching my head at why the leader of SG13 sounded so familiar when re-watching the Episode Heros. Finally it hit me. Jayne Cobb! God I love Firefly. Such a shame they cut it short. Also, for those of you who picked up on the Black Lagoon part you get brownie points.**

 **The contract thing? Well that was a last minute addition. It was spontaneous, crazy, and totally up Harry's alley. Besides, I semi sort of hinted at the fact that Vala is interested in Jackson. Those two in the canon are hilarious, and I'd be a shame to break them up. Harry just needs to find someone else to bump uglies with ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**After a month of** **slacking** **hard work and editing, finally an update! Please enjoy.**

* * *

The Party was still going strong when they came back. A few individuals took note of their linked arms, but for the most part no one cared.

Except the Potters.

Especially James. He turned from relaxed to bristling with nervous energy at the flip of a switch.

"Oh no you don't. I won't allow it!" he hollered loud enough to put several surrounding conversations on hiatus. Harry looked at his new date and grinned.

"When he says it like that I want it to happen even more."

Tonks fluctuated between looking amused and horrified. The elder Potter stood ramrod straight, as if addressing first year cadets.

"Auror Tonks, I'm ordering you to stay away from him." James wasn't being overly protective of Harry. Noooo, it was his subordinate he was concerned for. His 'Son' he loved dearly, but Tonks had been a close family friend for years. It wouldn't do for Harry to corrupt her.

The Metamorph managed to squeak a 'Yes sir' before Harry cut her off.

"Nonsense dad. Here, have a look at this." The far to chipper Wizard produced an official looking document, swirly initial letter and all. James paled, pretty much recognizing what the document was instantly.

"You didn't." he whispered. Harry had never seen anyone hold a piece of paper this tightly, and that includes Dumbledore waiving his name around during the Goblet of Fire Tournament.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" The guests turned to face the odd trio, and the elder Potter remembered that witnesses to a murder generally led to an extended prison sentence in Azkaban. He dragged the two young people inside.

"You know Harry, I pretty much expect this from you. But Tonks?" James looked at her with a look of disappointment her father could never have matched. Damn his dad could lay on the guilt thick.

Harry shook his head, looing remorseful. "I realize we should have invited you to the ceremony, but-"

"Ceremony?" Lily nearly shouted as she joined them, having picked up on the commotion. "You were gone for ten minutes!"

Tonks's was pale as a sheet. James handed the document over to his wife. The Potter children by then had managed to dislodge themselves from the guests and entered the still open door.

"You realize there's no privacy charm up guys?" JP commented, gesturing out to the crowd with a thumb before raising one. Sara meanwhile was star struck.

"Tonks is my sister in law? Sweet! Best birthday gift ever!" The 18 year old squealed, hugging her new 'sister'. The Metamorph was actively avoiding eye contact with her superior, or his wife for that matter.

'Damn you Potter, why did I agree to this?' she cursed silently, trying to match Sars's enthusiasm but falling well short.

It took Harry every ounce of self-control not to laugh at that point. The parchment was indeed an official ministry wedding licence. But what the Potters didn't know was it was from his verse, and therefor had no binding magic attached to it. Like an authentic counterfeit.

James could have noticed that it was fake through his family rings connection, but it was garish and flashy, so most of the time it lived in the warded potter blood safe.

"Wait, do you even know each other?" James asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Harry shook his head. "Nope. Met her five minutes ago in an Ice-cream Parlour."

Sara 'awed' at how sweet and romantic it was. Harry had to elbow his 'wife' in the side to keep her from cracking. JP looked rather amused. James's eye twitched. Lily features cycled between disbelief, anger, and…disappointment? Ouch. It was one thing to see it on his dad's face. But moms too? He'd have to have a good cry later.

The young Auror had shut down so thoroughly by then her face didn't show an ounce of emotion. It was a defense mechanism, one he'd seen on a few fellow students all those years ago at Hogwarts. Green grass's was the best, if he recalled correctly.

"Did you Imperius her or something?" His dad asked. After witnessing Harry fling the killing curse with practised ease he wouldn't have doubted it. The younger Potter placed a hand over his heart.

He cast a wandless finite at the young Witch, which of course did nothing.

"Dad, how could you? Harry accused. "You really think that poorly of me?" With his other he pinched himself through his trouser lining, forcing a tear to emerge and slip down his face.

The ruse worked. James looked apologetic, and the anger wafting of his mother redirected itself at the Senior Auror. Before either could say another word Harry apparated away, Tonks in tow, leaving the flabbergasted family in the Foyer.

They reappeared a shot ways from the Village, near a picturesque roman ruin overlooking the valley.

"You really are rotten to the core!" Tonks slapped him on the shoulder, but her smirk was back. Harry giggle turned into a full blown belly ache, and it was infectious because for the next minute the two laughed themselves raw. Harry only wished he could see the look on Blacks face when he finally found out.

Oh wait, he could with the nanobots.

Several days later Sirius Black received a formal letter from the Ministry stating his sweet, innocent (yeah right) younger cousin Nymphedora had wed with a Potter. Already enraged, the Lord of the Black Family blew a gasket when the picture of said Potter slid from between the thick Parchment.

"HIM?!"

oOo

In the vast urban sprawl that was the Washington suburbs stood an unassuming detached bungalow, no different from the hundreds of others in the Neighborhood built around the 1974 mark by an enterprising developer whose name has been lost to history. What made this house interesting was that the door frames were solid steel, the windows bullet proof, and the occupants armed and trained to a degree of lethality that would make any would be robbers soil their trousers. Oh and the fact that they were forcefully keeping a house elf confined in the basement.

"For the last time creature, tell us what we wish to know!"

Big ugly tears rolled down the Elf's cheek, staining his already dirty rag shirt further.

"Dobby will never tell you. Dobby would rather die!"

Fingers snapped and the large well-dressed man hovering near the door pulled an Amber bottle from his inner suit pocket, the handed it over to the interrogator.

Dobby was force-fed a quarter of the contents to loosen his tongue. They'd done it before, and every time the elf had become very talkative. Upon sobering up though the small being would clam up again, occasionally muttering about a 'bad wizard' from time to time.

oOo

Potter was lounging in the Spee's command chair, one leg dangling over the gel armrest. Before him the last pieces of yet another Super gate were coming together. But unlike the last time there was a greeting party waiting for the Ori ships. A smattering of Tau'ri and Asgard vessels hovered in loose formation around the ring, with Harry's ship parked perpendicularly to the others, its primary gun batteries pointed out over the port side.

Unlike last time Harry actually felt pretty confident about their odds. Though powerful, the Ori ships couldn't possibly hold a candle to the Spee when it was coupled with the Lantian Power modules. In fact, the vessel had been built around the subspace powersources. The rail gun capacitors were so oversized the rounds actually came from the barrel molten thanks to the magnetic forces acting on them.

And the muggle ships were fairly powerful in their own right, especially in numbers.

Or so he thought. The gate powered up, but instead of your run of the mill Ori mothership a very large cylinder emerged from the event horizon. The thing he noted, it was only a hair smaller than the inner diameter of the gate ring itself. In other words bloody huge!

The Wizard sat up properly and leaned forward, mentally commanding the Heads up display to zoom in on the strange object, which was still not completely out of the gate.

"What the Hell?" he muttered. The...rod continued to increase in length, showing no signs of slowing down. It already jutted out of the event horizon a good kilometer. The Spee's sensors showed his allies were powering weapons. With synchronized action the Ships around him opened up. White blobs of plasma, hot metal, and missiles streaked towards the mass, but it quickly became apparent that even the combined fire of the defense group did next to nothing.

The Tau'ri railguns and Asgard beam weapons scored the surface, creating pits and molten gashes. Yet the damage was only superficial, at its deepest perhaps reaching ten meters at most. The sensors indicated the structure was solid instead of hollow. The thing didn't even have shields!

All right, his turn then. A single railgun spat out a depleted uranium slug. It impacted the center of the nose, where it pancaked like bullet on a steel target plate. The energy transfer released a substantial amount of radiation and visible light, but made no difference.

Damn, the Ori were playing for keeps.

O'Neill ordered the fleet to cease firing over the designated com channel. Following that the center portion of the object cracked open, revealing panels that looked to fit over the skeletonized sections of the gate. It seemed the Ori had learnt from Harry's previous actions and chose to shield their gate from his Magic.

"Clever Bastards" he growled, watching the truly massive mechanism transform the simple geometric shape into something delicate looking. Next the forward superstructure split, widening to form a sort of hollow tube. The ends blossomed out like flower pedals.

The whole process took just over a minute. The gate was now completely enveloped. But that was by far the least of their problems. Sensors were picking up a power surge emanating from the structure. With a bright flare shields popped into existence around the armored gate shell. They were establishing a foothold and digging in!

At this point Harry was focused more on the energy output than the actual shape and size. Even if he were to fire the Spee's entire arsenal in one go he doubted it would even overwhelm the structure's shields. Attempting to do so would only waste power. If he had to venture a guess he'd say it was receiving power straight from the gate itself, considering part of it was still in direct contact with the Event Horizon.

"Probably acting like a conduit" he muttered, fingers dancing over the hard light display. Depending on what they had feeding power to it on the other side it could sustain itself indefinitely.

Yeah, this was not good at all.

The structure was obviously equipped with offensive weapons. The Spee's shield was already up, but it still came as a surprise when a trio of golden beams lashed out and flared against the silvery barrier. The power drain was impressive, way more than he'd considered possible. But the far more dire realization was that the other ships in the fleet were easy pickings. Two Tau'ri vessels were hit at the same time as his Battleship. Both shots penetrated shields, quickly boiling and vaporizing their armored hulls.

One of the fail safes he'd programmed into the beam tech activated. In a wonderful bit of foresight Harry and Carter had written a command that would lock on to any life signs if a friendly vessel deemed to be unsalvageable. The passive sensors on the ship would initiate the protocol. That meant the Graf Spee now went from a crew of one to having almost 700. Sadly not all were as fortunate as a later headcount would determine. 31 crewmembers had just perished on the vessels where the beams had initially connected.

The muggles found themselves in truly massive spaces, where the ships primitive AI announced itself before guiding them to temporary accommodations. The captains of both ships were asked to the bridge.

Back on the command deck Harry watched the abandoned ships transform into nothing more than rapidly expanding debris piles. By the time the order to retreat was given an older Asgard ship had been destroyed and another badly damaged.

Harry kept his ship in place as the Tau'ri and Asgard accelerated away from what he could only call a Starbase. The Ori behemoth took another swing at the back of an O'Neill class dreadnaught, succeeding in knocking out its shields but leaving it intact.

"What the hell is going on?" The two captains had arrived. Harry had met them briefly during the mission brief before setting out, but never bothered learning their names. The Wizard held out his hand, dismissing them at least for the moment.

With the tiny Pocket Battleship the only thing left in its effective weapons radius the Gate fortress focused its collective fire. Harry punched it, pushing the main engines to full power even as the beams connected with the shields. The relatively small ship, further lightened by mass reduction runes leapt from its stationary position like a stabbed rat. The shields absorbed the hits, and continued to do so for another twenty seconds until the Spee was finally out of range as well.

Well that hadn't gone as planned.

oOo

"Mr. Potter." General Hammond sought out the grim looking Wizard upon entering the briefing room and held out his hand. Harry momentarily looked taken by surprise but accepted the gesture for what it was. A show of gratitude.

"You saved the lives of a lot of good men and women. A lot of them my friends." The bald man nodded, as if finding it difficult to continue. "Thank you."

On a normal day Harry would have called the SGC commander soft. But after watching the commanding officer of the muggle starship Orion openly weep upon learning of how many officers were lost Harry just didn't have it in him today.

He pressed his lips together and nodded, taking a seat next to an equally grim looking SG-1. The other captains filed in shortly after and the official debrief began.

"From what we know-" Carter began. Apart from Harry she'd have the best idea of how to describe this new Ori tactic. Turtling didn't really fit their M.O, though if faced with an enemy they could not see and therefore target it was a good counter play. Harry forced himself to pay attention.

"-some sort of Stargate base. During our previous encounter Potter's ship managed to destroy both the Supergate and four Ori Motherships. This is obviously their answer to that event."

Harry nodded. "The power output we recorded was off the scale. The two dozen ships we had in place couldn't even penetrate its Hull, and that was without shields. We need to up our game."

He absently rubbed his chin already thinking about a way to remove this latest thorn in his side. It was bad enough that the Ori were using biological weapons in the form of a plague on the Goa'Uld worlds. A lot of innocent people were dying.

"What about detonating the systems star?"

Sam shook her head, having already considered the previously successful tactic herself.

"You're assuming that the Ori will just let it happen."

Harry shrugged. "Their ships aren't the problem. At least not for me. Getting the gate in the sun is no problem."

O'Neill tapped his finger on the table. "Sir, I say we let him try."

Hammond looked at the young man.

"Son, if you feel you can pull this off then by all means, do what it takes."

Harry rose, looking at the flagship team. "Well, you lot coming along or not?"

30 minutes later Harry had picked up a spare gate from one of Anubis's most active mining operations and traveled back to the Super Gate star system. Teal'c and Daniel dialed P3W 451 and jettisoned the shielded gate, just like back on Vorash. He then cloaked the Spee and closed within visual range of the Station. A dozen Ori motherships had since taken up position around the structure, excluding the two he'd dispatched upon arriving in the system.

The Ori knew he was here. The question was, what they would do about it. Powerful sensor sweeps from the large construct swept the debris scattered space around it periodically, but so far the cloak was keeping them hidden.

The countdown showed a little over five minutes before the main event. Eight more after that before the first shockwaves reached their current location, assuming they travel near the speed of light.

The last minutes ticked away and Harry honestly thought they had it in the bag. Right until the shimmering event horizon that had been illuminating the inner part of the Starbase deactivated and the damn thing turned to run. A giant purple gash opened ahead of the Ori base and it slipped into Hyperspace, followed by its escorts.

"Son of a-"

Carter looked smug. "Told ya."

He suppressed the urge to tell her off, instead opting to pursue the fleeing 'mobile' star base. The inky blackness of space was replaced with the purple hues of subspace.

"It can move?!" Daniel asked, sounding shocked. He'd been engrossed in a tome of some kind. Harry grunted an affirmative, wondering how they were supposed to deal with this thing.

"So it would seem." The Jaffa stated, not really helping move the conversation forward. They were about twenty seconds behind the large blip representing their target. Plenty of time to drop out of Hyperspace should it chose to do so.

"So now what?" this from O'Neill.

Harry leaned back, eyes closed. "We fight it once it exits hyperspace. With no direct Gate connection to draw power from we might be able to crack it. At the very least we dispose of its escort. That way it has to remain stationary for at least a bit, should we fail to destroy it."

Sam's eyebrow rose curiously. "Why would it stay stationary?"

Harry looked at her as if it was obvious.

"So the Ori can dispatch more motherships from their Galaxy to replace what they lost. Or will lose. That is if they have any left of course."

"Your plans has an awful lot of holes in it." The Archeologist phrased his negative comments skillfully. A wise move on his part.

"Yeah, I'm winging it a just a wee bit. But what grand plan do you have?"

Jackson sputtered a bit. "Well. Umm."

"Just zip it Peanut Gallery." Harry finally shut him down. Fortunately just then the Spee alerted him that their chase, for now was at an end. Seems the Ori Gate base didn't even plot a destination and just punched it.

It also didn't seem to be able to pick up the much smaller warship on sensors. Having the element of surprise Harry made subtle changes to their exit co-ordinates relative to the Ori battle group and pre-aimed the massive gun batteries while still in Hyperspace. The long sleek Gauss cannons cast multiple shadows on the wood deck as they traversed into place, pointing at nothing in particular.

Until they slipped back into normal space.

"All right people, strap in. It's ShowTime."

The Pocket Battleship emerged six kilometres aft of the formation, and about 500 meters below them on the Y axis. That meant he could bring all of the railguns to bear, while the Motherships would be forced to turn in order to engage.

Before the Ori could even take evasive action three Motherships were blotted from the figurative sky by single shots from each battery. The process was entirely silent save for a faint shudder when the projectiles were hurled away, caused when a portion of their momentum transferred through the arrayed magnetic field and into hard points in the hull. The sub light engines and thrusters compensated automatically.

The turrets moved fractionally and fired again less than three seconds later, bagging three more hard kills. The last salvo took more skill to accurately aim. The remaining vessels by then had started to scatter and raised shields, so three separate turrets tracked three targets. Two connected cleanly but had to be finished with the plasma beam weapon. The last missed due to an emergency maneuver Harry honestly thought was pretty darn impressive on the ships Captains part. The slug had passed through the empty center of the ship after the shields had been dropped, then quickly raised again. The follow-up beam shot scattered on its shield.

Eight burning wreckages in under ten seconds. Not bad. The Floating base plowed through the debris field, glowing ominously as its weapons charged. The Spee engaged sub light engines and began to run circles around the slow moving construct.

The remaining three Motherships were picked off over the course of the next five minutes after much frenzied maneuvering, while the main gun batteries focused solely on the larger target. But even after that long the shield still showed no sign of failing.

The lone mothership that had given him the slip earlier quickly tucked into the hollow space offered by the Starbase seeking refuge.

"Beam weapons only strengthen it. It's like the planetary shield back on Kallana! I'm seeing a marginal drain from the kinetic energy of the slugs." Carter reported.

Harry cursed, studying the effect each volley had on the behemoths shields. They'd run out of ammunition long before that thing ever succumbed. But since kinetic energy was the only thing that worked against it what that told Harry was they needed a larger object to throw at it.

Something dense.

He glanced up, staring unfocused out the large glass dome.

An asteroid.

But not just any old space rock. A metallic core would be necessary.

"Hey, you guys said Anubis sent a fake Naquadah asteroid a few months back right?"

O'Neill nodded. "Yeeeahh. Why do you ask?"

"Well if kinetic energy works on their shields, maybe we should start throwing rocks at it." It dawned on the team what Harry was suggesting.

"The Naquadah is extremely dense." Carter explained, getting exited. "Much heavier than a normal nickel iron asteroid. Make it go quick enough, and this might just work!"

"Just how quick are we talking here? Not your average fastball speed I assume."

The wizard ruffled his unruly hair before making eye contact with Carter.

"What do you think?

Sam launched into an explanation of how fast the asteroid was travelling when Anubis sent it on its merry way, going so far as explaining that even if they found it, accelerating a mass that large would be next to impossible.

He'd make it his mission to prove her wrong. But first Harry fired a single 'dark drone' at the remaining Ori mothership with no shields. The drone was a tracker, specially designed by him. Specially designed really only meant Coated in radar absorptive material. Ok, it was basically just painted black, impossible to detect against the background of space.

The drone loitered around and latched onto the remaining ship after the Graf Spee broke off its attack and returned to hyperspace.

Not once had the Starbase been able to land a hit. Harry's new powerful ship was like an annoying fly to it. Not able to damage it, just pesky.

The Ori Motherships however couldn't say the same.

oOo

The Asteroid was currently about .02 lightyears from Earth, which, in the grand scheme of things was right around the corner from their little blue marble. Not surprising, considering it was going a measly thirty thousand kilometers an hour. The Spee matched its speed and heading after dropping out of hyperspace, holding position a few kilometers away. The Asgard/Ancient/Magical hybrid ship was positively miniscule next to it. In other words it was perfect to ram into an Ori battle station.

The Wizard jumped from his chair and clapped his hands.

"Right, the first order of business will be to go to the surface and carve a few dozen mass reduction runes."

Carter's eyes widened. "You have a way to negate the mass objects? That's imp-" she stopped herself, taking a deep and calming breath. She wasn't going to let him rile her up again.

Harry grinned.

"The faster it goes the less likely the Ori can evade."

Even O'Neill agreed with his logic. The team observed as several of the See's automated maintenance robots whizzed by the bridge and towards the surface, presumably to start the carving process in order to negate the huge mass the asteroid possessed.

Once activated they would allow the Battleship to push the huge rock in front of it without pancaking the ship's nose. If allowed the engines in the back would literally squash the superstructure like a soda can. The hull simply couldn't bear the forces.

Casting impervious charms on his clothing and heating charms on his extremities the Major beamed him to the first rune location in one of the asteroids many caverns. The bubblehead charm held up well enough. The automated drone, which had already moved on had created a flat polished surface measuring three by three meters, then etched the desired markings into the super heavy metal. It was far superior to any handmade rune.

Depth, consistency and perfect geometric shapes ensured maximum efficiency. Hermione would be green with envy.

Going with the elder wand on this one Harry tapped the machine carved rune, which glowed bright white for a moment before fading again. Carter relayed that the mass had dropped 5%, which was fairly impressive.

Only a dozen or so more to go. Around each rune he set a smallish explosive charge, and next to that a signal booster for the corresponding detonator. Once the desired speed was achieved the runes would be destroyed, and the full mass of the Asteroid restored. After that it was as simple as entering FTL with their 'present' and delivering it to the target co-ordinates. The mass of Naquadah would retain its momentum completely upon exiting Hyperspace.

To be entirely sure of the Stations status Harry had dispatched Teal'c and Jackson on the Bebop to scout ahead. Once they received the all clear it was Show Time.

oOo

The Ori Prior in command of the Origin's Servitude was pleased. Their new battle station had performed admirably against the nonbelievers. The loss of most of its Mothership escort had been an unexpected setback, but an acceptable one. Even now many many more were being completed.

The small vessel that had destroyed them though was worrisome. Fortunately it had been unable to penetrate the Base's shields. Its design was highly unorthodox, but seemed incredibly effective regardless. Sensor scans had revealed little about the technology it utilized. There was some sort of shielding in place that made them blind to what was inside. Earth would need to be dealt with sooner than expected.

The Starbase was currently in high orbit around a rocky planet, soon to be black hole. It was a rogue, not tied to any star, drifting alone in the coldness of outer space. Probably ejected from its parent system through a series of unfortunate slingshots a long time ago, perhaps by passing to close to a gas giant. Who knew? Ultimately it was a perfect place to establish a connection. The lone surviving Ori Mothership hovered close by, shrouded in darkness without a star illuminating it.

A loud beeping tore him from his thoughts. The sensors were picking up something odd. The main screen shimmered to life, showing…it was a large red rectangle, with white lettering. The Prior of course knew of the human's odd languages, including what they referred to as 'English'. He squinted, trying to make sense of the odd message.

It said 'From earth, with love!' and if one zoomed in close enough the copied signatures of 31 air force personnel could be seen, lifted from their signed non-disclosure documents posthumously. Of course the Prior didn't have that time.

The many millions of tons of rock and super heavy metal had been accelerated to nearly 80,000 miles a second, or about a third the speed of light. With its dark surface and lack of light source huge kinetic missile was invisible save for the coloured message. With such a high speed even if the Station had taken emergency evasive action the second it was picked up on sensors it wouldn't have mattered.

As it were Harry only gave them enough time to ponder the message for a few seconds while the Graf Spee flipped 180 degrees and executed a full deceleration burn. The advanced ship shuddered under the massive deceleration forces. Harry let a fraction of it bleed through the inertial dampners for the hell of it, causing everyone to hold on to something. On screen Potter, Cater and O'Neill watched as the Ori mothership pre-emptively positioned itself ahead of the mass of rock and metal. The action was like trying to hold off a Hurricane with a handheld battery operated fan.

The speed made it look like both vessels were hit at once. It happened so fast blinking would have caused you to miss it. Both vessels were squashed like bugs on a windshield. A small burst of blue white light noted their destruction. The asteroid though continued on, plowing into the partially shield covered planet. The collision instantly spat huge amounts of radiation and light in all directions. The Spee's bridge dome polarized automatically and the shields flared bright white while off the port side the Bebop's did much the same.

"Holy shit!" O'Neill whispered, once again impressed by the amount of destruction Harry could cause with seemingly little planning. The Tally for today was one Sun and a dark rocky plant. Harry wore a smug look. He'd need to fashion himself a new stencil to spray paint the conning tower with.

Teal'c and Daniel quickly docked the Al'Kesh and they hightailed it back to Earth. All manner of material from the exploding planet was hurtling through space at unpredictable angles and vectors, and he didn't want to become collateral damage.

oOo

The bloodied and beaten man trembled violently as the Rod of AnguishTM slowly descended towards his exposed neck. With a terrible scream it connected. Golden light shone from his mouth and eyes. The shadowy figure opposite him sat at ease on his throne, taking immense pleasure from watching the torture.

This would no doubt have gone on for quite some time were it not for the fact that a brown and white barn owl swooped into the throne room, landed on Anubis's shoulder, and defecated down the front of his silky midnight black robes. The letter the Nocturnal animal was clutching floated up, its envelope as crimson as the man's freshly spilt blood. The owl wisely relocated onto the kneeling man's shoulder and eyed everyone suspiciously.

"SELCOB!" the letter hollered with deafening noise. The man, actually a Tok'ra closed his eyes and wished his life was over. As in dead. Right now please.

"I FIGURE YOU'RE BUSY ON SOME CUTE LITTLE TOK'RA MISSION SO I'LL CUT TO THE CHASE."

To send a message such as this must warrant quite an important reason. What could Harry possibly want from him?

"I THINK I LEFT MY FAVORITE MIX TAPE ON YOUR SHIP THE LAST TIME WE WERE ABORD. COULD YOU HAVE LOOK UNDER THE CARGOBAY BENCH CUSSION? THANKS MATE!"

The Jaffa at this point looked so shell shocked Jacob could have probably made a break for it were it not for his broken ribs. There was a pause. Someone mumbled in the background.

"YEAH, I'M SENDING YOUR DAD A VOICE MESSAGE RIGHT NOW." Another pause. "…SURE, I CAN TELL HIM."

The throne room was silent for a moment.

"SAM SAYS HI."

The older Carter looked like a fish at a market, mouth open, a vacant look in his eyes. The obnoxious red origami faced envelope turned to face Anubis.

"ANUBIS, BUDDY! HOW'S IT HANGIN?"

The semi ascended Goa'uld remained quiet.

"LISTEN, I KNOW YOU LIKE YOUR ENTERTAINMENT AND ALL, BUT COULD YOU LAY OFF THE TOK'RA A BIT? THEY'VE HAD A ROUGH YEAR."

It was true. Though they'd managed to save their Queen using a Sarcophagus the Tok'ra had gotten their asses kicked six ways to Sunday in the last few months.

At this point Jacob was openly weeping, something three days of intense torture and abuse at the hands of his captors hadn't accomplished. Secretly the Jaffa in charge of extracting information from the prisoner were impressed that a few words did what they could not, and wondered what kind of man would dare send their master such a vulgar message.

The missive though was not yet done.

"IN EXCHANGE FOR TAKING JAMAK HERE I GOT YOU A LIFETIME NETFLIX SUBSCRIPTION. NO, NO, DON'T THANK ME. IT'S ONLY FAIR. THE USERNAME IS 'LORD OF THE UNDERWORD AKA JIM'. SOME ARSE ALREADY MADE AN ACCOUNT UNDER 'ANUBIS'.

"BEFORE YOU ASK, 'THE REAL ANUBIS' ALSO DIDN'T WORK, not unless you add a lot of numbers."

The howler rotated from side to side, simulating a headshake.

"CRAZY, RIGHT? THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE. PASSWORD IS 12345, BUT YOU SHOULD CHANGE THAT RIGHT QUICK. THESE MUGGLE HACKERS HERE ON EARTH ARE SOMETHING ELSE."

On que the red envelope spat out a small black box with an apple logo etched on the front. A heart shaped stickynote was attached to it, which read 'From Harry, wth love.'

"ANYWAY, GOOD CHAT. SEE YOU AROUND!" and with those parting words the envelope tore itself apart, while the Owl portkey whisked Jacob and Selmak away. Anubis sat frozen in place, as did the Jaffa and Kull around him. No one dared to move. The Semi Ascended being gracefully rose and walked out of the throne room, retiring to his seldom used quarters. Moments later the entire Pyramid shook when an unhuman scream of rage bellowed from its center.

* * *

 **Another space battle! I felt a bit cheated when Anubis's Naquadah asteroid didn't slam into anything, so I made it work. :P Yes, Dobby was captured by the trust. I'll explain how later. I realize it's only 2002 in the timeline, and stuff like Netflix and Apple TV don't exist.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The timeline is officially shot. The season 7 finale where Anubis is defeated above Earth won't happen, in part because the repository was found much earlier. Besides, his forces will be busy battling the Ori Priors coming to the Milky Way. I don't even know if he still intends to use the Ancient Weapon at Dakara.**

* * *

"What's going on?" was the first thing Harry asked after popping into the SGC briefing area this fine morning. The gate room below was a hive of activity. People dressed in formfitting gray and blue jumpsuits moved to and fro, chatting with enough volume to permeate the thick glass of the observation window he stood behind. Muggle gear was sprinkled amongst them, but it was the sheer quantity of it that surprised Harry. Carter appeared from the circular metal staircase and greeted him with a nod.

"That's the Atlantis Expedition. They're set to depart in an hour."

Harry raised a curious eyebrow. "Atlantis? As in the city ship?"

That caught Carters attention.

"It's a ship? We assumed the translated texts Daniel found were exaggerating."

The Wizard turned to face her. "Of course. The Ancients had a number of them. Three in Pegasus if I recall correctly, though one was more like Vegas than anything else."

Sam didn't really know what to say to that.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry looked amused. "Why didn't you tell me about the expedition?" he gestured to the gate room.

"Touche."

Harry followed her down to the control room. So the muggles want to lay claim to the Lost City? Well, Harry really didn't have any interest in a structure as large as Atlantis. But simply letting the fool hardy Tau'ri do as they damn well please was not in his best interest. There was a reason that city was 'lost'.

Pegasus held all sorts of nasty surprises, the biggest of which was the Wraith. The Wizard paused halfway down the stairs. Odd, up until a minute ago he had no previous recollection of all this. It was like his brain was compartmentalizing the Repositories information and accessing portions when his thought process determined the data to be relevant. Quite useful, but it also made him feel like his own subconscious was hiding things from him.

The thought was concerning.

But, the fact of the matter was that he couldn't let the muggles go unsupervised. But neither could he spend all of his time babysitting them.

Harry groaned, pulling his right hand over his face. Why hadn't O'Neill informed him sooner? Well, he doubted they'd stop just because of his (rather justified) warning. Hmm, maybe he should Fidelius the gate?

No, probably not the best idea. O'Neill might sic Frasier on him. Well, if he couldn't stop them, he might as well join them, right? With a very rough idea of what to do he announced his leave.

"Ok Carter, I'll be right back in a jiffy. Just have to go get something."

He apparated to the Spee, not even giving the blonde Air Force Officer time to reply. Once there he rummaged through a storage room that rivaled the room of Requirement back in Hogwarts in both size and amount of crap contained within. With the expansion charms layered on the ship it was actually bigger inside than the biggest Asgard ship. As a result Harry had begun to amass a wealth of…stuff.

Ok, so he was a borderline hoarder.

Somewhere in this multi hectare space was a pair of vanishing cabinets. He actually had a room full of them, but that was a story for another day. These latest two he'd nicked from a shady looking dark artifact mover in Honduras, back when Jackson decided to play hostage with that imbecile Lee.

"Ahh, here we go." The tacky brown furniture pieces were shrunk down and collected. He dropped one off in the originally named 'Vanishing Cabinet Room' and stuck a piece of stationary to the front door that simply said 'Atlantis'. It rested next to 'Orilla', 'Io base', and 'Brothel'

Back in Cheyanne Mountain several hundred men and women were clogging the hallways of Sub-level 28, each clutching a crate or piece of equipment. All wore heavy rucksacks.

Weir was giving a speech when the young Wizard appeared on the ramp next to her, nearly shoving her off in the process.

"Pardon me" he stated cordially. The woman looked put out by the casual display, as did most of the others. The Gate SF's knew better, as did the General. O'Neill just shook his head and gestured the Expedition commander to continue. The speech wrapped up and the gate began churning away. Harry for all intents and purposes looked like he was waiting to catch a transit bus.

"Harry." The newly minted General stated in a calm tone that hid his worried thoughts. He'd recently been promoted to General after Hammond finally retired. For real this time!

"What are you doing?" The fact that he was using the intercom to ask this made the conversation very public.

The Wizard shrugged. "Just a quick round trip to Pegasus I guess. I'll be back in a few minutes." Potter retorted nonchalantly.

O'Neill and SG-1 looked very skeptical.

The Gate activated with its signature ka-woosh and the recon MALP rolled through.

Out of sheer petty childishness the Wizard ran through the event horizon a few seconds after the device reported back, shouting "First!" as he did so.

It was a typically Harry thing to do. Or so everyone that knew him thought.

Once on the other side however he quickly raised the hidden floor control dais and accessed the cities power plant controls. The ZPM's he noted were nearly dry. The last still held a sliver of power, but the subspace pocket it drew from was virtually devoid of energy. Using the shield for ten millennia would do that though. Honestly, he was shocked the generators hadn't burned themselves out by now.

Without ever having set foot inside this place Harry made a beeline to the closet transporter, selecting the power generation section on the map display. Lights popped on as he ran through the deserted hallways. The additional power drawn from them on the overall system was minimal, but made him cringe none the less. It was a miracle the city wasn't completely flooded already.

After several confusing lefts and rights the central power room finally came into view. He quickly removed the two depleted modules from his enchanted pouch and slotted in fresh ones he'd brought along. With a few commands into the crystal console the city started to draw power from the new modules. He then replaced the third.

Satisfied, Harry apparated back to the gate room.

"You!" the dark haired Brunette pointed at him, flanked by several marines, all of which had their guns trained on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Who me?" he asked in a condescending tone. "Oh, I don't know? Saving all of your lives perhaps. You're lucky I decided to stop by the SGC today, otherwise you'd all be dead very soon."

Weir went from angry to looking confused. "Excuse me?"

The Wizard crossed his arms, looking at the Woman like she was an ignorant child.

"Do you even know why the Ancients abandoned this place? Or why no one has found it since?"

The Wizard pointed to the stained glass windows and several dozen heads swiveled in response.

"Is that…?"

"Water. And judging by the amount of light filtering in from above I'd say we're pretty far down. I just swapped the nearly depleted Zero point modules for new ones. You know, the ones powering the shield and holding the water at bay?"

It wasn't often that Harry got snippy with people, but the sheer stupidity of these particular muggles boggled the mind. Granted, they couldn't possibly know about the cities current whereabouts, so perhaps his anger was better vented on Jackson and O'Neill, aka the Pilloks who deciphered the gate address and approved the mission to go there respectively. But he was mad regardless, and this 'Expidition Leader' was currently pushing his buttons in all the wrong ways.

Thankfully it was dawning on them just how close they'd gotten to imploding like a submarine. Weir paled, watching as members of her expedition stepped into the Gate room's adjacent spaces, activating lights and life support systems.

The muggles lowered their guns, not that they were a threat to him anyway. Bullet deflection charms had been around since the war with Grindelwald over 60 years ago, though in recent years had fallen out of style amongst most of his peers.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, fully intending to cut to the chase.

"Look, I brought along a device. A magical device." The vanishing cabinet emerged from his expandable pouch and expanded to its normal size. The McKay fellow with the big mouth tried to interrupt but Harry wouldn't let him.

"Magic is real. If you argue with me I'll turn you into a bidet for a month." He warned the Canadian. The two French members within earshot looked aghast. "For those of you that don't know, it's an Arse rinser."

That seemed to do the trick.

"Anyway, it allows me to travel here without using the gate. I'm going to check up on you fools every once in a while, and teach you how to use the systems in this place properly."

Weir went from angry out to looking grateful. But the Wizard wasn't done, and held up a finger. Call it weird habit he'd picked up from Thor.

"Had I known about this plan earlier I'd have shut you down. You have no idea what's out there." He gestured to the still active gate, still spewing people and equipment.

"And don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. This city is valuable, and I won't have a bunch of primitive muggles like yourselfers destroy it out of ignorance."

The angry look returned to Weir's face, and most of the other people listening. Being called stupid was never nice but hey, if the shoe fit.

"Get settled in, and for Merlin's sake don't go off world until I've briefed you."

Harry eyed the serious looking Marine with the hat that wore a permanent scowl on his face, making sure he understood Harry loud and clear. With that last bit of advice he entered the cabinet and vanished. A muggle repelling ward on the threshold would prevent any of the Atlantis members from following, and more importantly accessing the Graf Spee.

Not fifteen minutes after leaving Harry apparated into Cheyanne Mountain for the third time that morning. It was time to 'chat' with O'Neill and Jackson in regards to their poor decision making.

oOo

Dobby was confused. His captors had stopped their horrid interrogation days ago. In that time he'd been mostly left alone, with the door to his cell only opening for food and water. The strange disk shaped mashine hanging from the ceiling was the only illumination. The spinning blue light was hypnotic in a way, and the Elf found himself spending much of his time staring at it.

His ankle was still shackled with the strange metal, and unlocking it using Elf magic hadn't worked thus far. Being tethered to his cell apparating wouldn't work either. In fact, Dobby's magic felt oddly muffled. Tears began to well in his eyes. No one had ever been able to imprison dobby like this. His Master needed him. And worse yet punish him for his absence. Every day spent in here assured Dobby that his master might not stop at a few broken bones.

Looking around one would expect his conditions to be that of squalor, but being a house elf cleaning was hardwired into them. The household spells still worked, though he exhausted himself greatly performing them. Despite the dark and cold, the walls, floor and ceiling were spotless. The only dirty thing in sight was the tattered tunic Dobby wore.

With a loud grinding noise the heavy metal door swung open, allowing glaring bright light to shine inside. The Emancipated creature used his hands to shield his extremely large eyes. Three human muggles entered. One holding a sort of ceramic vessel.

Even against the painfully white background though Dobby could clearly see their eyes glow.

oOo

After ripping O'Neill and Jackson a new one things turned frosty between the SGC and Potter. Nothing serious mind you, everyone just needed some time to cool their heels. The Atlantis expedition had crammed the vanishing cabinet into a small space with the door facing a wall, probably in response to Harry's warm introduction.

It had been a blast getting back out, especially considering he couldn't aparate inside the magical artifact. He'd later place it in Weirs new office with a permanent sticking charm, robbing her of the nice view she'd otherwise enjoy. It seemed like the proper response.

Thankfully the Woman had heeded his warning and not given in to the urge to explore, both within the city or outside of it. Instead they'd dialed Earth and received more supplies and people. Potter walked over the short catwalk overlooking the larger chamber, pausing to look at what the on duty control room crew was doing, out the window, then back at them.

"So, do you blokes like keeping the city parked under water or something?"

McKay glared at him from one of the consoles in the control area. "We haven't been able to lift the city…yet."

Harry snorted. "Well, good luck doing it from here."

In reality he'd already linked his neural interface with the city. It was older, and a bit different from the Asgard systems he was used to on the Spee. But the Lantian city accepted his virtual handshake with something akin to excitement, as if happy someone was finally living within its towers again.

Having riled up the Canadian the Wizard headed to the briefing room, leaving the civilian to ponder his words. At least until he got up and followed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the scientist nearly shouted. McKay he found was a very angry man.

Weir, Sheppard, and several others were already in the spacious room. His new friend followed behind, ranting about the unfairness of it all. Harry settled into one of the chairs and kicked things off.

"All right, I'm sure General O'Neill has briefed you all in regards to who, and more specifically what I am. My presence here is as a consultant only, or as a failsafe, in case you people royally screw the pooch and need me to bail you out."

Harry looked around, none of his usual goofiness to be found anywhere. "Earth is currently locked in a war with not one but two very powerful Alien races. Adding a third to the mix is a very bad idea."

Sumner leaned forward, picking up on what Potter was insinuating. Though he didn't like the younger man's attitude, his abilities and combat skills were well known, even in the Corps. General O'Neill, for a flyboy at least was a man that had seen more action than Sumner himself. The man had vouched for this punk, and that was good enough for him.

"You're saying there's a powerful potential threat to humanity in this Galaxy?" His rough voice cut through the annoying bickering between Mc Kay and a man with round glasses.

Instead of answering Harry activated the Holo emitters in the room using the neural interface and pulled up an example of a Wraith. The people around him leaned back, concerned, but Harry reassured them by waiving his arm through the projection.

Weir for the moment ignored the strange humanoid creature and focused on Harry.

"How are you doing that?"

The Wizard leaned back in his chair and tapped his temple. "Neural interface. I have complete access to the cities systems."

He paused, looking at Sumner before adding; "Including weapons and shields." The marines got all hot and bothered over that, but Harry guided them back on topic.

"This is a Wraith." He gestured at the Ethereal looking creature. Under the bright lights it's platinum hair almost glowed.

"It's a humanoid insectoid hybrid that is physically more powerful, faster, and generally more durable than a normal human. They are cunning, ruthless, and ultimately the reason this city now lies at the bottom on the ocean."

The group looked pensive, and the lecturing Wizard took it as a cue to continue.

"The Ancients waged war with the Wraith, but were far outnumbered in both ships and foot soldiers. Ten millennia ago the city was their last bastion. During the final Battle the Lantians abandoned the Pegasus Galaxy for good and returned to the Milky Way via the Stargate."

It was a very rough summary of the events that happened in Pegasus. Honestly, Harry could have talked for hours, not that he'd want to.

Elizabeth leaned back, eyes closed.

"Is that all?" she tried to say lightly. Harry tapped the sturdy metal table with a finger.

"Pretty much. Oh, and they can literally suck the life force out of a Human."

Sheppard leaned forward, still coming to terms with the whole life in the galaxy thing. A month ago the Lieutenant was ferrying around the brass like a glorified chauffeur.

"Like a Space Vampire?"

Harry smirked. "Basically. Though they don't bite you. At least not with their teeth."

A very old Holo video he found in the cities databanks began playing, showing a Silver Haired 'Wraith' planting its hand on a male human. Within a minute the young brown haired man had prematurely aged to look like a hundred.

The team looked nauseous, which wasn't helped by the fact that the room had excellent speakers, allowing everyone to hear the screaming and sucking noises.

"This is what you're up against if you're not careful."

Over the next hour the Wizard explained Wraith tactics, methods, and most importantly of all the culling of human populations using the gate, or with Hive ships. No doubt Weir would summarize these things in her report and hand it over to O'Neill, who in turn would forward it to the American Joint Chiefs. If the Muggles knew what's good for them they'll pull the plug right then and there.

If not? Well, sooner or later they would pick a fight with the Wraith. If that happened, they'd figure out pretty quick where the humans had come from. While Harry was reasonably certain the Hives couldn't cross the huge distance between Pegasus and the Milky Way. Atlantis was a different story. The city would likely be their first target.

If the Tau'ri really did wake the Wraith, Harry would fly the ship back to the Milky Way.

Harry left, promising to be back in three days. His general mood was foul. It was yet another complication, and though far away, it had the potential to spiral out of control very quickly indeed.

He just hoped these people had heard to the saying; 'Let sleeping dogs lie.'

oOo

Something was very wrong. Very, very wrong. The muggles had done something to him. Dobby could feel it. He remembered when they entered his cell, then nothing. But they had freed him sometime after. His head felt as though he'd hit himself with the solid metal candle holder in the formal dining room a few to many times.

In the brief moment of clarity Dobby had apparated back to his Master's home and curled up in an unused room. For some strange reason his old sleeping area was gone. A fog was setting in, clouding his mind. J-just like before, when…

The look of fear and confusion morphed into a cold, uncaring mask. He slowly rose, testing 'his' balance and examining his hands and arms. With an experimental flick of the wrist an ornate dresser sitting on the far wall leapt into the air and crashed against a large mirror. A truly maniacal grin graced the Elf's face as it gazed down into his own reflection from a large mirror shard. Dobby's enormous eyes glowed brightly.

oOo

Contrary to what most people who knew Harry thought he wasn't predisposed to use only Wands. He would regularly use muggle guns, alien energy weapons, and just about anything useful he could get his grubby mitts on. The key was bringing to bear something the enemy was ill fit to deal with. Across most of the universe that was his trusty eleven inch Phoenix and Holly, or when things got dicey the Elder Wand.

Right here and now, crouched inside a cramped broom closet in Malfoy manor his weapon of choice was a rugged and magically tweaked P-90. Voldemort, or what passed for this worlds Voldemort was sitting at the head of a table of Death Eaters, feeling pretty good about himself. He'd just personally come back from a raid that went rather well for him. He was poised to take the ministry soon. Wasn't that nice?

Or so he thought! With the Horcruxs's gone and his pet snake set to blow in just under thirty seconds things were about to go south for the pale noiseless bastard. On cue Nagini popped like a wet balloon. Harry burst out of the closet, the sound of the door opening masked by falling bits of snake and angry Dark Lord. A few saw the door open, but the would-be assassin didn't give them time to contemplate the severity of the situation. He took aim and pulled the trigger. 900 rounds a minute, or 15 a second sounds pretty darn impressive. With an unlimited magazine and projectiles that engorged themselves after leaving the barrel it was like having a 20mm Vulcan canon at his disposal. The rounds were explosive tipped for added entertainment.

Voldemort, who was wailing over the loss of Nagini was cut in half instantly, being the primary recipient of the first 50 or so of the projectiles. The anti-recoil runes kept the weapon steady as Harry mowed down every single one of the twenty plus enemy combatants in the room in a matter of seconds. A few managed to get off spells, but with his body disillusioned and clad in Kull armor they never even got close.

As quickly as the violence started it stopped again. Brass shell casings clinked on the polished dark hardwood floor, creating a very visual color contrast. These was a small pile of the things around his feet. Harry must have held the trigger longer than he thought. Whips of smoke rose from the rifled SMG, covering the various foul odors wafting from the fresh corpses. One groaned, and another showed faint signs of life. He finished both with short burst.

The previously immaculate room was in shambles. The rounds that had missed detonated on impact with the surroundings, blowing watermelon sized holes in the plaster. Talcum dust hung in the air like thick fog, and a light coat already covered his armor.

Harry picked up Riddle's wand as proof that the deed was done. Dubles would be happy…he hoped. Satisfied that he was done, the wizard tossed one of his Naquadah enhanced grenades into the mangled pile of bodies and apparated away. To be honest it felt like a big anticlimax.

Godric's Hollow was just another quiet sleepy village this fine evening. The same could not be said for a certain cottage. James Potter just received word that the newly rebuilt Malfoy Manor simply ceased to exist. The head of the Potter house was hard-pressed to keep a straight face when Madam Bones fire called him with the news. If word got out that his 'son' was behind the string of events happening over the last few months he'd be sacked and most likely banished from England, if he was lucky.

"Lily, where are my boots?" the senior Auror hollered, dressed for battle wearing some stylish checkered socks. A knock on the door momentarily put his search on hiatus.

"Harry!" the middle aged wizard embraced his almost son with the force of a thousand car compactors. It wasn't meant to be endearing.

"Hiya Dad." Harry wheezed. "How's life?"

James momentarily forgot all about his missing footwear.

"To be honest you've caught me at a bad time" he stated, feigning ignorance. "Some strange report about the Malfoy family mansion being destroyed." Harry had to suppress a grin. "Well that's too bad." He said with an even voice. The Auror snorted, not convinced in the slightest.

Next Lily thundered down the stairs, closely followed by Sara.

"Hey guys, one at a -ufff" The young wizard was tackled by the horde of redheaded Potter women and nearly knocked to the ground.

"Uncle, un…cle" Tapping didn't work either. Finally after what felt like an eternity the pressure eased. "Harry, where in Merlin's name have you been?" Lily was cupping his cheek, which made Harry slightly uncomfortable. The whole family affection thing was ok and all, but Lily was generally a very touchy feely person. It didn't help that he had a thing for redheads.

"Yeah sorry about that. Things back in my world haven't been going to hot lately. I finally got some shore leave and came here as soon as I could."

That was a lie. Harry did as he damn well pleased. In reality he'd told Hammond and O'Neill five minutes before actually leaving about his plans. His surrogate family proceeded to riddle the young man with questions about Vala and what he was doing.

"Does she know you're married to Tonks?" Sara blurted, sounding scandalized. Harry hadn't seen her since her birthday. Or Nym for that matter.

Truth be told the latest Ori offensive had delayed the timetable for his anti-Voldemort campaign somewhat. With the Horcruxes gone and Riddle aware of this he'd needed to finish the job quickly.

Well, thankfully now it was. Even if Tom had managed to make another, (which was highly unlikely) there was simply no one left to perform the ritual for the scaly bastard. But the best thing about his well-executed demise was that Harry didn't have to worry about his new Families' safety any longer. One thing was odd though. How had the Malfoys managed to; a. rebuild their Mansion so quickly? And b. convinced Riddle they weren't the guilty party after the Gringotts raid?

It would have taken some serious groveling on their part to pull it off. While he pondered those things the Boy who lived cranked up the pity to max.

"She doesn't." he sniffed. "Vala left me for a muggle who likes to dig in the dirt for a living."

Lily looked smug, no longer caring that he was dating a Black, even though she was technically an extended family member. Sara hugged him compassionately, and he brushed a crocodile tear from his left eye. Lily joined in soon after.

"Well, isn't this touching?" James said sarcastically, not buying it for a second. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work." He glared at Harry. "No thanks to you!"

The wizard raised his hands, the girls still hanging off him. "Hey now, I just took down the Dark Lord….again. A little thanks would be nice."

The Auror opened the front door and shook his head.

"Oh by the way dad, can you tell your Daughter in law to come over once her shift is done? And as if he could read his dad's mind he added; "And don't force her to do overtime!" James grumbled as he left.

oOo

"Hey Stranger." He greeted her from the couch. Tonks shook off her wet coat in the small foyer and moved to make way for her boss, who was equally drenched. It was really coming down out there. Harry shot a wandless heating and drying charm at the pair, never even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"How big was the hole this time?" It was a rhetorical question. He'd tested the powerful grenades and found they had an effective blast radius of over a mile. Of course with backfilled material from the last hole it might have been exaggerated. For some reason the Manor was exactly where it had been before. Well, had been.

"This isn't the first time you blew up Malfoy Manor?" It seemed Tonks hadn't heard everything that night in the DMLE evidence lock up. She smoothed over her inner shirt. Drying charms always left the material feeling rough and scratchy. She didn't like it much

"Officially no, but let's not kid ourselves." Harry had similarly denied any involvement when this world's SGC had rang over the mirror not an hour ago. They'd inquiring why their new ship had picked up a large Naquadah powered explosion in the UK.

Harry didn't even know about a ship sitting in orbit, else he'd have kept the Ha'tak for storage or something. He put the paper away and gave the dirt smudged Metamorph a peck on the cheek on the way by.

"Interested in some tea? You two look miserable."

Lily joined them shortly after, hair wrapped in a towel. "Welcome back Honey."

James flashed a brief although tired smile.

"All right Harry, explain yourself." He figured they'd want answers, hence why he'd brought the Penesive along, now sitting next the muggle electric Oven. The relatively short strand of memory hung on his wand before he flicked it into the basin.

5 minutes later…

"Merlin's Beard Harry, I thought you were pulling my leg!" The wizard, sipping his second cup of Earl Gray shrugged.

"Does Dumbledore know?"

The younger Potter shook his head.

"Not yet. He disapproves of my methods, and this one involved quite a bit of killing. I doubt he'll be happy." The china clinked as he set it down on the coaster. "I'll inform him tomorrow. With lots of bystanders around of course."

Harry looked at James then.

"By the way, did you notice who else was sitting around that table?"

The Auror didn't look pleased. Sure enough almost all the individuals Harry and James had handed over to the Ministry from the Gringotts skirmish had been present. They'd been busted out of the holding cells before any of them even set foot on Azkaban. The incident had cost Fudge his job, and Bones had been given free geign over her department, along with nearly unlimited funds. A blank cheque so to speak.

James grunted a less than pleased affirmative.

"So where's Sara?" he asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from his mass murdering son.

"She spending the night at a friend's." Well, what's left of the night anyway. Lily glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning.

"Harry, why don't you and Tonks spend the night." She suggested. "JP is visiting tomorrow. I'm sure he'd like to see you."

The 'couple' made eye contact. "I don't know mom, Nym looks in desperate need of a shower and dad's already called dibs."

"Nonsense dear, James can simply use the Ensuite."

Darn, he didn't know they had one of those. Harry gave the Pink haired Witch a look that said; 'I tried'

"B-But Mrs. Potter, I don't have a change of clothes." Tonks tried to apply the brakes. Things were rapidly spiraling out of control, and that mad twinkle in Harry's eye was concerning to say the least.

"I'm sure Sara won't mind lending you some." Her 'Mother in Law' herded the mud covered younger Woman up the stairs, leaving James and Harry alone.

"Having second thoughts there son?" James had picked up on their hesitation.

Harry snorted before finishing his cup. "Please, I don't know the meaning of the phrase." He patted his old man on the back and left the kitchen, presumably to head upstairs.

Things were about to get awkward.

oOo

The rain had managed to fill up the new depression in the earth about a third by the time the Aurors had left. Thousands of ringlets rippled over the surface as the heavy droplets of water fell from the heavens.

Suddenly a mud covered pale gray hand shot from the dirty surface, a ribbon devise securely wrapped around the limb. The rail thin and battered House elf dragged itself ashore, panting hard. It's eyes though. They didn't look tired. Instead an unholy fire burned within them, fueled by vengeance and anger.

"Bad Harry Potter", the magical being spat, sounding every bit as disgusted as it's now deceased master. "Dobby will make you pay for your crimes." Lightning stuck in the background, illuminating the two foot creature fully for a brief second.

oOo

She stumbled into the room wearing a tight t-shirt with the lettering 'Gingers have no Souls' and some Hippogriff pajamas. Harry lounged on the bed, still fully dressed.

"Looking good Nymphe-"a shoe came dangerously close to hitting him in the face.

"Don't call me that." She tussled her bubblegum colored hair with the towel a bit attempting to wrestle some more moisture out of it before sitting down. She didn't like drying charms, they made her Hair frizzy.

"So Mr. Potter" she asked playfully. "What are your intentions tonight?" Tonks had a few moments to collect herself whist in the shower. The prospect of sleeping over at her Boss's house had thrown her off her game a bit, especially considering she was to share a bed with someone she barly knew. But she was nothing if not bold.

Harry propped his head up with an elbow, watching the way her hair clung to the nape of her neck. To be honest he hadn't expected that question from her.

"Hmm, quite honestly I didn't foresee this. I wonder if my mother has any ulterior motives involving Grandchildren."

Tonks laughed at that, dismissing the idea. She had plenty of years before even wanting to consider the possibility. Put a little practice never hurt, especially with someone as fine looking as Harry. Years of fighting evil forces across the Galaxy had really done wonders for his physique, and thanks to some Asgard Wizardry of their own he now rose to almost six foot even. As she joined him on the edge of the bed though her aching shoulders were making their presence known.

"Well, considering you're directly responsible for me wading through a muddy pit I feel the least you could do is…" she tapped her lip, pondering what to ask. "give me a massage?"

She turned her head coyly, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Harry though rolled over, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Harry, you prat!" she lightly swatted his shoulder.

"No, not interested." Was the muffled reply.

"Ah, too bad. And here I was thinking a Deep tissue, full body no exception mineral oil massage."

He practically fell off the bed trying to get up.

"Huh?"

"But, since you declined…"she continued without missing a beat.

Harry growled. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing Woman. That's just evil."

She wore a completely innocent expression as she faced him.

"Is it?" The already tight shirt stretched audibly as her bust increased twofold.

The black haired green eyed Wizard gulped. What had he gotten himself mixed up in?

The goofy grin on both their faces the next morning said it all. James on the other hand had large dark rings under his eyes, and didn't look anywhere near as happy as those two. Madam Bones had personally tasked him with finding out who was behind the repeated destruction of Malfoy Manor. Just like before there wasn't much left to sift through, and only James and Tonks knew that most of the Ancient and most noble pureblood heads of house were dead.

The next few weeks were going to be very interesting. Well, at least the Dark Lord was dead. Not in a million years did James think that would ever be more of a silver lining. Leave it to Harry to cause a bureaucratic nightmare worse than the last two wars combined.

* * *

 **Alas, poor Dobby got taken host by a Goa'uld thanks to the compromised Trust. So sad. Well, with Voldemort gone someone had to take his place. Personally I think house elves would make great Hok'tars. It will take some time for the Symbiote to adapt to a house elf's magic, hence why Dobby still has moments of self-control.**

 **On a side note, I've been laid off recently, so for the foreseeable future I'll be writing resumes and not fan fiction. This little nugget is everyone's Easter gift.**


	14. Chapter 14

The sizzling noises from the charcoal grill were making his mouth water. But he was sure that it wasn't just him that was salivating right now. A dozen or so Kobe Beef steaks would do that to anyone though.

Clicking the tongs one final time just for the sheer joy of it Harry lowered the BBQ's heat shield, having flipped the delicious smelling fare to create the traditional checker pattern. With a content sigh he rejoined Tonks on the levitating patio swing. Seated opposite of them were O'Neill, Carter and her boyfriend Pete, while Teal'c and Daniel occupied camping chairs on either side.

"Honestly Harry, of all the places to land why here?" O'Neill whined "We could have been fishing in Minnesota right now! In lakes that actually have fish", he hurriedly added when his former team shot him amused looks.

The Wizard smirked, taking a sip from the lager the General had brought along. The stuff was ok. A bit bitter compared to what he was used to but hey, it was free.

"Sorry O'Neill, but I'm trying to convey to your President just how displeased I am." It's true, he'd already sent the man a Howler. Harry figured if it was ok to send one to Anubis the P.O.T.U.S* was no different.

As for his reason for doing so? The man was unwilling to scrub the Atlantis mission and would not be swayed. And Harry wasn't about to Imperio the guy. Ok, he'd actually considered it but was deterred upon finding out that there were Magical Secret Service Members on his detail who were trained to spot exactly that sort of thing. All the same really.

"Yeah but the Lincoln Memorial Reflection Pool? I mean, it's only two feet deep." Jackson piped in, not really complaining but feeling the need to side with Jack on this one.

Beside him Tonks grinned from ear to ear but didn't say anything, instead taking a pull from her own beer and continued to look around some more. She'd never been to the Colonies.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, next time you can pick the location."

The massive hull of the Graf Spee sat in the very shallow body of water between the Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial, the vast majority of its red lower half jutting from the water. It looked like an oversized bath toy a child had left lying around. Around them thousands of people were gathered, most of them tourists, but there was also a sizable police presence and mob of reporters.

Above them several helicopters loitered, making Carter look up with a frown.

"And you're sure no one can see us?" she asked again.

At his mental command a Holo screen popped up to the side, showing a bird's eye view of the ship, including the portion of deck where they'd decided to hold their impromptu BBQ on.

"This is the life feed from the ABC chopper." The wizard quipped in amusement. "As you can see were perfectly hidden."

Pete smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"This is great. First Aliens, now Magic?" The Denver cop was a solid guy, and Harry found he liked hanging out with him a lot. Teal'c smiled pleasantly, simply enjoying the rare occasion of being on Earth and NOT inside Cheyanne Mountain.

"So Sir, how are you liking Washington?" Carter asked. O'Neill instantly frowned, almost out of reflex.

"I'm not, Carter" he said in a sulky tone. O'Neill had been reassigned a few weeks prior, replaced by a guy named Landry. Harry toyed with the man since his arrival, mainly because the muggle felt the need to try and leash the SGC's resident Wizard with procedures and protocols. What a load of rubbish.

Needless to say the new boss wasn't too fond of the magical. Fortunately Harry didn't gave a shit. It wasn't like they could fire him.

Jack quickly changed the topic and began questioning his former team about their new team leader, a guy named Mitchell. His track record was solid, and knowing Landry ensured the guy was the head of SG-1's instead of Carter.

"He seems…" Jackson tried to find the right word, but it was Teal'c that summed it up. "Enthusiastic" the Jaffa supplied with a slight nod. Carter joined in, clearly in agreement.

"A little green around the ears sir, but his head's in the right place."

Harry and Tonks listened with varying degrees of interest. He'd only met the man once since acquiring the new position and found him pretty Vanilla. Coure he'd yet to be put under the gun so to speak. Quite honestly the last few weeks have been quiet. Too quiet. In fact, the SGC was overdue for another incident.

It was ominous.

On que the familiar presence of the ship telling him of an incoming communication signal wiped the content smile right off its captains face.

"Oh c'mon Thor. Really?"

The others looked at him, obviously confused. The Holoscreen shimmered once more, revealing Thor's pasty new face. Tonks paled slightly, obviously making the connection to a Vanquished Dark Lord and the Asgards new preferred look. Harry patted her knee.

"No, they just look like that. No connection."

Her body relaxed and her expression became one of curiosity. Thor began right away, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Harry Potter. The Asgard once again call on you for help. Please make haste, time is quite literally of the essence."

Short and sweet, typical of the Asgard. Hmm, normally Thor wouldn't send a prerecorded message. The fact that it was had some meaning, but Harry wasn't sure what it was yet. All it stated was he needed help right away. The co-ordinates were already input into the Ship's NAV computer and the engines were beginning their warm up cycle.

"What could he want? Why not be more specific?" Jack asked.

"Lack of time perhaps?" Teal'c suggested. "A speedy arrival must be of the essence."

Harry nodded. "The sensor suite on the Spee allows for instantaneous two way communication. If he can't utilize them…" Harry honestly wasn't sure. His ship might be damaged.

"The trip will take a good hour. Wherever he is, it's somewhere in the Ida Galaxy. Not exactly in the neighborhood so to speak."

The ship lifted off and he engaged shields, holding the crisp, clean (not) Washington Air in place. No need to waste good food. They'd just eat en route.

"Oh, well that would explain it." Harry stated a little while later. The group was on the Battleship's bridge, looking at a Silvery Asgard science vessel and a very visible black hole not far behind it. The gravitational field must be why Thor couldn't talk to them properly.

"Greeting SG-1, Harry Potter." It was Thor, in the flesh.

Harry let O'Neill do the talking. He had a knack for it, weird as though that sounded.

"Thor! What can we do for you this time?"

The gray humanoid creature proceeded to explain the situation, the creation of the Singularity and the destruction of Hala. Unfortunately the Bugs weren't willing to let themselves get flushed down the toilet like that, and amassed in the form a very large and ungainly looking ship…which was heading directly for them right this minute.

Seems their arrival spurred them into action.

Harry banked the Spee to cover the equal sized _Daniel Jackson_ , and with good reason. The Replicator vessel fired a single solid pike shaped replicator spike. It no doubt relied on kinetic energy to pierce the Asgard shields and subsequently wreak havoc aboard.

The Spee however had excellent boarding action defense systems, in the form of gun toting spider like robots. Not that it mattered. The solid metal mass raced towards them before pancaking on the shields, which flared brightly as they deflected and dissipated the heavy mass.

"Well that was rude."

Seconds later the forward gun batteries fired a salvo at the Replicator ship. Harry visually tracked them in, three bright streaks of hot metal staggered a few hundred feet apart. The damn thing though slipped into Hyperspace just before the slugs would have impacted.

Thor's face rematerialized on screen, sounding alarmed. "The Replicators have plotted a course for Oriila. We must peruse."

Both Thor and Harry's ship gave chase. What Harry noticed almost immediately though was that the small Asgard vessel was gaining on the contact.

"Thor, what are you doing?" the Wizard demanded, standing up from the Lantian chair.

His response was audio only. "I am sorry Harry Potter, but the Replicators must not be allowed to reach Orilla."

Potter shook his head. "I agree. But you can't just sacrifice yourself like that."

"There is no other option" came the straightforward answer.

Harry raked both hands through his hair. There had to be a way. Fortunately it was Carter who had a solution.

"Thor, can you upload your conscience to the Daniel Jacksons computer and send a data burst to Harry's ship?" They both knew that beam tech didn't work in hyperspace. But transmission of information did, and Thor had already been in a Ha'tak computer once.

The com line was silent for a full ten seconds.

"I will attempt it." Meanwhile the _Jackson_ was continuing to close on the Replicator Cruiser. The Orrialian defense fleet had also been informed, in case the self-destruct didn't work.

Things happened almost simultaneously. Harry took note of the large compact data stream Thor's ship sent just milliseconds before the vessel detonated, slightly ahead of the target. Both blips faded on screen, while Potter exhaled loudly.

"I have him. Matter converters are already busy whipping him up a new body."

The Battleships shields flared again as it plowed through the debris in hyperspace. They'd drop off Digi-Thor on Orilla.

The synthesized voice of Thor didn't wait for his body however.

"My friends, you have once again saved both my life and quite likely those of everyone on our new colony. You have my thanks."

Harry slumped back into the captain's chair initially relieved, but then began to frown.

"What?" Tonks asked, reading his mood. The whole series of events over the last hour had left her speechless.

Aliens, spaceships. Black Holes?

Thankfully she had some background understanding thanks to her father, but that had all been muggle fiction? To actually see it. To live it? It was like when she went to Hogwarts for the first time.

"It was too easy." Harry scratched his chin. "Usually it's never this straight forward, you know?"

Oddly enough SG-1 did know.

Unbeknownst to the group a second Replicator ship had launched from the Hala singularity, containing the time dilation devise. The blind charge towards the Asgard Home World had been a ploy to direct attention away from their real purpose.

Slipping away unnoticed.

oOo

"He did say it was for emergency use only." The Paleontologist stated matter-of-factly, trying to convince himself that their current situation warranted the use of his help. Sam didn't like it, but had to admit that they should have probably involved Potter from the start. After all, the device was ancient and for whatever reason no one could see them after they'd tinkered with it. Even worse, the only one who knew of their predicament was Dr. Lee.

Very reassuring.

Jackson, Carter and Mitchell stood in front of a tall and menacing looking cabinet, Its pointy front looming high above the trio likr the bow of a ship. Its eerie presence seemed enough to deter most. But they were desperate. One by one they shuffled inside, surprised that the vanishing cabinet was actually large enough to hold all three of them.

Daniel closed the door behind them, leaving the three SG members shrouded in darkness.

"So now what. Do we have to say anything?" Cam asked.

Sam shook her head, then realized the futility of the action. "No, he said just walk in and close the door."

Okayyy. Jackson pushed the door open again and was somewhat surprised at the brightness of the new room. Wow, definitely not the SGC. The Spee's doors opened automatically for them as they approached, having studied the odd room full of outdated Victorian closets.

Sam muttered on about how Harry's ship must be able to sense them.

On cue the Messy haired Wizard stormed in wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel, a wand, and an Ancient life signs detector. He frowned, looking at their spot and then back at the device. Confused he scratched his damp scalp before walking back to his private quarters. Sam, Cam and Daniel followed, wondering if they shouldn't just come back in an hour.

The size of the bath he entered would have put the perfect's bath at Hogwarts to shame. It was currently filled with aromatic herbal water and more bubbles than a dish soap filled public fountain prank gone wrong.

"Where'd you go?" a sultry voice asked from within the soapy mass. The Wizard dropped the towel and sank into the hot water with a content sigh.

"Just checking something. I need to run a diagnostic on the sensors later. They're acting up it seems."

A well-endowed Metamorph they knew emerged from the other side and draped her arms around him. For a moment there SG-1 forgot why they were here. At least Jackson and Mitchell did anyway.

"Should we…you know, leave?" Danny boy whispered to an equally flushed looking Samantha. Mitchell couldn't or wouldn't tear his eyes off the Pink haired goddess a few feet away.

Carter nodded, unable to think about anything other than the firm bum Harry had unknowingly mooned them with before slipping back into the water. They grabbed their new team member by the sleeves of his BDU's and left the two to their own devices.

The door hissed open again, causing their heads to turn towards the door.

"Damn ship" Harry muttered. He'd need to visit the Asgard newest home world in the next few days. The little buggers had promised him 5 years bumper to bumper warranty, and he'd be a fool not to take them up on it.

oOo

So they just vanished?" Potter asked Lee a few hours later, after receiving a message from Stargate Command. Landry and Teal'c stood nearby. Tonks was there as well, observing with mild interest. This entire place just screamed department of Mysteries, she thought. It certainly had the same vibe.

Harry studied the odd ancient keyboard. It basically was just that, with a crude holo screen. Like one of those first gen PC's you could buy back when he was a kid. Dudley had one, if he recalled correctly. But now was not the time to think about the fat little fuck. Nor was any other time for that matter!

A key depressed on the device, followed by another. He held up his hand, silencing Lee with a wandless charm when he asked what was happening for the fifth time.

"Carter?" Harry muttered. The equivalent yes key rattled up and down repeatedly. Harry glossed over the display again, picking out the relevant words. "Wait, you were on the ship earlier?

The yes key depressed again, though after about a five second pause.

"You creepy voyeuristic little…" the keyboard exploded in a flurry of movement.

"Uh huh, sure you are. Pervert."

Some angry typing followed.

"Yeah, just give me a minute will ya?" Harry scrolled through the text for a minute or two, then brought up another screen.

"Huh, that's actually pretty cool." Everyone around him wore the same expression of 'what?' but he didn't elaborate. With the push of a button he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Harry!" Jackson was leaning against the stainless steel table, looking a titch angry.

"Hiya Jackson. Carter. Mitchell" He nodded at all three. "Figured you'd play with some ancient tech without me. Haven't you learnt anything from the stint with the com relay last year?"

They looked remorseful, so he let it slide. Besides, Harry liked to save the condescending speeches for the Atlantis group. Those stuck up idiots gunned down a Wraith culling party on some sorry looking back water world back in Pegasus last week.

Lo and behold now there were a couple of Cruisers poking around the old Lantian System. Fortunately that bumbling Canadian fool McKay had managed to jury rig the shield to work with a puddle jumper cloak.

Of course that meant they had no shields. Harry's IO base was busy whipping them up a properly designed cloak emitter for when, not if the small jumper unit burned itself out.

After showing them how to return to their state of phase the group was reunited, so to speak.

"Looks like you guys found one of Merlin's old toys," the Wizard muttered, skimming over the ancient text displayed on the user interface.

"Wait, THE Merlin?" Tonks asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah" Harry sighed, not bothering to look up from the screen. "Though his real name was Marvin or something."

"Mordos" Jackson interjected with annoyance, before remembering the stuff he'd read about the Sangreal. "But thats beside the point. We fou…"

Before he could talk everyone's ear off the familiar siren of the base complex began to wail, announcing the arrival of an off world traveler. The group left Lee's lab, leaving a mildly irritated Dr. Jackson behind.

Turned out it was just Vala, who seemed to pop by every once in a while, mostly looking for help when she got in way over her head.

Harry subtly fitted Tonks with a lantian shield device. It was her fist interaction with the Intergalactic thief after all. Harry assumed that Maldoran hasn't made the connection between them yet, but would soon, which is why the Metamorph was wearing the personal shield, though she didn't know it yet.

"Why hello. I didn't expect such a large welcoming party." She greeted everyone, sounding suspiciously chipper. Yup, she was probably up to her ears in it.

Landry, technically being the person in charge of this quaint little hole in the ground started berating her for the frequent and unnecessary visits, going so far as to mention the electric bill.

"That's completely unfair!" she argued. "Harry uses the gate all the time."

"Oi!" the now involved Wizard countered. "I've got my own gate I'll have you know."

Vala nodded, fully aware of course but using it as an excuse to turn the discussion into another direction. "So why don't you let me use it anymore?"

Harry growled, as if it wasn't obvious. "The moment you dumped me for the geek over there." He jerked an angry thump towards Daniel, who had just caught up with the group. "Also, I know you've been trying to get your hands on my potions stash. I knew I shouldn't have told you about the liquid luck!"

"What?" said Archeologist nearly shouted. "We're not dating!" Harry was impressed with the amount of disgust he injected in that one sentence. The good Doctor was a formidable actor.

The rest of the group wisely remained quiet, and Landry made a note never to reprimand the Vala with others around. Even the SF's were having a hard time keeping their faces neutral.

Jackson rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched closed. "Whatever. I need to talk to you about what we fou…"

Just then four more people appeared out of nowhere, adding to the already crowded Gate room. The Gateroom response team trained their guns on the newcomers, who were none other than Harry's 'other ' family from another dimension.

"Shite, is it Thursday already?" he asked loudly.

"Is this a bad time?" yet another voice asked from behind them. It was O'Neill. Jackson threw up his hands, the Potters looked confused, and Landry was about to die of an aneurism.

oOo

"Sangreal? What is that? It sounds like Sangria" O'Neill ranted after having finished listening to Daniels latest history lesson. "…which by the way I wouldn't be against right about now." He leaned forward to stretch, the 'salad bar' of decorations on his formal dress blues clanking against the conference table's edge.

This was supposed to have been a quick meeting with Landry to discuss the SGC's lesser known and liked administrative duties, not another brain storming session about how to stick it to the Ori. Regardless, he moved forward.

"Doesn't anybody else think this thing is just a little too convenient to actually work? I mean c'mon, the thing is like four feet long and weighs a bit over seventy pounds. How the hell is it supposed to kick the Ori's collective butts?"

Harry had managed to pull an early preliminary diagram of the device from Merlin's work station, a representation of which was now floating above said table.

James leaned towards his son. "Is he always this…"

"Dramatic?" Harry finished. "I'm afraid so."

"I was going to say pessimistic." Harry laughed. The Potters had picked one hell of a day to pull the 'Bring your Family to work day' card Harry had conceded to after the defeat of Voldemort in their reality.

Landry wasn't pleased to have civies sitting in on this conversation, but Harry had made it very clear that it was non-negotiable. Walking all over not one but two US Air Force Generals seemed to earn him a few notches of respect from JP, who had until that point considered his older sort of sibling to be a bit boastful at times.

"So were going to a different Planet…where Merlin kept a library?" Sara summarized for all to hear.

"Yes", Jackson beamed, happy that someone was listening.

"This is sooo much better than when Dad took me to work." The 7th year practically vibrated with excitement. James frowned.

"Let me just nip this in the butt before it get out of hand" Landry placed both hands on the richly polished teak. "You're not stepping through that gate!" She pointed at the Ring sitting just beyond the conference room's window. "I won't allow civilians on a mission off world. Especially those not cleared by myself or the Joint Chiefs." He moved to his office, effectively attempting to settle the argument before it even began.

"Not to worry dearest Family & significant other", Harry stated louder than need be before nodding at Tonks, then watched the pieces click in Vala's head.

"…We can simply use the Bebop's gate!"

The door to the Generals office slammed so hard it sounded like a fire cracker.

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, let's just take the ship. The beam tech might come in handy."

Unfortunately it didn't. In fact, the entire mission was a bust. A day wasted, no secret weapons found and worst of all he didn't get to see Mitchell get his ass handed to him by one of those Holographic Knights.

They had an idea of what it was that was hidden in the Library all that time ago. A ruby red jewel that made Merlin's weapon tick.

Ok, so it wasn't the Grande adventure the Potters had expected. Which was why they wanted a do-over in exactly one week. Somehow they had it in their head that he would be on a more exiting mission with SG-1 then.

oOo

Harry yawned and tossed another quarter into the conjured jar on the rough plank table. Cam followed suit, his donation making a metallic clank against the dozens of others.

"You know, there's a rather simple way around all of this." The Wizard suggested, gesturing to the two muggle stiffs he'd transfigured into marbles.

"And what might that be?" Carter mumbled, rubbing her face with both palms. They looked like shite, and Harry was no exception.

"Give in. Pass away peacefully in your sleep. Then we throw you in Sarcophagus and bam, Bob's your uncle."

Jackson's head lolled around a few times before managing to look at Harry. "You want us to DIE?"

Potter shrugged indifferently. "Wouldn't be the first time for me."

"No." everyone still conscious replied in unison. The Wizard sighed. "Fine, let's go check out that dumb old cave again. Because if I sit any longer I WILL fall asleep."

Teal'c, Mitchell and Harry shuffled out of dilapidated house, the latter not even lucid enough to consider apparating there.

The run down village they were trundling out of used to be frequented by one Morgan LeFey, aka Morgana. Rumored to have dabbled in the dark arts, the condition they were all suffering certainly seemed to fit the bill, though in Harry's opinion it sounded rather tame on the violence scale.

Carter and that muggle scientist Dr. Reimer checked in via Radio halfway through their nighttime stroll down the pitch black, devoid of life forest with the results of their autopsy. The update was pretty creepy, even for the wizard.

He briefly wondered if the Hallows would keep him alive when his brain popped due to the giant bug lodged within it.

Just the thought of it gave him the willies. He shook himself, making Mitchell smirk. Damn it Potter, quit picturing it. As they neared the cave entrance a sort of iguana looking lizard greeted them. Mitchell and Teal'c gave chase, then nearly got smacked in the face by it when Harry summoned the thing.

He was way too tired to try and play fair right now. After tossing the squirming critter in a burlap bag and tossing it to Teal'c Harry tucked his wand away.

"C'mon, let's get back. We've wasted enough time walki…" his eye began to twitch when he realized he could have made the trip in a few short seconds.

"Wow, that was qui…actually, with Harry with you the three of you should have been back sooner." Daniel greeted as they returned.

"Shut up Jackson. No one cares." Harry answered back, going straight to one of the shelves and picking up a frayed length of rope.

It glowed blue momentarily and he tossed it on the table.

"What's this?" an irritable Carter asked, and instantly wished she hadn't.

Harry transfigured the dead marine they'd opened up into a marble and noted the equally dead Reimer laying sprawled out on the floor.

"Heart attack, the Major explained, sounding every bit as awful as he looked.

Harry sighed in irritation more than anything. "Wonderful, the sarcophagus was going to get a workout tonight."

Seeing how she answered a question of his (well, one he would have probably asked) Harry returned the favor.

"The rope's a portkey. I'm too beat to apparate you lot to the gate." He pocketed the last dead muggle marble and added under his breath. "Also, I'd probably splinch you if I tried." he finished, leaving SG-1 to wonder just what that term meant.

"All right, grab on" he ordered, wishing he had a pepper up in his bag right now. They reluctantly complied, until finally cam asked; "Ok, now wha-"

One thing was for sure, no one felt tired when they arrived at the gate.

"Sweet mother!" Mitchell hollered, rolling around on the dark forest floor like he was on fire or something. The others looked equally unhappy, and the bag Teal'c was holding was moving a hell of a lot more than it had before. Harry grinned weakly. Totally worth it.

Jackson dialed the gate and the team relayed their status to Star Gate Command. Help would arrive soon. With nothing left to do but wait the team began to fade away, one after the other.

Daniel slid down the side of the DHD, and was promptly joined by Carter. Mitchell just sort of fell on his knees and deposited himself face first on in the dirt. Teal'c and Harry were the last to go, and it weren't for the judicious amount of Invigorates he cast on himself the Jaffa would have won fair and square.

Potter remained conscious long enough to greet the rescue team, wrestle himself into a red Has-mat suit, walk through the gate, beam down the sarcophagus, un-transfigure the marbles and finally pass out right then and there on the gate room grating.

oOo

The as of yet nameless Goa'uld could only growl as the pathetic creature finally relinquished control of its body to the symbiote. The Elf's foreign physiology, coupled with the frail and injured condition it was and still is in proved quite a challenge for the 'him' to control. Though nameless, the Goa'uld though of itself as male, and like all that came before it contained vast amounts of genetic knowledge from birth.

The Tau'ri had grown strong indeed, he determined, watching as one of their ungainly and bulky gray vessels drifted past the cloaked Al'kesh in Earth's orbit. How those vermin had managed to evolve so far under Ra's thumb was beyond him. The cunning oversized orbs narrowed. Unless of course Ra was no longer ruler of this planet.

The others who had implanted him continued to keep their distance, afraid of their not quite brother. After dragging himself out of that muddy crater he'd thrown a bit of a fit and may have killed on of them with this creatures natural magic.

Yes, Magic. Honest to god Magic. The memories this 'Elf' possessed were invaluable. Its former master had been cruel but stupid, allowing its underling to listen to many a secret. The first thing the Goa'uld had done was to acquire one of these wands from the primitive market these wizards and witches frequented. Not bothering to hide his presence one of the imbeciles had confronted him, demanding why he was holding a 'human' wand.

Killing the Wizard had been an exquisite experience, and despite their crudeness the small wooden sticks held a certain charm. He quickly found the killing curse to be one of his favorites. How the creature had known of these 'spells' without ever having held a wand je did not know, nor care to know for that matter.

He had sampled their unique power, and hungered for more!

Dressed in fine silk robes the bug eyed, large eared creatures gaze drifted from the human starship to the planet below. Yes, he'd stay on this world, and in time would control both it and it's…unique subspecies of humans.

After that, the galaxy would be his.

oOo

"So a House Elf just killed this bloke and Apparated away?" Harry had never heard of a house elf killing a wizard before, let alone with the killing curse. James nodded, taking a healthy gulp from his muggle beer.

He'd have to be back in an hour or so, but a single drink shouldn't interfere with administrative duties planned for this afternoon. Both he and his son were currently in a London beer garden enjoying a pint.

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. The witness's pensive memories all showed the brief verbal exchange, and then the Elf just fires of an Avara Kedava like he'd done it a million times before." The elder Potter summarized. "There was some sort of malfunction with the memory though."

Harry's eyes rose from his own glass with interest. "Malfunction?"

"Hmm" James confirmed, wiping a bit of foam from his mouth using the back of his hand. "Yes, it was the oddest thing. Just after casting the unforgivable the little bugger grinned like a maniac and his eyes glowed."

Harry, who was in the middle of taking a drink turned slightly and spewed beer across the cloth covered long table they were sitting at, earning himself some sour looks from the staff and a few customers nearby.

"Son of a… tell me you're joking!"

The Auror looked confused. "No. Why? Do you know what's going on?"

Harry ran a hand down his face and groaned. "I may have an idea."

James pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to make sense of how his wayward not quite son always managed to get involved in his cases.

'Great, how the hell was he supposed to track a homicidal house elf/Gua'uld with access to a spaceship? It could be anywhere by now, and It wasn't like he could just cast a point me charm!'

Harry forced himself to breathe deeply and think about this logically. Ok, knowing what he did about the arrogant snakes (gah he sounded like O'Neill) the thing, Dobby…uld? –would probably stick around and try to build up a power base of magic hosts before making a move on the larger galactic community.

There was no way he'd turn tail and run, not with such a huge tactical advantage as magic for him to take advantage of. Besides, the Goa'uld were drawn to power like a moth to the flame. Yeah, he'd whet his beak, and probably wanted more. There was no way the little bastard was going anywhere.

First things first, he needed to figure out just what the hell had happened to Dobby after he'd left the poor guy on the Hatak's Pel'tak.

The two Potters portkeyed to this world's O'Neill's house in Colorado Springs. The guy was either still in charge of SG-1, ran Cheyanne Mountain, or worked in Washington like Harry's O'Neill did. Whatever the position, he likely knew where the little house elf had been shipped off to. Personally Harry suspected the NID, but he'd need a name and address in order to shake the tree and see if anything came falling.

"It's you!" the middle aged American stated in mild surprise when the two Wizards came knocking. It's threw him off a bit. The O'Neill he knew would have simply slamed the door in his face. Seems the other one didn't know any better yet, the younger Potter thought with a smirk.

"So it is. I'm Cash, and this is my partner Tango." James raised a single eyebrow at the muggle movie reference he actually recognized (completely Lily's fault) and heard the American Air Force Officer snort.

"May we come inside?" Harry kept a straight face, still pretending to be serious. O'Neill made a gesture that said whatever and stepped aside. The place was the exact same as his own verse's, with the exception of the pictures that hung all over the walls. Most showed a happy child doing all sorts of muggle sports.

"Cute kid," the Wizard commented. O'Neill shrugged. "My son, Charlie. He's at his mother's right now." The colonel came from the kitchen carrying a trio of beers, two of which he handed to the Crimson robed Brits.

Harry made a note to ask this O'Neill about his son's security clearance. His realities Jack would probably appreciate meeting his not quite son. But that was for later.

"Colonel, care to tell me why you didn't mention the magical creature you found on the Goa'uld mother ship the last time we met?" the American military man tensed.

"So you didn't leave him there on purpose?" Harry frowned. "Didn't think so" he deduced from Harry's frown. He sat on the remaining free couch and flicked the bottle cap back into the kitchen.

"The NID swooped in pretty quickly after we found the little guy. We haven't seen him since."

"Who was the NID liason? Frank Simmons?"

O'Neill looked surprised. "how do you-?"

"Simmons has been trying to get his grubby little mitts on me for years now, so it comes as no surprise that he'd be all over a magical elf." Potter explained, revealing that their dislike for the man was very much mutual, no matter what dimension he resided in. "It's a miracle I haven't fired his annoying arse into the sun yet."

Jack grinned. "So why are you here? You clearly know who you're after. Speaking of which, why the sudden interest in the big eared fella. It's been months since the NID carted him off."

James was the one who filled Jack in on the recent developments.

"Several Eyewitnesses claim to have seen this particular house elf murdering two wizards in broad daylight in a busy London magical shopping district two days ago." The Auror explained, still feeling a bit uneasy about talking to this muggle so freely. That sure got the Air force offices attention. James pressed on. "They claim his eyes glowed."

Jack swore.

*President of the United States


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi peeps, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. Unfortunately I'm experiencing some writers block at the moment. Yesterday I spent over an hour staring at a blinking curser on an empty page. If this chapter sounds forced it's probably because it was. In other news, Shiver me timbers is even less complete and is up for adoption if anyone is willing to take on a project. If there are no biters I'll continue it, but first I'd like to finish this story.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sheppard, if we manage to power up that outpost the scientific advancements we'd be able to achieve just off the sensor readings alone would be measured in years if not decades in the fields of Astros and quantum physics, not to mention the immediate…"

John's eyes started to glaze over as the two walked from the change rooms to the gate room, with a quick stop at the Towers main armory. Sheppard winked at the cute brunette staff Sargent on shift as she handed over a P-90 and was rewarded with a coy smile. Rodney at this point had wound down enough to follow the brief exchange.

"You weren't listening at all, were you?"

The messy haired Colonel shrugged, quickly checking that a round was chambered in the compact Sub Machine Gun before flicking the safety on and ascending the few stairs that lead to the gate room.

"Rodney, how many times has this exact dialogue played out in the last three years between us?"

The Canadian looked on as if he'd swallowed something sour and grabbed the pelican case from a waiting Zelenka.

"Never mind" he growled, not bothering to thank his Czech colleague.

The team bantered a little while the gate powered up, and Sheppard made eye contact with Elizabeth before they departed. With any luck Rodney would unravel the mysteries of this latest Ancient outpost before noon and they'd be back for this night's special, which was Meat loaf and mashed Potatoes.

Several hours later…

The team did make it back in time for that special, but not for reasons any of them considered reasonable. Ronan was sporting a respectable shiner, and Teyla walked with a noticeable limp.

Weir was already making her way down the stairs, feeling a sense of foreboding as she took in the teams physical appearance.

"What happened?" she asked much like a mother would when a child got into a fist fight. Her eyes searched for the pelican case, almost desperate. "Where is the ZPM?"

"It was a setup" Sheppard explained a few minutes later, holding an ice pack to a goose egg just above his right eye. McKay swallowed hard. "The outpost was authentically Ancient, but the data on its purpose was doctored. The logs were made up." The Doctor grimaced at the reminder. "God, I'm so stupid."

Weir looked back at Sheppard, who looked just as grim.

"After we powered up the outpost with the ZPM the Wraith attacked in force. Teyla, Ronin and I were cut off from complex almost immediately. It was a miracle none of us were taken."

Weir glanced back at Rodney, who was being comforted by their resident Athosian. Weir couldn't help but notice how supportive Teyla was of her friends, and even complete strangers. The woman was a born leader, and not for the first time was she glad they'd happened upon her back when they'd begun to explore the larger galactic community.

Rodney composed himself quickly. "I heard the gunfire and pulled up the telemetry on the outside sensors. The outpost used to have point defense systems but those have been gone for Millennia. Instead I tried to boot up the shield emitters. The ones by the entrance had been compromised by the elements. It took a minute to reroute to backup power supply so that I could extract the ZPM and keep the shields up, but before I could actually grab it the Wraith got inside."

She could see the host of emotions playing across his face.

"They pushed me back towards the rear of the outpost and barley got the containment shield in the main test chamber raised."

Weir leaned forward; eyes closed mentally visualizing the play by play explanation the team provided. "Rodney, were you able to see which Wraith took the ZPM?"

The Canadian nodded, his guilt instantly replaced by anger.

"It was Todd" he spat.

oOo

"All right, If I were a three foot tall magical creature with a Hat fetish and an aptitude for household charms suddenly hell bent on world domination where would I hide my secret base?" Harry asked the room. Stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Their lead at the SGC had evaporated when they found a thoroughly trashed NID safe house with several dead agents inside. The news kept getting better because there were Goa'uld symbiotes wrapped around the dead guys' necks according to the autopsy reports O'Neill had forwarded them.

"Inside a dormant Volcano." Tonks nodded sagely, sitting on the couch at the Potters Cottage with her arms crossed. JP shook his head, clearly in disagreement. "Nah, Dark side of the moon for sure."

Harry sighed. "No, already checked there."

The room fell silent.

"Yeah, maybe I should talk to Dumbledore." The wizard concluded, not really wanting to involve the old man.

Harry tracked down Former Headmaster in Mallorca, sitting at the beach sporting a garish Hawaiian Shirt and mismatched shorts that did nothing to hide the Supreme Mugwump's pasty limbs.

"Mr. Potter!" the bearded Wizard greeted delightfully. "What a pleasure seeing you here." Despite having seen far more of Albus than he'd ever wanted to Harry couldn't help but grin. The man had fought two dark lords over the span of almost 70 years and never heard of him taking a vacation. It was good seeing him enjoy himself.

Harry took a seat on an adjacent vacant beach chair and a cute muggle girl promptly supplied him with a beer.

"Hello sir, good to see you away from that damp old castle for once." Harry couldn't see the older man's eyes past the large polarized sunglasses, but he was sure that they were twinkling like the sunlight of the Mediterranean sea spread out a few feet in front them.

"Indeed it is. And all thanks to yourself. I honestly did not think I'd live to see the downfall of Tom Riddle, yet alone be able to retire afterwards."

Harry laughed, genuinely happy for former mentors double. "Think nothing of it sir. It was my pleasure."

Albus chuckled before taking a pull from the straw submerged in his pink umbrella garnished drink.

"Yes, well I'm sure that you only happened to meet me here purely by chance then?"

The young Potter laughed again, looking a bit embarrassed. "Actually, I've run into a bit of a snag and accidentally left the Malfoys house elf for the American Muggles to find. Naturally they decided to stick a Goa'uld into poor fella. You wouldn't happen to know how to track House elves would you?"

Albus involuntarily sprayed his drink all over the lounger and himself.

oOo

They moved in swiftly and with purpose. Within an hour they had routed the Muggles from Godrics Hollow, killing a few but generally just ensuring that the small collection of houses and other buildings were secure. All except one. Noise mitigation wards were discreetly placed around the structure early on, ensuring the occupants would at least not be able to hear the ruckus unfolding outside.

Several police vehicles raced towards the scene and a rather short and one sided firefight broke out between the Bobbies and Dobby's magically enhanced forces in the main faraway.

The unfortunate constables did manage to get the word out over the radio that something was indeed very wrong here, and within a day the British Army had cordoned off the area in a ten mile radius. But not before losing a number of light armoured vehicles including a Range Rover that was now garnishing the bell tower of the local Anglican Church.

That fight had been a bit more even, with the edge still going to the Magical Aliens. A few houses near the skirmish had been set alight and continued to smolder the following morning.

As a result dozens of powerful Challenger II main battle tanks were now dug into the reverse slopes of the rolling hills around the sleepy community, their 120mm smoothbore cannons trained towards targets that seemed to be able to appear and disappear at a moment's notice. Several Cobra and Gazelle attack helicopters buzzed overhead, with the occasional Tornado Fighter Bomber screaming by.

The unusual radio chatter had been picked up by the Americans, and a group of 'specialists' was now on site to assist with the developing situation. The fact that these individuals were US Air force and decked out with strange weapons was not lost of the soldiers.

With all this excitement happening around them the Potters were rather oblivious, that is until the British Ministry threw up the wide area anti apparition and port key wards after finally realizing that this incident wasn't strictly Muggle in nature. Of course what they didn't know was that the enemy was able to ring in using a cloaked Al'kesh hovering in low Earth orbit overhead.

"What the hell was that?" the young man asked, looking up from the Deadpool comic he was reading on the Sofa. James up until that moment had been sitting in the recliner reading the Prophet, while Lily was in the Dining room working on a puzzle.

Harry spread the curtain covering the window overlooking the small but neatly kept front yard of his parents' home and peeked out the window. Next he turned on the Teli and tuned into BBC 1, pulling his not quite parents attention from the smoke billowing wafting from the neighbor's house and the cloaked figures that were lurking outside their yard.

"We continue our 24/7 coverage of the situation unfolding in the small town of Godrics Hollow. The army has cordoned off a sizable swath of land around the small ville where suspected Irish separatists have fought numerous gun battles with the authorities. Prime Minister…"

"Irish Seperatists?" James repeated in confusion. "How have we not heard any of this?"

Harry tuned out the rest of the anchors report, instead moving towards his expanded bag. After a bit of shuffling around he located what he was after.

The device was spherical and about the size of a baseball. He'd affectionately dubbed them Kino's. The blueprints were part of the repository, and they made darn good surveillance tools.

The little ball zipped up the flu and out the top of the Stack, rapidly climbing to about 500 feet and tagging dozens of hostiles, some of them holding very distinct staff blast weapons.

As it continued climbing the sensor sphere picked up the Muggle military positions and assigned them blue tags.

Harry observed from his optical implant but quickly produced a spare holo emitter that had been kicking around inside his bag along with a half-ton of other useless crap.

After a few seconds the device directly received the Kino's feed, showing the Potters just how bad their neighborhood had gotten.

A dense cluster of red circled by light blue, all superimposed sleekly on a live areal feed of the town and surrounding areas.

"Flu is down" Lily stated, already suspecting but having tried anyways. Godics Hollow had been Home to a number of Old magical Families over the centuries, but over the last few decades moved until only the Potters remained. And they were fairly sure this whole thing revolved around them somehow.

Harry quickly calculated the odds of 'walking' away from a hypothetical confrontation between the Potters and what seemed to be a sizable force of Dobby'ulds best fighters. Coming up short he asked his quasi parents;

"How attached are you to this place?" They looked at him with a mix of worry and dread. "On a scale of one to ten I mean" he clarified.

"Harry…" James growled, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Like, are you married to it?"

"Harry!" Lily stated in a dangerous tone, oddly similar to that of her Husband. It was uncanny.

"- or were you thinking about doing some renovating?"

"HARRY!" They practically shouted in unison.

"Ok, ok. I'll level with you. I may have a teeny itty-bitty Naquadah enhanced fusion device squirreled away in my bag for situations like this one." He leaned over towards were said bag was once again innocently resting against the wall.

"Oh, did you hear that?" He furrowed his eye brows in mock concentration, then surprise. "There it is again! There's a voice coming from my bag! It says; _Use meeeee!"_

Both Potters groaned in frustration. "Harry, no!"

The dimension traveller crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but unless you have some sort of brilliant plan of getting us out of here…" he paused to make a quick portkey out of a nearby slipper and clearly said Portus, at which point nothing happened "…the only thing we can possibly do is martyr ourselves for the greater good!"

He lifted his fist close to his chest, glistening eyes staring a brighter future or some rubbish. After a few seconds he looked over at them. "Yeah, you're not buying it are you?"

The Potters sighed, not sure if the slight unhinged side of Harry was due to genetics or simply an environmental thing, and secretly hoping it was the latter.

James moved to the window to assess the situation again. Outside their little cottage were dozens of cloaked figures, all with wands drawn and visibly trying to unravel the intricate wards their son had only finished putting up a few weeks prior.

They'd abandoned stealth after spotting the Kino zipping out of the Potters Cottage a few minutes earlier.

Said wards were glowing something fierce, glowing a pale blue and shifting to yellow in a few places. Not unexpected, with over a hundred wands doing the ward breaking.

"Though seriously, we can't just let them take over the town now can we?"

"And your solution is to blow it up instead?"

James backed off, knowing he was talking to a brick wall. Harry was surprisingly like Lily in that regard, though years of living together had dulled that aspect of her personality somewhat.

Still, he fought fights he could win, and rolled over for the others.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?"

…

Ten minutes later…

"Damn it Harry, this house has been in the Potter Family for nigh 400 years. I can't believe you're going to turn it into Rubble!" James yelled from the hallway, busy shrinking down a Console table that had been gifted to his grandfather by the Duke of Gloucester.

"Actually," the Raven haired Wizard hollered back, equally tied up stuffing the fine china into a cushioned bottomless bag, " there won't be any rubble. The blast will vaporize the entire town, and a good chunk of the surrounding country side. It should be bigger than Malfoy Crater Lake!"

"Merlin Harry, you realize that there are some really important people buried in Godrics Hollow! People like the Preverells and the Dumbeldores. Albus is going to be furious when he finds out." Lilly shouted from the sitting room, wrestling with a magical painting of an old Potter.

"Exactly!" Harry shouted back, pleased that he could still get under the old coot's skin.

A few more minutes of unsuccessful dissuasion attempts passed before the trio met up in the living room, bags at the ready. The house was bare, with obvious holes where the Muggle and Magical appliances had been and faded wallpaper behind the frames. The Family Safe had been pried from the foundation and was floating next to James like some grotesque mangled square balloon.

"Ok Harry, what's your Grande plan of getting us out of here?"

The exothermic reaction loving Wizard produced the football sized device that would invert the landscape in about 5 minutes and armed it, leaving it on the floor. Next he fished out an hourglass shaped devise.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup!"

"Son of a bitch, I never even considered using one like that. But Son, time turners only go back 6 hours at the most. Somehow I think these blokes have been here a bit longer."

Harry grinned. "This one is special." And indeed it was. Harry had used his ancient know how and tweaked the device. It wouldn't have more than a day's range, and for some reason it also had a loop setting which he'd coined the Groundhog Button, but the thing would take them back to hopefully before this whole mess started.

He looped the chain around everyone. "Ready?"

They nodded, trying not to look too nostalgic. The Time Turner hummed away, and their surroundings with it. Blurry figures of their past selves moved to and fro, until finally they were deposited back to the day before.

The trio left the Cottage behind, but were surprised when they ran into both Sara and JP down the street, which were both carrying bags of baked goods from the Bakery down the street.

"Mom, Dad? Harry?"

They looked a bit odd, packed like mules, with James still holding the Stone encased magical safe close by.

Harry pulled out that portkey from earlier…erm, later. Well whatever, and asked everyone to hold on.

The Potters obliged, and found themselves in his spacious penthouse in London.

The kids got busy making breakfast, while Lily and James dumped their worldly possessions on Harry's immaculate and never used white sectional.

"Well, that explains why Sara and JP never showed up yester- I mean today."

James and Lily looked none too pleased, essentially realizing that there was never a chance of talking him out of it at all. The timeline had already been changed by their past selves.

Wonderful, they were homeless.

oOo

Tracking down Dobby'uld over the last few weeks had been a fruitless endeavor, so Harry actually welcomed the open attack on him and his Family that day. The reason was clear. The bad guys were in Godrics Hollow, and therefor easily found and more importantly Imperio'd.

The Elf was a sneaky one, because Harry was unable to glean the location of his hideout using Versaruim, Torture, the Imperius, or even Teal'c's socks after a week-long Away mission.

The man was either incredibly good at resisting torture or simply unable to divulge the information due to magic. Harry could think of a few ways to achieve the latter thanks to Voldemort's memories, but whatever 'this' was must be house elf magic related.

So he did the next best thing. Strap a Naquadah enhanced bomb to the chap and order him to report to the Boss. Of course Harry could have just tagged along, but sending these Gift packages was just so much better. Pretty soon he'd run out of henchmen to hire.

Watching the Telly that evening both his former Hometown and for some reason a rundown industrial area North of Cleveland made the news because of Wanton destruction.

So that's where their secret hide out was!

A few days later Harry was hanging out with Tonks and Sara in Muggle London when he realized that they was being followed. Playing along he managed to cast a mirage glamour charm whose point of reference was a patch on Tonks's shoulder.

The image would remain at that exact location no matter where the pretty Metamorph went. Of course it only lasted 30 seconds because she walked right past a light post, meaning his illusion walked through it.

That spooked the tail, but Harry had already gotten into position. A lightning fast Stunner should have been all it took, but the damn guy was nearly as good as he was. A few curses were traded on the busy street, but Harry lost his concentration when he had to shield a Muggle from an intentionally cast cutting hex.

In the time it took to reacquire the target the sodding bastard had disappeared in a bright white light.

"Son of a…"

oOo

Harry groaned at all the extra effort he had to resort to in order to deal with Dobby'uld. His lack of sophisticated sensors in this dimensions forced him on a bit of a treasure hunt into Pegasus, having extensively modified the small Goa'uld Cargo Ship to make the journey.

The Potters (still homeless) had tagged along, making this some twisted version of a family field trip. Tonks was there also, because she just happened to be due for some time off.

The expanded ship hummed with barley contained energy as it hurled through the black and blue corridor of Hyperspace.

Their destination.

Asuras.

Yeah, Harry hadn't been thrilled to find out that the Ancient's pet project had survived. And by sheer dumb luck (or bad luck in this case) his favorite Atlantis Expedition team had stumbled upon them. But the kicker, the ultimate kicker was that McKay managed to fiddle with their base code enough that they could now make changes themselves.

Of course they immediately decided that they didn't like Humans, and now on top of life sucking bug people, Evil Snakes AND Psychotic Accented Energy Beings from another Galaxy there were millions of Killer terminator 3 machines gunning for Earth.

And that was just in the old reality. With that thought in mind Harry immediately plotted a course for this dimensions Asuras, intent on 'Borrowing' their city ship. Atlantis was trashed after ten millennia of sitting in salt water. He'd seen the lower levels during his last visit to Pegasus. There was no way he'd ever repair it in time to be useful. Besides, there were some freaky things in that place if the mission reports over the last few years were anything to go by.

The Potters and company were lounging in the Large open area aft of the pilot and co-pilots seats on some transfigured furniture, bored out of their tree. It had been 5 hours since they'd left Earth, and Harry was still busy tinkering with the Hyper drive to coax every ounce of speed from the strained device.

Their latest ETA was a little over 36 hours IF the thing didn't explode and kill them all.

"So what are you hoping to accomplish again?" his Father asked, still a bit confused about how trying to find a Homicidal House Elf had turned into the biggest, most ambitious case of Grand Theft Auto ever attempted.

Harry slotted a blue crystal into place, lighting up the whole matrix and double checked his tablet. 15% increase in output with a marginal increase to the chance of sudden and unintentional death. He'd take it!

"I need sensors powerful enough to track a cloaked Al'Kesh that's most likely sitting in Earth orbit. Those bastards have Asgard beam tech, and there's no way they've jury rigged on a cargo ship like this one. Trust me, I've tried."

He sighed. "Ringing in didn't work, and I don't have any pull with the Asgard over here." he stated, referring to this side of the Quantum Mirror.

"So the next best thing is stealing a flying city?" James concluded, watching as his criminal son rushed by and popped the access panel off at the front of the ship. "Yes, I can definitely see how that was the next logical step."

"Bite me." Harry muttered, arms tangled in a multitude of wires dangling from under the Cargo Ships cockpit.

Lily and Tonks watched in amusement from the couch, both cradling glasses of wine while JP and Sara were playing Exploding snap on the coffee table.

The plan was simple. Infiltrate the Asuran Home World, steal their city ship, and leave a ZPM rigged to overload as payment.

Piece of cake really.

33 hours and 20 minutes later…

A bright streak of light raced across the highly developed cityscape of Asuras. The cargo ship was awash in fire. The plan had gone sideways from the moment they entered the system. The hyper drive decided It had had enough and spectacularly failed.

Oddly enough it was when power was cut that it decided to act out.

Fortunately it did give them advanced warning, meaning Harry managed to jettison the thing and make it about 5000 klicks before it blew. The Cargo ship took a huge beating, and it was a miracle that the thing was still intact at all.

The force of the blast had knocked them off course and into the upper atmosphere of the planet. That, coupled with the fact that he'd pretty much burnt out the sublights accelerating away meant that they were basically falling rather than flying at this point.

About the only good thing was that the EMP had ruined whatever the replicators had in orbit for surveillance, meaning they wouldn't be eating a drone or ten in the next few minutes.

Not that it mattered.

"Merlin Harry, I thought you were good with Muggle machines!" Tonks hollered over the klaxon of alarms wailing away.

Cursing in Ancient the Wizard continued fighting with controls, not knowing that half the flight surfaces were shot to hell.

"Get into the escape pods! I'll guide them using the neural link."

The Potters looked hesitant, until he added. "I'll be right behind you! There's no way I'm dying on this Tub!"

Harry pinged the surface with what little sensors the Cargoship had left functioning and found a good spot for the pods to land. In the time it took him to do that the others had jettisoned out the bottom, the metal cylinders tossed around by the hot gasses flying past the ship.

The wizard half ran, half stumbled towards the last pod and punched it moments later. It was a very disturbing feeling being stuck in a pitch black metal box plummeting towards the ground, with nothing but your own loud breathing echoing through the cramped space. It made him long for the tender mercies of Portkey travel.

The cargo ship continued merrily on its way, clipping one of the thousand or so skyscrapers before thoroughly wrecking a picturesque park space a few miles away with a bright white flash of light.

With a high pitched whistle the pod slammed into an empty plaza, kicking up a fair amount of dust in the process.

Harry groaned, banished the hatch on the pod and crawled out. He was more or less in one piece, and better yet relatively close to the others according to his IFF tracker. Pulling one of the odd looking Anti replicator Rifles from his bottomless bag he set off, the impossibly long cat walk to the City Ship already in view.

Sara moaned, a small gash on her brow. James supported her as the group moved away from _their_ landing site. Though crash might be a more apt description. JP had already dispatched one of these machines with a shot from the weapons Harry had supplied and was currently on point. Tonks watched their back, while Lily rummaged through her bag looking for a potion that would cure her daughter of her sudden concussion.

They passed a massive window showing the snowflake shaped ship they needed to get to. Unfortunately that was about as far as they got.

A half dozen Replicators rounded the corner and two of their number promptly exploded into fine dust as JP opened up. The rest of the group took cover against the side of the wall, bright white flashes zipping past with alarming accuracy.

Behind them the corridor they just came from swarmed with more of the humanoid machines. Tonks quickly found herself a little out of her depth using the odd weapon, and was tempted to switch to her wand.

The Kull armor Harry had insisted they all wear was a god sent as the machines had very good aim and would have stunned them long ago. In the few seconds since the firefight had begun almost all of them had been hit at least once.

"We need to find an exit!" James hollered, firing over Tonks's head to help her out. Their foes were beginning to adapt. It now took 2 shots to demolecularize them instead of the one. Harry warned them that might happen.

Lily made a snap decision and blasted the window, giving them their way out. She and Sara quickly located and unshrunk the brooms they'd stowed before the mission.

The Replicators by that point were barley even phased by the blue pulses of energy and pressed their advantage. Right until a seemingly solid wall of red burnt clay blocks materialized out of nowhere and blocked their path.

The group had bought themselves the precious few seconds needed to mount their brooms and kick off, and were now racing in tight formation towards the control tower.

In the distance they could see a small speck being chased by 3 olive green ships. Harry it seemed had a similar idea. Bright golden lights flew around the ships and broom rider like angry wasps.

The ships had the speed advantage, but the broom clearly won when it came to avoiding the drones fired by both parties. In a span of 30 seconds the Puddle Jumpers had been blotted from the sky and Harry laid on the speed.

"Well that didn't go to plan" he stated once they were within earshot. The consensus was a lot of sour looking faces and more than a few glares.

The broom flying raiding party zipped up to the tallest spire of the City and vanished the beautiful colored crystal window. Naturally the control room was staffed.

Fearing that time was not on their side the Wizard transfigured the replicators into less hostile Rubix cubes and dashed forward to take over the facility.

Fortunately they hadn't bothered locking the system down, and he swiftly released the docking corridors and raised shields.

The low thrum of the engines powering up could be felt through the solid floor. A few of the closer replicators on the decks immediately below the control room managed to bust through the doors but were quickly transfigured by the Potters and Tonks, and joining the growing pile of junk items scattered around the atrium.

He'd have to toss them out the window or into the brig in a bit.

But first it was time to leave the Replicators a present. He produced a glowing Power Module and cast a familiar spell on it. The Red tinged crystal glowed a soft blue before disappearing.

The rigged power source popped into existence in Harry's old pod on the planet's surface. The replicators registered this new and most disturbing energy reading right away and dispatched their closest units to investigate.

The rumbling became more violent now as the engines began overmatching gravities hold on the massive structure. The Potters and Tonks watched as the surrounding buildings shrunk, then disappeared from view altogether.

The silver shield flared golden for a few moments as dozens of Jumpers fired drones at their shiny new city.

Harry would have enjoyed watching the take off as well but was busy fiddling with another contraption he'd pulled from his pouch. It was a modified field generator which he'd repurposed to emit a powerful pulse similar to that of the Anti Replicator Weapons. That particular frequency he'd kept in reserve in order to hit all the remaining replicators on the City Ship simultaneously.

They could cause unspeakable amounts of damage if he didn't neutralize them right away.

Without much thought he activated the pulse. To be honest it was a bit anticlimactic.

The ship by now was in low orbit and still accelerating, no longer forced to displace the massive volume of air around its macaroon shaped shield.

On the surface the ZPM hummed softly, bathing the inside of the pod in red light.

The city jumped to Hyperspace. And the world burned.

oOo

Atlantis 2.0 emerged from Hyperspace with a blinding flash, startling the command crews of the numerous Muggle vessels in Orbit.

A few of the Bulky gray Air force ships trawling around managed to condense into a defensive formation within a minute of their arrival, their orders probably relayed by an angry and very nervous fleet admiral. The city ship paid the 'fleet' no heed and quickly inverted itself as it raced towards the atmosphere.

Its shields began to glow ever brighter as the massive construct began skimming the upper parts of the atmosphere, encountering stray Hydrogen and Heluim Particles…as well as something slightly bigger.

"What the hell was that?" The green eyed wizard asked aloud, taking note of the miniscule power draw and the bright flash of light towards their left.

The others shrugged, equally clueless.

Ironically the very Al'Kesh Harry and company were about to search for had been unlucky enough to occupy the exact same physical space as the Lantian Vessel screaming by at about 70 kilometers per second. The results were not unlike a car windshield hitting a particularly fat cricket on the Motorway at seventy miles an hour.

So in a way the plan had worked. Just not because of the reasons they originally stole the ship for. Whatever, the result was the same.

The city continued racing planet side at considerable speed. The entire tower shook worse than when they'd taken off. Everyone was hanging onto the railings, while Harry firmly grasped the console. Not that he needed to be there. The city was essentially flying through his neural link, controlled with but a thought. He could be lounging on a sofa reading and the thing would still fly the same.

"Son, I think you need to slow down a little before we go splat." James hollered, holding his wife. Lily had never enjoyed flying, and looked more than a bit queasy. Sara and JP had grins bigger than ANY he'd seen previously, and Tonks's wasn't far off either.

He couldn't fault them, riding an entire City down to Earth after a three day field trip to Pegasus didn`t happen every day.

Over the last few days Harry had carefully considered where to park his new house, taking into consideration temperature, humidity, and of course the amount of ambient magic around to help power the ridiculously overpowered wards he would add to keep both the Muggles and Magicals grubby mitts off his stuff.

Oddly enough the lay lines on this version of Earth did not match his, meaning he wasn't limited to the South China Sea or Alaska.

In fact, that seemed to be a nice convergence right over an Atoll in the south Pacific. Better yet it was thousands of miles from the nearest country of note, in this case Australia. And those guys were about as harmless as the Canadians.

At an altitude of 15 kilometers above sea level the engines kicked into overdrive, slowing the city at an alarming rate and increasing the G forces on the few occupants substantially. With the shield up and an aquatic landing they could have landed far more forcefully than what he was currently attempting, but he was reluctant to wreck the fragile coral and picturesque beaches around his new home.

The ring shaped island shimmered down below, with bright turquoise water in the lagoon and palm trees speckled along the brilliant white surface. Sensor readings confirmed that it was deep enough to land in.

The city eased into its future resting place and gently kissed the water. At the scale this was occurring it was still a rather violent process, seeing how he couldn't cut the engines until the lower levels were fully submerged. Massive plumes of churning water kicked up sediment and sand on the lagoon floor.

The Engine hum faded and everyone picked themselves off the floor. According to the map they were somewhere between French Polynesia and the Cook Islands.

Practically Paradise.

The city bobbed up and down a few times, encased in its semi translucent bubble. It wouldn't be hard for the muggles to track something as large as Atlantis and figure out where it was going to make landfall. He'd need to ward against their satellites and new star ship sensor tech, and until he was sure they couldn't target the city the shield was staying up.

oOo

"So, any news from him?" O'Neill asked. Harry had been off the Radar since the Brain aneurism causing Bug incident of Vagonbrei over a month ago. The Ori have been suspiciously quiet during that time.

Naturally something else came up to occupy the SGC's time on the top of things to worry list.

Over the course of about two weeks dozens if not hundreds of Goa'uld worlds under the control of both the System Lords and Anubis's had been attacked by the Replicators.

Yeah, It seems some of them had slipped through the net and now they were back with a vengeance.

"Well, it's not like we can rely on him for everything. We're professionals, right?" Sam asked the room waiting for Landry to finish screaming at someone over the phone. That man had some serious rage issues.

Teal'c nodded in agreement, quiet as usual. Mitchell shrugged.

The good General joined and sat at the head of the table.

"SG-1" he addressed the temporary team of four. Vala was suspiciously absent at the moment, but confirmed last week that she wasn't with Harry. The team wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Sir" As one the group rose. Landry had only been in command for a few months now, and things were still a bit awkward around him. You know, when he wasn't screaming at Harry or Vala.

The briefing lasted about ten minutes. The short and sweet version involved them heading to a recently taken over Goa'uld world in order to gather intel on why the darn things were attacking the Milky Way in force.

Twelve hours later saw the Earth vessel Odyssey slip from a purplish blue tear in space. The ship hummed with energy it's engines pushed it towards the undeveloped backwater planet. Said planet contained a lucrative Naquadah mining operation of Lord Yu's valuable enough to have a permanent Ha'tak presence in orbit.

Or had in this case.

Bits and pieces of what remained of those ships now harmlessly bounced off the Tau'ri cruisers shields as it neared the planet.

"Wow, looks like Yu fought tooth and Nail for this place." Cameron muttered from beside the captain's chair. Tok'ra Intel placed the number of defensive vessels at 4-5, based on fleet rotation schedules.

The amount of debris floating around suggested the number had been closer to a dozen.

"Sir, I'm not reading any life signs on the surface, but lots of movement." A bridge crewman informed Colonel Emerson, who nodded in thanks.

"All right SG-1, we'll beam you down a few clicks from the old settlement. Stay out of sight and activate your emergency transponders the second you feel the need to exfil. Good luck."

The three humans and Jaffa looked un-phased and were quickly engulfed by bright blinding light. Carter gave the Colonel a weak smile that basically said; 'Don't worry, we've done this plenty of times before'

Emerson shook his head. He was happy to stay away from ground ops, thank you very much.

On the surface the team moved quickly, aware that the replicators would be drawn to the high energy levels the Asgard beam tech emitted.

The terrain was heavily wooded, with no paths or trails to make the repositioning any less strenuous. Ten hectic minutes later and they began to slow down, trading speed for stealth. Less twigs were stepped on, heavy breathing slowed to a more sedate rhythm that couldn't be picked up by even the sharpest eared of creatures past a few scant yards. The bugs didn't exactly have ears, but their sensors could pick up audio waves.

Hopefully their low tech weapons and radios would deter them from perusing the team. They'd forgone the Zat's for the less subtle and substantially louder M9's.

The Mine took another twenty minutes to reach.

Cam relied on Teal'c and Sam to select a good spot to visually make out the settlement. It proved to be harder than expected for the seasoned pilot, who was still somewhat green when it came to field work.

He'd completed the SERE evasion course (Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape) at Fairchild, but that focused on getting away from the enemy, not approaching them.

The team had been very patient with him however, and he was learning quickly. Just not when it came to sparring with Teal'c. The Jaffa was a strict and unforgiving teacher, he recalled, noting the soreness of his leg days after their last session.

"Looks like they set up shop all right." Sam muttered, observing the towering Replicator construct through her field binoculars. The structure (if it could be called that) was a good four stories tall and radiated light along with a strange purring sound.

The odd individual replicator would pass close to the construct every now and then but keeping out of sight should be relatively easy considering they'd set it up the ruins of the slave populations village.

Meaning plenty of cover to hide behind.

"Maybe it's their version of a miner. The bugs must be really efficient at getting minerals out of the ground." Cam suggested.

"Well, whatever its purpose it should be big enough to connect to and hack." The Major muttered.

Generally getting close to their biggest and most menacing looking creation was considered a bad strategy, but in this case it was logical.

The mobile units could attack and were rarely alone. They also liked to swarm their prey. Not exactly ideal for plugging a laptop into.

No, the building shaped replicator was the sensible option really.

Over the next ten minutes the team silently crept into position, waiting for the last rays of sunlight to disappear over the nearby snowcapped mountain.

The long shadows were excellent for hiding in if the enemy were anything other than machines with infrared sensors. Well, at least it made them 'feel' safer.

Of course the poor light was also the deciding factor in why Jackson tripped over a rusty old bucket, making more noise at that exact moment than the entire Macy's thanksgiving day parade Marching down Manhattan.

"Seriously?" Cam hissed, while the good Doctor had the decency to at least look ashamed.

Needless to say the Replicators were drawn to them like flies to shit.

In orbit the four subspace tracker signals from SG-1 winked out. Emmerson was made aware moments after and stuck around for another hour scanning the former mine site before being driven off by a Replicator ship jumping out of Hyperspace.

* * *

Next chapter is 99% complete, with some proof reading and minor tweaking required.


	16. Chapter 16

Tonks found Harry in one of the Cities many science labs he'd set up shop in. Against the far wall a dozen or so identical replicators stood shoulder to shoulder in six rows two deep. To the Pink haired Auror they looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place them immediately.

The formal jet black muggle suits, sunglasses and earpieces certainly made them look out of place, even in a place such as the former Asuran City. Much to her dismay he still hadn't named it, though his joke of calling it Nympho City or something with that general name had met a swift and ruthless response.

"So you finally figured out how to program them to be loyal?" she asked, referring to progress (or a lack thereof) on the nearly three week long project that was consuming much of his limited free time. Harry had been adamant that they wouldn't even be allowed to take shape until he was certain they couldn't somehow be against him or the others.

On her previous visits they'd looked at nothing more than silver puddles on a table.

Harry nodded, truly pleased with the work so far. Their base code had to be rewritten from scratch, as the Asuran's behaved almost like a sentient AI, morphing and adapting beyond his control.

Tonks approached one, noting how impossibly still it stood. Then it clicked as to where she'd seen these guys before.

"You didn't!" she laughed aloud. He'd stuck party tags to the Replicator's suit Jackets that read 'Hi my name is; Agent Smith'

Tonks promptly morphed into Mr. Anderson and calmly stated; "I know Kung Fu" in that low raspy voice.

The two laughed, and unseen behind them a single Smith lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm going to deploy these units into the field to try and sniff out Dobby in case he survived the destruction of his Al'Kesh. Though it might be prudent if they have Notice me not charms on them to help them blend in better."

"Good call, the Muggles can pick out Famous people better than an Airport Drug Sniffing dog flagging down a questionable looking Tourist from Thailand."

Harry raised his own Eyebrow in curiosity.

Tonks frowned. "Don't ask."

On the table a blob of the silver metallic fluid morphed into another Smith. He'd managed to sweep up quite bit of replicator cells from the City ship to use as the base material for his newest attempt at a Clone Army!

The Neutronium was infinitely better than any alloy the muggles had come up with. As it stood he could make a few hundred of them, which he fully intended to do.

Tonks walked around the lab, Beach towel tucked under her arm. She wore a fairly revealing bikini top and silky thin skirt. Clearly she came dressed for the Beach and not to hang out in a boring lab.

Harry ordered the Smith to join its peers and shut the console down. The Metamorph looked at the disk like contraption on the table with interest. It had a very visible bullet hole through it.

"Muggle tech?" she asked curiously.

Harry donned a pair of sunglasses and transfigured his lab coat into a fluffy white beach towel. "Yeah, I picked it up when James and I investigated Dobby's abduction. I'm fairly sure it blocks house elf magic. How the muggles managed that one I couldn't tell you."

Of course he had an idea now. It was a bastardized version of the Prior device Carter had developed in his old verse. They strolled out of the lab and towards the transporter.

"You've tested it?"

"Yeah, I asked James and Lily if they'd let me borrow Taffy." He grinned, recalling the trial and error experiments with the Potter's House Elf.

"She doesn't seem to like me much. Says I'm a bad wizard for inventing house elf counters."

Tonks smirked, then looked slightly more pensive.

"Say, how come you don't call them Mom and Dad?"

Harry punched the screen of the transporter and they felt a slight increase in air pressure from being transported down several hundred meters.

He shrugged.

"I don't really know. James and Lily just sounds right. I've never really used those words when I was a kid, and now it would just feel silly."

She looked sad for a moment but it passed quickly as they stepped outside and onto the pier. A crude but sturdy rope bridge connected the 5 story tall pier to the ring shaped island down below. Harry had transfigured a large ancient coral limestone slab into a connected stone stairway and platform that lead down towards the beach.

It was summer Holidays in Britain, and as such Sara and her friends were spending inordinate amounts of time on the stretch of Beach.

Right now the island was accessible only by port key, but he planned on bringing over some Asgard Satellites he'd commissioned to allow for beaming in the near future. The Naval pulling sensation was getting old if you asked him.

Harry and Tonks joined the soon to be seventh years and silently conjured two loungers. A gaggle of mostly female voices greeted them, though there seemed to be at least a few boys mixed in as well, all of which were currently staring holes into Tonks and her outfit. She didn't help matters by teasing them and expanding her bust by a few cup sizes, dangerously stretching the fabric to its limits.

Harry himself was attracting a fair bit of attention as well, his tanned body crisscrossed with pale scars and the occasional tribal tattoo he'd picked up during his Galaxy encompassing travels.

He'd never been excessively muscular like Neville or some of the other beef cakes from his graduation year, but trapezing around the Galaxy and getting into massive fights every other week had toned his body into a well-oiled fighting machine.

Well-oiled because Tonks's judicious application of the substance on his body, a favor which he returned in kind, causing her to moan.

Sara's friends were turning beet red at the borderline pornographic display of affection next to them.

Prudes.

"S-so Harry", his quasi sister shuddered, sounding incredibly uncomfortable. "We were wondering if you could take us in your space ship and fly around some of the planets. You know, for extra credit in Astronomy."

He looked up from where the pretty Witch laid sprawled on the lounger as a result of his vigorous ministrations.

"Err, sure, but I only have Puddle Jumpers in the City right now. And they don't go all that fast."

The Cargo ship had been the only other ship in his possession here capable of Hyperspace travel, other than the city ship itself. Even the sublights on the crude Goa'uld vessel meant that it could cross a solar system in less than an hour as opposed to seven or eight in the gate ships.

His lack of convenient transport on this side of the mirror was becoming irritating, he realized right then and there.

Thinking about Ancient ship design Harry remotely accessed the Asuran City database and came across information about a corvette class of ship that might do the trick. It certainly looked sleek.

Construction would take some time though. The Lantian city ships weren't designed for heavy industrial output and he really needed something like a ship yard. Regardless, he send commands to begin producing the components for the ship using the matter replicators. The Smiths would transport and assemble them on the North Pier.

"Are you hell bent on going now?" He re-addressed his younger sister, still tracing lazy figure eights on Tonks's back. "Or can you wait for a few weeks while I cobble something together?"

She beamed at him brightly and entirely too innocently if you asked him. "We can wait."

He nodded, making a note to tweak the design to allow for bigger panorama windows and stronger shield emitters to counteract the less durable hull.

With that out of the way the group spent the afternoon doing the usual beach activities.

Swimming. Tanning. Beach Volley Ball. Sand castle transfiguration competition. You know, the usual.

The rest of the Potter Brood trickled in throughout the day as they got off work. Lily arrived first, followed by JP and finally James. Oddly enough he brought his Boss, Madam Bones and her niece Susan.

Surprised and slightly concerned with the fact that they'd used the unauthorized two way Portkey from the UK to get here Harry stood and greeted the good Director and his not quite school mate, skin still glistening in the late afternoon sun. Susan eyed him up like a hunk of meat, which he could live with. Her Aunt's similar look put him on edge.

"Harry, meet my Superior Madam Bones and her niece Susan." James suddenly regretted having to make the introductions between the tw- three.

Harry scourgified his hand wandlessly and shook both women's hands politely, something he hadn't done in years.

"How do you do." His voice smooth and almost Aristocratic, the complete opposite from the California Surfer look he had going on. It shocked James to the core but the older man said nothing.

"You're more than welcome to join us. We were in the process of getting a fire started, but you fine ladies are more than welcome to soak up a few rays of sun before they're gone."

He gestured to the change rooms he'd set up near a grove of trees.

Susan grinned and her Aunt gave him a small smile as well. Harry took that as a good sign.

"We'd love to Mr. Potter. Thank you for the invitation."

At this point alarms were going off in James head left right and center. Harry was never this polite. Oh Merlin, why had he brought them along? The plan had been to quickly go to Diagon and pick up some potion supplies for Lily.

Harry had a top notch lab in the penthouse and his wife had wanted to try some of the more complicated brews since she had access to incredibly rare ingredients. For having a rather wells stocked supply cabinet the kid was missing some basic stuff, hence the shopping trip.

Now running into Amelia was not out of the ordinary, but after inquiring about the wellbeing of his Family he let slip that they were going to a Potter relatives beach party for the evening.

The girl, Susan smelt blood in the water and skillfully roped the Senior Auror into a conversation about said beach to the point where it felt wrong not to invite them. Naturally she immediately agreed, and to his infinite surprise the Director decided to come along.

She'd only lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow when he produced the Small Jaffa doll and asked them to hold on.

The elder Potter approached his wayward son and pursed his lips, trying to form the proper sequence of words that would convey just how much pain and suffering he'd be in for should he act like himself.

"Harry so help me god if you do anything to those two I will team up with Remus and god forbid even that ponce Black and prank you into the next century.

The young wizard grinned back at him and walked away. James was sure the threat hadn't been strong enough and now felt an Icy cold weight settle in his gut.

The duo emerged from the changing rooms, having transfigured their robes into something far less conservative than what the average DMLE Director or Wiitch in her early twenties would normally wear.

James quickly glanced towards his boss not with a look of attraction but sheer unhidden terror. He quickly excused himself and began picking up driftwood for the bonfire with Sara and her friends, not wanting to be implemented in in the potential Sexual Harrasment charges his distantly related relative would no doubt incur.

Harry racked his eyes over both of the witches entirely unashamed. Tonks sauntered by and slapped Harry's ass.

"Wotcher Boss, Susan. Glad you could make it."

Bones looked amused. "Auror Tonks."

Much to James surprise and relief no yelling or cursing followed in the next minutes or even hours. In fact, the Evening went great.

Or it would have if Harry hadn't picked up the phone, so to speak.

oOo

Halfway through their third pitcher of Mimosas he felt the small shrunken mirror in his swimming trunks vibrated. With a sigh he retrieved the mirror and fed some magic into it, causing it to grow.

"Bzzzzschhh H-Harry?" The connection was still a bit sketchy even with the close proximity to the quantum mirror, which now resided in the main tower under some serious protections. But it did allow for instant communications with the other verse, which was somewhat of a double edged sword as he found out.

"Jackson" the inebriated Wizard sighed, shifting minutely on the Hammock he and Tonks had claimed around the crackling beach bon fire. "How many times do I have to tell you these are only meant for emergencies?"

The small pocket mirror buzzed slightly due to some unknown interference and Mitchells face took up most of its surface a second later.

"We're being held prisoners on a huge honkin Replicator ship!" Cam hissed, not sounding too happy at having to rely on Harry to get them out of trouble. "How's that for urgent?"

Looking up it seemed his very short but already incredibly bothersome conversation had garnered the attention of the rest of the group. Feeling his pleasant buzz all but evaporate the young man cast a sobering charm on himself and paid closer attention.

"Do you know where you are? The point me spell doesn't exactly work that well in space."

Mitchell handed the small compact mirror back to Daniel, who pursed his lips in thought. "I have an idea of where we're headed. They mind probed us-" Harry winced, knowing full well what that statement entailed. "-and somehow caught wind of an Ancient Superweapon here in the Milky Way from my subconscious. They want to use it to destroy all organic life. It's on Dakara."

"Really? The Jaffa Home world?" Jackson nodded in confirmation. "We'll arrive there soon. Hurry!"

The connection was severed a moment later.

"Wonderful" he growled before looking up. "So, you guys up for a spot of adventure?"

The group looked at him varying amounts of trepidation ranging from fairly mind(the Bones's) to quite severe(James and Lily)

Ten frenzied minutes later found the group standing in front of the quantum mirror decked out in Kull armor and sporting Harry's tweaked Muggle P-90's. Sara's friends had been forcefully sent back to England, where they would no doubt trash his Condo in retribution for not being allowed to come along.

He'd left them with a case of Fire Whiskey and told them to go nuts. He gave it even odds that the building would still be standing when he got back.

The Smiths were invaluable in getting everyone ready before. Harry shrunk and pocketed them. As it stood he only had about two dozen of the Agents, and he'd likely need every single one on this one.

Amilia and Susan had agreed to tag along out of curiosity, but looking at them now they seemed to have doubts. As one they reached out and touched the rippling surface of the mirror, instantly finding themselves in the Graf Spee's mirror chamber. The ship hummed quietly, some of the vibrations carrying into the well protected space from the Neutronium reactors.

Harry instantly linked with the ship and plotted a course to Dakara. Before they'd even reached the bridge the ship jumped to Hyperspace from where he'd parked it in Orbit over the Super-Secret ZPM Building Facility/Moon base on Io.

At this point his Family and Tonks were used to Harry's often hectic and high stress career choice, but were coping adequately. The same could not be said for the two pureblood witches who were probably wondering what in Merlins name they'd gotten themselves into.

They only had about 15 minutes of flight time so Harry needed to make this quick.

"All right boys and girls, listen carefully because this stuff is important." He mentally called up a hologram of a replicator. Not the human ones but the boxy pixelated looking 'bugs' as O'Neill had coined them.

"Magic doesn't really work on these buggers unless you transfigure them, but with the volume that you're going to be dealing with it's really out of the question. He produced his own P-90 and tapped it affectionately before shouldering it and pointing at the bug.

"Hold it like this, look through the Reflex sight up here and aim for center mass. It's fairly simple. The rest is mostly common sense. Keep moving, be aware of your surroundings, and don't get swarmed. Cornered is ok because you can all Apparate. Just don't let them touch you because the results aren't pretty."

He focused on Susan in particular. "What kind of combat training do you have luv?"

She quickly composed herself and puffed out her chest in confidence. "I may not be an Auror but Aunty taught me how to fight." She looked confident.

Harry sighed, making a mental note to assign her a Smith for the operation. Fighting Magicals was nothing like she was about to be subjected to. If he wasn't so pressed for time and man power he'd have benched her.

Moving right along Harry dropped a fistful of galleons on the table and promptly turned them into Port Keys.

"Take one, standard activation phrase applies. It'll take you straight back to the Spee."

He briefly went over the radios for the rest of the group sans JP, who probably knew the actual rules of conduct and didn't just swear into one randomly during a mission when things ultimately went pear shaped.

The Bridge grew quiet after that as Harry accessed his Ancient knowledge in the hopes of finding out where the weapons entrance was located. Surly it must be well hidden for the Goa'uld never to have happened upon it.

On top of that he'd need to figure out a way to extract SG-1 from that replicator ship. Their Subspace Trackers had most likely been removed, and he hadn't given them portkeys because activating them from across the galaxy would surly kill them.

They emerged from Hyperspace expecting a grave yard of Goa'Uld ships with the Replicator ships clustered around the Temple Ruins.

Instead they emerged a little ways from a pitched space battle between dozens of Ori Mother Ships and Hundreds of Ha'taks, Al'Kesh and what looked to be Anubis's Flag ship.

The massive vessel dwarfed the Spee by several orders of magnitude.

The Goa'uld Mother ships were actually holding their own, though the numerical advantage made the skirmish more of a War of Attrition. Already several dozen wrecks floated around, often used as cover by the remaining forces.

The Ori were outnumbered but took with them ten or more enemy ships for each of their own lost in battle.

Two quick shots from a Ori Mothership blew apart one wreck, with the third striking a Goa'uld ship. Its shields held, right until it was torn asunder by another volley from the adjacent ship. But the Goa'uld gave as good as they got, because seconds later one of the bright white vessels succumbed to the combined fire of a dozen motherships.

On cue dozens of Replicator and Goa'uld controlled ships emerged in system, their purple engines glowing ominously.

"Merlin, what is the deal with this planet?" Harry muttered, sending the Graf Spee into a tight spiral to avoid a trio of white hot Ori Beams lancing from the rear guard force. "It's like everyone wants a piece of it."

The forward gun battery began to turn toward port and elevated to 25 degrees, completely facing nothing. The ship banked hard and zipped over the small cluster of Ori Ships, rolling until the turret lined up for but a split second. Three massive and impossibly quick bolts of light shot from the barrels, ripping apart two of the three ships. The last was left behind, unscathed but also unable to turn in time to re-engage.

With a three-way slug match of massive proportions taking place the relatively small and nimble ship had no problem approaching the planet, with only a few pesky Al'Kesh vectoring in to take shots at them. Those were quickly dispatched with a few Drones.

Their good luck (it was all relative) didn't last because as always O'Neill decided to contact him at the most inappropriate time physically possible.

"Now's not a good time!" the Wizard practically hollered, avoiding a random potshot from a Ha'tak that thought the smaller ship was easy pickings. A fifty ton super dense ferrous round quickly gutted the thing, giving Harry time to fully address the freshly minted General.

"Where are you right now, and what do I hear in the background?" the Air Force Muggle asked, momentarily distracted.

"The Goa'uld, Ori and Replicators are all caught up in a giant slugfest over Dakara and I just happen to be in the middle of it all."

O'Neill's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Isn't that a good thing?...you know, apart from you being there." He added hastily.

"Your moronic former team is on one of the Replicator ships!" He yelled, his Surrey accent becoming slightly more pronounced.

"Also, Dakara houses a superweapon that can wipe out life in the galaxy! Now what's so important that has the potential to distract me enough to crash into countless thousands of tons of Limestone, Metal and Replicator Blocks."

The older man's eyes widened at the revelation for a moment before muttering; "When you put it like that it doesn't sound so important. Whatever, we just received word from Atlantis that there's a massive Hive coming for Earth."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Define massive."

"Several times larger than a regular one, nearly impenetrable hull, massive honkin space guns." He shrugged. "You know, the usual."

'What? Hives can't make the jumps between galaxies. Their organic ships can't take the radiation of prolonged Hyperspace exposure the extended trip would produce. Not to mention the power requirments', Harry thought equally parts confused and frustrated.

'What have those clowns in Pegasus done now?'

"The Wraith don't have the power production capabilities for that size vessel" Harry sighed, picking the most likely argument while trying to think of a way he could lend a helping hand.

"Ah, well it seems Weir and her merry band lost one of the ZPM's you gave them. Though robbed would be a more apt term."

Harry sat in the control chair, hand covering his face in the classic Pickard meme pose. "Those complete and utter pillocks."

The ship had looped around the other side of the planet in the time it took for the short conversation to reach this point. Harry handing control of the Vessel to one of his Smith Agents and readied himself with a long drawn-out sigh.

"I'll have to get back to you. Shouldn't be long though. Harry out."

He cut the connection and readdressed his guests/teammates for this half arsed operation. The dumbstruck looks were nothing new, but after a while the novelty was gone, mainly because of how outrageous the situations were becoming to produce them.

"Well then, shall we?"

oOo

"Gah, bloody Ancients and their word games."

The wall was covered in text from top to bottom. His eyes darted around for a minute or so, trying to make sense of it.

"Bollocks, this isn't working and I don't the tim-" he didn't finish the sentence. "Of course, why not?" he rummaging through his bag he produced his trusty time turner and spun it a few times. Ok, twenty-four to be exact.

"I'll be right back" he hollered to the defending Witches and Wizards just before vanishing. They were covering the temple entrance from any stray Jaffa or Ori foot Soldiers.

Lo and behold a few seconds later the wall ground up and out of the way, followed by more than a dozen feet of solid bedrock. Inside the chamber stood Harry, sporting a days' worth of stubble and pushing down random blocks with a concentration he rarely showed when doing even the most complex Magics.

"So, how long did it take you to figure out the riddle?" Tonks smirked, walking over to him and giving his bum a playful squeeze. Damn woman had an arse fetish. He didn't look up but the intense look softened a bit with a small smirk.

"Five bloody hours. I'd really like to know the blokes name that thought up that asinine way of keeping people out."

"Why is that?" Sara asked. Harry barked a laugh. "So I can summon him with resurrection stone and give him a sound tongue lashing."

Before anyone could utter another word the four members of SG1 appeared out of nowhere and landed in a heap of tangled limbs and bruised egos.

"Right on time!" Harry greeted, looking at his wrist watch.

The group groaned, looking a bit worse for wear.

"How-? What-?" Mitchell grunted.

Harry continued working, but happily obliged with an explanation.

"When I used the time turner the first thing I did was Gate back to Earth and plant a set of time delayed Port keys on this lot. Goosd thing too, you were about to leave the SGC." Harry moved to the side of the console and removed an access cover. When no one said anything he continued the explanation.

"What, there was no way for even me to board a replicator ship and get you, so it was the only way I could think of."

Honestly, he could think of so many uses for a time turner they could fill a book.

He interfaced his tablet with the boxy control interface and began rapidly typing code for the new firing program.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked, shaking of the residual effects of being pulled through a vacuum by your Belly Button.

"Writing a brand new firing sequence that will hopefully take care of the pesky Wraith problem on Earth. Instead of a wide area shock wave it will focus the disruptive properties of the weapon into a concentrated beam that can be aimed through the Star Gate."

"Wait, the Wraith are on Earth?" Mitchell asked with concern.

"Not on Earth, just in orbit, and kicking the shite out of its defense fleet I might add." Even now Harry was receiving real-time telemetry from one of the satellites in orbit and it wasn't looking good for the Muggles.

A regular Wraith Hive ship was bigger than even the Ori's capital ship by more than twice the length. This Monstrosity was on a whole other level. The thing was half the size of the Infamous and also very cool Imperial Executor-class Dreadnought.

Now there was a ship Harry would love to build. Too bad most of the tech isn't possible to duplicate, not to mention the size would make the construction a decades long endeavour.

Besides, he'd have to pay George Lucas a fortune if he actually built the thing.

Harry was pulled from his daydream when Sam steered the discussion back to the weapon, which turned out to be the solution. "Daniel explained that it disrupts the molecular bonds in organic matter. You're counting on the Wraith ship being Organic for this to work?"

"Bingo" the Wizard confirmed, glad that someone here knew what he was doing. The rest of the group looked so lost it wasn't even funny.

"I thought this was about the Replicators" Lily asked, more than a bit confused.

"It was, but then those blithering Idiots over at Atlantis played fast and loose with one of my Power modules and screwed the Pooch." Harry ranted, still not looking up. "The incompetence of that group is only dwarfed by their sheer dumb luck. Or it was until a few hours ago."

"Atlantis? You mean the same city we stole from the Replicators last month?" Sara blurted.

SG-1 shot looks of 'you didn't' over towards Harry, who growled.

"I'll explain later!"

"So what do you want us to do?" JP piped in, looking for something useful to do and trying to keep the tangents to a minimum.

"Not interrupting would be nice, the Wizard grumbled. "Oh, and keeping the gate secure." He summoned the two dozen or so Smiths from his pouch and unshrunk them.

"Take these guys with you. You'll need 'em."

"Harry, are those what I think they are?" Carter asked, suddenly quite alarmed.

"Relax, I programmed them myself. They're tamperproof."

The glares the American Muggles shot him were legendary.

"What about this place. Won't it be the priority for all of those psychos up there?" Tonks asked, pointing at the stone ceiling.

"I'll just close the door." He shrugged. "The Weapon will still work regardless. It's the gate that will be the most vulnerable."

SG-1 stood there for a few seconds before Harry handed them some guns.

"Mitchell, as much as I'd like to have you in this fight down here I need you up on the Spee. Right now I've got a Smith remote piloting her through the Neural link, but I'd really like to focus on this exclusively."

Cam looked towards the retreating group Harry had brought along for this latest adventure, particularly the identical suit wearing copies but didn't comment further. They would hash this out later.

The former F302 pilot nodded before beaming away. In orbit the Smith moved away from the chair and towards the weapons station. Mitchell sat down, warily eying the machine but quickly got into his new role with gusto and immediately performed some physics defying maneuvers that a strange looking vessel that size shouldn't be able to perform.

"Sweet Mary this thing flies better than most fighters I've driven!" The colonel hooted with excitement as the ship strafed a nearby Replicator ship with its Gauss Canons.

Over the radio he briefly heard Harry growl; "Not a scratch on her when I come back, ya hear Mitchell?"

He received a whoop of joy in reply. Right, at least his ship would be in good hands.

The impossibly heavy stone door ground shut after the rest of SG1 took off, leaving Harry alone to finish the coding. Thank Merlin he had the time turner to program the Stargates to fire all at once. It had taken him several hours to form a viable plan after spinning back. But once the damn Wraith were dealt with the Replicators were next!

oOo

Initially things had gone well, Tonks thought to herself. With the help of Harry's Agents they'd easily managed to clear out the ruins of both Ori infantry and the remaining Jaffa garrison. She'd mostly used her wand for those, feeling far more comfortable using it rather than the Bizarre muggle gun Harry had provided her with. The Armor proved to be excellent as always, and because they were muggles she hardly even needed to make use of it.

No, the real problems started when the first Replicator ships landed and rapidly broke apart into an unholy amount of individual units. Their movements drowned out everything with this mechanical whirring noise.

She quickly switched to the SMG, pleased that she didn't need to concern herself with reloading. The rune work was exceptional, and improved the combat effectiveness of the thing on an order of magnitude at least.

Earlier Director Bones and her Niece had gone to flush out an Jaffa occupied building overlooking the Square while the Potter children were busy fortifying the immediate area around the gate.

Transfigured sandstone blocks became walls, though because the replicators couldn't fire back they were partially un-necessary.

That left Tonks, Lily and James sweeping the perimeter of the square.

Now though the group was falling back, trading time for ground and slowly consolidating their firepower as their perimeter shrunk.

It was loud, chaotic, and seemed never-ending. For every Replicator destroyed three more would take its place. It was like some messed up robot Hydra.

James figured it was time for a status update from Harry and apparated into the Control Room chamber.

"Harry, we need to speed things up." He was breathing heavily, sporting ballistic eyewear over his regular spectacles. "Is that thing ready to fire yet?"

"Almost, but we can't fire the weapon at the replicators! They're the only things keeping the combined fleets of Anubis and the Ori from Bearing down on us! We'd never get the chance to use it on the Super Hive if we target them first!"

"Have you looked at what it's like outside?" James hollered. "In a few minutes we'll be overrun BY the Replicators!"

Harry pushed another stone down with a dull thunk. "Just keep the gate secure. Bottleneck them if you can."

James cursed and apparated back into the Temple ruins. In the few short moments he'd been gone The Smiths had tightened their perimeter into something that resembled a reinforced square and were moving towards the centrally located gate, their guns blazing continuously without needing to reload.

The entire surface of the ruins was alive with movement as the replictators continued to bear down on them.

The Blonde Haired muggle woman was fiddling with something near the Dial Home Device, as Harry had described it.

The noise from 30 machine gun firing without pause was deafening.

The machines were just feet from their boots, and he squashed the urge to Apparate away. A half dozen Agents broke formation at their own expense to reinforce the Humans flank, buying them time but threatening the remaining Smiths with overwhelming numbers.

Just as it all started to fall apart the Sandy Haired woman shouted in success and a shimmering orange shield sprang to life around them.

The few dozen replicators inside the shield were swiftly dispatched.

Daniel sighed in relief and lowered his badly smoking gun. Despite the magical enhancements they were most likely write-offs after the brutal treatment they'd endured over the last ten minutes.

"Don't hold your breath" Cater warned. "At the rate these things are attacking the barrier it'll only hold for a few minutes befor-"

The gate suddenly lit up and activated, forcing a few of the group to leap out of the way of the vortex.

Daniel picked up the Radio, looking a bit miffed. "Harry, the next time you just decide to dial out you'd damn well better let us know."

There was a pause for a second before it crackled in response. "Oh, you're still alive? I heard the shooting stop so I didn't think it was an issue."

The group gave each other looks that all but confirmed that Harry would be involved in a vicious mob beating when all of this was over.

"Star Gate command, this is Potter. Am I correct in the assumption that everything is ready? Over."

"Err, yes, we're all ready for you here. And not a moment too soon. Establishing direct connection to the Daedalus." The grating voice of Sergeant Harriman confirmed.

"Potter, this is Hammond. You sure took your sweet time getting ready." In the background sparks erupted from the ceiling, and a random cooling pipe burst.

"Can it Baldy, in case you've forgotten were dealing with a little more than one measly Super Hive. I'm surprised it's not already been destroyed."

Before the thick accented Air Force General could retort Harry announced the weapon was ready to fire. The group listened in fascination as the Daedalus's commander confirmed that the Earth gates event horizon was perfectly lined up with the Super Hive in Orbit.

Without further ado a bright beam of white shot from the central dais and towards the Gate.

Said beam streaked this way and that through the worm hole, shot form the other gate out of the hanger bay and impacted the Hive amidships on the Starboard side.

Before Hammonds very eyes the Massive vessel began to dissolve, until nothing but a cloud of dust remained.

"Well I'll be…" the Texan muttered.

Harry immediately yanked the control crystal that held the Wraith specific program and slotted in the pre coded replicator based disrupter frequency crystal he'd written up after opening the Riddle Door.

The gate shut down and a second later lit up like a Christmas tree, all symbols glowing. Around the galaxy Stargates activated in unison, ready to transmit the specifically lethal energy wave.

"Firing in three, two, one…" he calmly relayed over the Radio.

The Bubble looked much like a shockwave from an explosion, and scattered the replicators like millions of grains of sand. The ones piled onto the shield slid down it's side, leaving a relatively clean perimeter.

Silence reigned for a few moments before the orchestrator of all this destruction Apparated into the middle of the square.

"Uffff!" he managed before losing his footing, disappearing in a three foot deep pile of deactivated blocks. After a moment of thrashing about he popped back up.

"Nice, it worked!"

The shield dropped and the group navigated towards the sole figure responsible for much of the chaos.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Lily asked before her expression turned dark and hands found themselves on her hips. It looked somewhat strange with the Jet black armor, but she still pulled it off. "Harry Potter, tell me that you weren't gambling for this to work with our lives!"

"Of course not. You were perfectly safe. You had the portkeys after all."

On cue Mitchell called in with some bad news.

"Uhh Harry, things are getting pretty wild up here. The replicators got their butts kicked a couple of seconds ago but the Ori are thoroughly thrashing Anubis, and you don't have to be a psychic to predict what's going happens next.

Potter cursed, not really wanting to evacuate and leave the Weapon intact. "How many Ori motherships are engaged?"

"Well, they sent in more. As in, they're still coming in. thirty plus as of five seconds ago…wait, make that thirty-two."

Yeah, Dakara was a write-off.

"All righty then, lets the hell out of here. Mitchell, beam us up."

He looked around at the complete and utter devastation. Mixed in with the knee deep replicator blocks and spent brass were SG1, Tonks, the Potters, the Director of the DMLE and her Niece, plus two dozen Agent Smiths.

Fuck his life was messed up.

On cue an Ori Beam blast raced town and blasted the top third part of the Temple mountain clean off.

Teal'c didn't look like a happy camper, but at this point Harry wasn't sure what else he could do to remedy the situation.

A second later they found themselves on the bridge of Harry's Pocket Battleship. It was moving erratically, still engaging Ori Ships taking Pot shots at it.

The shields had taken a pummeling, Harry noted immediately. They'd need to leave soon. Switching spots with Cam he brought the ship around for one more strafing run and gutted the Ori vessel that had blown up the Temple along with four others.

Hopefully that would appease Teal'c.

Moments later they entered Hyperspace.


	17. Chapter 17

"So the Ori have another Beachhead I take it?" Harry sighed, recalling the mass of White Ships that had overwhelmed Anubis at Dakara three days before. The Wizard once again found himself in the SGC's debriefing room after returning the others back to their verse and running to Pegasus for a bit of shopping. You know, the essentials. But back to Landry for now.

"Yes, Unfortunately." The General grudgingly confirmed, his bushy eyebrows furrowing together in frustration. And there was a lot to be frustrated about these days. Shockingly enough Harry wasn't one of those thinks. Landry was hesitant to praise him directly but the kid was probably the reason Earth wasn't already a smoking ruin.

The defensive fleet had taken a pummeling from the single Super Hive and were still licking their collective wounds. The Shipyards in Nevada were full, and only a handful of the Naval refit yards in Norfork were able to handle something the size of three bow to stern Nimitz Carriers without the public getting wind of the fact that the US Air Force fielded kilometer long space ships.

Finally the Orbital refit Station meant for just this sort of scenario was still over two years from being ready.

That meant that a good portion of the ships were still in orbit, some with massive holes in their hulls. Smaller craft were zipping about, cleaning up debris and the occasional jettisoned crew member.

The end result was that for the next 3-6 months Earth would have less 304 class cruisers out there to gather intel on its enemies because they were assigned to guard the Planet. The few Reports from the Tok'ra suggested the Ori were beating the Goa'uld back at an alarming rate.

It was only a matter of time before Earth would catch their attention as the sole unconquered bastion of the Galaxy. So the worried look the good General wore was quite understandable.

"Though they've learnt from their previous mistakes and chose to keep it hidden." Carter chimed in, answering Potter's earlier question. "Our guess is they picked up a random Star Gate and moved it to a planetoid on no known map."

Harry sighed again, massaging his temple. They might be able to infiltrate a Mothership and locate the Super Gate, but even if they destroyed that one (after all they still tracked the Naquadah Asteroid Battering Ram and could simply repeat the process on the Ori Space Station) what was to stop them from building yet another one? It was a vicious circle, and kept them reacting to their moves as oppose to planning their own.

Even going after the ship building facilities in their home Galaxy would only buy them some time. The Ori needed to be dealt with.

Perhaps it was time to re-focus on the search for the Sangraal.

Although…

Harry looked thoughtful. He'd toyed with the idea of applying a Fidelius to the planet before, but it was completely and utterly impossible for any Wizard or Witch, no matter how powerful they claimed to be.

But technology. Well, that was another story. He could build a planetary cloak based off the Puddle jumper tech, but the gravitational field would give it away. If only he could shift Earth out of phase with the rest of…

His head shot up, the proverbial Eurika moment evident.

Merlin did have this nifty little devise that can shift people(or objects) out of phase. So why not the entirety of Earth?

Besides, power really wasn't an issue when you just finished robbing the Asurans of every ZPM powering their world in one fell swoop. What, did you really think it took three days to get back to Earth from Dakara?

Originally he'd planned on just taking them to limit their offensive capabilities in Pegasus, but with his own Crystal growling facility still years away from cranking out the first batch he needed a temporary stop gap measure. And if he could piss off some Human hating robots in the process, so much the better.

He had plans for a least half a dozen of the power sources, be it for his ships, half thought out planet scale phase shifting projects or the occasional Bomb.

48 hours earlier;

The job had been quite a low key operation for him to be honest, involving…well himself, an Invisibility cloak and the Bebop.

To summarize he'd apparated down to the Planet (ironically the only place he knew was the crash site from his previous excursion to the other Asuras), uploaded a hidden command program that would disconnect the Crystals from their housings moments before being whisked away as portkeys on identical countdown timers.

That particular part was tricky because it took the better part of Eight hours to repeat the process to all of them, and they all needed to be timed to go off within a few seconds before the Replicators could reseal them.

And there were a lot.

But it was so worth it when he was done. Standing in one of the cargo holds on the Bebop that wasn't full of junk he counted down.

3.2.1…

Out of nowhere the first of many multicolored crystals appeared, bouncing off the cushioned floor and each other (they were charmed unbreakable) like some bizarre oversized popcorn machine. The polished metal floor quickly disappeared in a sea of orange, yellow and green crystal.

The collective power in that one small room could probably blast a hole into Space Time itself. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

ZPM's littered the floor by the dozens. Within seconds it was over. The room was filled ankle deep in the Galaxies' most powerful energy sources. Oh, and he'd singlehandedly thrust the Asuran Replicators back into the proverbial Stone Age. It would be at least 5 years before they could sufficiently replace what he'd stolen, which meant they couldn't harass those fools over in Atlantis for the foreseeable future.

He felt a bit bad. Those poor Replicator bastards just couldn't catch a break no matter what verse they were in!

Refocusing back on the informal debrief between him, Landry and SG1 the Wizard concluded that he'd work on adapting the phase shift tech to hide Earth while Jackson and the others researched where Merlin's jewels were stashed away.

Uggh that sounded wrong.

Though he'd definitely keep the 'Phase shift Earth' project a secret for now. Can't have the Muggles thinking the pressure's off, or things would never get done around here!

"So it's back to searching for Merlin's Ori zapper?" Cam asked, less than fondly recalling the last excursion they'd undertaken to find the damn thing.

"Yes you are" the General rumbled, effectively dismissing them. As far as briefings went this one was short and sweet. The team scattered into the four corners of the Base, while Harry made his way back to the Spee for a few days of R & R. Traveling between Galaxies on a regular basis took it out of you.

As he reached the obscenely large and lavishly furnished captain's quarters something immediately felt and looked out of place.

There was an unconscious woman in his bed. Now normally this wouldn't be an issue, but didn't recall having company over in the last few weeks.

Cautiously he approached, wand drawn.

"Vala?" he pocked her with his (Phoenix and Holly) wand. Getting no response he cast the standard diagnostic charms over his strangely dressed former 'Business' Partner. She was wearing peasant clothing.

"Huh, Drought of Living. Why would she take that?" Never mind the question of how she got her hands on the stuff.

A quick trip to the infirmary produced the counter potion, which he un-stoppered and force-fed the angelic looking sleeping booty.

She came too slowly, indicating she'd been under for a while. Again odd, considering a few hours ago she hadn't been on the ship. How had she gotten here?

"Uhhh," the Brunette managed. "Harry?"

"Hiya Vala," he waved, sounding oddly chipper. "It's been a while. Whatcha been up too?"

She continued to shake the cobwebs from her mind. Her mouth tasted funny, and not the kind of funny she was used to if you know what I mean.

He handed her a muggle friendly version of a Pepper up. The simple potion had a bit too much kick for the nomajs and tended to upset their tickers.

It did the trick.

"It worked!" the thief cheered, hugging Harry in celebration.

"Alright. Explain. Now!" he growled.

"Ah, right. I guess I should start from the beginning." She bit her lip, deep in thought.

Harry frowned. "On second thought, I should probably get the others."

Not two seconds later the four members of SG1 were beamed up without warning.

"God Damn it Harry!" three of them shouted in unison. Teal'c, who'd been in the middle of Kelno'reem didn't even bother opening his eyes, though the less than quiet sigh suggested he wasn't happy either.

"Sam, I thought he couldn't do that anymore." Jackson ground his teeth together.

She sighed. "I did too, but he must have found a way around the countermeasures Ideveloped." She didn't even want to think about how long it took her to come up with the ant beaming frequency. Well, at least it still worked for the damn Trust.

Asgard beam related thefts were becoming frighteningly common, so much so that Sam's beaming disruption tech was now being implemented low key in the nation's major museums and governing bodies. She looked utterly devastated.

Harry ignored them and nodded at Vala to proceed.

"Right, she said hesitantly. "Well, about four months ago the Ori caught me trying to steal one of their ships."

The others just rolled their eyes. Some things truly never changed. "Why in Merlin's name…stop that Jackson…would you want to do that?" Harry moaned, despairing at her continual bad choices.

"Hey, Goa'uld Mother ships just aren't what they were used to. Those things are hunks of junk compared to what those crazy Zealots fly around in nowadays. They're also useful at dominating certain planets under System Lord Role that then become ripe for plundering."

She blew a strand of hair from her face. "Anyway, the interface to bypass the prior I brough along had a few bugs… and I got caught. Before I knew it they'd dragged me back to their home world. Also, I sort of caught pregnancy…"

Stunned silence followed.

"It's not a cold Vala, you don't just 'catch' it", Daniel air quoted, sounding most upset. They'd wondered what had kept her occupied for such a long time. In fact the team had expected her to ask and join the SGC with how much time she'd spent there before her sudden absence.

"Well you don't look very far along", Carter noted with a sceptical look. The interstellar thief shook her head, whipping her pigtails around. "Oh no, I already had it."

The reactor sounded awfully loud right at that moment, with was impressive considering Harry put up noise canceling charms around his quarters. Cam coughed in a valiant attempt to further fill the silence.

"Umm Vala, last time I checked it takes about 9 months to run that particular race." Harry piped in.

So far this explanation had raised way more questions than it answered.

"It was put in by the Ori! I certainly haven't been up to any of the usual activities to end up with child."

Everyone present looked most unconvinced, even Teal'c!

"Righttt" Cam crossed his arms, but wisely took a few steps back.

"It's true! I named her Adria. She's the newly appointed Commander of the Ori crusade on this Galaxy."

"A newborn is? Harry, did you drug her or something?" Jackson huffed in irritation.

"Not since that one night." The Wizard denied.

Jackson of course immediately regretted asking him. "All right, say it's all true and an infant…your Daughter is running the show over on the other side, how did you escape?"

"They took my possessions when I was taken. After they took Adria away I was left unattended on the ship that brought me back to the Milky Way. I found my belongings including the Portkey Harry had made for me.

"You port keyed here?" He shouted, hairs standing on his back. "Are you insane?"

She huffed. "Obviously not. That's what the potion was for."

Of course! With the drought even a multi week long portkey trip would seem instantaneous. He couldn't imagine being conscious through that particular ride. It would probably kill anyone not under. Ingenious!

But wait, so portkeys traveled faster than light? They had to, otherwise she'd take forever to get back. Unless she activated it in Hyperspace! Would the portkey have carried Vala through Subspace and exited once it arrived near Earth? Gah, so much to research.

"So you knocked back the Drought of Living Death, activated the Portkey, and ended up on the Graff Spee?"

A nod of confirmation. "Pretty much."

"Merlin, and they think I'm crazy." SG-1 hadn't followed along to well, roughly knowing what a Portkey did(and not liking the experience) but never having heard of this Drought.

"What did she take?" Cam asked what they all thought.

"Well it's a potion that sort of puts you in a form of magically induced stasis. The user seems dead, no breathing, no pulse, doesn't need to eat, drink and so on. Generally one doesn't willingly take it however" Harry added, shooting the Brunette a scathing look.

"So you made it back. But why not take your Baby with you? Sam asked, thinking of how strong Janet's paternal instincts were. Was Vala that heartless?

The woman in question barked a bitter laugh. "Well that was the original plan. But a few hours after she was born they led in a young girl claiming to be my daughter. Needless to say within a standard day she'd grown up to be a young woman. And she's powerful. More so than the Priors."

Cam hung his head. "This just keeps getting better and better. Any chance she likes her mom more than the cause?"

Vala shook her head. "She's practically a demi god. Draws her power from the Ori. Nothing but an instrument for them to yield." She whispered, tears threatening to spill over. Harry nodded to Jackson, who immediately adopted a confused expression. Harry jerked his head towards the distraught Woman, then back at the American Archeologist.

'Go comfort her! I'm not going to do it.' It said. Jackson went to protest but proved to Harry and the others that he was indeed too soft a moment later, when he sat down and placed a reassuring arm over her shoulder.

Harry was tired and wanted to go to bed, but the social protocol was probably to get drunk and try to process what had happened. Either that or offer a hot beverage.

"Ah hell, let's go to the Come and Go room and get shitteroo'ed." The wizard decided, not really in the mood for Tea. The others nodded in agreement, not at all against the idea.

oOo

The work on the planetary phase shifter was coming along nicely. In fact he was close to 'testing' the device on his moon base. He leaned back from his work station on the Io compound, smirking at the idea of one of Jupiter's moons disappearing right from under NASA's noses. He'd time it with their New Horizons probe Flyby of Gas Giant in a few weeks.

A red light snapped him from his pranking thoughts. He pushed the blinking connect button on the holo screen. Harry had noticed that he was getting far too lazy with the neural link. Not that physically touching a screen less than two feet away constituted to any sort of meaningful workout.

"Jackson, what's shakin'?" The British wizard asked, trying out his American slang.

"Don't. Just don't. Anyway, I found a clue that might help us find Merlin's weapon."

Harry leaned back and stretched, then propped his boots up on the metal workbench. "Great news. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, we think the information is on Atlantis." The Muggle Archeologist reasoned.

Harry still wasn't following. "So, just dial in and walk through. You have that ZPM I loaned you for a reason."

Jackson frowned. "Charging the US government one million dollars per dial is not right Harry."

The wizard grinned. "So the continued wellbeing of six billion people is not worth a couple of quid? Doctor, I am shocked to my very core that you value human life so little. Besides, a million nowadays in chump change." He frowned. "I said that right didn't I?"

Jackson sighed.

"Just beam us up so we can use your freaky cabinet ok."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. But wait, why not just tag along? After all, he'd yet to dole out some special kind of punishment to the Atlantis expedition for their incompetence regarding that Super Hive a few weeks back..

"All right four eyes, I'll be right over. Harry out."

"Four eyes, you do realize that-" the connection cut out. Potter pushed up his own glasses, gazing at the phase shifting device. A truly twisted plan formed in his head.

A few minutes later Vala and Daniel found themselves aboard Harry's spacefaring dreadnaught, which had made a micro Hyperspace jump to reach Earth.

"Harry, where are you?" The black haired thief asked aloud.

"I'm working on a project. Just head on through. You don't need me to hold your bloody hand." His synthesized voice crackled over the com.

The pair shrugged and headed towards the Cabinet room. Unbeknownst to them the message was just that. Prerecorded. Their resident Wizard was already over on Atlantis.

oOo

'Hmmm, curious. Very curious indeed.' Potter thought, his wand still loosely pointing towards the Woman sitting behind the desk dutifully writing a report. He turned on the spot and strode out of the office, seconds before the two members of SG-1 made their entrance.

oOo

'Oh, I can work with this' he thought, lowering the wand while the bearded Man's hands blurred again, landing several painful blows on his sparing opponents exposed leg.

oOo

'It just keeps getting better and better' he grinned from ear to ear as the brown haired man typed away on his tablet while trying to eat a sandwich. A tomato slice slipped from the center and landed on the floor with a loud splat.

oOo

Night fell and the sheep were tucked away nice and safe…. Or so they thought. Harry hovered over his first victim, eyes almost glowing with malicious intent. The angelic face, resting peacefully. It did nothing to deter him from what he was about to do.

Resting under his arm was a familiar device with many keys. He activated the interface and typed in a few parameters. It hummed in his hands for a moment before a faint pulse shot from it.

Whatever it had done didn't stir the sleeping person. That was about to change.

oOo

Weir shot up, startled by the sudden crashing sound in her quarters. Within a second she'd visually checked the dark room, finding nothing out of place. Until the figure sitting in the chair shifted minutely. An overweight man with thinning hair in his mid-fifties leaned forward, the light from the adjacent towers bathing half his face in faint orange light.

Weirs heart skipped a beat. "Oberoth" she gasped, nearly stumbling as she got up. He was on the far side of the room, with the door between them to the right.

"How did you get here?" it was a stupid question really. She inched towards the door, ready to bolt like a gazelle from a cheetah.

"You'd best run along Dr. Weir." He warned, sounding as uncaring as he actually was. He didn't have to tell her twice. Weir raced from her Quarters like a woman possessed. The replicator gracefully rose and followed.

Harry tossed Weir back on her bed after a few hours of watching his Oberoth Smith scare the living daylights out of her. He left her quarters and spun the time turner back two hours. Time to visit Sheppard. Too bad, he liked the man better than most on this Expedition.

oOo

Sheppard woke to find himself tied up and gagged. The cloth didn't taste too fresh, he noted. The Colonel was resting against the railing connecting the Control Room to the short catwalk by Elizabeth's office.

"Ah Sheppard, you're awake. Excellent timing really, were about to begin." The man faced him, looking amused.

A half dozen uniformed Genii carrying automatic weapons stood over the senior members of the Expedition.

"Kolya?" was the muffled reply. The man smirked, nodding towards a very familiar blond Curley haired girl. She leaned down, giving the colonel a great view down her gray collard uniform. Apparently she wasn't wearing a bra either!

Undoing the gag he noticed what had been keeping him from talking. Confusion and a twitch of arousal coursed through his body as Sora Tyrus retrieved her lacy delicates. She gave him a saucy wink before rejoining her Commander.

Confused he managed to shelve the odd interaction and instead refocused on the bigger picture, namly the fact that he was tied up by the Genii of all people.

"What's the big Idea Kolya? Haven't we done this enough times already? Aren't you getting tired of constantly being on the losing side?"

The Man grinned, looking genuinely pleased. "Drawing attention to my previous mistakes Sheppard? Tut-tut." He wagged his finger to and fro. "You know what caused these failures? Hmm? I was too lenient, kept you alive while spilling my secrets like a gossiping little girl. But not this time John."

He stepped aside, allowing the Colonel to observe as the first of two dozen expedition members was lead towards the large window by the staircase. It had a large hole in it, the cool evening air whistling audibly. A rough wooden plank jutted from the opening.

"Wait, what are you doing? Kolya, c'mon man. Let's talk about this."

Kolya nodded towards the Genie soldier and he led the tied up woman onto the plank. Her hair whipped across her face, tears clearly flowing down her cheeks. Drawing an ornamental sword the man inched forward.

"Watch as every one of the men and women you've sworn to protect falls to their death. All because you were captured asleep in your quarters."

The woman, who'd been transferred to Pegasus less than a month ago neared the end of the plank. It was either jump or be stabbed and fall.

"Nooooo" John cried as the woman fell, her screams carried away by the wind.

At the base of the tower Harry watched the figure fall. She impacted feet first, and would have left a sizable crater had he not cast a cushioning charm.

"All right there Smith?" the wizard asked. The female replicator nodded blankly before morphing into the regular face of Hugo Weaving.

oOo

"Ahhhhhh" McKay screamed girlishly as he ran, wildly firing his sidearm at a blood splattered Pennywise the Clown that was casually strolling through the darkened Hallways of Atlantis. Seconds later the distinct sound of a chainsaw revving up spurred the Canadian on with energy he honestly didn't think he had.

Swiping his hand over the door controls furiously the panicked muggle had just enough time to turn his head at the avalanche of lemons that instantly buried him. Oddly enough he screamed even louder at that, not the killer clown down the hall with the smoke belching Husqvarna.

Harry, who was hovering nearby on a broom under a notice me not charmed the lemon's skins frictionless, allowing McKay to run through them like they were air filled balloons. The observation was not lost on the scientist, who tried to hold several of the fruit but was unable to.

A hastily conjured sperm whale further down the hall spewing lemons from its blow hole (yes it looks as bad as it sounds)snapped him from his latest distraction soon after. On cue the chainsaw wielding Clown could be heard on the level below, just over the Mezamine McKay was now standing on, waist deep in the citrus fruit.

Well, was standing on. He was running again.

oOo

The sound of wooden sticks beating against one another echoed through the deserted hallways as the Athosian female fought viciously against her opponent.

"Now now Teyla, is that how you treat an old friend?" the smooth purring voice of Michael the mutant asked, gingerly probing his split lip with two fingers. She swung the dueling stick at his head but he expertly dodged.

Harry sat in the corner, reading a magazine. He didn't really know what to do at this point. Those two had been at it for the better part of thirty minutes now, and while the Michael Smith physically couldn't tire the Emmagan Woman showed no signs of slowing down either.

She was a very good at melee combat.

With a mental command he ordered the Replicator to speed up his movements and it tore the leather blouse of the Busty Auburn haired alien.

Yeah, that was more like it. She of course didn't think so, looking mortified at the idea of what Michael was planning. Relax, he wouldn't go that far. Third base tops. Conjuring some popcorn he transfigured the Magazine into a box of tissue paper.

Teyla swore she heard a zipper moments later.

oOo

White and Red energy discharges crisscrossed in the nondescript hallway as the sole remaining Satidan fought for his very survival. A bald Wraith save for a long braided ponytail snarled as a bolt hit it in the shoulder. A half dozen of his Silver haired brethren lay 'dead' between them, smoking holes in their leather outfits. His pistol clicked audibly, indicating it was out of charge. With a half crazed war cry Ronan unheated his biggest knife and charged the massive Wraith.

After watching what happened to his female teammate Harry had no intention of watching two males wrestle around. Although, as ghastly as that would look he was sure Ronin would like it even less than him.

He quickly turned their surroundings into a pit filled with hastily conjured chocolate pudding.

The next ten minutes were heinous and left both men scarred for life. And maybe even the replicator too.

oOo

The deed was done, Harry nodded sagely after haphazardly tossing the last victim of the night back in their bed. He phased them both back into their reality, smirking at the endless fun he managed to have thanks to this little piece of tech. He'd need to return the device to Earth right away but had allowed himself to indulge and punish the Atlantis members for their involvement in the Wraith super hive incident.

Leaning over the Bearded Satedan he healed a gash on the man's forehead he'd missed in his initial assessment. His Smith Wraith had certainly roughed him up.

Good.

With a crack he was back in front of Weirs office and in front of the vanishing cabinet. Thirty seconds after that found him in the Spee's captain's quarters. He pulled the time turner and placed it on the nightstand. In a little while he'd drop off the gift package. But first he'd shower. Rifling through other people's heads always made him feel dirty.

oOo

The following morning the haggard looking group met in the mess hall, nursing cups of coffee with grim faces.

"Christ that was a bad night." Sheppard muttered, running a hand through his wilder than usual looking hair. Rodney looked up, eyes bloodshot. "You too?" he croaked.

"It seems we all had unpleasant dreams" Teyla's hair could give John's a run for its money. Ronin just grunted in acknowledgment.

Unbeknownst to them Weir was already in her office, having skipped breakfast altogether. Her self-imposed isolation didn't last however. Meetings and mission debriefs cluttered her morning shedule. A half hour later she found herself in the conference area up in the tower with John Sheppard's team.

They didn't get to exchange much information however as the gate began to light up.

The semitransparent energy shield popped up around it as soon as activity was detected. Moments later it faded again, much to everyone's concern.

The gate activated with a whoosh and a large wrapped box sailed through the event horizon. Weir looked alarmed.

"Why did the shield deactivate?" she asked. McKay quickly shoo'd the man attending the console away and ran a diagnostic on what had happened. His brow furrowed in confusion moments later. "Someone was able to gain remote access to the system."

John, Elizabeth and Rodney descended the stairs and approached the gift wrapped box, which had a bow on top. It was addressed to John and his team, as well as Weir.

"Should we open it?"

The wrapping paper was magical. It moved and had figures in pointy hats and garish robes. That told them more than enough about what should be done with it.

"You know what, let's toss it back through the gate. It's not even close to Christmas. It would feel wrong." Sheppard reasoned. The others wholeheartedly agreed.

Trying to pick up the box proved more difficult than expected. As in it wouldn't budge. Ronin gave it a shot, as did some of the Gate room guards.

While that was happening Daniel and Vala entered from the transporter, having spent the night following a long day talking to an Ancient Pretending to be a Hologram.

Good times.

After some minutes of futility the box seemed it had enough. The top popped open and sweet sickly voice emanated from within.

"My dearest friends over at Pegasus" their wizarding consultant began. "It has come to my attention that you have been doing a fiinnnne job taking care of my ancestor's city. As a token of my thanks I've included a gift for every one of you that went to PR9 883, as well as the expedition leader who authorized it."

They all recognized the Planet designation as the one where the ZPM was stolen from them and began to sweat. Several objects floated from the box, destined for each of Harry's earlier victims. Suddenly the tone changed.

"YOU FUCKING MUPPETS, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY I WILL COME OVER THERE AND TURN YOU INTO VARIOUS SEX TOYS, THEN SEND YOU TO ROSY O'DONNELL'S HOUSE WITH A COMPULSION CHARM AND LEAVE YOU THERE UNTIL SHE KEELS OVER FROM EXHAUSTION. AND YES, YOU WILL BE CONSIOUS WHILE IT HAPPENS. I GUARA FUCKIN' TEE IT!"

There was a short pause.

"Love, Harry."

The humans in the tower winced at the vulgarities coming from the innocent looking box. Danny hung his head in shame. Vala grinned from ear to ear. When it was all said and done they cautiously inspected what Harry had gotten them. Each paled at the significance.

That didn't stop Rodney from asking the obvious however.

"Shappard, why did you get Women's underwear?"

The Colonel grimaced, then looked at McKay's gift. "I don't want to talk about it. Why did he give you a massive chainsaw?"

Rodney shuttered after looking at it again. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ronin looked ill after realizing the container he'd received contained Jell-O Brand pudding.

"Well then," Vala summarized nicely. "You guys sure know how to have a good time!"

* * *

A/N: Had to split up the chapter, it grew to 11k words. I hope the Atlantis team punishments didn't go too far. I think the Teyla one was right on the line for sure, especially with all that misconduct hype flying around on TV lately.


	18. Chapter 18

"You got the gate address from a dream?" Harry's 'Admiral Snackbar this is definitely a trap' meter was approaching peak levels. "Isn't that a little too convenient?"

"You know for once I agree with Harry Vala." Jackson agreed, putting down the pencil he'd been gnawing on for the last half hour. "This reeks of a setup."

The thief spun around on the office chair, looking completely and utterly bored. "Not the gate address. Just the idea that symbols from Castiana, Sahal and Vagonbrei could be used to make a new Gate address."

They looked at her blankly. Well, more at the green pasty mask and pajama's she was wearing. She'd taken to life at Star Gate Command rather well, that little Wolsey Man from the NID notwithstanding.

"Well it's something isn't it? C'mon Daniel, it's been over a month now and we still don't have a solid lead."

She did have a point. They were stuck, and the Ori were running out of Goa'uld that would willingly want to take them on in open battle, at least on a ship scale. The Kull warriors were still the cream of the crop when it came to ground combat, bar none.

So on nothing but a hunch Sam ran one of her programs cross-referencing the symbols of their three planets. Lo and behold, one and only one came up.

Ok, this was wayyy to similar to what happened in Harry's fifth year with Sirius.

They went anyway.

The planet was your typical medieval shithole with poor sanitation and even poorer personal hygiene. A pungent villager pointed them towards the Village library. Harry fired a _Scourgify at him as thanks._

There they met an old man who liked to grunt a lot. He produced a musty old parchment that stated the Sangreal was protected by a dragon of all things.

Well shit.

After coaxing/bribing the old man to show them the map they set off, though he insisted on tagging along. Harry complained that he wouldn't be reviving the old coot should he croak on the way there.

He received a glare in response.

They walked for a while until finally coming across dozens of unmoving people. Ok, clearly a time dilation field. No biggie. They argued for a few minutes about the merits of going around vs walking through when Harry lost his patience, pulled his wand and sprayed gallons upon gallons of multicolored paint until it began to stick to invisible time dilation walls. The rest of the maze became amazingly easy to navigate after that.

Some hours of further bipedal locomotion found the group wandering past a small clearing with…you guessed it, a treasure chest.

"Uhhh, a treasure chest!" Vala squealed excitedly. Harry and Daniel grabbed her by the back of the tac vest with identical frowns, effectively holding her back.

"Down girl, it's not worth the trouble." Harry muttered, while Jackson tried to reinforce the point with; "Let's just ignore it."

Vala pouted but complied. The old man meanwhile glanced back at the obvious trap, then back at the group of Tau'ri. It was mid-afternoon when the party reached the mouth of a cave. Harry's mirror buzzed and he quickly excused himself.

The others just shrugged. If it was important he'd tell them.

Of course just as their most powerful member was off doing god only knew what Daniel decided it would be a good time to call out the old man on not being who he seemed, based on a conversation about Origin they'd had earlier.

Osric sighed and morphed into a tall brunette. Mitchell, who hadn't shot anything in a few days, wasted no time hosing the ex-old man down. Or would have were it not for a personal shield she wore.

Yes, she. Turns out it was take your kids to work day, and Vala's had snuck along without an invitation.

After introductions were out of the way they moved onto business, which mainly consisted of; 'You're going to listen to me or I'll turn you inside out.'

"You've seen a demonstration of my power." She tried to reason. "We can either work together, or I can force your cooperation by killing of members of your team." She glanced at Carter. "Starti-"

Harry reappeared with a crack, interrupting her. "Sorry, had to take care of a small problem…over there."

Yeah, real subtle Potter.

The wizard looked from the Team to a strangely dressed woman that bore an odd semblance to Vala. Their weapons were raised, while she seemed unarmed. Yet somehow it looked like SG-1 were the ones in deep shit here.

Harry shuffled over towards Mitchell.

"Hey" Harry whispered, nudging Cam slightly. "Who's the Hot Bird?"

Cam never broke Eye contact with the Woman but mumbled back; "Would you believe me if I said it was the old man?"

The young woman had aristocratic features that all but screamed nobility, with amber eyes whose intensity rivaled his own green ones. Her attention was also completely on him.

"You're the anomaly I've heard so much of." She stated without any concern, as if she wasn't worried about being surrounded and outnumbered, not to mention unarmed.

Actually, she acted a lot like Harry.

"The one and only." the Wizard confirmed with his best Lockhart smile, secretly wondering if she'd watched the Matrix. Who calls someone an anomaly?

Her eyes narrowed. "You're also personally responsible for the destruction of dozens of Ori vessels and subsequent deaths of countless believers."

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but this is war. And it's not like you'd give us any quarters." He shrugged.

"It's quarter!" Cam corrected. "As in singular. She's not paying for parking." Man that irked him.

Harry ignored the Colonel, as did the Ori Bitch.

"Those men and women were devout followers of Origin, and beyond that under my direct command. You will regret having crossed me!" She seethed.

Harry smirked, finally grasping who this chick was. "Oh, so you're the Queen Bee then? Smashing, I can dispose of your right here then I suppose."

She matched his confidence and squared her shoulders. "You will bow before the Ori or be destroyed."

He laughed in amusement, subconsciously crossing his arms in defiance. "Not a chance minx. But I am willing to discuss the terms of your surrender and subsequent holding conditions. I'm thinking lots of ropes, chains and whips to keep things interesting." Harry leered at her suggestively.

She blushed. Harry took that as a win in his book.

"Insolence!" with a wave of her hand the rest of the teams knees buckled. Harry though stood firm, still looking confident. "What, did you think we were just going to roll over and let you and your garbage Religion take over?"

Adria's response was to summon Harry's Wand and SG-1's weapons just to be sure, despite their lack luster performance thus far.

The sticking charm he'd applied to his hand turned out to be both a blessing and a curse at that moment. The former because he was still armed, the latter because he was currently being yanked towards a Telekinetic Meta Human that would no doubt wipe the floor with him, wand or not.

The wand movements were a bit tricky when the thing was trying to pull his skin off his palm but he made it work.

At less than ten feet away the Space Wizard cast Snape's favorite dark cutting curse at the Ori Commander and immediately apparated fifty feet away and onto a large boulder. He was quick enough to see the curse slip harmlessly over her twisting body as she hit the deck.

The thick fir behind him was sliced in half, falling in the background with a mighty creak and snapping limbs.

Merlin, her reflexes were better than a Bloody Jedi's! Figuring direct curse fire was ineffective at more than five times the distance he'd just attempted the Wizard opened up with a set of elemental attacks, staring with a straightforward Incendio that had a bit of kick to it.

The orange and white flames roared from his wand like a Muggle Flame Thrower, lighting the dry tinder of the forest floor alight.

Adria simply waved her hand and vanished the flames, a smirk on her face. Harry was beginning to worry. She definitely had more abilities than your run of the mill Prior. SG-1 looked on, helpless to intervene.

At least they'd gotten off their knees.

"Oh yeah, well let's see you block this!"

Two stone slabs on either side of the target morphed into large hands from the surrounding bedrock and tried to squash her like a fly with a deafening clap.

She jumped up and clear of them, then banished both stone hands back towards Harry with frightening speed.

Harry transfigured them into water and slingshot the mass of liquid around with a drawn-out circular wand movement, freezing it halfway into razor sharp icicles.

With another wave she shattered them into a fine dust.

Silence reigned for a few moments as the two sized each other up, Harry panting lightly from on top of the Rock while the Ori Woman continued to stand there, smirk still on her face.

"Well, do you see now the power I possess? You can't possibly win."

Harry barked out a laugh. "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."

It was clear they were both trying to physiologically dominate the other. Classic Super Power user pissing contest.

He dabbled into the animal transfiguration arts a bit, conjuring a swarm of Bats. Behind her the branches of the nearby tree began slithering.

She actually looked surprised when the Twelve foot Boa dropped onto her shoulders from the canopy above and began choking her.

With but a thought the snake popped apart like a balloon animal and the Bats burst into flame. Her version of a Wide area banished hit his position, ripping the massive boulder he'd been standing on free and sending it careening into the dense brush with a loud crash. Harry barley managed to jump clear, rolling to the side with the help of a cushioning charm.

Shit was getting real. The Wizard yanked a half dozen mature trees from the ground and banished them at her with equal ferocity.

The Team ducked for cover, becoming increasingly concerned at the display of sheer power. Harry of course they knew could pull this sort of stuff. Knowing that Adria could match him blow for blow was what made it worrying.

"They're like little children squabbling over who has the bigger stick!" Vala hollered over the sound of crashing trees and explosions. "Only Harry actually has a stick. And my daughter doesn't even need one!"

Her and Daniel took shelter behind a roughhewn block of stone that made up the cave entrance, arm sized splinters of wood shooting past them as Adria decimated his Tree Missiles.

Harry transfigured the debris into a pair of Grizzlies and threw in a few Timber Wolves because, well the base material was timber.

The bears didn't last long, banished into what seemed like low orbit like Team Rocket after a sound trashing.

Two of the wolves followed them shortly after, though one got close enough to run into a green energy field. Damn, Telekenisis and Tech?

He could try some of the Dark Magic but really didn't want to deal with the full body detox that eventually followed.

Seeing the team was already by the cave entrance Harry made a snap decision. He banished a five pound bag of Peruvian Darkness powder at her and watched it burst on her green shield. In an instant the lights went out.

He took the opportunity to apparate to the team, drag them inside via Summoning Charm, and finally blast the ceiling of the Cave entrance, forcing a collapse.

Five flashlights winked to life, cutting through the darkness and clouds of dust.

Harry was panting with exertion. It had been a while since he'd participated in a duel of this magnitude. That woman was trouble, easily on the same power level as Dumbledore or Voldemort. And she didn't even wield a weapon other than her mind.

Huh, I can't use my Magic", Harry muttered a few minutes later, after trying to perform the simple first year light charm to help him see.

"Really? That's interesting." Sam quipped. "The cave must block your abilities."

"Interesting is not the word I would use to describe it." He sighed, not happy at being stuck in here without any sort of meaningful way to defend himself.

Fortunately his Moleskin pouch was unaffected, as in it didn't lose the expansion charm applied to it. Otherwise they'd be crushed by the mountain of junk he kept in there. Problem was he couldn't access anything inside it, namely his modified muggle weaponry.

Harry's best guess was some version of the same tech he'd tried for subduing house elves. The caves were a lot larger than the twenty five meter radius his device could manage, so the device causing it was bound to be a bit larger he reasoned.

He'd like to find it. Imagine the amount of money he could extort from the Ministry if he held their Magic hostage.

Harry cackled evilly and the others slowly distanced themselves from him.

oOo

Hours passed and progress was slow. They'd bailed a fake kid out of a jail cell and answered a few riddles. The last ones were more exciting than the first because the caves began to rumble, threatening to crush them all. All progress screeched to a halt though when they encountered a solid wall of flame. The heat radiating from the end of the corridor made it obvious that this wasn't a hologram.

And so quite some time passed, until Daniel pulled some real Indiana Jones level shit and walked into the inferno. It fizzled out a moment later, revealing a chamber with a deep pit.

"Hang on." Mitchell tossed a rock into the abyss. Harry looked over the edge, then at the former 302 pilot. "Throwing a rock down the bottomless pit? Classic."

Before they had a chance to advance further someone rounded the corner behind them. You can guess who.

The group paled when Adria strode up to them, looking triumphant. She held out her hand to crush the pesky Wizard but was surprised when nothing happened. A wicked grin spread on Harry's face as the realization dawned.

Rushing forward he went to stop her from retreating back the way she came. She responded by punching him in the face.

"Blimey, what are you idiots waiting for?" he cried, holding his shnooze. "Stab that Bitch!"

Adria shook off his hold fully and backed off again, though now in a fighting stance.

Harry unsheathed his KA-BAR and lunged at her. She expertly sidestepped and planted her knee into his gut, causing him to grunt at the pain. He recovered quickly though. Undeterred he wildly swung the Knife sideways, which she dodged.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Mitchell asked, slightly amused. They still had their knives but not much else. Their guns were still at the cave entrance.

"Fhheee's gat no powas." He managed to half say mostly spray after Adria elbowed more than a few of his teeth from his face.

The team made no effort to help as the nimble young Woman proceeded to kick Harry's arse six ways to Sunday over the next minute and a half.

"You done yet?" she asked, sighing in annoyance despite the immense pleasure of hurting this man-child. It had been most bothersome levitating the rubble away from the sealed cave entrance. Normally she didn't enjoy physical violence like this, but today she made an exception.

The wizard grunted from his spot on the ground. She took that as a yes. Harry though had one last trick up his sleeve. With a thought he summoned the Sword of Griffindor from wherever the hell he'd left the damn thing last and swung it around blindly.

It looked awkward and sloppy from form his position and likely wouldn't even have done any damage were it not for the small nick Adria sustained to her arm.

She proceeded to stomp on him a dozen times as SG-1 continued to gawk at the scene.

Not long after The Ori Princess didn't look so hot all of a sudden. "What have you done to me?" she panted weakly. Seconds later she slumped to the ground.

Harry knocked back a half dozen multi-coloured vials he'd kept in a pocket on his person that effectively reversed the sound beating he'd incurred.

"Ha, not so tough now." He stumbled into a standing position and examined the Sword. It seemed to sweat a light green substance.

"Can't beat Basilisk Venom." He stated triumphantly before turning his attention back to little Miss martial arts. "Well then, it's time to send you over to the next great adventure." Fully intent on stabbing her through the chest he lunged forward, only to be blinded by a bright white light.

The sword embedded itself in the sandy cave floor with a hiss.

"Oh c'mon, is this what it's come down to now? " He yelled at the retreating white light. "Ascending whenever the other guy wins?" Harry briefly glared at Jackson. "I'm supposed to be the Master of Death, but you don't seem to give a shite now do you?"

Adria raced from the caves and towards the Star Gate no doubt. She might be powerful but if the Ancients caught wind that an Ascended Ori was in the Milky Way they'd off her for good.

Too bad he couldn't apparate to the gate and disable it. Damn it all!

Ignoring Harry's little tantrum they gathered around the pedestal holding the ruby red jewel.

What was it with red gem stones being the key source to all manner of destructive tech? First Ra's eye, now this?

Jackson made to grab the thing and came up short.

"What the…?" he muttered. On cue the cavern shook.

Harry tried to use his magic again but found it still wasn't responding. A very dragon like growl came from deep below them.

The team took off like a bunch of stabbed rats but the cave door ground down, locking them in. Wasting no time Harry grabbed a sizable brick of C4 and stuffed a detonator into it. The others, already knowing what was about to happen retreated back over the narrow bridge and took cover behind the pillar. Harry and Teal'c joined them seconds later.

The explosion rocked the cave, and the shockwave echoed within the confined space, amplifying it.

"You're supposed to say 'Fire in the hole' before flipping that switch. Actually, you're a civilian and technically not even allowed to do that." Mitchell stated, though not sure why.

Harry gave him a cross look, one he rarely ever used nowadays. But facing down a Holographic Dragon without Magical abilities in a cave that provided no reasonable cover would be enough to ruffle anyone's feathers.

"Yeah well, you're a muggle." Then he took off.

Mitchell looked at Teal'c. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Through the dust of the explosion the telltale shwoosh of a dragon's wings gliding past could be both felt and heard. They made it through the opening with seconds to spare as the beast lit up the new doorway with crimson fire.

"Motherf**ker!" Harry yelled, wanting nothing more than to get outside, come back with the Graff Spee and level this whole mountain with an Orbital nine shot broadside from the main rail guns. His combat robes were ruined, the material on the back flaking off from the intense heat.

They managed to locate an alternate exit in short order and emerged soot covered and out of breath.

"You think the Dragon is the final test?" Vala asked her not quite boy toy.

Daniel took his dirty glasses off and wiped them with his undershirt. "Seems like it."

"Well if that's the case we need to go back!" Carter cried, still in the process of winding down from her own adrenaline high. The Members of SG-1 were used to them, and generally kept a level head despite the chemical cocktail coursing through their veins.

But what the good Major just said was a supremely bad idea. Harry didn't even get to shoot it down though, because a very noticeable winged shadow just flew overhead.

"Ahh hell" Mitchell muttered, really wishing they had their weapons.

Harry ejected the Elder wand from his holster and gave it a test swish. The sparks were confirmation enough.

'Time to blow off some steam.'

The spell chain hit fast and hard. High powered piercers, befuddlement charms, body binds. They all impacted but nothing seemed to work. The enraged Dragon, who'd hovered right in front of him took every single hit and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Harry shifted slightly, repositioning himself directly in front of Vala and SG-1 for the expected retaliatory strike.

White hot fire spewed from the creatures gullet, burning grass and melting stone. Spinning his wand overhead Potter cast a flame freezing charm on the group. Ten mildly uncomfortable seconds followed, after which the beast ran out of steam.

It was understandably hot, but didn't have the kick usual Magical fire had. It felt a bit…watered down to be honest. Glancing over his shoulder the others didn't seem to share his mental description.

"Run for the tree line." Mitchell shouted before running over the scorched ground and towards the nearby Wood. The others wisely followed, looking a bit pale at how close they'd come to being fried to a crisp.

They collapsed thirty yards from the clearing, gasping for breath.

"Jackson, how do we stop this thing?" Cameron asked, leaning against a sizable Oak, trying to will more oxygen into his system.

"I don't know, name magic is common in most mythologies. To know somethings name is to steal its power."

"Jackson, that's a giant crock of shit." Harry muttered, also breathing heavily from all the running.

"I think it's called Daryl." Vala claimed excitedly. They stared at her, and she stared right back.

Soon after Colonel Mitchell began to fish out another brick of C4. Harry took note of this. "Just what the bloody hell do you think you're going to accomplish with that?"

Cam shrugged. It's the only idea I got.

Potter shook his head. "Those spells I flung at it should have had some effect against Dragons. They didn't. Your plastic explosives won't fare much better I reckon."

"I was never very good at sitting back and waiting." He argued. With a mental command a single drone shot from his now working pouch and zoomed towards the Circling Dragon. The blast was fierce, and would have shredded a regular Earth variety, no matter how thick the hide was.

It emerged from the cloud of smoke and roared in disapproval.

"Need any more evidence that your plan won't work? Cam frowned, looking ready to argue. Harry sighed. "Look, just stay put for now."

Sam peeked up through a small gap in the dense canopy, spotting the Winged Menace again. "Wait, you guys have spells specifically for Dragons? Real Dragons?"

Harry rummaged through his pack, looking for a power bar, but paused momentarily to nod in affirmation.

"Sam sat down against a Tree trunk, slightly shocked. "Wow. Where do you keep them?"

Harry found his prize, as well as a few others, which he handed around. "The reserves mostly. They're drawn to the ambient magic of those places, and rarely stray from them."

Daniel was lost in thought. When Cam nudged him he seemed to have hit the unmute button.

"The Parchment of Virtue said the Sangreal would belong to whomever speaks the guardians name." he explained.

"The Guardian is a Dragon" Vala supplied unhelpfully.

Jackson shook his head. "No, the Guardian is the person who set this whole thing up." He looked up. "It's Morgan La'Fey!"

Vala darted from her cover behind a sizable boulder and made a break for the clearing. That was until Harry bagged her with a body bind and Incarcerous. The latter wasn't really necessary because muggles couldn't break a body bind. Just a force of habit really.

"Easy does it Vala." Harry muttered as she came zooming back across the dirt, then was lifted up feet first. Harry released the Body bind but not the ropes allowing her to run her mouth once again.

"What the hell Harry, whad'ya do that for?"

The wizard leaned in close, a grin on his face. "Luv, do you really think yelling Morgan La Fey's name would have worked?"

The space thief looked unsure now, and Daniel stepped in.

"He's right. Chances are we would need to utter the words in Ancient." With that he left the safety of the tree line. Harry followed but vanished the ropes holding Vala, sending the pigtailed brunette falling back to Terra Firma with an undignified yelp.

Harry and Daniel strolled into the clearing, looking perfectly at ease to the outside eye. The wizard conjured a muggle electronic bullhorn and passed it over the Archeologist/Linguist/ every day miracle worker.

"Thank you." Jackson happily took the horn, then fiddled with the on switch. The Dragon circled above but soon landed with a heavy thud that the rest of the team felt from over a hundred yards away.

"Did you change the batteries?" He asked the Wizard.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You mean did I conjure the battery with the lithium Ions stuck to the negative electrode? Yes. Yes I did."

The archeologist looked bashful for a second. "Right" Jackson went back to the task of turning the thing on.

"You know, I can do it." Harry offered, not letting the big lizard in front of them out of his sight. Quite frankly he was amazed the thing hadn't tried to BBQ them yet.

"No, I got this. Just hang on. A-ha!"

The high pitched shriek signalled that he'd figured it out. Danny boy cleared his throat.

"Ganos Lal!"

The Dragon folded in on itself and disappeared.

"Well done Jackson" Potter patted the man on the shoulder and accepted the horn back, which he tossed over his shoulder.

The strolled back towards the other cave entrance, and Harry re-holstered the Elder Wand.

Several minutes later they were back inside the cave, huddled around the same red jewel, and when they went to pick it up the same bloody thing happened.

Before anyone (Harry) could start bitching the familiar sensation of being dematerialized and rematerialized somewhere else washed over them. And let me tell you, wherever 'here' was, the place hadn't seen a feather duster in a very long time.

Torches ignited, bathing the chamber in orange light.

"What just happened?" Vala asked.

"I think we were transported to another chamber." Carter helpfully vocalized what they all knew.

The group spread out, flashlights leading the way. Only it seemed Carter didn't need one, as an entire section of wall lit up blue.

"A stasis pod?" Harry asked, the query not really directed at anyone. He read the inscription next to it, eyes widening in realization.

"Merlin" he whispered, properly blindsided for the first time in many years.

"Here lies Myrdden, Arc Mage of the Round" Jackson read aloud.

Cam squinted at the frosty bearded fella. "Not a Hologram. He's the real McCoy?" Vala and Teal'c didn't get the reference, nor did Harry. They looked at him quizzically.

"He was an inventor on Earth."

Vala quickly became bored with the old guy and walked towards the angry pimple like device hanging from the main pillar. The others knew not to go near it, but she had no prior experiences to draw from.

"Hey guys, what's this?"

A chorus of 'no's' and 'get away' emanated from the five others. Fortunately Miss Mal Doran had excellent reflexes, and deftly moved to the side when the Repository reacted to the nearby human life form.

They all sighed in relief. Until the Stasis chamber deactivated, nearly dumping Merlin on the floor. They manhandled him onto a stone slab where he promptly passed out.

"He didn't!" Carter muttered.

Daniel checked his pulse. "Nope, still with us. For now."

The turned their attention to Harry, who was frowning at the old man. "Hey Potter, can't you do anything to help him? Anti-aging serum, wrinkle cream?

"Hardy,har Mitchell. Trust me, if that existed I'd be…well even richer than I already am." He shook his head. "No, no such thing as youth serum, unless you involve a Philosopher's Stone. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but for now let's see if he bounces back on his own."

Mitchell, Teal'c and Carter left to scout out the cave system, leaving Jackson, Vala and Harry to their own devises. Danny boy went into lecture mode, while Harry fished out a Goa'uld healing device for Vala to use on Magical Britain's most famous figure.

Fifteen minutes later the others returned.

"Phew, it's a scorcher out there." That comment caused some confusion considering it had been a mild 72 degrees when they entered the cave.

"Yeah, we're not on the same planet anymore." Sam elaborated.

Merlin chose that moment to come to, and was assisted into a sitting position by Vala. He wasn't exactly coherent, and called Harry Arthur.

Daniel was henceforth known as Kalahan.

Wonderful, the old guy's a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"Huh" Vala looked at the healing devise. "Maybe I should have focused on his marble."

Daniel was quick to set him straight, and much to everyone's relief Myrddin did still in fact have full control of his faculties. He and Jackson were currently having a nice chat about Ascension.

The good Doctor managed to get the urgency of the situation across to their frail Host, who wasted no time beginning construction of a device. The process took some time, and took a lot out of the aging Ancient.

The breather he took helped, but not as much as the healing device. Harry could have done much the same with his Ancient knowledge, but they weren't quite that desperate…yet. He ignored the light conversation, still lost in his own thoughts.

Of course that didn't last long.

"You." He pointed at Harry, who had been oddly quiet for some time now. "Your dress differs from the others. From where do you hail?"

"England." Harry supplied. "Magical England."

"You claim to be a wizard then?" Myrddin was actually pretty sharp. There was an intelligence behind those eyes, and it made Harry cautious. But being able to talk to THE Merlin was also an incredible opportunity.

"Aren't you, Arc Mage?" Harry responded with a question of his own.

"I have some abilities that could be considered magic." He frowned. "Do your people believe they can actually wield Magic?"

Harry sighed, finally having confirmation. Merlin was an Ancient, not a real wizard. But how 'did' magic come to be, if his ancestors were nothing but Ancients?

He responded to Myrddin's question by conjuring a Platypus. "Can you mimic this with your abilities?" he asked. The bearded man's gaze was fixed on the odd looking mammal exploring its new surroundings.

"Marvelous" he muttered. "Who was your Master? You're very talented."

Harry pursed his lips. "We're long past the whole apprentice student way of teaching. Magical Education is institutionalized now. I was taught in Scotland."

"Ahh, so those four went ahead and did it then? I didn't think they had it in them."

Harry knew he was going down the rabbit hole, but couldn't help asking anyway. "You knew the founders?" If Hermione were here she'd be foaming from the mouth.

"Bunch of young whipper snappers back then. Especially that Godric fellow. But yes, I considered them my friends."

Huh. Small world. Potter shook his head.

"So what gives old Man, how come you and I are different? Genetically we shouldn't have changed in a thousand years, and if you knew the Founders then Magic shouldn't be a foreign concept to you."

Myrddin stroked his beard, lost in thought. "The truth is that you're in all likelihood a hybrid, part ancient part baseline human, but with a special genetic component. We first noticed this subspecies when we returned from Atlantis."

"Shaman's, Witch doctors. Druids. Your kind had many titles."

He sat down, groaning in protest. Daniel was listening with rapt attention, as were the others.

"Scans showed that these individuals possessed an exotic energy within them."

"A magical core." Potter confirmed.

"Yes, an apt description I suppose. We spliced your ancestor's DNA with our own in the hopes of gaining your abilities, but unlike the telekinetic and psychopathic characteristics of more advanced beings your abilities were difficult to master."

"The project was abandoned, never bearing any real fruit." Myrddin looked up. "It would greatly interest me to learn of how you channel your energy to create something as complex as life.

Harry shook his head. "It's not alive. Just an imitation." He vanished the Duck billed beaver tailed animal, which had drawn the attention of Vala, who had up until that moment been playing with the creature.

"Awww," she pouted. Harry rolled his eyes and conjured another one for her before continuing.

"And I'm sure I can set you up with a very knowledgeable man that knows magical theory better than anyone I know when we finish up here. And his beard is just as impressive as yours!"

Merlin nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

The second session with the ancient building machine took a lot out of the old man, to the point where Harry had to step in and heal his body himself. The look of surprise Myrddin gave him was not lost on the Wizard.

"I had a run in with one of your repositories a while back. Gave me some fancy new abilities."

He nodded in understanding and a bit of Irony. To think that the very best outcome of that experiment to merge the best of the Ancients with this newfound magical gene was standing right before him.

The device was coming along nicely, but with every 'Stage' Merlin grew weaker. Potter knew it, and so did the Ancient.

He was currently resting on the dusty sofa beside the fireplace. "I fear I do not have the strength to complete the task of constructing the Sangraal."

"Anything I can do to help?" Harry offered. "I'm pretty good at putting together IKEA furniture."

Merlin didn't know what he meant but laughed anyway, assuming it was said in jest. "I'm afraid not Lad. Rest is what I require."

The Wizard nodded and rose, casting a mild sleeping charm as he left.

It would be another three days of jumping between random planets before the device was finished and they could dial back to Earth.

oOo

SG-1, Vala and Generals O'Neill and Landry were gathered in the Gate room. Potter and Myrddin wandered in shortly after.

"I take it that's everyone? Good, let's get this show on the road." Landry said, sounding cheerful for once. Vala pulled the inconspicuous crystal from her breast pocket and slotted it in place, causing the Red Jeweled devise to pulse to life. The gate rumbled to life in the background.

"So that's it? Jack asked. "Flick the on switch and chuck it through the gate? Seems a bit anticlimactic if you ask me."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry to rain on your parade O'Neill."

Teal'c and Mitchell picked the humming Sangraal up and crab walked it up the metal grating. With a nod to the general assembly they sent it sailing through the event horizon.

"Good Riddance." O'Neill said. Beside him Harry nodded. Merlin looked at ease.

"So where'd you send it?" Vala asked. "That thing seemed pretty fragile. I can't imagine you'd have picked any old planet with a Star Gate."

Harry shook his head. "Space gate." He supplied before stretching. The last week or so was catching up with him. But there was no rest of the wicked it seemed. He turned to face Merlin.

"Great, now I need you to make another one."

* * *

A/N: So, the Ori are finished. But that doesn't mean the fight is over. The priors still have power, and there is a possibility Adria retook human from before they were wiped out. Plenty more to do for Harry, but I'm wanting to wrap this story up. 2, maybe 3 more chapters and that's it. Gotta focus on the Starwars story before people lynch me.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

 **I've come to realize that as a reader who follows a particular story I often find it difficult to recall what exactly transpired in previous chapters, especially months after last reading said story. As a result I usually review the previous chapter, in order to make things click back into place.**

 **A lot of people have commented that my story jumps around a lot, with no real plot. By this point it's expected, but it also negates asking the question of what happened previously. The story is mostly written as glimpses into Harry's part in the SG verse, and unless it's too long to write as one chapter they not often link in the normal sense.**

 **Come to think of it, the SG-1 episodes work similarly. You have a plot for the episode, as well as a bigger picture that plays out over the season, usually an evil Goa'uld or replicator that needs defeating.**

* * *

"What do you mean you need another one?" Merlin asked, his content demeanour shattered by that one statement.

Harry turned his head to meet his gaze and shrugged. "Well, to deal with the Ori in the other Verse of course." For some reason he threw a thumb over his shoulder to point…somewhere.

"It's either that or we dial the Ori space gate again to go and get it back."

Merlin just stared at the much younger man.

"Fine, I'll get a Jumper."

Several minutes later…

"You have regular contact with another realm?" Merlin asked from his seat next to Harry. It had taken a bit for the Ancient to digest what the young Wizard had said. Harry in the meantime had beamed a Puddle jumper down into the Gate room and was booting up the flight systems, which admittedly didn't take long on these things. Jack, Vala and the rest of SG1 had tagged along.

It actually filled the jumper to capacity, or would have were it not for the subtle expansion charms layered in with a few notice me nots. People tended to get very excited riding in Harry's 'bigger on the inside than the outside' ships.

The Tau'ri of course knew of Harry's little sand box project with the Quantum mirror, but he'd never mentioned the place other than when his not quite relatives came over to partake in that particular day's craziness.

Jackson shuddered recalling their field trip to Dakara.

"Yeah," Potter answered distractedly, busy running a diagnostic on the port side propulsion nacelle. He'd recently replaced it after shearing the old one off on the edge of a Stargate during a particularly hot exfil from a freshly minted Lucian Alliance Planet. All he wanted was some Kassa for a BBQ.

He would have just replaced the whole Jumper if the charm work wasn't such a pain in the ass.

"Stumbled across this nifty little mirror a few years back when the Goa'uld were still causing trouble and decided to make it into a little project. I usually spend the holls there."

The jumper ascended a few meters over the gate and held position. The gate room was pretty cramped with an 8+ meter space ship occupying most of its space, and he didn't fancy losing the nose and possibly a few limbs to the vortex when it activated.

"SG-1, you're cleared to leave" Landry's gruff voice boomed over the boxy speakers. Harry lowered the craft, now suspended a few inches above the Bar Grating that made up the Gate room's ramp.

"Honestly, why does he say that? Does it make him feel good to give us permission to leave?" Potter asked the occupants of the cockpit and aft cargo bay. No one bothered to respond.

The salvage OP went well. No Ori ships, and they weren't immediately smited by the Ori's version of force lightning the second their dinky little ship emerged on the other side.

In hindsight having so many important people in such a soft skinned vehicle deep in enemy territory was probably a bad idea.

Harry cast a bubblehead charm and apparated to the sad looking Sangraal floating aimlessly up ahead. Hard to believe the small device had just annihilated scores of the most powerful beings in the universe. Within seconds he and it were back aboard and they hightailed it the hell out of here.

How embarrassing, having to collect and reuse weapons like they were on some shoestring budget.

On another note this trip must have been a new record for how little time he'd spent in another galaxy. Honestly, trips to the Grocery store took longer.

Back on Earth Harry turned the Jumper itself into a Portkey that transported them into orbit, just off the Starboard side of the Graff Spee.

Landry wouldn't like it, but he could shove it where the sun don't shine.

"This is where you keep the mirror?" Myrdin leaned forward to get a closer look at Harry's ride. "What a most unusual vessel."

Potter thanked him for what he assumed was a compliment and made his approach to the Hangar. Time to give old Merlin the nickel tour.

"And this is where we keep the (censored due to violations of the Haque Conventions)." He concluded twenty minutes later, exiting a room with the rest of the tour group in tow. They looked a bit pale.

SG-1 sans Daniel laid eyes on the Quantum Mirror for the first time in almost three years after it had supposedly gone into storage at Area 51.

"You guys know the drill." He gestured for SG-1. "I'll see you on the flip side."

Vala and Mitchell hung back, not familiar with the devise, so Harry clarified things for them. "Just touch it and you'll find yourself on my 'other' Earth base." The trio looked hesitant. "Go on, you don't even feel it."

As one they touched the shimmering surface. The others were already beyond the room, exploring the hallways of Atlantis.

Upon crossing over Myrddin recognized the architecture almost immediately. After all, the mirror was housed where the large conference tables used to sit.

"We're on Atlantis?" he breathed, never believing to ever lay eyes on one of the greatest achievements his people had created.

"No quite", Harry led them from the room and towards the balcony. "I took this city ship from the Asurans."

The Old Man's eyes widened. "There were survivors?"

Harry snorted, placing both hands on the railing. The azure sea below shone brightly, the snowflake shaped base of the city securely nestled within the shallow sand bars of the Atoll.

"Yeah, and they've held a grudge ever since. Thanks for that by the way."

For the first time since meeting the man he looked sheepish.

"Hey Harry, we're going to hit the beach." Jack hollered up from the gate room. "You don't need us for this, right?"

"Go ahead." He shouted back. "We'll be down shortly. Towels are in the hut just past the rope bridge. And watch out for the Blast ended skrewts!"

"The what now?"

Harry laughed. "You'll see!"

Without much of a ceremony this time Harry dialed the same gate address as before and pulled out the shrunken Sangraal.

"Never thought you'd have to turn this thing on twice, eh?" he asked the ancient…well Ancient.

"Indeed I did not." The wedding cake shaped Ori killing machine flew through the gate once more, this time for good. Potter had slapped a few bricks of C4 on a three minute timer to the base just in case anyone ever stumbled across it.

"So, I should introduce you to Mimosas." He finished, donning a pair of Aviators.

James and Lily were resting peacefully in their bed when the Messenger Patronus found them. It was always weird seeing Harry's because he'd found a way to make the jaw of his stag move when the message was played. It reminded them of that BoJack Horseman show JP liked, and it really creeped Lily and James out.

"Hey guys, I'm back and I brought company. The shimmering construct stated. "You're gonna want to meet this guy. He's a hilarious drunk."

The Potters gave each other worried looks. They'd only just gotten back from Harry's private island paradise a few days ago. Then again it was supposed to rain tomorr-well today (the muggle electronic alarm clock on the nightstand read four AM), so why the hell not.

Harry had also sent his stag to Tonks, the Potter kids and Dumbledore. Susan and her Aunt too, though he got a very angry response from a silvery Mountain Gorilla with a monocle ranting about if he knew what time it bloody was.

SG-1 by then was well on its way down the Inebriation train, having passed the stations of Tipsy, buzzed and crocked along the way.

Soon enough everyone trickled in, pulled up loungers and cracking open drinks. Harry had fused a tray to one of the shrewts and put it under a strong compulsion charm, which drew some questioning and concerned looks.

A few of the newcomers asked who the Dumbledore knockoff was, but Myrddin beat him to the introductions.

"Good day dear Wizards and Witches, I am Merlin." The man had a wicked sunburn with the exception of the words 'ACTUALLY A MUGGLE' written in BOLD on his chest. Needless to say no one really took him seriously. He was also extremely drunk.

"C'mon Harry, where'd you pick this guy up from?" JP asked, shaking his head. With that question in mind Potter made eye contact with Dumbledore knowing the man couldn't help but try to connect with him mentally. He offered up the memory of how they found Myrddin and the inscription.

To be honest Harry could probably never get tired of pulling the rug out from under Albus's feet. He swayed back and forth for a second before plopping onto a Beach Chair.

"Oh my." The Headmaster muttered, rubbing his brow with finger and thumb. He should know better by this point to perform passive Legilimency on Harry.

The eldest Potter child just grinned manically.

But to answer JP's question he had to ask one of his own. "Oi Carter, he shouted across the bon fire. "What planet did we pick up Myrdin from?"

The Blonde had a healthy pink complexion from the sun, and no doubt from the half dozen Corona's she'd pounded back. She shrugged.

"Dunno the actual name. We just assigned an alpha numerical deserg- urrgh designation to each of the planets in the loop."

"Gotcha!" he turned to face JP. "Yeah, we picked him off the street. He's from Colorado Springs."

JP snorted at the piss poor lie.

"So Harry dear, what made you think it was a good idea to drag us out of bed in the middle of the night?" Lily placed a petite but freakishly strong hand on the back of his neck and slowly applied pressure.

"Ahh, umm yeah, that's a great question. Excellent really" he stated, trying to squirm out of her hold unsuccessfully. The frizzled hair and bags under her eyes added to the half crazed, definitely angry look she had going on. Needless to say it frightened him. With a mental command he ordered one of Atlantis's matter replicators to whip up a cup of Blue Mountain and beamed it straight into his waiting hand.

"Here you go, mum." He offered the hot drink with his award winning smile. She accepted the peace offering but expected his answer none the less. They all did.

"Well, to be honest with you we-" he gestured to the muggles lounging around, then himself "-just wrapped up the most important mission probably ever!"

"What mission?" James asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah! And why weren't we invited?" Tonks added.

"The one to end the war with the Ori." Mitchell said, raising his own beer. The other members of SG1 followed.

"Who are they again?" Sara asked, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"They're the ones flying around in those White Ships. You know, with the white glowing thingy in the center." Harry explained, making him seem far dumber than he was. Granted, the Half Bottle of Odgen's finest in his blood may have something to do with it.

"So you negotiated a truce?" Susan asked, ever the Huffelpuff. Oh, poor innocent Susan. Even her Aunt looked at her funny for that one.

Harry barked a sharp laugh. "Hell no, we wiped them out."

…

"You committed genocide on a race of super advanced energy beings?"

"Twice!" Harry cheerfully confirmed, flashing everyone a piece sign, which was ironic.

"Merlin Harry" James muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, I didn't start it, and technically I only helped a little. For half the mission I couldn't even do Magic."

Albus perked up at that comment. Something that could supress a Wizard or Witches Magic was even worse than learning the Potters long lost son just helped slay an entire race…twice.

Jack for once felt the need to back the Kid up, and remorsefully extracted himself from carter on their slightly enlarged chair.

"Hey, hey, lay off Harry." Jack defended, a bottle of Budweiser in hand. "It was either us or them. You don't know the crap these guys pulled in our Galaxy. Trust me, we're doing the world a favour."

Harry grinned from ear to ear and patted the Salt and Pepper haired General on the back. "Thanks O'Neill!"

That mollified the group somewhat, and led to the more serious discussion of how to deal with the now leaderless Ori's devout followers. The numbers were staggering, with close to two hundred Motherships now estimated to be active in the Milky Way.

The Ori may be gone, but the war wasn't truly over, was it?

Many hours later the Smiths helped carry the unconscious ones up one of the guest towers. Merlin had sobered up halfway through the night and held a spirited discussion with Dubledore about some very boring subjects(Harry had listened in for all of a minute before his focus was pulled away by a Bikini clad Metamorph whose inhibitions tended to fly out the window after the second bottle of Fire Whiskey)

The muggles, with their slower metabolic rate had been first to embrace Morpheus, the exception being Teal'c who held his own very well.

Susan and Sara fell next, at which point the adults decided to call it a night. Sleeping arrangements ended up varied and unusual, where Vala had of course been dumped in one bed with Jackson.

Breakfast the next morning was a subdued affair, with all participants equally miserable.

"Dear god, what happened last night?" Cam muttered. He recalled trying to ride one of those weird walking tray crab things Harry had warned them about.

"Jackson, did you really water ski around the Island behind a bunch of reeeallly fast Manatee?"

The Archeologist rubbed his eyes, glasses resting on the table. "I hoped that was a dream, but now I don't think it was."

Sara and JP sat across from them, grinning manically. "It was magnificent. The big guy over there" they gestured to Teal'c "decided to have a singing competition with the Siren cove nearby. JP pulled out his phone.

The unmistakable and quite atrocious singing of the former Jaffa first prime emanated from the plastic and glass device, drawing everyone's attention.

Teal'c grimaced. Who'd have thought Gin was his weakness.

The Potter parents and Amelia Bones sat at a nearby table and came to terms with their own memories of the night.

"Boss, I am sooo sorry." James Potter muttered, dark bags under his eyes. Amelia couldn't look her subordinate directly in the eye. On either side of the two Lily and Susan wore amused looks.

Fortunately the former hadn't taken any offence at the…incident. It had involved a water slide from the nearest sixty story tower, a lost pair of bikini bottoms and a very poorly aimed summoning spell.

"Let's just forget about it." She suggested. And by suggested she meant never bring it up again.

Sam and Vala were clutching steaming cups of coffee at a small table near the window overlooking the Ocean.

"Oh boy, what a night that was." The Blonde Air Force officer muttered, golden locks sticking up at odd angles. Vala nodded. She wasn't really a morning person, and it was the only time of day when the normally chipper girl acted normal.

Across the room Jack and Sam made brief eye contact, and both blushed like teenagers. Harry happened to catch the exchange and grinned so hard his face started to hurt. Next to him the Pink haired Auror was slurping back the last of her cereal milk, a white mustache visible on her upper lip.

"What?" she licked her lips, self-conscious all of a sudden when he looked at her, the expression never leaving his features.

"They hooked up." He said loud enough from both (and the others) to hear. Jack and Sam both protested, identifying themselves as the two he referred to, but it was futile. Catcalls and hoots, along with clapping filled the space. The ruckus amplified everyone's hangovers but was totally worth it.

When everyone quieted down Sara asked the last remaining question on everyone's mind.

"Hey Harry, who were those two muggles that kept yelling "DUDE!" last night?"

Harry scratched the bird's nest that could be called his hair.

"You know, I'm not sure. But I think they showed up in a Phone Booth…"

The group split after that, but stayed on the Atoll. Harry was pleased that his new hangout was becoming everyone's favorite go to place.

Perhaps he'd create a sovereign country, or at least territory. Some of the nearby island governments have been trying to claim that he was on their turf and demanding he hand over control of the city. His response had been to fire a drone at the ship blaring said nonsense, punching two neat holes into its hull without exploding.

They'd stopped making outlandish demands of him since then.

oOo

With the Ori Armies temporarily leaderless in the Milky Way attention was refocused on the significantly diminished but still present Goa'Uld, who were generally just being a nuisance at this point.

The Sytem lords were a shadow of their former selves, and still squabbled like children rather than pool their resources. Thinking back to when he was 'introduced' to this life Harry considered himself and all of Earth rather fortunate that it was the Goa'uld and not the Ori or Replicators controlling the Galaxy.

But back to the Goa'uld. Anubis specifically had popped up on the SGC's radar in a big way a few days ago when the free Jaffa on Dakara reported an incident where one of their Warriors had attempted to dial the gate without authorization. He was stopped of course, but a few hours later another managed to succeed.

Questioning of the first Jaffa revealed that Anubis had survived the destruction of his flag ship and found his way down to the surface as an incorporeal black mist that could possess people.

Seriously, he couldn't make this shit up if he tried.

The hosts would then become ill over the course of several days, as evidenced by the boils and skin lesions the Jaffa had suffered despite the symbiote.

So they had a semi ascended Goa'uld that acted a lot like Voldemort did when he lost his body back in '81. Of course Horcruxes were out of the question. Anubis was no wizard. But he would have to be dealt with sooner or later.

The question was how. Tossing him into a quantum singularity ought to do it, but how would they contain him to get him onto a ship? They could just blow up his stronghold, and by stronghold Harry meant entire planet. He'd spend the next few million years traveling the void to travel to the nearest gate, and several more if Harry moved them.

That's assuming Anubis could in fact move effectively in the Vacuum of space, or plot his destination over trillions of kilometers with no reference points. And that was a big if.

Yes, erasing the planet would work best. The biggest risk would be ships trawling the subsequent debris field looking for salvage. Perhaps they could collapse the local star and suck the debris into the Accretion disk that way.

But before he could commit he'd need to evac anyone not willingly working for the guy.

Darn conscience.

Maybe he could just vanish him. Harry thought of that as more of a joke. Until his smile remained frozen in place.

Wait, could he? Was it that bloody simple?'

The Idea that the vanishing spell can be used to make people disappear intrigued him. Would they simply cease to exist, as dead as if he'd hit them with a Zat Nickatel three times? Or would they be transported somewhere?

He immediately dived into research mode, making a subspace tracking beacon and attaching it to a random item on the ship, in this case a rather unsightly but priceless vase he'd pilfered from a dig site…he looked at the piece. 'Where had this come from?' He didn't recall. How strange.

Whatever. The tracker went in the vase with a sticking charm and then the vase was vanished. Excitedly he pulled up the ships sensor suite, looking for the signal.

Hmm, ok. It`s on Earth. The signal blinked to life in the United States, specifically California.

Los Angeles. Beverly Park. He cross referenced the co-ordinates to the local municipal maps after hacking into their system using the neural link. He scratched his head, confused.

"Mark Wahlberg's house?" Why was all of the stuff he vanished going there?

He frowned, trying to recall the things he'd vanished over the last decade. There was some pretty weird things on that list, like that mangled Saudi Crown Prince's Rolls Royce with the Boggart in the boot. Or all the portable swamps he'd unleashed and cleaned up using the vanishing spell.

Christ, this one time he'd vanished the contents of a campsite outhouse simply because he didn't like the smell.

With Morbid fascination he beamed down to the outskirts of the property. The sight that greeted him was both spectacular and slightly horrifying. It was like going through your attic and finding stuff you hadn't thought of in years but still remember quite clearly.

Whatever Mansion had been on the site was long gone, crushed by the piles of junk. And with the Death stick most of the conjurations he'd produced over the years had been permanent. That meant anything used in duels, or fights in general was here.

Large brick and metal slabs lay scattered around, some upright, most flat. A sea of heavy chains and miles of rope snaked around the larger debris.

He spotted the lone replicator block that had fallen from the inside of his pant leg after the action on Dakara he'd vanished.

It was all here.

Several signs warned of the unpredictable nature of the site and the frequent sightings of strange creatures (no doubt the Boggart) He climbed through the mountains of junk until he came across the vase, siting perfectly upright on the top of a pile, like a cherry on a cake.

He conjured a Grand Piano and just as swiftly vanished it again.

The thing rematerialized above the vase, smashing it with a cacophony of noise.

"Huh. Well I'll be damned."

He briefly wondered if he was the only one whose vanished junk appeared somewhere else. The thought wouldn't let him continue. He had to know.

With a crack he disapparated.

Hermione Granger was, if not happy, at least content with life. She was employed as the Minister's Undersecretary, a prestigious position which she worked very hard to achieve. Kingsley hadn't called in any favours to help her advance her career. It was through her own hard work and ingenuity that she was now the right hand woman of the Minister of Magic.

Of course her social life had suffered and her failed marriage to Ronald Waesley was the most visible result of putting her work before everything else. Oh, she still had friends, but not as close as she'd been to Harry and Ron in school.

Harry. Her best friend since the age of eleven had all but vanished nearly seven years ago, with only one very brief visit to Shacklebolt to bring back one Alastor Moody and Fred Weasley back from the dead.

Oh, she knew he possessed the resurrection stone, but those two weren't shades.

The Weasleys of course were overjoyed that their family was once more whole. Ron, who'd partnered with George to run his joke shop welcomed the lost twin back into the fold, and the three of them were doing very well for themselves.

The only activity she'd been able to uncover was from the Goblins, who as a trusted friend had been allowed by Harry very early on in his adult life to be privy to all transactions his Vault was involved in.

Around two years ago the net worth of the Potter and Black accounts had dropped a whopping sixty percent, with the bulk of those funds going to raw material purchases such as steel and speciality alloys.

The goblins had been retained as contractors for a project Potter himself had commissioned. They'd jumped at the chance of course, but any questions about the nature of the project only revealed that they'd been forced to silence by use of a magically binding contract.

Whatever Harry was up to she didn't know, but the facility (she could tell by the type of materials being ordered) was going to be massive. She feared he'd gone dark, but the lack of news both muggle or otherwise didn't lend credence to that theory.

Besides, it was Harry. The beacon of the light.

Speaking of light, all of a sudden her dimly lit office exploded in the most blindingly white light. She covered her eyes in a vain attempt to shield her eyes, and made out a musical chime before disappearing.

On the Graff Spee Harry stood patiently on the bridge, a huge grin on his face. He could have fetched someone from the other verse but this was a good excuse as any to catch up with one of his mates.

She appeared with a blinding flash, looking completely and utterly lost. Eyes darted around frantically while her hand groped for her wand. After a second or two she noticed him.

"Hi Mione!" Harry greeted her.

"H-Harry?" she stuttered, still a bit disoriented. The young(ish, she was on the wrong side of twenty after all) Witch rose shakily from her office chair, which rolled over the polished floor until it fell off the few steps that made up part of the raised dais she emerged on.

She hadn't seen him in so long, and all of a sudden there he was. She looked him over, noting that he still wore the same old Auror combat robes he favored back in the Academy.

Harry made the first move and closed the distance, then hugged her tightly. "Sorry I haven't visited."

Her damn body betrayed her as tears welled up. "You insufferable brat! You've been gone for nigh seven years and then you kidnap me from the Ministry in the middle of the night!" She still hadn't let go.

"Well, would it have been any better if you were at home and in a night gown?" he chuckled. "Honestly, you still work too much. I bet no one even knows I took you."

A sliver of worry wormed her into her heart. He'd taken her. Slowly extracting herself from him she properly looked around for the first time.

It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, outside of television perhaps. Highly polished gunmetal surfaces and blinking lights on consoles. Holographic screens and seats, all laid out in a semicircular order with a massively large glass window that revealed a glowing blue marble.

"Is that?"

"Earth? Yeah, sure is." He answered.

"So this is…" she began, but became distracted by the other grey ship that hovered nearby. It was one of the Air Force vessels picketing Earth. The Spee usually had a screen when she was around Earth, and despite repeat protests to the Pentagon they hadn't stopped.

"…a space ship?" He grinned. "Again, yes."

She stood by the window, hand pressed lightly against the thick glass.

"Merlin Harry, what did you get yourself into?"

He laughed. "I'd need more than a few hours to clue you in on that particular tale. Which I will. But first, I need a small favour."

He produced another subspace beacon, which he placed on a large horizontal holo emitter table used for strategic planning.

"Can you vanish this for me?"

It was an odd request, but she complied regardless. Pulling her wand the thumb sized piece of tech vanished. She was about to ask what was all about when the tracked blipped to life on the screen.

"Huh, so yours does it too." The screen morphed, showing a sparsely populated area of Mongolia.

"What's there?" Hermione asked.

"That tracker you just vanished apparently."

She frowned. "Why would it go there? I thought items vanished simply cease to exist?"

He shrugged. "I thought so too. In fact I wanted to know if the vanishing spell could be used on people."

She looked shocked. "Harry! You can't just vanish people!"

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's go see how big your pile is." Without giving her time to reply, in agreement or otherwise he beamed them down.

"How are you doing that?" She asked, squinting at the brightness of the grassy steppes that made up this part of the world. "It doesn't feel like apparition or portkey travel."

"Later." He promised. With a jerk of his head he gestured to the obvious pile of rubbish sitting in the middle of the tundra. It looked like a dump, with swarms of birds circling above.

"Oh my." she held her hand up to her mouth. "Is that all because of me?"

Harry summoned the beacon and transfigured it into a bright red exercise ball. "Here, vanish it."

She complied and watched in fascination as the red rubber ball appeared above small hill of refuse.

"So it's not just me." Harry nodded in acceptance. "All right, let's get out of here."

She looked mortified. "Hold on, if this is because of me I want to clean it up!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow but held off on beaming them. "All right, what do you want to do?"

Vanishing obviously didn't work. "Transfiguration maybe?" He nodded, agreeing that it was the best way to go about it. You know, other than beaming it into space…or onto the White House lawn.

She waved her wand and things like garbage bags (she never took them to the bin after learning that spell) broken porcelain and other items morphed into rocks of various sizes.

Harry could tell she hadn't done a lot of magic lately as the activity left her winded after a few minutes.

"Mind if I finish?" She gave him a sour look but nodded. With a few flicks the entire pile turned into a mass of black stone, which he then stretched and molded into a dome.

There was a small amount of jealousy there, she realized as Harry went about cleaning up her mess. Hermione had always known Harry was a powerhouse, but watching the little display left her feeling a bit inadequate.

"There, anything you vanish should be contained in there from now on. You can empty it periodically from now on."

Harry though didn't want to do something so boringly repetitive or simple for 'his' vanishing re-emergence point, as he'd coined it. Working the time turner he vanished in front of his friends eyes, only to re-emerge moments later.

"What did you do?" she asked, suspicious. Never mind the fact that he had a time turner, which was a highly restricted item. She knew the list of individuals and Harry wasn't on it.

"He gave her a cheshire grin. "You'll see."

In California late morning had turned into mid evening, and the sun was hanging low in the sky when Harry reappeared, Hermione in tow.

Her eyes went wide at the number of items she saw.

The Asgard transporter also deposited a large square box next to them. How large do you ask? Well, it measured a good 50 feet to the top. Leaving the pile with the smashed piano intact he swiftly transfigured the metric tons of…stuff into a tall monolithic stone perimeter wall, forming a tidy octagon.

The last pile of junk was turned into a smooth stone base onto which he levitated the mystery box.

A data pad in hand he repeated the process and conjured a white cube with a pink heart on each face. Hermione gave him a look, to which he replied; "What? Would you feel better if it was a cute puppy or baby seal?"

Another flick of the wrist and it was gone.

At the same time a familiar sound (to him) emanated from within the large box. The tablet confirmed it, with video feed as added evidence. The cube had appeared in the center of the space and just began to drop as a bright white wash of energy overtook it.

There, that oughta to do it! Now all he had to do was deal with his irritable must know everything friend which he'd revealed his secret life to.

This required alcohol. And not just the regular stuff either.

"Hey guys, this is my ol school friend Hermes. He frowned. Hemeinee. Another pause. Harmo- aw to hell with it. Miss Granger."

Daniel was busy in his office, which today also served as the de facto hangout place for the flagship team of the SGC.

"Uhh, pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Granger." Jackson lightly shook her hand, which was quite warm he noted. Also of note was that her skin was flushed, her hair was a jumbled mess and she had difficulty standing upright.

"The pleasure Ish all mine" she replied. Sam went next, looking awkward and hiding it with the usual faux smile.

"Are you all right?" she asked the thoroughly inebriated Witch. Hermione hiccupped and nodded vigorously, eager to get on with the introductions. There were three more after all. Well, she never made it to the end. Cam was close enough to catch her as she keeled over next to the Ping Pong table he and Teal'c were playing on.

"Harry, what the hell man?" Mitchell said, picking up the relatively light girl and walking her over to the couch (Jackson's lab had grown a bit since Harry had made regular appearances, much to the good Doctors dismay)

He'd put up threshold silencing wards around his desk one of these days, but today was not that day. In fact he probably shouldn't have his wand on him…or his broom.

"Sorry, we were catching up and had a bit too much. She wanted to meet you after I told her a few stories that included you lot."

"And who exactly is she?" Carter asked, too distracted to finish the simulation she'd been running.

Harry scratched his head, trying to come up with a suitable muggle comparison to the Minister's Undersecretary.

Well, perhaps the name was the solution! "I suppose she could be considered Magical Britain's version of the Secretary of State."

A whole lot of eyebrows rose in response and their corresponding eyes travelled back to the petite Brunette snoring faintly on the couch.

"Boy, you Brits sure know how to tie one on." Cam stated, recalling their party on Harry Island last week.

"Indeed" Teal'c added, placing the paddle down and clasping his hands behind his back. Amusement was clearly visible on his face.

"So is she..you know?" Vala asked. Harry took a few extra seconds to catch on. "Huh? No. Oh heavens no. She's a very good friend, but not like that." He did smirk a short while later.

"Though I may have asked Tonks to morph into someone very similar once." He added, grinning drunkenly. It seemed Harry's social filter was offline.

"Too much information!" Sam muttered, not needing to hear that. It was bad enough that her significant other worked in Washington. Not to mention that the girl he referred to was a drop dead gorgeous creature of a girlfriend. It was unfair; the woman could literally morph to look like anyone.

Sam was very jealous.

"Sorry" he said, sounding somewhat Canadian at the moment. "Anyway, here we are!" He threw up his hands in the quintessential 'Taa Daa' pose. "So, whatcha up too?"

"Is he always like this, or is it just more noticeable because we're sober?" Mitchell spoke in hushed whispers to the still stunned Jackson.

"Oi, I heard that!" Harry slurred before picking up Hermione's feet and moving them onto his lap after sitting down.

"Moine', wake up. I thought you wanted to see those crazy American Muggles."

His snores matched hers half a minute later.

SG-1 sighed, but Daniel said aloud what everyone was thinking.

"So, you guys wanna get lunch?"

Several hours later…

"Urrrghh, my head." The others turned to the now conscious Witch sitting upright on the Sofa. Pulling out her wand she cast a sobering charm coupled with freshening charm to get rid of the awful taste and accompanying breath.

Lastly she chugged a hangover potion she had the foresight to place in her robe pocket before sitting down with Harry and a bottle of liquor.

"Ahh, much better." She muttered, massaging her temple.

"Ok, if that is what I think it is then you need to share the love Harry. Cause that's just not fair if you keep this from the masses." Cam muttered, not believing his eyes. The little miss had gone from catatonic to coherent and pain free in less than a minute.

Her head shot up, taking in the various individuals around the room. "Harry? Where are we?" she asked, sounding alarmed. "Are those Muggles?"

"Well that's just not nice." Mitchell stated.

"Morning Hermione." Potter muttered, equally groggy. "We're at my work…I think" He rubbed his chin. "Well, where my work sometimes takes me. As for your second question, yes, they are Muggles."

"Stop calling us that!" Cam insisted, not liking the word.

"Do you prefer No-maj?" the Wizard asked, happy to have found something that got under the Colonel's skin.

"Let's just get back on topic." Daniel interrupted. "I'm Doctor Jackson, this is Major Carter, those three over there…" he gestured to the basketball court "are Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and Vala Mal Doran."

Granger waved at the trio clad in sweatpants and shirts.

"I'm not sure how I got here, but I apologize for any scene I might have caused." She shot a dirty look towards Potter, who seemed pleased as punch.

"I should have never let you talk me into drinking." The Witch added, regretting her decision to 'celebrate' their impromptu reunion. "You know I can't keep up with you."

"Don't feel bad" Vala said. "Harry brings out the worst in all of us."

"Hey!" said Wizard shouted.

"So what reason did he have to pull you into his crazy little world?" Carter asked. Harry didn't talk about his old life very often, and had never brought any associates from this reality's Magical World here before.

"I needed to test a theory I came up with trying to get rid of Anubis. Hermione volunteered to help me out."

"Liar, you kidnapped me!" out of those two sentences that was not what she wanted to reply to. "Wait, Anubis, as in the Egyptian god of the underworld?"

He nodded.

"Well, technically yes. Though he's not a god. Just a Semi Ascended being just as, if not eviler than Voldemort ever was."

"Eviler?" Cam mouthed, catching Jacksons gaze. The archeologist shrugged.

"Ascended? What? Harry, what in Merlin's name are you involved in?" she muttered, that headache from earlier threatening to make a comeback.

"All right, let's start from the beginning." Harry sighed, conjuring a plush recliner to sit down on.

"Keep in mind that when I left my intention was to get away from England and all the bullshite. The constant fan mail both good and bad, the groveling by Politicians and worst of all the subtle maneuvering to gain my trust and influence."

Harry rubbed his stubble, scratching at it absently. "I wanted out; only I got a little more than I bargained for. Instead of traveling the World for the last seven years it's been the entire Galaxy."

Shuffling his memories in order using Occlumency he began. "About a month after I left I ran into Teal'c here and what was then the squad leader Jack O'Neill. They make up SG-1, the team I group up with from time to time to save the Planet."

"We were taken by a group of Jaffa." He saw the questioning look on her face as she filed away everything he explained.

"They're the foot soldiers of an Alien species called the Goa'uld. Super Evil, like to subjugate and enslave humans. Teal'c here is a Jaffa, but he defected nigh ten years ago and has fought to free his people ever since."

"We took over the ship that took us and stopped the Goa'uld from attacking Earth. They gave me my first ship, the Bebop in Payment for services rendered."

"Bullshit Harry, you stole it!" Sam interjected, knowing he'd try to spin it in such a way that he'd look innocent.

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't yours either, so spoils of war is a more apt term. Besides, you got a full-sized Ha'tak out of it. Quit your bitchin."

Carter huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"So with a new ship I set out exploring for a bit. Eventually my Hyperdrive went on the fritz, which is how I met Vala here. She tried to sell me a spare that was arguably worse than the original."

"I object to that statement!" the Black haired Woman defended. "You're still running on that hyperdrive to this day!"

"Vala, I had to permanently transfigure half the internals because they were slag. All I can say is thank Merlin for the repair charm, otherwise I'd still be stranded in Deep space."

Hermione sat back, stunned. "I-I'm not sure what to say."

Harry shrugged. "It worked out in the end. In fact, it's probably the best thing to ever have happened to me, besides you and Ron."

She smiled, glad he was happy. Out of habit she glanced at her Wrist watch and gasped. "Harry, I have to go. The Wizengamot is due to meet in a few minutes and I need to be present."

He nodded. I'll beam you straight into the chamber."

"Do try to visit more from now on Harry. In fact, why don't you come to dinner at the Weasleys next week?"

"Ehhh, I don't know Hermione. Molly and Ginny are kinda crazy. I might get hugged to death for bringing back Fred. It wouldn't be a pretty way to go."

She really wanted to know how he'd done that, but she was late as it was.

"Dinner. Next Saturday, Six o'clock sharp. Don't make me drag you in."

He barked a laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

With a bone crushing hug they parted. Harry connected with the Spee and beamed her halfway across the planet into the Main chamber of Magical Britain's governing body.

He turned to face the team. "I don't suppose any of you like Fatty rich English food?"

oOo

It didn't come as a surprise that his dinner with Hermione and the Weasleys was interrupted in the form of a communique from Star gate Command stating that his favorite team had almost gotten themselves killed (again) during an Archeological dig on the now abandoned Dakara but managed to kill a Prior and bring back a high ranking Ori field general.

Just another day at the SGC. Fortunately his hosts were none the wiser, though Hermione did notice when his eyes began to move back and forth, as if reading an invisible book.

Well, seeing how the team made it back in one piece Harry didn't see the point in cutting…whatever this was, short. As much as he wanted too.

"So Harry dear, are you currently seeing someone?" Mrs. Weasley asked, causing him to choke on the sip of Pumpkin Juice he'd just taken.

Oh Merlin!

"Mom!" Ginny all but shouted.

"What? I'm just curious as to what he's been doing with himself. Besides, look at him. Clearly someone's been feeding you."

Harry didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. The Repository had tweaked his DNA slightly. He certainly wasn't the scrawny kid he'd been before.

"Well, to answer your question I am indeed involved with someone at the moment." He sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone at this table who exactly 'she' was.

The twins gave him approving grins, while Arthur's expression was one of genuine happiness. Charlie was of course still in Romania, and couldn't make it. Persey likewise was a no show, still somewhat estranged even after all this time.

As for Bill and Flour? Well they had a growing family and Hermione couldn't convince them to make it on short notice.

Ron didn't seem to care one way or another, paying more attention to what the female member of the former golden trio was doing than anything else.

Ginny he surprisingly couldn't read. And Mrs. Weasley? Well, for some reason she still had it in her head that he was going to call her Mother in law one day.

Yeah, the odds of that happening were about as likely as Chudley Cannons Winning the championship because the other team was crushed during the huddle by a Goa'uld Cargo ship piloted by a blind Furling. An odd statement, but accurate.

Hmmm, what if he replaced them with Smith Clones? The co-ordination would increase exponentially, and he could bet a metric arse ton of galleons and make a fortune if he could rig the tournament.

"Well, she must be an excellent cook." Molly stated, keeping the topic painfully alive.

Ha! As if. Tonks's cooking might just be the thing that does him in. Harry had been living of those Asgard matter replicator food stuffs for years now. He'd tweaked the taste from what Thor and his merry gray men preferred (Carter almost barfed when he'd snacked on a few some time ago) and they were quite palatable now.

Of course he still ate the occasional real meal (the SGC mess made a mean Turkey dinner for the American Holidays)

Potter put on his best fake smile. "Yeah, she spoils me good. Though I have to say no one beats you in the culinary arts Mrs. Weasley."

Mollified by his praise she dropped the subject for an equally difficult one.

"So what have you been doing? What exotic place do you call home?"

Harry stuffed half a lamb chop into his mouth and chewed, hoping to gain a few extra seconds to come up with a believable lie. Saving multiple galaxies and living on a space dreadnaught didn't seem like a believable answer anyway.

"I- err study obscure magical spell theory." He provided after swallowing. "I'm planning on writing a defense book eventually, so really it's a long term research trip."

Granger's eyes twinkled with mischief at the web of deceit he was attempting to weave, knowing Harry couldn't lie worth a damn.

The family of redheads amazingly bought his response, sans Fred of course. But he was playing along well enough to fool even his not quite twin.

The awkward reunion lasted another hour before he was mercifully allowed to return to the Spee, though not before escorting Hermione home.

"So are you actually in a relationship Harry?" she asked, lingering by the front door of her Victorian town home.

Harry grinned playfully her way. "Why Miss Granger, could it be that you're attracted to me?"

She snorted. "Not likely. We've known each other to long for that. Besides, I don't really want to mess what we have up like I did with Ron."

Harry's easygoing grin faded slightly. "Good Point. But yes, to answer your question I am involved." He shrugged. "I'll introduce her sometime, yeah?"

"Sounds good." The chestnut haired Witch agreed. "Good night Harry."

"Night Mione" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she closed the door, a genuine smile on her face. Harry had a similar one, pleased that the evening hadn't been ruined by his usual bipolar luck.

* * *

 **This could very well be considered what they call an OMAKE chapter. There isn't much plot(none in fact), just lots of character interaction. Up next is the ARC of truth and Harry deals with Anubis.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just a short chapter today. Originally I wanted to work this into a larger one, but it works well on its own also.**

* * *

Merlin he was bored. One would think that with two universes of bad luck he'd find himself in some trouble. Nope, not today apparently. Harry had woken up and could think of nothing that would require his attention today. The ZPM facility was up and running, no evil overlords needed slaying, and he'd already prank called O'Neill at work.

On top of that he'd been blown off by SG1, Tonks and his sort of family!

James and Nym were working a case together, JP was on base, Sara busy with her apprenticeship, and Lily was teaching at Hogwarts today. Cam and his team were off world babysitting some IOA muggles on their new base, and that sounded more like punishment than adventure.

Perplexed Harry strode into his private kitchen(technically everything was since he had no crew) on the Spee to put the kettle on, then turned on the Teli, probably for the first time since it was installed by the Asgard. They'd insisted on calling it a holo display, but it picked up most eastern seaboard channels so it was a Teli. End of discussion.

Lazily flipping through the channels while sipping on his cup of Earl Gray he wondered if this was what retirement would be like.

Dear god, he hoped not.

He paused on a show showing a car restoration show. They'd stuffed some shiny new bits into the old shell and were trolling some people on a nameless drag strip.

Mind wandering Harry briefly thought back to his and Ron's second year, and that old blue Ford his dad had owned. Was that thing still banging around in the forbidden forest?

Was it?

Curiosity piqued he apparated to the edge of the Forbidden forest. "Point me Weasley Ford Anglia." He watched the wand rotate on his palm a few times before settling on a spot to the north east.

With a grin he set off.

The search took a few hours, and nearly as long to convince the easily offended magical car to come with him for some high octane fuel. Honestly, he felt like a child lurer.

On the Spee he scanned the Beaten up two door and fired up the matter converter, first spitting out replacement body panels made from Trinium before working on a compact version of a Jumper nacelle for the new and improved flight mode.

Harry also had planned to slap a ZPM under the bonnet and ward the living daylights out of the car so no one could remove it, but he hadn't told the car that bit yet.

In fact he was having a hard time keeping it still.

"Look you old bucket of bolts, I'm trying to help you. If I hadn't found you there'd be a tree growing out of your rusty corpse in a few years. Now hold still or I'll break out the Jaws of Life! Each wheel had a boot on it, and yet the think still managed to squirm around.

The spunky car then revved its engine angrily and swatted him with one of its doors, knocking him on his can.

"That's it! I'm painting you pink!" It retaliated by squirting hot oil in his face.

In the end he had to beam the parts off the car instead of using a good old fashioned wrench. The turquoise car went spare trying to figure out what in the seven hells was going on, but calmed down when Harry conjured a mirror.

It was an odd reaction because it didn't have eyes per se. Maybe Arthur had charmed the headlights? Up until that point Harry didn't even think it was self-aware, though now he was revising his earlier opinion.

The process was painfull but when he finished later that night it was like he was looking at a whole new car. Ok not really, it still looked the same from the outside, but the windshield wasn't smashed anymore.

Also gone was the fatigued four cylinder 'Kent' motor, and in its place were some truly monstrous electric motors that would drive the wheels.

As for his 'testing grounds'? Well, he'd always wanted to know if that No speed limit thing in Germany was true.

oOo

Tobias Werkel was a speed freak. He'd started with a 50cc moped when he was fifteen and had worked his way up to the monster Suzuki Hayabusa currently between his legs. He showed off his stuff on his U-tube channel, which featured many clips filled with close calls and other reckless stunts. But today his latest video would be recorded on a early Sunday Morning, and the sun was just beginning to drive away the night.

It also meant the A8 between Karlsruhe and Stuttgart was a desolate, straight patch of pavement that make any gearhead's weep with envy.

The go pro was already recording when he pulled onto the Autobahn, positioning himself in the center lane. Within seconds the speedometer needle jumped from 130 to 250 kmh. With a whoop of joy he twisted the throttle on the handle all the way back, and the bike screamed ahead.

The scenery began to blur as he passed 300, but this bike had more to give. He spent the next minute or so squeezing every last bit of speed from the machine.

Just as he was reaching the zenith though something odd came into his peripheral vision. He turned his helmeted head and the eyes behind it went wide.

Behind the wheel of a dilapidated old Ford was an old granny, barley able to look over the dash, yet alone the steering wheel. Good thing it was nothing more than a metal wheel wrapped in vinyl, meaning she could look through it.

The old lady took note of him and gave him a polite wave before turning her gaze back to the road ahead.

Stunned, the young German muggle watched as the vintage car pulled away, and not gently either.

Easing off the throttle Tobias leisurely slowed down until he approached a rest area, which he pulled into. He would spend the next ten minutes looking alternatingly at his bike, the road, and towards the rising sun peeking up from behind a nearby field.

oOo

Further down the road a pair of Autobahn Polizisten sat in their AMG tuned Mercedes interceptor vehicle, the portable radar gun trained towards the empty road.

A strange humming filled the air. Within seconds a light blue missile blurred by, fast enough that the officers didn't catch what make the PKW was.

Looking at the radar gun the numbers on the back display read 433kph. The sandy haired officer gave the electronic devise a firm pat on the side before muttering in German. "Must be broken."

oOo

Harry had a death grip on the violently shaking steering wheel as the needle on the old gauge cluster went around completely for the sixth time. The number topped out at eighty.

A GPS linked display showed a number associated more commonly with planes at cruising altitude. The shield he'd installed on the car was the only bloody reason the car hadn't been torn apart like a wet tissue paper or simply scooped up into the air, deflecting the air around the brick like object cutting through it.

The gentle curves, rises and falls meant to convey cars at a quarter of his speed felt like a windy mountain road at this speed. And traffic was getting heavier.

Not to worry though, before he could obliterate the back of an unsuspecting Lorry an unexpected and barely noticeable crest at the recommended speed shot the car into the air like a ramp, the downforce of the shield's wing shape unable to match the cars mass as it left the hard asphalt at and oblique angle.

The sensors Harry had wisely installed basically went; 'hey, you're no longer in contact with the road' and activated the rear mounted power plant, which hummed in response. The Invisible shield morphed for better handling in atmo and the car truly began to fly, rather than just arc thought he air as it had a second before.

"Opps" Harry noted after finishing screaming bloody murder. He dissipated the glamor and banked the car to the right, heading for Kaiserslautern to harass the Americans at the Air force base there. With a command his radar signature increased, mimicking that of a fighter jet. An added bonus was the half dozen or so 'phantom' signatures the air control tower would be seeing around the real one.

Within two minutes the first flight of four F-15's was screaming down the runway, fighting to get altitude before the unknown bogeys came within missile range.

A few minutes later Harry punched the cloak on the little Car and scanned the early morning skies for the gray blue planes.

Selecting one that was flying in lazy circles he angled to pull up beside it and dropped the cloak again.

It was too bad those muggle pilots had reflective visors on their helmets. Just like before Harry pulled ahead, before banking hard to the left and spiraling down to attempt the first ever Ford Anglia Wronsky Feint.

He'd installed those fun sounding Stuka sirens on underside of the car that began whining when he flew at a certain speed.

Far down below tiny specks could be seen scurrying to and fro on the runway.

Shockingly enough the plane behind him had loosened a stream of 20mm ordinance at him. A few of the projectiles glanced off the back of the shield, making it flare.

"Why those little blithers." He growled.

The ground took up all of the windscreen at this point, and he could feel the car fighting him in an attempt to pull up and save itself.

At the last second he spun it on its axis, selected the appropriate shield sequence and shot out sideways a mere twenty feet from the ground, again screaming his lungs out. Ok, there may have been some manic laughter in there as well.

The car touched down on the concrete runway with a tire screech, braked hard against its operator's wishes, and booted the young wizard out of the driver's seat before flying off, honking madly.

Harry sat up and watched his ride disappear over the treeline, much like it had all those years ago by the Black Lake. Turning he noted trio of Humvees approach from the main complex. He pulled out a vial of Polyjuice tinted silver and knocked the contents back with a grimace.

"Freeze!" An angry looking airman pointed an M16 at him, while several more rushed up, side arms drawn.

"Relax guys, I'm General Jack O'Neill of the US Airforce. You know, your employer?"

They cuffed him and placed him in the back of one of a Humvee. Chuckling he drew the attention of a female airman (or woman)

What's so funny, the woman of Latin heritage asked, her face sour.

"This." He answered before beaming out.

oOo

Across the pond O'Neill was just getting seated for a brass meeting when he overheard an angry air force four star chew out a Colonel for telling him nonsense. Something about a blue flying car performing death defying Aerial maneuvers above the Ramstein Base in West Germany.

The flustered Colonel whispered something else in his ear, at which point the General's eyes bore directly into his own, then the polished nameplate on his breast.

Jack closed his eyes, instantly knowing who was behind this.

* * *

 **On an unrelated note Shiver me Timbers is alive and well. I'm working on the plot between movie 5 & 6, but it's going.**


End file.
